Moving Forward
by dreamer1978
Summary: Post Season 2 finale. Will Sam and Andy be kicked off the force after them being suspended? What will happen afterwards.
1. At Home

**A.N. This is taking place after season 2 finale. I am still on a high from it. Can't wait to see what is going to happen in S3. **

**A.N.2 I will be still working on Precious Moments. Just had a thought about a new story so thought i would go with this one for just now. Please review, good or bad. Any reviews are welcome they make me a better writer. **

**Disclaimer. I don't own the rights to Rookie Blue. Sadly. :(**

* * *

><p>Today was another day after Sam was suspended after his conduct unbecoming of an officer. He was at home for most of the suspension he was not allowed to have regular contact with Andy. They would stay in contact with email and the occasional text message. They didn't want to have any more reason for the board of investigations at headquarters to keep the suspension going any longer than was necessary. Occasionally they would bump into each other at headquarters when they would go for a meeting with the board. The suspension was killing both of them; they both wanted to be back at work, a job both of them loved but most of all they wanted to be together in every sense of the word. On the job and being able to be open about their relationship to their friends. Everyone at the 15th knew that Sam and Andy had been seeing each other when he was UC.<p>

Sam was finishing the last of the jobs that he had to do in the house. During the suspension he caught up with all the handy man jobs that he kept putting off. He had decorated the whole of his house and was just finishing putting together the last jobs in his bedroom. Which was getting a brand new bed, he thought about things that would keep Andy happy when she would like. So a brand new bed was high on his list because it would be a new bed for him and Andy to use together. So there was no history in connection with the bed, new bed, and new start in life. That had been his focus for a good couple of weeks, making things perfect for her. So he had gone out and bought her a robe and hung it up in his wardrobe. Sam had cleared space for Andy's things in his drawers and wardrobe. He just wanted her to be in his life, more and more as the time passed. Sam had just finished putting the last slat on the base of the new bed when the phone went.

Sam picked up his phone and looked at the caller ID. He didn't recognise the number.

He hit answer and said "Hello"

"Hello, is that Officer Samuel Swarek?" The voice on the other end said.

"Yes, this Sam Swarek."

"Officer Swarek, this is Inspector Vickers from the board of investigations. Would you please report to Headquarters tomorrow afternoon…." Sam's stomach was getting in knots as he was listening to this phone call. "…at 1400 hours. Please come in full dress uniform." That comment made Sam's stomach tighten.

"Yes, sir. Can I ask what this is in connection with?" Sam enquired.

"Sorry, Officer Swarek I can't discuss it over the phone. Will be able to explain to you tomorrow."

"Ok, Sir. Will see you tomorrow at 1400 hours."

"See you tomorrow Officer Swarek" Inspector Vickers hung up the phone.

Sam hung up his phone but just looked at it. _What do they want to see me about tomorrow and why do I have to go in full uniform? Am I getting kicked out of the force? Right, Swarek pull yourself together and not worry about things that you don't have control of. So get back to doing what you were doing. _

Sam wrestled with the new mattress of the bed putting it onto the bed base. Once in place he proceeds to make up the bed with new linens. Sam planned on sleeping in the guest room until the suspension was over. So that Andy and him would sleep together in the new bed for the first time as a couple.

Sam remembered one of the last conversations that him and Andy had before he went UC. Talking about Andy and her planning a head and how much he teased her about that. Now he was planning himself how can things change in such a short time! He could hear her voice in his head teasing him about HIS planning, which made him smile with a full on dimpled smile

Now with everything in place he stood at the doorframe looking at his handy work. _God I hope she likes it. _Sam thought.

He then went to his wardrobe and pulled out his uniform to get it together for tomorrow. Hanging it up in the spare room he walked out into the kitchen and looked at the clock it was close to 9pm.

Sam picked up his phone and decided to text Andy.

**_Hey Beautiful, How are you doing? I got a call from the board today. Did you get a phonecall? I MISS YOU xxx_**

Sam put his phone down and began to make his supper, when his phone beeped.

It was a reply from Andy.

**_Hey Babe, I am doing well. I got the call too. Wonder what its about? Missing you more. Xxxx_**

_**"What time do you have to be there? My body is aching for you. Xxxx**_

_**"1400 hours. You? Don't Sam this suspension is making me go crazy not being close to you. Xxxx**_

**_"Same time, strange they want us to be in at the same time. I know beautiful all I want to do is kiss you and hold you close. Xxxx"_**

**_"How is your new apartment? Got everything done? Xxxx"_**

**_"Babe, the apartment is great, I can't wait for you to see it. I am holding out hope that tomorrow we can put this to bed and we can move forward. Xxxx"_**

**_"Right, got to go and get my uniform out for tomorrow. Will see you tomorrow. If it's good or bad we can move forward together. Goodnight Babe xxxx"_**

**_"Goodnight beautiful. See you tomorrow. Sweet Dreams. Make sure they are Sweet Swarek Dreams. Xxxx"_**

**_"Oh, Sam. My dreams are always Sweet Swarek ones. Xxxx"_**

**_"Really? do tell! Xxxx"_**

**_"Nope, I will just leave you on that thought. Xxxx"_**

_**"Tease, please tell me. Xxxx"**_

**_"NO. Goodnight Babe xxxx"_**

**_"OK. Goodnight beautiful. Xxxx"_**

Sam put his phone back in his jeans pocket and leaned against the counter top his head falling back. God that woman drives me crazy. What has she been dreaming about? He got off the counter top and continued to make his supper of a seared Tuna with salad.

Once he had eaten he cleaned up his dishes. Sam then headed off to bed in the spare room. He got undressed pulling out his phone and began flicking through the pictures on it most of them were of Andy. He was so missing her. He then placed his phone on the night stand and fell asleep. He hoped that he would have his own Sweet McNally dreams.

Sam woke up in the morning and looked at the alarm clock on the night stand. The digits showed it was 10am. So he made his way out of the bed and went to get a coffee to help him wake up and to face the day with caffeine flowing through his veins. Knowing that today could be the end of his career with the MPS and the thought that he could move forward in his life with Andy. He rubbed his head then put a pot of coffee on while he went for a shower. Once he was showered and shaved he wrapped a towel around his waist, made his way through to get his coffee. He made his way over to the sofa and put the TV on to the sports channel to catch up with hockey scores.

Sam's thoughts then went to Andy who would be over thinking things at the moment. He wished he could have been there to make the problems go away and hold her. He wanted to pick up the phone or drive to her and screw the rules. They had gone so far without really breaking the rules too bad, only a few more hours, hopefully.

Sam looked at the time on the clock it was now nearly 1230; he had caught up in watching the highlights of the games. Time flew by. He had to go and get dressed and get going to headquarters.

So Sam quickly got dressed in his full uniform with dress jacket and cap. He hadn't worn that cap in such a long while. He was nervous and that manifested it through him constantly smoothing out his jacket and fidgeting with is cap. He looked at his watch and realized it was now 1315. He picked up his phone, wallet and badge in case he had to turn it in and keys to his truck. He walked out and got into his truck and made his way through the lunchtime traffic to headquarters.

Once at headquarters Sam pulled into a parking bay and made his way to the building. He then got a glimpse of Andy walking towards the building too. She looked amazing in her uniform.

He called out to her "Officer McNally" he decided to try and keep it as professional as possible. His stomach had butterflies in it.

Andy turned and looked as she saw Sam heading towards her.

"Officer Swarek, fancy meeting you here." Andy was the one that was trying to make light of the situation. Which was a total role reversal it was usually Sam that did that.

"Yeah, you ready?" Sam looked at Andy.

"Ready as I will ever be. Officer Swarek you look handsome in your uniform. Never seen you in full uniform" Andy replied.

"Well thank you, you don't look too bad yourself." Sam smiled and winked.

They both walked into the building together and walked up to reception.

The girl on reception asked, "Good Afternoon, how may I help you both officers?"

"I am Officer Samuel Swarek I have an appointment to see Inspector Vickers at 1400 hours"

The receptionist looked through the computer to find Sam's name. "Officer Swarek, got you now. 3rd floor and speak to the officer on the desk at reception there."

"Thank you." Sam walked away

Then the receptionist spoke to Andy "Yes, how can I help you?"

"Officer Andrea McNally, I have an appointment with Inspector Vickers at 1400 hours"

The girl found Andy on the computer. "Yes, got you Officer McNally. Why don't you follow the other officer to the 3rd floor."

Andy walked away and headed towards Sam who was standing at the elevators to go up. They didn't speak but the tension was palpable between them. They both got into the elevator and rode the elevator to the 3rd floor.

Exiting the elevator they found standing at the reception desk Frank Best and their union representative Officer Mark Durham.

Sam spoke first "Hi Boss, and Mark."

Frank turned "Hi Sam" then he caught sight of Andy "Hi Andy."

"Hi Sir." Andy replied nervously.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked Frank.

"Got a call from Inspector Vickers yesterday afternoon asking me to report for a meeting. You?" Frank answered

"Same." Sam said fixing his uniform

"Andy?"

"Same as you and Sam." Andy quietly spoke.

"Looks like we will be getting the verdict on your suspension and if any punishment that is handed down." Mark interjected.

Everyone nodded.

Someone appeared behind the reception desk and spoke. "Are you all here for the Board of Investigations in regards to Officers McNally and Swarek.?"

Every in unison said "Yes."

"Officer Samuel Swarek?" The young officer said

"Yes" Sam spoke up.

"Officer Andrea McNally?" he then said.

"Yes" Andy replied.

"Staff Sergeant Frank Best and union rep Officer Mark Durham?"

Mark and Frank said, "Yes"

"Okay would you all mind coming through with Me." The officer asked them to do.

Andy walked through first, followed by Sam, then Mark and Frank.

Andy's nerves were beginning to rise up in her throat like acid. She thought that she was going to be sick or pass out. She took a deep breath trying to settle herself of what is to come.

Sam looked over and saw Andy looking worried. He wanted to reach out and take her hand in reassurance but he couldn't with Frank being so close and the thought of the white shirts watching them. All he could was give her a nod and a smile. Andy missed seeing that smile which somewhat helped settle her nerves.

"Would you all please take a seat here and someone from the board will be out to get you as soon as they are ready. Good Luck" The young officer said before leaving.

Everyone sat down staring at the door that was in front of them. Sam brushed off some thing off the pants of his uniform. Andy looked down at the floor. Both of them felt like they were sitting outside the school head's office waiting to be called.

What felt like an eternity but must have been only about 5 minutes the door of the room opened. An older officer in a white shirt came out "Officers Swarek, McNally and Durham. Staff Sergeant Frank Best. We are ready for you now. Please come in."

Everyone rose to his or her feet. Sam looked at Andy "Ready?"

She turned her head towards Sam. " Ready!"

Both of them took a deep breath and walked into the room followed by Frank and Mark.


	2. The Verdict

**A.N I know this is really quick but i thought it was only fair to put the second chapter up really quickly. I hate cliffhangers. **

**A.N 1 Thanks for the reviews of Chapter 1. Hope you like this chapter too. Not totally happy with the end of this. **

**A.N.2 This isn't the end of the story it will continue in Chapter 3 and beyond. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Rookie Blue.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Verdict.<strong>

All four walked in and the doors were shut behind them. Which made Andy jump.

In the room in front of there were 3 officers in white shirts behind a huge oak desk. One of them they both recognised was Superintendant Elaine Peck, the others they did not recognise.

Eventually they silence was broken when Elaine Peck spoke up.

"Staff Sergeant and Officer Durham you can take a seat." Frank and Mark took a seat behind Andy and Sam. "Officers Swarek and McNally would you please remain standing. We are here to deal with your conduct unbecoming of an officer. In regards to your involvement in the case involving James Brennan and your actions that have brought you in front of this board." Elaine Peck continued. "May I introduce the two other members of the board. To my right is Inspector Vickers who you spoke to on the phone yesterday. To my left is Inspector Carr. We have been looking through the statements from you both, Officers Peck, Epstein, Nash, Diaz and Detectives Callaghan, Barber and Boyd."

When ever Boyd's name was mentioned it made the blood run cold through the veins of Sam and Andy. They both didn't want to see that man again under any circumstances. If they did they wouldn't be responsible for their actions. They had never really discussed the situation between themselves but they knew they were on the same page.

Elaine peck was still talking "We have also taken into account character references from your Staff Sergeant Best and you other co-workers Officers Williams and Shaw. Officer Swarek can I say on behalf of the whole of the Metropolitan Police Service, I am sorry for what you when through at the hands of Mr Brennan. From the statements we received from Officers Diaz, Peck, Epstein and Nash as well as Detectives Callaghan and Barber. You were given a completely flawed back-story by Detective Donovan Boyd and for that he will be seeing himself in front of the board of Internal Affairs. Officer McNally we can see from the reports that you were integral part of the team that found the information that led to the capture of Mr Brennan and the recovering of your fellow Officer. So we would like to thank you for that."

Sam and Andy were standing completely still and frozen to the spot wondering where this all was going to be going now. They wanted to know what was going to be happening to them professionally. So in both of their heads they were saying _Hurry up and get this over with so we can move on. _

"Now it comes to the part of the breaking of the rules in regards to your assignations while Officer Swarek was undercover. Officer Swarek as the senior officer you know the rules by now even though you don't seem to follow them that often. About contact with the outside world when you are in deep cover. You should have shown more restrain and went by the rules. So you have been found guilty of a serious breach of protocol. You are so your punishment is that you are not eligible for promotion in the next 6 months. After the 6 months any promotion will be vetted by your Staff Sergeant in regards to performance reports and no infractions of the rules. Do you understand?"

Sam spoke "Yes, Mam" Sam breathed a huge sigh of relief that his punishment had been handed down to him. Now he was worried about Andy's punishment and how she would take it.

"Now for you Officer McNally. After reading the statements and taken into consideration your work on finding Officer Swarek. We the board have taken into consideration and your punishment will be as follows. We know that your evaluations will be taking place in a couple of weeks. Your fellow Rookies will be eligible for promotion but you wont be in this round of evaluations. In 3 months time you will be given your evaluation and if you get a good report then you maybe eligible for the next round of promotions. Do you understand Officer McNally?"

"Yes, Mam." Andy said exhaling the breath that she seemed to be holding.

"Your suspension will end next Monday. You will report for duty as per the normal shift pattern for your shift co-workers. You both may now take a seat unless you want to say anything in regards to your punishments" Elaine Peck asked.

Both Sam and Andy shook their heads and walked away to the seats.

Once they had sat down their heads fell back and they just exhaled feeling the weight that had been on their shoulders for weeks lift. Andy felt like crying but she managed to keep it together.

"Staff Sgt Best please step forward." Peck order. Frank stood up and walked forward.

"The only thing that I didn't mention and this is for both of you and Sgt Best. Officers McNally and Swarek for the first 2 weeks after returning to duty will not be allowed to be partnered up together. Do you understand Sgt?" Elaine Peck asked.

"Yes I do and will make sure they are not partnered together. For 2 weeks." Best acknowledged the order from Peck.

"This now ends the Board of Investigations into the case of Officers Swarek and McNally. You are all dismissed." Elaine Peck ordered

Sam and Andy got up along with Officer Durham and walked out of the room followed by Frank.

Sam fell back against the door and Andy sank down on to the chairs. Silently sobbing into her hands. Frank shook the hand of the Union Rep and thanked him for the work he had done on their behalf.

Sam snapped himself out and shook Marks hand. Mark looked at Sam and acknowledged that Andy wasn't in any fit state to do anything. Sam wanted to touch her but he would have to wait till they had exited the building.

So Frank said put his arm around Andy "Lets get out of here McNally." He gently got Andy up on her feet and moved her towards the lift. Holding her and guiding her out of the door of the building. Once out in the confines of the Headquarters Sam stood forward.

"Frank I have got it now. Thanks for helping getting Andy out of there." He then took his hands and put them on Andy's waist and drew her into a hug. Andy began to sob more but now she was in the arms of Sam she felt safe again.

"See you both on Monday. Sam take her home before she collapses." Frank ordered Sam.

"Yes boss. See you Monday." Sam stated.

Inbetween sobs Andy managed to get out "See you Monday" before continuing to sob into Sam's chest.

Frank and Mark both walked away leaving Sam and Andy alone.

Sam managed to move Andy towards his truck. He bent down and picked her up and sat her in the passenger seat of the truck. He closed the door and made his way around to the drivers seat.

"Andy its going to be ok. Time to get you home or do you want to go and get a drink?" Sam suggested.

Andy pulled herself together enough to say "I really need a drink. Please don't go to the Penny can we go somewhere else."

"Ok, I know a little bar that will serve us even dressed in our uniforms." Sam started the ignition of the car and pulled out of the parking lot heading in the direction of the bar.


	3. The Return to Normality

**A.N. I took a bit of liberty with the ending regarding the suspension and in regards to Frank's order. **

**A.N.1 I am happy with the reviews that i have received. More reviews are welcomed. They make me happy and know people are reading this. **

**A.N. 2 This is just a set up chapter for the chapters to come. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Rookie Blue. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Return to "Normality". <strong>

Once Sam had pulled out of the parking lot Andy spoke up. "Sam can you please just take me home. I would like to go for a drink but what I would like is to go home and just chill out. Go for a long hot soak in the bath, then put a pair of sweats on and chill out in front of the TV with a good movie."

"I need a drink after what has just happened. I would like to spend some time with you we haven't had time together since our suspension." Sam said with disappointment in his voice.

"We can go for a drink together after work on Monday." Andy suggested.

"Yeah we could but we couldn't spend some time together." Sam was getting frustrated with Andy. He took his hand off the steering wheel and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Andy reached over and rubbed her hand up Sam's thigh. To get him to relax, as she knew the bridge pinching was his sign of stress.

"Sam I am not turning you down but just rain checking for a couple more days." Andy turned to see Sam looking at her and gave him a smile that she meant what she was saying.

"Ok, Andy. Do you want me to come up and we can watch the movie together?" Sam suggested.

She shook her head. "Not tonight babe. Plus my apartment isn't completely ready for you to see. I want it to be perfect for when you see it."

"Andy, I don't care what it looks like as long as we are together that is all that matters." Sam pleaded with her.

"I know that I would love that too but just not tonight. Monday it will be ready then you can see it." Andy was getting the feeling that Sam wasn't going to let up.

"So you are going to let me see it on Monday?"

"Yes, you will be able to see it on Monday night after shift or in the afternoon. You could come and pick me up for work?" Andy thought this would get Sam to stop hounding her about this evening.

"Ok, I see your not going to give up. Your so stubborn McNally." Sam looked at Andy and gave her the best-dimpled smile. Which in return made Andy smile back.

Sam took hold of Andy's hand that was resting on his thigh in to his own hand. "Right time lets get you home then."

The both sat in silence but in contentment that they had come to some sort of agreement as Sam drove Andy home.

Once outside her apartment Andy, Sam turned to Andy. "You sure you don't want me to come up?"

"Yeah I am sure. Its just a few more days compared to the almost 2 months that we have been separated. You can hold out that can't you?"

"I can hold out just a while longer. I have been holding out for more than 2 months to be with you." Sam confessed to Andy.

Andy just looked at Sam with her mouth open. _Did he just say that he has been holding out for me for a while?_

"What did you say?" Andy questioned him.

"You heard me. I don't want to discuss this just now. I would like to do it when we are both not emotionally fried." Sam said closing it down for now but it was a discussion that they were going be having in the future.

"This discussion isn't over Swarek, Do you understand?" Andy glared at Sam

Sam nodded.

"Thanks for the ride home Sam. Why don't you come around 11.30 on Monday and I'll show you my apartment before we go for food before shift?" Andy suggested and smiled.

"I can do that. See you on Monday." Sam leaned over gave Andy a kiss on the cheek. He wanted more to give her a kiss for the ages but didn't want to push her in the emotional state she was after the hearing.

Andy turned in the seat and pulled the door release in the process she released her hand from Sam's. Which she didn't want to do but she had made her mind up and was going to stick to it.

Once out of the truck, she made her way around the front of the truck. Sam rolled down his window, watching her walk away. Then Andy turned around and shouted, "See you Monday, handsome" then she blew him a kiss with a wink. Eventually she was out of sight Sam drove off back to his house.

Once home, Sam got out of his uniform and changed into sweats and poured himself a scotch before settling down the sofa to watch the Maple leafs play against the New York Rangers. He thought to himself. _These are going to be 2 long days but then after that he can have her all to himself again. Hopefully they were going to be moving along together with no interruptions. _

* * *

><p>The weekend passed quickly Sam went up to St Catherines to see his sister Sarah before he went back to work. He knew that when he was back to work and he was with Andy he wouldn't get much of an opportunity to see her.<p>

Andy spent Saturday fixing the apartment and getting her hair done. On Sunday she went over to spend time with her father. Who was now 10 months off the bottle, they were building up their relationship again. It was stronger than it has ever been.

Sunday night both of them went to bed knowing that they would be together again without any problems. All except they had to deal with problem of Luke and building the trust of their co-workers.

* * *

><p>Sam woke up on Monday morning when his alarm went off at 10am. He stretched in the bed in the spare room. Hoping that this was going to be one of the last nights that he spent alone and in the spare room. He made his way out of the room, into the kitchen and put the coffee pot on. While the coffee was brewing he picked up the paper from the doorstep, then he place it on the kitchen counter. Then he proceeded to the bathroom to have his shower. Once he had showered he shaved, he changed into a pair of his signature dark faded jeans with a grey long sleeved top.<p>

Sam then moved back to the kitchen to grab a large mug of coffee and made himself some toast. Then he sat down at the counter to read the newspaper while he was drinking his coffee and eating his toast. He cleared away the dishes and then packed his bag for work with his uniform. He was glad that he was able to put that uniform on again. It wasn't a straight jacket for him like Boyd had said.

He looked at his watch it was now 11am he had to be at Andy's in 30mins. So he picked up his signature leather jacket, bag, wallet, phone and keys to his truck. He walked out to his truck and got inside. He picked up his phone and sent a text to Andy.

"Hey Beautiful, I am on my way. Can't wait to see you. Xxxx"

He then started his truck up and made his way towards Andy's. He was getting nervous the thought of being with her again. This time nobody was standing in their way. About 25mins later he was sitting outside her apartment. He heard his phone beep.

**_"Hey babe, I can't wait to see you. See you soon. Xxxxx"_**

He got out of his truck and made his way towards the main door of the apartment complex. He hit the intercom buzzer for Andy's apartment. He waited for a few seconds before he heard her voice come through it.

"Hello"

"Hi Andy its me, you going to let me in?"

"I am thinking about it." Andy smiled and loved the thought that she is able to tease him again. Sam just shook his head.

"Ok, you have had your fun Andy, just let me in."

"Right I've thought about it and I am going to let you in. When you come in take a left and follow the corridor down. I am the last door facing you."

Sam heard the door release mechanism beep. He walked in and followed Andy's directions. When he got to her door he knocked the door. Within seconds the door opened and Andy was standing in front of him. His breath caught him when he caught sight of Andy standing in a white v-neck t-shirt and light skintight jeans. Her hair was loose and cascaded over her shoulders. She looked absolutely stunning.

Andy looked at Sam he looked amazing. Neither of them spoke for what felt like an eternity,

Andy coughed to see if it would bring Sam out his daze but it didn't. So she did something that he wouldn't expect. She walked forward and pressed her lips to his and kissed him for all she was worth. Sam finally snapped out of his daze and reciprocated the kiss pulling her into him. Both were smiling inwardly that they were able to do this again. Eventually Andy broke away from the kiss and looked up at Sam who had the biggest smile on his face.

"You coming in or not?" jerked her head back towards the door of her apartment.

Sam simply nodded. Andy stepped away from Sam but grabbed his hand and guided him into the apartment. Shutting the door behind them.

Andy said, "Welcome to Casa McNally."

Sam took in Andy's living room. It was simply decorated with no clutter; the colour scheme was cream and brown. A large brown suede sofa and 2 chairs to match, a large flat screen tv and large windows on the left hand wall. They walked around the living area, which had the small kitchen off to the right hand side.

"Andy this place is beautiful. You have great taste." Sam smiled.

"Thank you Sam. I do have great taste in interior decorating and in men." Andy said with a wicked glint in her eye.

Sam retorted, "Yeah at one stage you didn't have a great taste in men. But now you do have great taste." He smiled and winked at Andy.

"Well the last place I want to show you is my bedroom." Andy opened the door at the end far end of the living room.

It was like the living area basic but had large mirrored wardrobe and a large double bed in it. The colours were cream walls with jade green linen on the bed.

Sam looked at the bed and thought of the fun him and Andy could get up to in that. Andy caught the look that he was giving the bed.

She turned to him "Get those thoughts out your head buddy, its not going to happen just now. Maybe later." She gave him a smile with possibility of things to come after shift.

"Come on Andy, we have time before shift. That bed is too inviting."

"No Sam, we haven't got time if we want to get something to eat before we face everyone. I want to get there early and start off on the right foot."

"Ok, but I will hold you to later." Sam winked and smiled at her.

"Right lets get going Sam. I am starving." Andy took Sam's arm dragging him out of the apartment whilst picking up her jacket, bag and keys.

Once they were in Sam's truck "Right where do you want to go for food?" Sam asked.

"I was thinking of that diner that we go to when we are on shift."

Sam pulled away from the kerb and headed towards the diner. He reached out and grabbed Andy's hand. He enjoyed the comfort that it gave him being able to do this now after being separated for so long. Andy was also feeling the same emotions. They didn't speak in the car; they just enjoyed the comfortable silence and being close to each other again.

Once Sam had parked the truck at the diner he got out and made his way to the passenger side and helped Andy get out. He took her hand and they walked in together. Once inside they made their way towards the booth they usually sat in when they were on patrol together.

Sam sat opposite Andy but looked at Andy smiling just like he did when they were talking in the Alpine Bar when she walked into his life again.

Not long after they were sat down at the table the Julie the waitress came over.

"Haven't seen you two in here in ages. Where have you been?"

Andy looked at Sam hoping he would answer the question. "You will hear eventually both of us were suspended."

The waitress just stood looking at them before stuttering out "What were you suspended for?"

"Julie, we don't want to talk about it. It's in the past and that is the way we want it to stay," Sam hoped that would end that questioning.

"Okay, will it be the usual for both of you?" Julie asked.

Sam looked at Andy "What you want, sweetheart?"

"The usually will be fine with me, Julie." Andy replied.

"Usual for me too Julie." Sam stated.

Julie walked away to get the coffee pot. She returned in within a few seconds with the coffee.

"It feels great to be going back to work. I don't know how I coped with the suspension. Most importantly it's good to be going back together …" Sam reach across the table to take Andy's hand in his " and we are back together. Swarek and McNally ready to take on the world together." Sam smiled with happiness.

"Yeah we are back together and what ever happens we can deal with it together. As long as we are on the same page, if one isn't the other will wait for them to get there." Andy asked hoping to that Sam would agree.

"Yeah we will take it slowly. Not rush into anything without thinking." Sam reassured Andy. "Like I said the other day, I have been waiting for this for so long. I don't want anything to get in our way."

"That is one thing I was wanting to talk to you about. What do you mean you have been waiting for me?" Andy questioned Sam

"You know what I mean. I have had feelings for you for such a long time. From the moment on your first day on the job when you busted me, then when you came to my door the night of the blackout. Then my feelings intensified when we were Gabe and Edie." Sam admitted to Andy.

Andy just sat there frozen just listening to how deep Sam's feelings were for her.

"Then when Boyd came to ask me to join the Gun's and Gangs task force. I couldn't make up my mind because I didn't want to be away from you. So when you asked me if I was going to take up his offer. I answered you. It was the truth. Then when you were shot that made my decision, that I wanted to stay to protect you. My move to Guns was not going to happen."

"Oh, Sam why didn't you tell me before." Andy said before she could feel tears building up in her eyes.

"Andy please don't cry." Sam said while rubbing her hand hoping that will give her the comfort she needed.

They were interrupted when Julie returned with their order.

"Sam, we will talk about this more tonight after shift back at my place. I want to tell you some things too but I don't think I could do it at the moment."

Sam nodded.

They sat in comfortable companionable silence while they ate lunch. They would each steal the occasional glance at each other. Once they had eaten, they rose from their booth, placing money on the table to take care of the check.

Once in Sam's truck, Andy's stomach started to churn with nerves. Sam could see her mind going and he knew what was going on.

"Andy, everything will be fine. Don't worry about it. Everyone apart from Luke will be glad to see you back. If you need me I will be on the other end of the radio or on the other end of the phone." Sam tried to convince Andy.

Andy nodded in agreement.

Sam pulled away from the diner and drove the short distance to the station. Once he parked up. He pulled out his and Andy's bags from the back of the truck. Then he went and opened the passenger door for Andy. He took her hand in his and they walked the short distance to the door of the Sally Port.

Andy looked at Sam and said, "Ready!"

Sam replied, "Ready." Then place a soft gentle kiss on her lips.

Then they entered the station together to face their co-worker.


	4. The Barn

**A.N. Thanks to those who have reviewed this story. I am enjoying writing it. Please review this story. **

**A.N.1 This is going to be a longish story. So its going to be a slow one but its going to be filled with good Sam and Andy moments.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Rookie Blue.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Barn<strong>

Sam and Andy walked into the door of the Sally Port and into booking. Where they ran into Jerry who was speaking to the officer who was on the booking desk.

Jerry looked up seeing both of them enter and went to greet them. "What are you two doing here?"

"If you read and replied to your texts then you would know why we were here?" Sam quipped.

Andy was standing nervously by Sam's side. She was waiting for Jerry to shout at her for putting his friends life in danger.

"Well I get a lot of texts, Sammy." Jerry fired back, looking between Andy and Sam.

"I texted you to let you know that our suspension was over and we were coming back to work today." Sam answered Jerry's previous question.

"Well its good to have you both back. This place has been a little dull since you both were away." Jerry stated with sincerity in his voice. Jerry walked over and gave Sam a hug and patted his back. "Its good to have you back brother."

"Andy, its good to see you too." Jerry hugged Andy. Which un-nerved Andy a little she had never been close to Jerry. "Well are you two together or not?" Looking between Sam and Andy.

"Yeah, Jerry we are together." Andy stated as matter of fact. So that he didn't have to ask too many questions.

"Well, that is good to hear. Now we won't have to put up Sammy's sad face now. When you, Andy were with Callaghan." Jerry teased his friend.

Andy rubbed Sam's arm gently, "Well we can't have Sam having a sad face again. I promise to keep him smiling. Unless I screw up." Andy winked at Sam.

"Taking of Luke is he in today?" Andy asked Jerry.

"Yeah, he's in today. He's working on a double homicide. So is hold up in his office." Jerry replied.

"Right we better get suited up, Andy. We don't want to start off on the wrong foot with Frank." Sam ushered Andy through the door towards the locker rooms with his hand on the small of her back.

"Ok." Andy said walking through the door.

"See you both later." Jerry shouted before the door shut.

Outside the female locker room, Sam turned to Andy. "See you in the parade room soon." Then he looked around to see if the coast was clear before giving Andy a quick kiss. Then he handed her, her bag.

"See you soon, babe." Andy winked and gave Sam's butt a quick tap as he retreated towards the male locker room.

Andy walked into the female locker room. She was nervous of being in there but it also felt like home too. She placed her bag on the bench in front of the locker. Then she began to unpack the bag with her possessions that she took away the day she was suspended. She then pulled out the clean uniform that was in the bag hanging it up outside her locker. At one stage she thought she would never have been able to put that uniform on again.

Andy was broke out of her train of thought when she heard a voice say "Earth to McNally." Andy shook her head and she caught sight of Traci standing next to her.

"Hey Trace, I didn't hear or see you coming in."

"Yeah, you were lost in McNally world by the looks like of it." Traci said looking at her best friend.

"Its good see you, haven't seen much of you since your suspension." Traci leaned into Andy to give her a friendly hug. "Those stupid rules of an internal investigation."

"Yeah Trace, tell me about it. I wanted to spend a lot of my time with Chris, Dov and you. I am just glad to be back now. I have missed you all even Dov's stupidity."

"So your back?"

"Yeah we are both back today."

"I am surprised that you were allowed to come back" a comment came out of the either. They found it to be Gail that was standing at the end of the row of lockers.

"Well we are back and its good to see you Gail." Andy snapped. Even thought she and Gail didn't get on she missed the "Frosty".

"What punishment did you get?" Gail questioned Andy. Traci looked on waiting for the answer.

"I don't want to talk about it at the moment. I will tell you later at the Penny. I just want to get suited up and into the parade room on time for a change. Also you got to tell me what the goss is, so I don't feel like I have missed out on anything."

"Ok, Andy." Traci replied.

The three of them got dressed into their uniforms. Andy had put her hair up into a simple ponytail.

"Trace, were is Noelle? She is usually in here getting changed." Andy enquired while she was sitting on the bench putting on her boots.

"She has been working in the D's office for a couple of weeks. So we don't see much of her at the moment." Gail responded to Andy.

"Why is she working in the D's office?" Andy found it strange that Noelle was in the D's office.

"You will see when we get to parade." Traci explained. "We better get a move on we are getting close to being late."

Andy grabbed her tie, closed her locker door and walked out with Traci, leaving Gail behind.

In the male locker room Sam was the first person on the coming on shift in there. He took out his uniform out then threw his bag in the bottom of the locker. He started to get changed out of his civilian clothing, when he heard a voice. "Sammy, are you in here?" Sam recognised the voice as Oliver's.

"Yeah, I am here." Sam replied.

"Good, I thought I was seeing things when I saw your truck in the parking lot." Oliver teased Sam.

"Good one brother." Sam shot back when he saw his friend poke his head round the gap between the lockers.

"Well its good to have you back, Sammy. Its not been the same without you here." Oliver said pleased to see his friend back.

"Its good to be back. We are both glad to be back." Sam stated giving him a look hoping that would stop the next question to come from Oliver's mouth.

"Good, Good." That was only the words that came out of Oliver's mouth. He knew that his friend too well by now.

Eventually the quiet in the locker room was disturbed when they heard the to excitable voice come in. "Did you see the looks that you were getting at that club the other night?" Dov asked Chris.

"Yeah, that girl with the dark hair and short red dress." Chris replied then he caught sight of Sam and Oliver. Once he saw Sam he shut his mouth instantly.

"Yeah she was smoking hot." Dov had still not caught a sight of Sam.

"Dov, shut up." Chris gave Dov a look and pointed his finger out of the sight of Sam. Dov, turned around to see Sam standing getting his uniform on.

"Oh" Dov exclaimed before shutting up.

Chris was the first to speak up. "Good to have you back, Swarek" extending his hand over the bench between them.

"Good to be back, Diaz" Sam shook Chris's hand. "Cat got your tongue, Epstein?"

"No, sir. Its good to see you back." Dov turned to face his locker.

"So Sammy, what punishment did you get handed down?" Oliver wondered.

"Oliver, I will talk about it later at the Penny if that is alright with you." Sam didn't want to talk about it in front of Chris and Dov.

Sam put on his boots quickly and then slammed the door of his locker, then exited the locker room.

Andy made it to parade before Sam; she sat in the front row where the rookies sat when they started at the 15th division. Sam came into the room standing at the back. Andy turned around and caught sight of Sam; she gave him a smile and little wink, before turning back to the front. Just in time before Frank entered the room followed by Noelle. Andy caught sight of Noelle who by now had a baby bump showing.

"Is she pregnant?" Andy asked Traci who was sitting next to her in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, she is. Will tell you about it later." Traci spoke behind her hand.

Frank spoke up bring the parade room to order.

"Well as you can see, we have two of our fellow officers back. Officers Swarek and McNally are back from suspension." The room gave a shallow applause. "Welcome back Sam and Andy." Frank said but with a hint of dryness in his voice. "Now onto the business of the day. Today we have the honour of being asked to test a new piece of kit. It's called Automatic Licence Plate Recognition. The new piece of technology as I have been told will help in getting non-insured car's off the road. Plus it is supposed to help identify drivers that have had their licenses taken off them. Its used by our cousins in the UK police service to a great success. I know more about it but I don't want to bore you all with it. We are going to be sending two officers to get trained up on it."

Dov, was like a big kid. Hoping that he would be picked to do it.

"Officers Swarek and Peck, you two are the lucky individuals that are going. So can you please, make your way to headquarters to meet up with the team that are going to be training you." Sam's face dropped thinking that he was going to be stuck with Gail for the rest of the day. Gail smiled glad she didn't have to be paired up with either Chris or Dov.

"Right the rest of you it is Shaw and Diaz, Nash and Epstein and McNally you are doing desk duty today. Serve and Protect and show me what you got." Frank dismissed everyone. "Swarek and McNally can see you in my office."

Sam and Andy looked at each other trying to work out why Frank would want to see them both.

Sam turned to Gail "Peck, I will get you in booking."

Gail replied "Ok, I will pick up the keys to the cruiser."

Sam waited outside the door of the parade room for Andy. Andy was getting hugs from Dov and Chris.

They walked to Frank's office in silence not wanting to draw attention to them.

Frank was back in his office by the time they got to there. Sam knocked the glass door. Frank waived them in. Sam ushered Andy in first with a gentle hand on her back.

Frank spoke up, "Its good to see you back. Right I am going to keep this short and sweet. I know that there was a lot said the night that you Sam were taken hostage by Brennan. I had to suspend you both because of you meeting up. Andy, I am sorry that you took the brunt of the blame for blowing Sam's cover. We know after the investigation that you did with the rest of the rooks and the board's investigation that it was Boyd's fault. I have been told to tell you that you will be called back to headquarters soon to give oral evidence in Boyd's board." Sam and Andy looked at each other raising their eyebrows and sighing.

"So lets hope that Boyd gets what is coming to him, putting one of my men in harms way. Finally the last thing, I know that you two are a couple; I am asking you two to not flaunt it in my face at work. As I will have to reassign you other permanent partners after your 2 weeks forced separation. I really don't want to break up my best partnership. Lets put this in the past and move on. Is there anything you want to say?" Frank closed off his speech.

Andy and Sam in unison "No, sir."

"Ok, you are both dismissed." Frank ordered them both out of his office.

Once, outside the office and out of Frank's line of vision, Sam turned to Andy.

"Right, I better get going and get Peck. I will see you later and we can go to the Penny together as our official outing as a couple, if you want?" Sam offered to Andy.

"Yeah, I want to catch up with everyone, so a drink at the Penny before we go back to my apartment. Sounds like a great plan." Andy smiled and gave Sam a wink.

"See you later, beautiful." Sam whispered to Andy. Which caused her to smile, that Sam loved.

"See you later too, babe." Andy replied in a hushed tone.

Sam turned on his heel and walked to wards the equipment room, picking up his gun and radio before making his way to get Gail.

Andy headed in the direction of the front desk to start the long and most boring duty that is on the job. The afternoon passed really slowly, Andy wanted to be out back on the streets with Sam but she knew that it wasn't going to happen for 2 weeks. Andy needed a cup of coffee after dealing with a call from an elderly lady who just called up just to have a chat. She made her way to where the coffee was, once she made her coffee, she caught the sight of Luke leaving his office. Luke caught sight of her and decided to walk in the opposite direction. Andy wasn't going to have any of it, during the period of her suspension; she decided that she was going to be a bit more assertive. So this is the perfect opportunity to test out the new assertive Andy.

So she called out "Detective Callaghan, can I have a word with you."

Luke turned to find Andy walking towards him. He tried to walk way but with the look that Andy was giving him he thought better of it. Andy saw that Luke had the still angry with Andy face on.

Luke responded in a really snarky tone, "What do you want Officer McNally?"

"Luke, I just want to talk to you. Can we please talk?" Andy nodded in the direction of his office.

"Andy, I really don't want to talk to you." Luke snapped back.

"Well, Luke I want to talk to you. I want to clear the air about things. I don't want to have this discussion out in the open. It's a private conversation and that is the way that I want it to stay." Andy asserted herself.

Luke raised his eyebrows and thought better of having a full-blown argument with Andy out in the corridor. So he relented and headed back into his office, followed by Andy. Then she closed the door to keep what they were going to say private.

"Right, Andy you have 2 minutes to tell me what you want to say to me." Luke said abruptly.

"Is this how things are going to be?" Andy retorted.

"Well what do you mean "things"?" Luke used his hands to emphasize air quotes.

"As you can see I am back at work after my suspension and Sam is back too. So I want to clear the air of what actually happened between Sam and me. So that there is no awkwardness at work."

"So go on." Luke said sitting down on top of his desk corner.

Andy took a deep breath, "Right just to let you know. I didn't cheat on you with Sam unlike what you did to me with Jo." Luke was about to open his mouth when Andy put her hand up to effectively silence him "Nothing happened between us until the night of the Boyd scavenger hunt, when Traci and I ran into him at the Alpine Bar. I didn't go looking for him. Luke, I wanted things to work between us but things weren't right for a long time. I have had a lot of free time to work out things in my head. What I am about to say may hurt you but I have got to make you understand."

Luke just sat there looking at Andy with anger in his eyes. "Your time is running out, so just get on with it."

"Sorry, that you had to find out from Jerry that it was me that was Candice. I would have preferred to tell you myself but I was in with Boyd and Frank. Luke, I DID love you, but at the same time I had feelings for Sam. I chose you because you were the stability that I needed and were the safe option. So when you cheated with Jo it broke my heart."

Luke spoke up. "I am so sorry Andy."

"Its ok, Luke. You don't need to apologise now. It's all water under the bridge. Actually I should be thanking you in away." Andy looked at Luke and saw his mouth drop open in shock. "You actually gave me the perfect opportunity to re-evaluate my life and what I wanted out of life. When Sam told me he was going UC on the ill-fated Boyd case and then Leslie Atkins dying. Her story of waiting for things to come along instead of going out and grabbing it right there and then rang true with me. So it was then I decided to act on my feelings for Sam."

"So, you finally admit that you had feelings for Sam when we were together. I always thought there was something going on between you." Luke replied.

"Yeah, I had feelings for him but he was my TO and it was against the rules. It doesn't mean that everything we had together wasn't real." Andy stood squaring her shoulders so that Luke would see that she was serious. "So can we meaning Sam, myself and you. Can we please be civil to each other here at work? It will make it easier all round for all of us. Don't blame Sam for any of this, this is all me. So do we have a deal?"

Luke sat there stunned what Andy had just said.

"Luke aren't you going to say anything?" Andy looked at him trying to work out what he was feeling,

"Huh?" was all that came out of Luke's mouth. He was trying to work out what to actually say to the admissions that Andy had just made.

"Luke, do we have a deal or not. As I have got to go back out to the front desk before Frank notices that I am missing." Andy was getting frustrated with Luke by now.

"Ok, we have a deal." Luke extended his hand to Andy. Andy extended and shook his hand.

"Now I gotta go." Andy turned and opened the door of Luke's office. "Goodbye Luke and hope you find happiness with someone who deserves you." Andy then walked away to the front desk with a smile on her face.

The rest of the shift went really quickly after that. Andy finished the file on the computer that she was working on when she felt a presence behind her. She turned quickly find Sam standing over her shoulder. She turned around in her seat to look up at Sam.

"Hey, you." Sam said with a full on dimple smile. He just loved being back in the barn and being close to Andy again.

"Hey you, yourself." Andy returned with a similar smile. "When did you get back? How was the training for this new piece of kit? How was it being in the company of frosty for the shift?"

Sam just shook his head; Andy was just like a kid in a way with loads of questions. "I got back about 3 minutes ago. The training was good; it looks like something that will be good to have. Being with Gail was ok but I would rather it was you."

"Yeah, I would rather had been with you to today but I have managed to sort out one problem." Andy stated.

Sam looked at Andy raising his eyebrow in a quizzical look. "What problem was that?"

"Luke" Andy gleefully stated.

"How did you sort that out?"

"I will tell you later at my apartment. I just want to get out of here and go to the Penny. If that is ok with you?" Andy said.

"Ok, right I am going to go and get changed. I will see you at my truck in 20 minutes."

Andy just nodded. Sam walked away heading to the male locker room.

Andy stood up and headed off to the female locker room.

Once in the male locker room, Sam quickly had a shower and changed into his civilian clothing. He told Oliver and Jerry he would see them in the Penny for a drink. Once he had packed his bag picked up his jacket and headed to the parking lot via Lukes office. He looked in Luke head was down working on some paperwork. _I wonder what Andy has said to him. _He made his way towards his truck and stood outside leaning on the hood.

Andy showered quickly and packed her bag with the uniform she had taken off and the uniform that she left when she was suspended. She said to Traci that she would be getting a ride with Sam to the Penny so she would see her there. She made her way to the parking lot finding Sam stood in front of his truck just like the night he was the night that she borrowed the keys to his truck.

Andy walked slowly towards the truck, taking in the sight that was in front of her. He looked amazing and it gave her butterflies in her stomach.

Sam saw Andy walking towards him, he looked at her, he couldn't believe that she was his now. Which in turn made him smile.

Once Andy reached his truck. Sam reached out and grabbed around the waist, Andy placing his lips on to hers gently at first but he needed more from her. So he deepened the kiss by sweeping his tongue across her bottom lip to ask for access to her mouth, which she did. The kiss full of passion that they both felt for each other, eventually Sam broke away from the kiss reluctantly due to the need for air. He just looked at Andy and smiled.

"Wow, what was that for?" Andy asked Sam.

"Just because, do I need an excuse to kiss my girlfriend?"

Andy shook her head. She liked the sound of the way he said girlfriend.

"We better get going to the Penny or people will begin to think that we aren't coming." Sam stated. "So get you sweet ass into the truck and let's go." Sam slipped his hand down and gently patted Andy's bottom. Which made Andy giggle.

Andy duly obliged walking away from Sam to the passenger's side. Placed her bag in the back of the truck and got in. Sam got in the drivers side put in the keys to the ignition and put his hand out and grabbed Andy's hand, placing it on his thigh. Which made Andy blush.

Sam pulled out and made his way with his girlfriend to the Penny to meet their friends.


	5. The End of the 1st Day

**A.N. Thanks for everyone who has reviewed this story. It means so much to me. Please review, reviews make my day.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer - I don't own the rights to Rookie Blue.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The End of the 1st Day.<strong>

On the ride over to The Penny, Sam and Andy talked about their day. Sam told Andy about the training for the new piece of kit and how Gail was back to her surly self.

Once they reached the parking lot of The Penny, Sam pulled into a vacant spot close to the back. He took Andy's hand that he lay on his thigh, lifted it in his hand and gently placed his lips on to it. Andy looked over to Sam as he gently kissed her hand, which made her smile and slightly blush at the same time. Sam caught her looking at him, he just looked right into her eyes. His eyes darkened with desire and want. Andy unbuckled her seat belt after Sam released her hand and slid across towards Sam. She took her hands and placed them on his face, she moved her face slowly towards Sam. Taking in his face, looking from lips to eyes, eyes to mouth. Once she was close to him feeling his breath on her face, his breath on her was dizzying. Andy placed her lips gently on his lips. The kiss started off slow, with Sam matching the gentleness of the kiss. Then want and desire reared it head, the gentle kiss was not enough for them, they both wanted more. Sam initiated the need more; he swept his tongue across Andy's lower lip seeking access, which Andy granted. Once his tongue was inside Andy's warm mouth he let out a moan deep within his chest. Their tongues duelled with each other wanting dominance. Once the need for air was too great they broke away panting for air. They both just stared at each other; Sam's hands were now on brushing Andy's cheeks. Neither of them spoke for a good minute or so they just enjoyed the closeness of the moment.

Eventually the moment was broken when Sam spoke, "McNally." Like the way he said in this parking lot the first day they were paired together.

"Sam." Andy managed to get out.

"As much as I am enjoying this moment and don't want it to end. I think we should really make it into The Penny for a drink or I will be wanting to have my wicked way with you right here and now." Sam suggested with a wicked and mischievous glint in his eyes.

The mention of Sam making love to her made Andy blush. So she bent her head forward to try and hid the blush that had come across her cheeks. No such luck for Andy, Sam caught sight of the blush. He loved the fact that he could have this affect on her and she had an affect on him. So it was good to actually see that they actually had the same affect on each other.

"Right, I think we better go. Sam, hold onto that thought of having your wicked way with me." Andy smiled with a promise of things to come when they got back to her apartment.

"Andy, I will be holding you to that promise. That is the only thing that is going to get me through having to listen to Jerry and Oliver's questioning."

"Is it going to be that bad?" Andy knew the questioning from his two close friends was going to be bad but it couldn't be that bad. Couldn't it?

"Yeah, when Jerry and Oliver get going its like trying to get a dog away from a bone. They won't let up until I crack or just shut them down completely." Sam sighed.

"Hopefully, they will not be that bad, knowing it's your first day back." Andy hoped that they would ease up on him.

"I am hoping that Dov, Gail, Chris and Traci go easy on me. I know Traci will. Chris maybe. Dov and Gail will be a different story, they will try and break me like Jerry and Oliver will be with you." Andy stated.

Suddenly Sam had a thought to hopefully ease the situation on both of them. "You usually go and sit with your friends, I go and sit with me. Why don't we join both tables together tonight? Safety in numbers McNally and Swarek together taking on the masses. Plus I still owe everyone a drink for finding me."

"That sounds like a great idea, Sam." Andy smiled and then leaned forward gave Sam a quick kiss "Right, lets get this over with and then I can have you all to myself."

Andy quickly jumped out of the truck, taking in the cold night air that hit her face. Sam came around to join Andy and then he reached down to take in her hand in his. The warmth of his hand in hers made her mind react in want. Sam and Andy walked hand in hand towards the door of The Penny.

Sam opened the door of the Penny. As soon as they entered the bar, a roar of noise hit them. They were greeted by roars of woops and hollers from their fellow officers. Sam felt Andy hand tense in his, he gave her hand a gentle squeeze in reassurance. Which in return made Andy relax. They walked further into the bar; the other patrons of the bar patted Sam and Andy on the back. Once they reached Jerry and Oliver who were standing at their usual table.

Oliver turned to Sam, "Its good to have you back brother. Now I won't be the only one that is subjected to listening to Jerry go on about whatever he talks about." Oliver leaned into Sam and gave him a hug with a pat on the back Andy stepped back releasing her hand from Sam's to allow this best friend bonding.

"Its good to be back, I have missed listen to the inane chat from Jerry too." Sam jested looking at Jerry. Jerry shook his head.

Oliver looked at Andy, "McNally its good to have you back too." Oliver leaned in to whispered into Andy's ear. "We missed you." Oliver stood back and gave Andy a smile. Andy smiled back.

Sam noticed Oliver whispering into Andy's ear. He raised an eyebrow in a quizzical manner, trying to decide what Oliver said to Andy to make her smile. Once he saw the conversation had ended. Sam turned to Andy, "What did he just say to you?"

"Nothing, Sam. Its something between Shaw and myself." Andy stated while rubbing her hand up Sam's arm. Then she turned to Oliver, "So glad to be back, thanks Shaw."

Sam looked over at Jerry, "Aren't you going to say anything Jer? Never seen you lost for words."

"Yeah, I was waiting for Oliver to shut up." Jerry glared over Oliver.

Andy laughed internally seeing the two friends jostle for dominance for Sam's attention. She just shook her head.

Andy turned to Sam, "Right I am going to go over and get the other 3 and ill be right back." Andy gave Sam a kiss on his cheek before walking away to the rooks table.

Sam smiled watching Andy walk away he loved the way her hair moved when she walked and her bottom.

Andy walked over to the rooks table. Once Dov saw Andy walk over he immediately got up from the table and gave Andy a hug "Andy, its great to have you back.

"Dov, its great to be back." Andy replied.

Chris stood up and walked towards Andy, he gave Andy a hug. "Same goes for me."

"I have missed you all, even Gail. Where is she?" Andy questioned her friends.

"She doesn't sit with us anymore. She's back to her normal, "I am too good to sit with you" self." Traci spoke up.

"Well, she is going to missing out tonight. Its her loss." Chris responded.

Dov retorted, "Right on brother." Giving Chris a fist pump,

"Are you going to be sitting with us tonight or are you going to be spending time with Sam." Traci asked her friend.

"Well a bit of both." Andy said.

Dov and Chris looked at each other, trying to work out what Andy had just said.

"What do you mean?" asked Dov.

"Well, I have come across asking you to come and join Sam and I, as well as Jerry and Shaw tonight." Andy turned around catching a glimpse of Sam animated in a talk with Jerry and Oliver. Seeing him animated made her smile.

"Why?" Chris piped up.

"You will find out. No I am not pregnant or anything before you ask." Andy stated before Dov could get the opportunity to suggest such a thing.

"Ok" Dov, Chris and Traci said one after the other. They grabbed their drinks and jackets following, Andy towards the senior officers.

There was chatter between Dov and Chris as they made their way across the bar, it was too loud in the bar for Andy to actually hear what was said.

Once the Andy, Dov, Chris and Traci reached the other officers. Sam felt Andy's arm around his waist. Oliver caught the movement and gave a smile. _Eventually these two have got it together, even though it was not in the proper circumstances. _

"You'll.." Sam looked at Oliver and Jerry "be wondering why we.." Sam looked at Andy "Have asked you to come over and join us. I am not a man of many words but I want to say thank you for helping find me and also for the support WE have received during our suspension."

Dov responded, "No problem, Sir."

"Well, I owe you my life. So to say thanks first round is on me as a thank you." Sam finished his speech.

Andy then spoke up to echo the words of Sam. "Thank you for not turning your backs on us, when we blatantly broke the rule. Traci," Andy looked at Traci, "you warned me not to go back and I went against you. So I am so sorry for going behind your back." Andy got a bit teary saying these words to her friend. "Dov and Chris, thanks for having my back when we were looking for Sam. Oliver thanks for believing Traci and I when we came to you with the information on where Sam could be. Thanks also for going in and finding him. I don't know.." Andy broke down in tears remembering that she could have lost him. Sam pulled Andy into his arms and kissed the top of her head. Suddenly being in his arms made her feel safe, safer than any point in her life.

Everyone looked on seeing the embrace; there were a lot of emotions that were swirling around the air in that moment.

Eventually Andy felt strong enough to continue, so she stepped away from Sam.

"You don't have to do this." Sam said looking into his girlfriend eyes.

"I know I don't but I want to. It's the only way I can move on."

Sam looked and simply nodded.

"Ok where was I? Right I know. I don't know what I would have done if Sam had have been killed. He means more to me that he knows." Andy admitted to Sam looking straight at him to tell him that she meant every single word of what she had just said. "Jerry, thanks for all your help too. I know that you and Oliver were really worried about him too. I will understand if you don't trust or forgive me straight away." Andy concluded her little speech with "lets get a drink, I am dying for one."

Sam and Andy got the drinks order and walked towards to the bar.

"Right, if we are all drinking together tonight. I think that we should find a bigger table." Oliver stated while scanning around the room. Eventually they found a booth at the far back corner that was free close to the back door and the restrooms.

So Oliver led the rest of them over to the booth. They all started to sit down, Jerry and Traci sat together at the far end of the booth. Oliver sat next to Jerry, Dov and Chris sat next to Traci. They all started talking about Sam and Andy.

"Who one the pool for how long it would take those two to get together?" Jerry asked while he looked over at Sam and Andy having a conversation at the bar.

Dov looked on shocked. "What? You have been betting on them?"

"Yeah, we started the pool away back at the John Sweep." Oliver stated looking at Jerry. "We knew around that time that Sam had feelings for Andy."

Chris looked on wide-eyed couldn't believe that they were betting on Sam and his friend.

"Why, didn't we know about the pool?" Traci questioned Jerry giving him a gentle dig in the ribs for keeping this a secret.

"Its really only open to the senior officers and at the time the pool was opened you were all still rookies." Jerry responded to the question.

"I will find out who won the pool tomorrow. I think McDonald has it." Oliver replied. "No word to Sam and Andy about this, Dov." Oliver glared at Dov as he knew Dov wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut. As he saw Sam and Andy approaching the booth with everyone's drinks and instantly shut his mouth.

Sam had a feeling that they were being talked about he felt his ears burning.

"Ok, what were you talking about?" Sam asked.

"Nothing to bother yourself about, brother." Oliver stepped up to help Sam with the drinks in his hands.

"Yeah, right. I know that look Oliver." Sam knew his friend was keeping something from him. He knew his friend would eventually give it up but not right now.

Andy placed the drinks that she had on the table. Everyone took their drinks, Sam pulled up 2 chairs from a close by table for him and Andy. They both sat down on the chairs and Sam picked up his glass of Scotch to toast his friends. "All I am going to say is thank you all."

"You are welcome and thank you for these drinks." Chris spoke. Took it apon himself to be the spokesperson for the group.

Everyone moved their glasses towards the middle and all together they said "Cheers" clinking the glasses together.

The next hour and a half passed really quickly. Sam and Andy got caught up with all the latest comings and goings within the station, from Noelles pregnancy and her relationship with Frank. To the latest on Dov's relationship with Sue and then what happened to the rookie Pete Sun. They were laughing and joking having fun, the first time they had fun in what seemed like ages.

Suddenly Andy began to yawn she could feel the effects of the day creeping up to her. Sam caught sight of the yawn. So he turned to her, "I think I should get you back to your apartment. You look really tired."

"Yeah, I am getting really tired and just want to curl up in bed." Andy looked at Sam. Sam didn't know if that was a hint that Andy wanted to continue what had happened in the parking lot or not.

Sam and Andy got up and said their goodbyes to their friends. Sam put his arm around Andy's waist and made their way out of the bar towards the truck. Once they reached the truck, Sam placed a gentle kiss on Andy's lips.

"Time to get you to bed, Andy."

"Yeah I think so. I don't want to be alone tonight. Will you stay with me, we have been separated for too long." Andy pleaded with Sam.

"Let me think about that." Sam pretended to think for a few seconds. "Ok, then as you asked so nicely. Plus I don't want to be separated from you either." Sam conceded. Instantly a smile came to Andy's face, which was so bright, it would have lit up the night sky.

Andy jumped into the truck and then Sam made his way to the drivers' side before getting in. Sam put the keys in the ignition and drove off in the direction of Andy's apartment.

Once they got to Andy's place they went inside. Andy dropped her bag in at the door to the kitchen. Sam took his jacket off placing it on the back of one of the chairs. Andy then asked Sam "Do you want a beer or a coffee?"

"A glass of water would be nice." he sat down on the sofa.

Andy went into the refrigerator and brought out a bottle of water and poured it into a glass. She walked through into the living area with Sam's glass of water. Placing it down on the coffee table.

Andy then sat down next to Sam on the sofa, pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her head on the back of the sofa. She let out a sigh.

Sam heard the sigh wondering where that had come from. "Andy what's the matter?" Sam asked with concern in his voice.

With her eyes closed, Andy replied. "I am just tired. I was nervous today going back and being stuck on desk duty didn't help. Then I had that conversation with Luke. Then going and having a drink at The Penny didn't help either." Andy admitted.

"Yeah, it was a very stressful day for us. I am beginning to feel the effects too." Sam admitted himself. "By the way what did you say to Luke?" Sam looked over at Andy.

Her head came forward to look at Sam, "Can we have talk about it in the morning. My brain isn't functioning on its highest level. Also, I just want to be alone with you, I don't want to think about Luke or work at the moment."

Sam nodded in agreement, then he extended his arm grabbing Andy around the waist pulling her close to him. She snuggled right up next to him, placing her hand across his chest and her head in the crook of his neck. This was the first time in nearly two months that everything felt right and everything was in the right place. Andy closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Sam could tell from her breathing that she had fallen asleep. He moved carefully not to disturb her, he moved off the sofa, to carry her to bed. Sam bent down placing one arm at her back and the other arm under her legs and lifted her up. He slowly walked to the bedroom, pushing the door open with his foot. He laid Andy on the bed and looked down at the most beautiful woman on the planet to him, which made him smile. He gently removed her socks and jeans so that he didn't disturb her. Then decided to try and keep her top but remove her bra so she would be more comfortable. As soon as is hands had slipped under her top, Andy began to stir. She sleepily opened her eyes seeing Sam staring down at her, she rubbed her hands over her face, to try and help her wake up. She got up slowly and sat on the bed.

Still in half asleep state she managed to say "I think I can get things from here." Slapping Sam's hands away. Sam just shook his head.

Andy jumped up and made her way towards the bathroom to brush her teeth. Then she noticed a hamper that was sitting on the counter top. Instantly she remembered what this was for. She picked up the little hamper and walked back into the bedroom, finding Sam sitting on the edge of the bed, taking off his socks.

Sam looked up when he saw Andy re-enter the room. Then his eyes clocked the hamper that she was carrying.

"Sam, I have a little present for you. Here take this." Andy handed over the hamper.

"Andy, you shouldn't have." Sam said taking the hamper from Andy.

"I wanted to." A smile was on her face. As she saw Sam open the lid of the hamper. The hamper contained: a toothbrush, the shower gel, shampoo and conditioner that Sam used. (She had noticed them in the UC apartment) and in the bottom of it was a flat parcel wrapped up in paper. Sam looked up at Andy in disbelief that she had gone to so much trouble to get these things for him. Andy smiled and loved the sight that was before her; he was like a kid on Christmas morning opening his presents. Sam retrieved the package from the bottom, he unwrapped the parcel. It was a t-shirt and a pair of plaid pyjama bottoms.

"Andy, you really shouldn't have gone to all this trouble to get me these things." He was still in shock, in his life a woman had never gone to so much trouble for him.

"Don't you like?" Andy said as the smile that was on her face began to fall.

"Yeah, I like. Actually I LOVE these. Thank you so much." Sam got off the bed walked towards Andy. He put his hands around her waist bring her close to him. Andy looked up and Sam placed a kiss on her lips.

The smile returned to Andy's face, "Good, I was worried that you wouldn't like it. I just wanted to show you how much you mean to me and that I want you to be with you. Also, it means that you will have something to wear when you stay over." She placed a smile kiss on his lips.

Andy stepped away from Sam and went to the dresser and pulled out her own sleepwear before going back into the bathroom. Once she had cleaned up. She walked back into the room in a simple tank top and a pair of boy shorts. Sam looked at her and a smile came to his face. She looked amazing; the shorts made her tanned legs look as they went on for miles and the tank top accentuated her figure.

Andy looked up and saw Sam was staring at her. "What are you looking at, Sam?"

"You, if you want to know the truth." Sam replied.

Andy made her way across the room from the bathroom. Sam had changed into the pyjama bottoms but had still not put the top on. So she smiled at the sight of him.

"Now who is staring?" Sam teased Andy.

Andy blushed now that she had been caught doing what she had caught Sam doing only a moment or two earlier.

Andy walked up and began to move the sheets of the bed down. Sam made his way with his hamper towards the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He stared into the mirror. _How did I get so lucky to have this amazing woman in my life? She does things to me that I never thought was possible. Now she has gone and got me all my little presents I need to step it up. _Sam snapped out of the thoughts he was having, quickly cleaned up. Switched off the bathroom light and walked into the room.

Andy was sat up in bed waiting for him; she patted the empty spot on the right hand side. Sam moved over and sat down on the bed pulling the covers up and slipping his legs underneath. Andy then slid down into the bed further and turned to face Sam.

Andy placed her hand on the back of Sam's head bringing it closer to her. She placed a simple kiss on his lips and said "Goodnight Sam."

"Goodnight Andy." Sam responded.

Andy turned around onto her left side and reached out and switched the light on the nightstand off. Sam reached out pulling her back to spoon her. He placed her arm across her stomach. Andy placed he hand on Sam's hand and fell asleep almost immediately. Sam closed his eyes, enjoying the comfort and warm coming from being so close to Andy, not long afterwards sleep claimed him too.


	6. The 2nd Day

**A.N. Sorry it has taken me so long to post this chapter. I have had a lot going on in my own life that this had to take a back seat for a few days. Its a long chapter, it had a mind of its own. I couldn't cut it as there were things that i wanted and need to happen to make the story progress. **

**A.N.1 Please review this chapter. I love reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Rookie Blue. I really wish i did.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The 2nd Day.<strong>

The sun was blazing through the gaps in the blinds of Andy's apartment when Andy woke up. It was the first good nights sleep that she had in a while. Still sleepy, Andy rubbed her face, to try and wake herself up. Then she realized that she wasn't alone in bed when she felt a breath on the back of her neck. She turned in bed to find Sam lying on his side still asleep. She looked at him sleeping; he was really sexy even in his sleep, even when his top lip twitch. Seeing him lying next to her made her smile. She thought to herself. T_his is perfect way to wake up in the morning looking at Sam. Everything was right with the world now that they were off suspension and we're back to work. Plus they could be together all the time without the fear of the white shirts. _

Sam began to stir, moving from his side onto his back, and then he let out a yawn before opening his eyes. He then stretched out his arms to the sides accidently smacking Andy on the face.

Andy, let out a yell "Ouch" then rubbed her nose, which had made contact with Sam's elbow.

Sam still in his sleepy state turned quickly back onto his side and looked at Andy. "Sorry, sweetheart." Sam leaned forward to kiss Andy on her nose.

"Well that is not the good morning that I wanted." Andy teased Sam. "Getting hit on the head with a flying elbow."

"Sorry again, I just forgot where I was and that I was not in bed alone." Sam apologized to Andy.

"It's ok, just don't let it happen again. I don't want to go into work with either a broken nose or 2 black eyes. It will make people think that you have beat me up."

"I wouldn't want to mess that beautiful face of yours." That comment made Andy smile "I promise to be more careful in the future."

"Good. Good morning Sam by the way."

"Morning" Sam bent his head down and gently kissed Andy. It was a sweet gentle morning kiss.

"That's the morning I wanted" Andy smiled and gave Sam a wink.

"Well, I think I can handle that." Sam looked lovingly into Andy's eyes.

Neither of them wanted to get up or make the first move. So they just lay on the pillows looking at each other. Sam was taking in the Andy's face, from the little beauty spot on her chin and the one on her side of her nose to her brown eyes. They were the windows into her soul and what she was thinking. Sam knew from the moment he saw her eyes in the squad room or even in the locker room He knew what kind of day he was going to be having; from a great day to a day from hell. Sam reached out his hand and gently stroked Andy's cheek. Andy shut her eyes as soon has his hand come in contact with her cheek. She enjoyed the feeling of his hand on her face; she also enjoyed it whenever he touched her. It made her body feel like it was on fire. With this touch Andy let out a low moan within her chest. She wanted more from Sam, she had been deprived of his touch for what seemed an eternity.

"McNally." Sam said in a husky voice. Which made Andy open her eyes to look at Sam who was just staring at her with fire in his eyes. He wanted more of Andy too.

Andy's hand placed her hand on Sam's chest, feeling his pecks underneath the t-shirt that she bought him. All of a sudden, Sam's lips came crashing down on Andy's lips and then he flipped Andy on to her back. There was a sense of urgency and desire in the kiss; Andy reciprocated the kiss responding movement for movement. Sam then swept his tongue across Andy's lower lip asking for permission to enter, which Andy was only too grateful to give. Their tongue's battled, Sam then sucked Andy's tongue into his mouth, which gave Andy goose bumps. Andy's hands went through Sam's hair down to the nape of his pulling is head closer to her, slowly she made her hands down Sam's back to hem of shirt. Sam broke away from her to allow Andy to pull the shirt of his body, with one fluid movement the shirt was discarded on the bedroom floor. Andy too this opportunity to get the upper hand, flipped Sam on to his back and she straddled his hips. She then began her assault on Sam's body by kissing his face from chin to his right ear, then moving down his neck towards his collarbone. When she reached his collarbone she nipped, licked and kiss along the full length of it. Which elicited a deep moan within Sam's chest. Sam grasped Andy's head bringing it up to his head capturing her lips with his. Andy broke away from the kiss to continue her assault on his body. She nibbled, licked and kissed her way down Sam body; she took Sam's hardened nipples in her fingers and squeezed them. Which made Sam yell in pure ecstasy.

Suddenly there was a shrieking blare of an alarm that filled the apartment. It was the fire alarm for the building that had sounded.

Sam reacted first with a sigh "Damn, I hate that fire alarm" quickly pushing Andy off him and got out of bed. He quickly grabbed his t-shirt off the floor.

Andy quickly got out of bed too not happy that her sexy time with Sam was interrupted by a fire alarm. She quickly grabbed her robe off the door and threw it on.

Sam went into police mode straight away. "Andy, grab your shield we have got to clear this apartment block. So you start with the apartments on this floor, I will take the floor above"

Andy nodded in agreement.

Andy found her jacket and pulled out her shield. Sam found his jacket and grabbed his shield too. They didn't have time to pull on shoes or anything else.

Andy started knocking on the doors on her floor of the apartment shouting, "Police, can you please exit the building." Placing her shield up towards the peephole to prove it was the police. Eventually people started exiting the apartments that were occupied at that time of the day. Sam was doing the same on the floor above. Andy then made her way up the staircase to top floor building; she began the same process all over again clearing that floor.

Sam seemed to have found the seat of the fire alarm going off. Some thick black smoke came from underneath the door of apartment 28. The police officer in him wanted to break the door of the apartment down but he thought well off it due to his current state of dress. He would leave it to what Oliver called the 'Hose-monkey's'. When he got to the stairwell he made his way down to the front door of the building. The fire rescue unit that had just turned up met him, Sam flashed his shield at the fire fighter that was coming his way.

The fire fighter acknowledged Sam "Officer, what information do you have?"

"My partner" he didn't know what to call Andy; they never actually had the discussion what they were to each other. " and I were in bed when the fire alarm went off. She was clearing the 1st floor of the building. She is a fellow officer too. I cleared the 2nd floor of the building. When I came across apartment 28, there was thick smoke coming from under the door. I would have broken it down but as you can see I am not dressed to do that."

"Thanks for the information, Officer?" asked the officer as he walked away from Sam to enter the building.

"Swarek."

The fire fighters made their way into the building. Sam was standing outside the building beside the fire truck waiting for Andy to come out. The longer she was the more worried he was getting he began to rub his hands through the back of his hair and pinching the bridge of his nose. He walked over to one of the fire fighters asking them to radio in to the guys in the building if they could locate Andy. Eventually after about 5 minutes after Sam had exited, she was helping an old lady walk out of the building. Sam ran over and helped Andy with the old lady towards the safety cordon.

A few minutes later there was a few cruisers that turned up. It was the officers from 15 that had replaced them that night.

Andy began to blush when she saw her fellow officers coming forward. Sam looked at Andy and saw the blush that came across her face. He gave her a look that she recognised as it's going to be ok.

Officer Finlay came across and spoke to Sam and Andy. Sam gave him the low down on what was happening. The officers all stood together chatting while they were waiting for the fire chief to come out of the building. Nobody mentioned the state of dress that was before them, Andy in a robe and Sam in his pyjama pants and t-shirt. Andy had a feeling that some of the officers that were in attendance were scared of Sam. Which in a strange way made her feel safe being with Sam.

About 20 minutes later the fire chief came out and spoke to Sam.

"The seat of the fire was in the apartment that you pointed us in the direction of. So it saved us some time. We got the fire under control quite quickly, initial examination of the area it looks like an electrical fire of some sort. There was a lot of smoke damage but not a lot of fire damage."

Sam questioned the fire officer, "That is good to hear. How long do you think you will need to clear the scene? So that those who aren't affected by the fire can return to their homes?"

"I would guess that it will be another 20mins or so, then they can go back in. We just have check the apartments below and around for any smoke or water damage."

"Ok, thanks." Sam simply said.

The fire officer turned to Sam. "Who is going to be taking charge of the scene?"

"Well technically I am off duty and so is my partner. So you would be better to speak to Officer Finlay." Sam pointed out the middle age, balding man standing next to Andy.

Sam then walked across to Andy and the other officers. "Right the fire chief says that in about 20 minutes or people will be able to go back into their apartments. The ones that that haven't been damaged in anyway by water or smoke. Finlay your in charge as Andy and I are technically off duty. We will write up our statements when we get back to the station later and leave them for you to pick up."

Finlay spoke "That's fine Sam. I will go and speak to those behind the cordon and give them the news." Finlay and the rest of the officers walked away leaving Andy and Sam alone.

"What a bizarre morning. Getting hit in the face with your flying elbow, then our love making.." Andy blushed when she said that ".. getting interrupted with a fire alarm. Now we are stand out in our nightwear in the street talking to our co-workers and the fire guys."

Sam just shook his head "Yeah it's a strange morning, we don't do anything by halves Andy." Sam smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah it wouldn't be normal for us to have a normal life." Andy just grinned remembering back to the JD's apartment when they discussed 'Normal'. Andy began to feel cold as she was standing outside in just a robe, a pair of shorts and a tank on. She began to rub her arms to get some warmth into her. Sam noticed this and pulled Andy into him so they could share some body heat and he gently kissed the top of her head.

They stood like that for about 20 minutes until the fire chief came out and gave the all clear to re enter the building.

Sam and Andy went back into Andy's apartment, both were feeling exhausted. Andy offered Sam "Coffee, if the electricity is still on?"

"Yeah, I could do with a coffee, thank you." Sam accepted Andy's offer of coffee.

Andy went into the kitchen to find thankfully the electricity on her side of the building was not isolated and off. So she began to make a pot of coffee. Sam sat himself down on the sofa, waiting on Andy's return, flicking on the TV to the sports channel.

Eventually Andy returned with 2 large mugs of coffee and handed Sam his. She then sat down on the sofa besides Sam sitting at an angle with her feet up to her chest.

"That is good" Sam said as he took a large gulp of coffee. He was glad to have some coffee now. Andy just watched Sam drinking his coffee like she had done many times in the bullpen and in the cruiser as she drank her coffee

Andy sighed, "Lets hope our day doesn't go any more weird than it did this morning."

"Yeah, I couldn't cope with a hectic day, I just want simple and easy. After this morning."

"Well simple and easy doesn't seem to be our way, Sam" Andy conceded that nothing in their relationship seemed to go the normal way. Always seemed to be an extra complication that got in their way.

"Yeah, like I said outside we don't do anything by halves." Sam smiled at Andy.

"I agree from the moment we met to the time we get together. It has been in the most strangest circumstances." Andy just shook her head.

"Isn't that the truth." Sam admitted that nothing has come easy for them. "It means that we will have to expect the unexpected."

"What do you mean Sam?" Andy questioned the last statement that came from Sam's mouth.

"Just what I said, we will not have it easy. Things will turn up to try and test us. We will have to battle through them but as long as we do it together, we will be fine." Sam looked at Andy reinforcing the fact that he was in this for the long term.

"Again you are right, Sam. You're so right" Andy hated to admit that Sam seemed to be always right.

"While we are sitting here and in the talking mood. I seemed to remember we were in the middle of a conversation at the diner yesterday before we got interrupted. What were you going to say?"

"Actually you were talking if I remember correctly. So why don't you go and get what you have to say out of the way." Andy didn't want to go first; she wanted to hear what Sam had to say before she spoke.

"Ok, where was I?" Sam thought back to what his last comment was. "Now I know where we were. So after you got shot, I didn't want to go to take up Boyd's offer. I knew my place was still at 15 and with you. I couldn't imagine not working with you or being close to you. Like I said after the waitressing gig at Vestibule that we made a great team. We do make a good team and thought of breaking up that almost made me miserable." Andy was about to interject but Sam put his hand up to stop her, if he was going to do this it had to be now it was 1 time thing.

"So when you were trapped in the Laundromat. I raced to the scene with Jo as soon as I arrived I almost killed Oliver for putting you in that position. I know that he didn't put you in there but at the time I wasn't thinking clearly. Jo and Oliver noticed that my concern was not as a partner but as something else. It took me a while to figure out after that my feelings were for you were so deep, that I had practically hidden them from you and myself. It took others to point it out to me for me to realize. Then when the Luke and Jo situation came out I was so angry that he had done this to you. Even when you took his side after with the Nixon case it infuriated me that I stopped listening to you. Like I did when you were going through the whole Biby situation. When you hurt me I close you off, I promise that it will not happen again. So I offered myself as a punching bag in the gym that day, so that you could move on. So the final straw was when Boyd came back and asked me to do the Brennan case I thought, I would give you some time and space. Then we almost kissed after the kidnap case, I felt rejected so I accepted Boyd's offer and left. Then you coming into the Alpine that night I felt that something was pulling for us to get together. So that is it Andy, I have laid my cards on the table"

Andy was sitting in awe of what had just been said from Sam and could feel the tears begin to roll down her cheeks. She was unable to come up with coherent words to say.

"Don't cry Andy, please" Sam begged Andy, taking his hand thumb to her cheek wiping them away. "By the way, when I got back to my apartment the night of our suspension. I listened to the messages that were on my cell phone. What is this about candy and champagne?" Sam chuckled.

Andy let out a giggle at the mention of the candy and champagne, which gave Andy the strength to say what she had to say. "They are both you Sam."

"Me?" Sam teased.

"Yeah you, now you have had your say. I think its now my turn. When you mentioned that you were leaving to go on the Brennan case I felt like the rug had been taken away from under me. Then when you left I felt even worse not being able to see you or speak to you. I felt abandoned again by the only other person apart from Traci I could truly trust. I wanted to tell you my feelings that night when I left you that message; I wanted to be with you. I fell for you way back when we helped Emily. I didn't want to kiss you in The Penny parking lot but I knew that it was against the rules. You were a risk taker and I wasn't willing to take that risk. So I went for what I thought was the easy option in Luke, I thought he was the stable option and wouldn't hurt me. Sadly but glady he wasn't. When he cheated on me my world crumbled around me but the two people who helped me cling on to life were Traci and you. You told me after being trapped that you were always their when it matters. It was true you were always there apart from those two times when you shut me out. You were the most stable guy in my life. I thought I had lost you twice once after Landry and Bergen deal and when Brennan kidnapped you. I don't want to lose you again. You mean so much too me, more than I actually realized. I don't know what to say sorry doesn't seem to cover it. So I will just say sorry Sam and keep saying it till you actually believe me." Andy finished with tears now streaming from her eyes like a waterfall.

"Andy, you don't have to apologize. We are both to blame for the situation. So lets make a deal. That we actually talk about what's going on even though it might hurt but its better than the pain of it all bottling it up."

"Deal" Andy sniffed.

Sam reached forward pulling Andy's knees from her chest and pulled to him. He gave her a chaste kiss sealing the deal. Andy lay in Sam's arms for a while enjoying the comfort of being in his arms and the fact that the feelings were out in the open now. So they couldn't hide from them any longer.

Suddenly Andy looked at the clock on the front on the fireplace and screamed, "Crap, we are going to be running late. Have you seen the time?" Andy jumped off the sofa.

Sam looked at the clock it was now 11 am and they would be starting work in just over 3 hours time. "Ok, we are going to be late." Sam said jumping off the sofa.

This is when Andy's planning head came into its own, "Ok, you jump into the shower and I will pack my unpack and pack by bag. Then when you are out I can jump into the shower. By the time I am out you will be dressed. So as soon as I am dressed we can go to your place for you to get a change of clothing. The next stop will be the dry cleaners to get my uniforms cleaned. Then we can stop off for food on the way to the barn."

"Calm down Andy. You're going at a hundred miles an hour. We will make it to the station in plenty of time." Sam shook his head and smiled.

"Are you going to have a shower or not?" Andy snapped at Sam sending him a look that said; do not mess with me at the moment.

"I am going, I'm going." Sam said putting his hand up in surrender. _God she has got me wrapped around her finger already and this is the beginning. _Sam shook his head and turned towards Andy's bathroom.

As per Andy's plan they did the things on her to-do list. Eventually they made it to Sam's house. Sam showed Andy into the living room of his house and said to her to make herself at home while he went and changed. Andy looked around Sam's living room area the photos of Sam and what looked like his sister Sarah. She looked so much like Sam the only difference was her hair was long curly hair. Even Sarah had the same dimples that Sam had.

Sam quickly changed in his bedroom, looking at the new bed. Hoping tonight they would christen it continuing on what they started this morning in Andy's bed. Sam packed his bag and grabbed his dirty uniforms, thinking Andy's idea of putting them into the dry cleaners was a good idea. Saved him having to do them because of what he was planning to do with Andy later.

Sam came out of his bedroom to find Andy looking at his pictures. "Right are you ready to go?"

"Yeah I am ready and hungry. Is this your sister?" Andy enquired.

"That is Sarah in the pictures with me. She loves to take pictures of everything and anything."

"Someday I would like to meet her, the woman that made Sam Swarek want to be a cop." Andy remembers back to when Sam told her about Sarah on the infamous Swann road trip.

"Yeah you will get to meet her soon. Right Andy my stomach is growling. Can we get going to the dry cleaners now then at the diner afterwards? I can give you a guided tour of the house after shift if you want?" Sam suggested hoping that Andy would take him up on his offer.

"Who am I to keep a man from his food." Andy teased Sam. "I would like you to show me your house after shift. I don't remember much of the place after the blackout." Her smile dropped at the mention of that night.

"Well lots has changed since that night and I will show you later. Andy don't worry about that night. It was what it was at the time." Sam reassured Andy.

"Come on lets go before I faint from low blood sugar and lack of caffeine." Sam said in a semi forceful voice, ushering Andy out of the house with a gentle hand on her back.

They jumped into the truck headed off to the dry cleaners both handing in their uniforms to be picked up the next day. The next stop was the diner to get the subsistence they needed to get through the day and also the night. Andy opted for pancakes, syrup and bacon. Sam went for bacon, eggs, hash browns and toast.

Andy looked at her watch it showed that they only had 45 minutes left before parade was due to start. "Sam we got to go now if we want to get changed and into parade on time. Remember we still have to write up our statements from earlier to give to leave for Finlay."

"I totally forgot about the statement for Finlay. We better get going." Sam stood up placing enough money to cover the check and a tip.

Once they got to the station parking lot. Sam turned to Andy "I am going to miss you again today. I am hoping that I don't get paired with Gail again." Leaning over the console in the center of the truck placing a gentle kiss on Andy's lips.

"I am going to miss you too. Desk duty sucks. I hope to be back on the streets today." Andy hoped.

Andy then kissed Sam again hoping that it would last her till they could be alone again.

They walked into the lockers rooms and quickly changed before heading to their desks to type up their statements for Finlay. With a few seconds to spare they made it in time to parade just before Frank started. Andy was back on desk duty again, which didn't please her in the least. Sam was back at HQ with Gail again, which displeased him. Sam said a quick goodbye to Andy before heading to meet Gail.

Sam wasn't the least bit happy of having to go back to HQ for training. He hoped this would be the last time for him and Gail. So that he could get back to what he did best patrol the streets keeping them safe. The shift passed quickly even with Gail being snarky with the trainers. Eventually back at the station he walked up to Andy who was speaking to another officer.

Once Andy had finished speaking to the other officer, Sam approached her. "Hey you. How was your day?"

"Hey, it was boring again. I want to be out on the streets. Now my day has picked up as an incredibly hot guy has just come up and spoke to me" Andy winked and smiled.

"Who is that guy?" Sam teased Andy, looking around the room.

"I think you might know him. He was my TO and he says he is awesome." Andy replied.

"Well this guy you are talking about, would like to know are you going to The Penny later?"

"Actually, I would like this guy to skip The Penny and take me to his home. Like he promised me earlier."

"Well I think he can do that. I would give him about 15mins and he would like you to be waiting by his truck."

"Ok, I think I can manage that."

Sam and Andy made their way to their respective locker rooms. They both decided to forgo their showers and change quickly so they both could get out of the station as quick as possible. They then made their apologies to their friends that they wouldn't be at The Penny tonight. Explaining what had happened this morning that they were exhausted and just wanted to go home.

By the time Andy had made her way to Sam's truck he was standing waiting on her. He was standing leaning against the truck's passenger door waiting for his woman to come to him. Sam took Andy's bag, threw it in the back of the truck and then held the door open to help Andy into the truck.

Not a word was spoken between them on the way to Sam's house. They just held hands as the day was beginning to catch up with them. Once they got to Sam's house, Sam grabbed his bag out of the truck and ran round to help Andy out. They made their way to the door of Sam's; Sam pulled out his keys and opened the door. Flicked on the lights and ushered Andy inside. He locked the door behind them dropped his bag and hung up his jacket on the coat hooks. Sam helped Andy with her jacket hanging it up just beside his. Discarding their shoes at the door too.

"Do you want a coffee or some water?" Sam offered Andy.

"Water would be good, I think I drank enough coffee to last me a life time today." Andy replied.

Andy walked into the kitchen with Sam, noticing it was very minimalistic just like a bachelor pad. Black marble worktops and red doors to the cabinets. She leaned against the counter top while Sam was getting her water from a jug that was in the refrigerator. She loved the look of Sam in the kitchen; it was a sight that she thought she would never see. Sam would steal a few looks at Andy standing looking around his kitchen.

Sam handed Andy's glass of water to her, she replied. "Thanks Sam." Downing the glass in one drink, she was nervous of being in Sam's house.

"Your welcome, beautiful." Sam spoke with a big smile on his face. When he smiled Andy blushed. "Your so beautiful when you blush." Sam teased Andy.

Which in turn leant himself to be given a playful swat of his arm. Sam just shook his head.

"Do you want the tour, now or later?" Sam asked.

"Well now would be better." Andy responded as she would need to know where things were if she had to get up in the middle of the night.

"Ok, lets get it over with."

Downstairs of the house was the living room at the front of the house, just off the living room was the kitchen that had its own door off the hall. Then at the back of the house was the home gym. Andy knew where he would keep his perfectly toned body in shape. She rarely saw him in the gym at work. Also there was downstairs restroom.

Upstairs was the spare room, which had an en-suite and Sam's bedroom. Before they entered Sam's bedroom, Sam had something to say.

"Remember earlier on when I said to you that things had changed since the night of the blackout." Sam reminded her.

"Yeah." Andy replied keeping her head low.

Sam took his hands and placed them on Andy's cheek to bring her face up to his so he could look her in the eyes.

"Well during the suspension I basically redecorated my whole house. The main place I took attention to was my bedroom. I didn't want you to have any flashbacks to that night of the blackout. So I thought new start with you I want you too feel comfortable."

Sam opened the door to his bedroom to show Andy in.

Once she walked in, it didn't have the feel of the room that she was in the night of the blackout. The furniture was in different places, the colours were more muted from manly greys to light brown and cream.

Andy's mouth just dropped, "Sam, this is really beautiful. You did this all for me?"

"Yeah I did." Sam looked at her and hoped to convey the thoughts that were going through his head.

"Well, who would have thought that the gruff Sam Swarek. Was such a romantic?" Andy smiled and winked at Sam. _No man has ever done anything like this for me before. _ She hoped that she would not break down in tears.

"Well it had to be a certain someone to bring this side out of me." Sam said letting Andy know that he had never done this for anyone before. "Don't tell anyone at the station or I won't be hearing the end of it from Jerry and Oliver?"

"Sam, your secret is safe with me. No one would believe me anyway."

"Yeah true. Also the romantic side of me made me after buying this new bed." Sam pulled Andy close to him with his right arm round her waist "Made me want to sleep in the spare room till we could be together, so that we could christen it together." Nodding his head towards the bed, Sam's eyes became dark and full of wanting and desire.

"Oh Sam." Andy turned to face him, peppering his face with kisses. Andy was trying to control the butterflies in her stomach and her heart was bursting with so much love for this man.

Sam pulled her close so her body was flush against them placing a kiss on top of her forehead.

Out of nowhere Andy said, "What are you waiting for?"

This is all that Sam needed, his lips crashed down on top of hers. It started out slow and gentle but it quickly escalated to full of heat and passion. Andy asked for entry to his mouth sweeping her tongue across his lower lip. When the need for air became too much for Sam, he looked deep into her eyes and began to remove Andy's button down shirt, crumbling it into one ball before throwing it onto the floor. Andy's threw her arms around Sam's neck bringing his head down to meet her lips. They again they battled for dominance with tongues.

Andy then broke away from the kiss, pulling with Sam's help his dark grey t-shirt off. She then started kissing around Sam collarbone then down the center of his body to his belly button. While she was kissing Sam's body she looked up at his face keeping eye contact. Slowly she kissed along the naked skin above his jeans. She then unbuckled his belt sliding it out from the loops, discarding it on the floor; the next thing that was in her way was his jeans. Andy slowly unbuttoned his jeans feeling the growing growth inside his boxers with her fingertips as they grazed over that area. Sam was moaning internally at what Andy was doing to him. He hadn't felt so turn on in his life before. With one quick movement, Andy pulled his jeans down to the floor and Sam helped by lifting his leg and kicking them away. Andy had one last thing she knew that would turn Sam on was she kissed down the defined line at his hip bone down to the top of his boxers on both sides.

It all became too much for Sam, he wanted to touch and taste Andy. He placed his hands on the sides of Andy's face bringing her up to face him. His lips were all over the place one minute they were giving her chaste kisses then he next minute they were kissing the sides of her neck. Sam made quick work of Andy's top; it was on the floor as quick as she had put it on in the locker room. It was closely followed by Andy's bra, standing bare chest to bear chest. Sam looked at her needing more from Andy.

He then pushed Andy on to the bed, climbed on top of her looking at her with wild desire. He the started his own assault with his lips and teeth on Andy's body, cupping his hand around Andy's breast, taking his mouth over her nipple sucking it in. He then did the same to her other breast. Which made Andy grip on to the duvet to keep her from moaning too loudly. Sam saw the reaction that he had on her and continued down her body, kissing, licking and nibbling his way to her belly button. He then removed Andy's jeans discarding them on the floor. He needed to feel her lips on his so he swooped back up and captured them with his own. He swept his hand over the top of her underwear with the back of his hand then dipped his hand under to feel is she was ready for him. She was more than ready for him, she was hot and wet, he moved back down her body to remove her panties. He the then stood up removing his boxers before crawling back on top of her. Andy parted her legs to accommodate Sam. He slid inside her, starting off at a steady but gentle pace before it became wild and frenzied.

Later they lay tangled together, panting and exhausted. Andy's head was on Sam's chest enjoying the closeness. Not long after sleep claimed them both with smiles on their faces.


	7. The 3rd Day

**A.N. Sorry for the late posting of this Chapter. I have been sick and had things going on at home. **

**A.N.1 Please, review. I love reading them. Thanks for those who have taken time to review this story so far. This chapter is a long one. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Rookie Blue. I really wish i did.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The 3rd Day<strong>

Sam woke in the early morning, with the sun glaring through the blind right on to his face. Then he heard a noise coming from right beside him, it was Andy light snoring that caught his attention. He was happy to see Andy sleeping right next to him in his bed, which he thought would turn into their bed one day. She was curled up in the foetal position next to him; she looked so beautiful in her sleep. He could watch her sleep everyday of his life and never get tired of it. Sam pulled up the duvet to cover her to keep her warm. Sam gently got out of bed and made his way towards the en suite bathroom to clean himself up. Once he came out he noticed Andy was still asleep, so he thought of back to the UC apartment when Andy said, "Unlike Sam, JD is the perfect gentleman. He brings me juice to bed, holds my hand and actually calls me." So he thought that he would show her that Sam could do the same things or maybe even better. He pulled on a pair of boxers, picked up his robe and walked towards the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, he put the coffee pot on then pulled out of the refrigerator eggs and milk. Out of the cupboard he got out the bread, and put 4 slice of bread into the toaster. He beat the eggs up, with a little milk, salt and pepper, to make scrambled eggs. He started hunting the cupboards for the tray, then he had a thought that he remembered planting a winter rose bush in the backyard a few years ago. So he walked out into the backyard and found on it a single white rose. He gently broke it off. So everything was set except for orange juice, so he pulled that out of the refrigerator. He got the eggs, toast, orange juice, coffee and the rose in a cup all on the tray and made his way to the bedroom where his sleeping beauty was laying.

When he entered the bedroom, he found Andy gently stirring from her sleep. She reached out to where she thought Sam would have been. Then she realized that the space in the bed was empty, which made her jump and sit up a little in bed pulling the duvet up near her chin. Only to find Sam, standing staring at her from the doorway looking on at her with the tray in his hands.

"Good morning sweetheart." Sam said with a seductive tone in his voice, as he padded across the floor towards the bed.

"Good morning yourself." Andy replied sleepily. Suddenly she realized what Sam had in his hands. "Well, well what do we have here?"

"Well I think it looks like breakfast to me?" Sam teased Andy. Looking down at the tray.

"Breakfast in bed! I could get used to this." Andy shyly replied.

"Well you might have to get used to it but not on a regular basis, McNally" Sam responded with a dimpled smile.

"Who would have thought the great Sam Swarek would be the breakfast in bed kind of guy? I thought it was only JD that did that."

"Well, there are things that you don't know about me."

"Yeah, I can see that. I can't wait to get to know more about you." Stated Andy as matter of fact.

"Well if you stay around then you will get to know me better." Sam was letting Andy know that he was in this for the long haul and he wouldn't mind sharing more about himself.

"I will be around as long as you want me" Andy responded to the implications of what Sam had said to her.

"That will be a long time, if I have my way."

Andy was shocked at the revelations that were coming out in this early morning conversation. It sounded like that Sam wanted this thing that was between them to go on forever.

Sam then placed the tray down on the bed right next to Andy.

"Wow." Was all that Andy could say when she saw the tray that was beside her.

"Don't you like?" Sam asked with a worrying tone in his voice.

"Yeah, I like very much." Andy hoped that this was enough to calm the worry that was in Sam's voice. "You didn't have to go to all this trouble for me."

"Well, I didn't go all out for you as you can see there is two of everything on the tray. So you can see that it did it for me too."

"Men and their stomach's I should know. That when it comes to food, not even a naked woman in their bed could put them off." Andy smiled and gave Sam a teasing wink.

"Andy, that is right, plus you know coppers. They can't function without a full stomach. Oliver is a testament to that one."

"Yeah, your right. The amount of times I have seen him in the bullpen or when I was riding with him. He always had some sort of food in his hands."

"You think he is bad now, lets say that in the early days after he was no longer a rookie. He had food stuffed in his jacket and in the cruiser. He put on a lot of weight and when he got together with Zoe he slimmed down."

"I would love to see if there is any pictures of a young Sam and Oliver around. I bet my dad has some, somewhere."

"I hope to God that he doesn't have any. I hate to look back at the early stuff as it has bad memories attached." Sam's face dropped when he mentioned the bad memories.

"Sam, its ok. They made you into the cop you are now. I would like to hear about them but only when you are ready." Andy placed her hand on Sam's thigh making sure that Sam knew that if he wanted to talk about them then it was going to be on his own time. Sam is an enigma, as he still hadn't really opened up about his past. Or come to think of it he had never really mentioned anything about himself.

Sam was the closed book and locked book, nobody in his past had been able to find the key to open the lock. So that they could read the pages of that book, he would open the lock himself but quickly shut it. They would only get the cliff notes version of the story if a page accidently fell out.

Andy picked up the rose from the cup on the tray and placed the rose behind her ear.

"The rose is really beautiful Sam. Where did you get it?" Andy wondered where in such a short notice.

"Well it looks beautiful on you. For your information I actually grew that rose in the back yard. I think it was a winter rose bush. It was the only rose on the bush and I have given it to you."

Andy began to get emotional; she couldn't believe that this gruff Sam Swarek could actually be a romantic at heart. "Well thank you kind gentleman. I will treasure it. I will take it home and dry it out and keep it in my memory box."

"Really, you have a memory box?" Sam never understood why people have a memory box.

"Yeah I have a memory box. Its something that I want to pass on to my children when they get older. Then they can add to it and keep it going. It will be messages passed through the generations. I think it may be a girlie thing." Andy surmised.

"Yeah, I think it may be a girl thing. We better eat this stuff before it get's any colder."

They ate the food that Sam had made in comfortable silence. Sitting crossed legged on the bed looking at each other.

"Sam, thank you so much for that delicious breakfast" Andy thanked Sam.

"My pleasure, beautiful" Sam nodded and gave a full on dimpled smile.

"Turn those dimples off Swarek." Andy teased Sam.

"Why? What do they do?" Sam sternly asked. Knowing that he was actually just teasing her to get a reaction out of her.

"Well, they can get you almost anything you want. They have an affect on people"

"Like, what?"

"I am not going to tell you, then you will use them to get your way more often." Andy just rolled her eyes and shook her head. She didn't want to give Sam the upper hand. "Right I am heading to the bathroom. If you have no objections?"

"I have no objections. Do you want company? We could take a shower together to save time, water and electricity?" Sam pleaded with Andy using his dimples.

"Hey, NO not today, buddy. Maybe next time." She winked at him. Then she scooted off the bed before heading towards the bathroom.

Suddenly Sam remembered. "Andy, open the right hand side door. You will find something hanging up there for you?"

Andy duly obliged by opening the wardrobe door. She saw the white and purple flannel robe hanging up.

"It's not like the hamper you made for me but I thought you would need one if you stayed over here a lot. We will go out and get some of your toiletries so you don't need to use mine."

"Sam it is beautiful. Thank you so much." Andy took the robe out of the wardrobe and held it up to inspect it. Then she noticed something just over the breast area. It has a little motif on the pocket. It was a McN that was etched in the corner. "Sam" was all that Andy managed to get out before she started to tear up. Nobody had done anything as sweet and as thoughtful for her in her life.

Sam rose off the bed and walked towards Andy, he pulled her into him wrapping his arms around her waist. Then he gently kissed the top of her head.

"What's up Andy?" Sam was really concerned, what had made Andy cry.

"Sam, there is nothing wrong," she got out in between shallow sobs. "Nobody and I mean nobody in my life has done anything so thoughtful for me in my life."

"Andy, you deserve the best in life and if in some small ways I can show you that. Then you will be treated like a princess by me for the rest of your life." Sam took Andy's face into his hands bringing it up to his eye line to show that he was being serious with every word he just said. "You got to trust me that nothing and I mean NOTHING will be easy but as long as we are in it together then we can make it though." Sam then gave her a smile.

Andy nodded understanding everything. She couldn't put the words together that actually would make sense at the moment. She pulled her arms around Sam's waist and hugged him, placing her head in the crook of Sam's neck inhaling his scent.

"Right, as much as I would love to stand here all day. We have got things to do before work." Sam wriggled away from the hug,

"Yeah your right. I will jump into the shower first if that is ok with you.?"

"Go a head Andy, I have got to clean up these dishes and do a few jobs in the kitchen before I head for my shower. Clean towels are hanging up on the heated towel rail."

"Shouldn't be too long," Andy said as she moved away into the bathroom to shower.

Sam picked up the tray and headed towards the kitchen. He placed the dishes in the dishwasher and turned it on. He knew that he had to go grocery shopping tomorrow, so he went through his cupboards making a list of what was to be needed also he made note to get Andy's things when he was out. _Must remember to ask Andy what is her Shampoo, conditioner etc. _

Sam didn't hear Andy get out of the shower. She stood watching Sam from the doorframe she was wearing her robe with her hair wrapped up in a towel. She took in semi naked form; she loved the way his back was very well defined.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sam caught Andy watching him, "Do you see anything you like, McNally?" Andy knew that when he called her McNally he was teasing her, being sarcastic or trying to turn her on.

"Yeah, I was just admiring the view of you in the kitchen." Andy smiled and batted her eyes.

"Well that robe looks really good on you." Sam was more than pleased that the robe looked better on her than he imagined it to.

"Well thank you," Andy gave a little spin to allow Sam to see it from every angle. "It must have been the hot copper that picked it for me great taste."

"Well I have great taste, I wanted you for a while and eventually got you."

"Yeah you do have great taste." Andy teased.

"Andy what toiletries do you use?" Sam said trying to change the subject because of the way Andy was looking he would have had her in the kitchen.

"Let me write it down for you." Andy took the notebook that Sam was holding from him and the pen and wrote it down for him.

"Thanks, I will get it tomorrow on my grocery run."

"You don't need to get it, I can bring mine over when I stay here."

"Andy, it's fine. It's also only fair that you have yours here when I have mine at yours. Right I better hit the shower if we want to get to your place and the dry cleaners before shift starts."

Sam walked towards his bedroom and jumped into the shower. Andy followed closely behind. She began picking up her discarded clothing and putting it on. She began to make the bed.

Sam walked out seeing Andy making his bed, he crept up behind her grabbing her waist. She let out a scream and swatted his hands.

"Take it easy, McNally." Sam teased Andy trying to defuse the situation with humour. He knew that he would only push her so far then she would out the door.

"Well you shouldn't be sneaking up on me, Sam. Remember I am a trained police officer who in the past has taken down your sorry ass. IF you remember correctly." Andy shot a stern look at Sam trying to be serious instead of being on the floor in fits of giggles.

Sam held up his hands in surrender. He then walked back to get dressed.

Andy sat on the chair in the corner while watching Sam get dressed.

"This feels like the locker room at work at the moment. You accosting me while I either getting dressed or undressed." Sam was in the mood to get Andy wound up in a playful manner.

"Well if you didn't look so hot dressing and undressing then I wouldn't be in there as often." Andy gave Sam a playful wink.

"You think I am hot?"

"Yeah." Andy retorted.

"Well remind me to do it more often in the station. When the dust has finally settled," Sam meant every word that he just said. He would love to be naked anywhere with Andy, the cruiser, locker rooms, interrogation room, viewing room, the cleaning cupboard and locked up in a cell with her. "Talking about the dust settling. You were going to tell me what you said to Luke." Sam looked up at Andy when he was putting his socks on.

"Yeah, I forgot about that. Basically, I saw him as I was getting coffee. I knew he was trying to avoid me but I wasn't allowing him to do that. So I called out to him. I asked to speak to him in his office; I didn't want to have the conversation with him out in the corridor. He only gave me 2 minutes; I wanted to get out there anyway as quick as I could. He was very short with me and I could still see anger in his eyes. I didn't feel threatened in anyway." Andy gave Sam a look to reassure him before continuing. "I told him that we were both back from suspension. I didn't want any trouble between him and us, as we would have to work together. I told him that nothing happened between us when we were together. I told him I didn't act on my feelings towards you until the night of the scavenger hunt. I admitted to him that when he cheated on me with Jo it gave me the perfect opportunity to revaluate my life. I also apologised for him finding out that I was Candice from Jerry. I told him that I did want things to work between us but at the same time I was battling my feelings for you. Finally the last thing I did say to him was the fact that he shouldn't blame you for any of this. It's been all my fault apart from the cheating thing."

Sam had finished dressing while Andy was talking. He walked over to where Andy was sitting and outstretched his hand to pull her up. Andy too his hand and he pulled her up and into a hug.

"Goodness me, Andy. You basically didn't hold any punches with Luke." Sam said into her hair.

"Yeah, I wanted to clear the air. I want to have a clean slate at work now. Nothing is going to stop me from enjoying going to work now." Andy pulled back from the hug and looked up into Sam's eyes "He had the audacity to say after that, he thought there was something between us."

"Well there is something going on between us now. Not then but I think I was sending out signals that I didn't know I was sending out. That may have given him that impression that something was going on between us." Sam looked into Andy's eyes.

"Well that was then and this is now. Luke is in my past and you are my future. If you will have me Sam Swarek." Andy pleaded with her eyes that she wanted Sam to say the exact words that she wanted to hear.

"I will have you Andy. Like I said, I have been waiting too long for you to let you go." Sam gave Andy as quick chaste kiss but smiling when he was kissing her.

"I am not going anywhere" Andy reassured Sam.

"The only we will be going" as Sam lifted his left arm to check his watch." Is your apartment to get you changed if we want to do the dry cleaners and get some food before work."

"Yeah, I don't want to go in today. I want to spend the day with you." Andy sighed.

"I'll make us some coffee when we get there. Do you have a travel mug?" Sam questioned Andy.

"I have a travel mug."

Sam pulled away from Andy. He went into his drawers and pulled out everything he needed for later. He walked to the door picked up his bag, removing the dirty laundry into washing basket in utility room. He quickly grabbed his travel mug.

"You ready, Andy?" Sam shouted.

"Yeah, I am ready, waiting for you at the living room door."

"Right then lets go." Sam grabbed Andy's hand, locked the door.

Once inside Sam's truck they made there way to Andy's apartment. He made the coffee to go into the travel mugs. He went to the door of her bedroom watching her leaning on the doorway. He couldn't believe his luck after all this time he and Andy were together, he literally kept pinching himself to believe it.

"What are we doing tonight?" Sam loved it when he said WE it made the toughest of men like him send shivers down his spine.

"I was thinking of going to see my dad tonight after work. He will be wanting an update on how are things going being back at work."

"Ok" Sam was a bit disappointed that they weren't going to be spending the night together.

"You can come if you want?" Andy offered Sam.

"I don't think that Tommy is going to want to see me after getting you suspended."

"I have told my dad all about it. He knows that it was Boyd's fault not yours"

"I will see at the end of shift. If I don't come I will give you a ride to your dads, if you want?"

"Ok, let me know if you coming and I will take you up on the offer of a ride." Andy then started to blush knowing of the alternative meaning behind that.

Sam caught the sight of the reddening off Andy's cheeks. "Come on Andy, your not a teenager anymore." Sam teased her.

"Well what would make you go red?" Andy huffed.

"Well you have seen me go red with shouting at you. I am a guy that doesn't blush that easily" He wasn't about to tell her that when she smiles at him with her eyes fluttering it makes him go little bit red.

Andy felt a challenge to herself come up. Right lets see what I can do to make Sam go red.

Sam turned away and headed back to the kitchen, with his own thoughts of how he could get Andy really to blush. He had just about poured the coffees into the travel mugs by the time Andy was ready.

"Right are we ready to go?" Sam held out Andy her coffee.

"Yeah, all set. Thanks Sam." Andy took the coffee from Sam and gave him a quick kiss.

Andy quickly grabbed her keys off the table and her phone; which she gave a quick charge off.

They exited Andy's apartment block and headed towards Sam's truck. Andy threw her bag in the back and jumped in after Sam had held it open for her.

"Right next stop the dry cleaners." Andy ordered Sam.

Sam started his truck up and pulled away from the kerb. They made it to the dry cleaners to pick up their uniforms, once they paid their respective bills. Which ended up in an argument who was going to pay for it. Sam wanted to pay for Andy's; Andy wanted to pay for Sam's. So to save the argument from escalating any further, they both decided to pay for their own.

They exited the store, "Sam why couldn't you let me pay for your dry cleaning?" There was a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Come on Andy, I wanted to pay for yours and you wouldn't let me. So what is the difference?" Sam was trying to remain calm.

"No difference." Andy conceded with a shrug of her shoulders and a roll of her eyes.

"Lets not have an argument over something like dry cleaning." Sam didn't want their first proper argument to be over something so trivial.

"I agree."

Sam took Andy's dry cleaning from her placed it over the back seat of the truck.

Sam looked at his watch to see how much time they had left before parade. He wanted to do something before shift started. Andy noticed this and decided to ask, "Sam do you have somewhere to be?"

"No I just want to do something before shift." Sam didn't want Andy to know what he was going to do.

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No, its something I have to do on my own. Don't worry it nothing bad" He could see the wheels of Andy's head turning. "I just have to speak to someone when I get to the barn." Sam hoped that was enough to stop Andy over thinking things.

"Ok, I have to try and catch up with Chris, Dov and Traci. As we didn't make it to The Penny last night."

Sam and Andy then headed towards the station. Once they arrived and Sam had parked up in the parking lot. Sam reached over towards Andy, who had been quiet on the ride to the station.

"What's going on, Andy you have been quiet? Even though some days in the cruiser I wanted you to shut up?" Sam reached over taking Andy's hand in his rubbing small circles on the back of it with his thumb.

"I was just getting used to us not having secrets between us. I want an open relationship that we can talk about everything. Like you said to me one day, secrets don't come out like you want them to. I have had enough secrets to last me a life time." Andy admitted that Luke's lying to her didn't help her it made her feel more insecure.

"Andy, I want that too. We have been building up walls between us for too long. I promise you. Can you look at me Andy." Sam wanted Andy to look at him as she was staring out of the passenger side window. Eventually Andy did turn to look at Sam "I will tell you all about it when I speak to them. So there will be no secrets between us. If that will help you."

"Ok, as long as you tell me." Andy gave a wistful smile.

Sam then released his hand from Andy's bringing it up to her face. He gently rubbed her cheek and along her jaw line. Then he pulled her head towards him placing his lips against hers giving her a long languid kiss. Andy reciprocated even though she was annoyed with Sam. Air was needed; Andy broke away from the kiss she looked hurt but she also wanted more.

Sam jumped out of the truck and made his way towards Andy. He held the door open for her and she jumped out. He picked up both bags and his and Andy's uniforms. Slamming the door closed with his knee, with his free hand he took Andy's hand and walked towards the entrance to the Sally port.

"I'll come and find you later. Ok?" Sam turned to look Andy in the eyes.

Andy could only nodded. There were lots of emotions going through her head.

Sam gave Andy chaste kiss on the lips before releasing Andy's hand and walked into the station. He handed Andy her uniform and bag. Andy then slowly walked away towards the female locker room.

Sam walked up the corridor towards the office he was looking for. He looked through the windows seeing box after box piled up on desks. He was wondering what these file boxes were for.

"Callaghan, what's going on?" Sam stood in the door of the detective's office looking around.

"It's none of you business, Swarek" Luke barked back with so much annoyance in his voice. "What do you want anyway?"

"I came to actually talk to you." Sam walked into the office and closed the door.

"I don't really have anything to say to you." Luke's eyes got smaller and smaller the longer Sam was in the office.

"Well, I am going to say, what I came to say then I am gone." Sam stated as matter of fact. He didn't want to spend anymore time than he really intended on being in the same office as Luke. "All I came into do was to say, thanks to you as I didn't get a chance that night to come and than you then. Thank you for believing in Andy and the rest of them and for helping to save my life. You didn't have to believe her after you found out that Andy and I had started seeing each other.

That was comment was getting close to Luke completely losing it, he was flexing his hands at his side to keep his temper in check.

"Also, can I thank you for sleeping with Jo." Sam knew he was toying with Luke more with that comment.

"Your welcome, Swarek," Luke said that through gritted teeth.

Sam started to walkout the door of Luke's office.

"Well, I won't have to put up with having to see you or Andy's face around the station. For a while." Luke through out this little nugget of information.

"Where are you going?" Sam wanted to know.

"The Zoe Martinelli task force has been now wrapped up and all files are with the prosecutors office. Headquarters have re-assigned me for a while to another division."

"When do you leave?" Sam was loving that now Luke was leaving 15th he wouldn't get in his or Andy's road anymore.

"As soon as I have packed my office up." Luke gleefully admitted that he wasn't going to have to put up with seeing Andy and Sam together.

Sam was in a generous mood now. "Well, we may have never really got on but good luck, Luke" Sam extended his hand to Luke.

"I am not the one that is going to need luck. You will need it with Andy." Luke sniped.

"Well, I won't need it." Sam kept his hand out.

Eventually Luke shook his hand and then he exited Luke's office for the last time.

Sam made his way to the locker room. He got changed quickly and was whistling all the time. Everyone looked over to see what was making Sam whistle, they all got greeted with the same expression of I am not going to answer you.

Once Sam reached the parade, he found Andy standing at the back or the room talking to another female officer. He walked over towards her and as soon as the other female officer saw Sam approach, she walked away.

Sam gently placed his hand on Andy's hip to get her attention. Andy then turned around to find Sam was standing in front of her.

"Hey." Andy said feeling disorientated in away having Sam so close to her and touching her at work. She could feel his breath on her face.

"Hey, yourself" Sam said giving her a full on dimpled smile. "Remember I told you that I wanted to go and speak to someone and I would tell you who it was after. Well I went to speak to Luke."

"Luke? Why did you go and speak to him?" Andy was shocked and dumbfounded that Sam had actually gone and spoke to Luke.

"Yeah, Luke. I wanted to go and thank him for believing in you and helping save my life. I never got a chance to say thanks to him that night."

"Why did you not tell me that you were going to speak to him?"

"Well, I wanted to do it and I didn't want an audience when I did go and speak to him. I know you too well Andy you would have been watching."

"Your right, I would have been watching." Andy hated to admit that.

"I don't know if anyone has told you, but Luke is leaving as soon as he has packed up his office." Sam wanted to be the one that told Andy before she heard if from someone else.

"He is leaving?" Andy rocked back on her feet at hearing the news.

"Yeah, he has been moved by Headquarters to another division because of the Martinelli task force has been wrapped up."

Andy was trying to take in this information. All that she could come up with, "It makes sense."

"Are you ok?" Sam said worried about Andy. Andy nodded.

The parade room started to fill up and Oliver came over to speak to Sam. Which ended the conversation. Andy walked way to sit with Traci.

Frank came in and started the afternoon shift briefing. Jerry brought them up to speed on some case he was working on. Then the news that Sam and Andy both wanted to hear. Sam was out on patrol with Chris and Andy was out on patrol with Dov. Sam smiled when he heard the news, Andy looked behind giving Sam a happy smile and a wink.

Sam thought to himself 9 more days and he and Andy would be able to be partners again.

Both pairings had really quick shifts, going from one call to another. Sam and Chris got on pretty well, even though Chris still wanted to do things by the manual and that wasn't really Sam's style. But as Sam was report for the next 6 months he would try and follow it to the best of his ability. As much as Andy loved Dov she did get annoyed with the constant questions about her and Sam's relationship.

Once shift was over Sam quickly showered and changed. He walked to the female locker room to get Andy. He asked if Andy was still in the locker room. The female officer who has just came out said she wasn't. So he went looking for Andy.

He eventually found her standing looking into Luke's empty office. She looked sad and hurt.

"What are you doing here?" Sam questioned as he approached Andy.

Andy turned around. "I came to say goodbye to him but it looks like he's gone."

"Yeah, it looks like it." Sam was annoyed now that Luke hadn't even taken the time to say goodbye to Andy.

"Andy, do you want to go to The Penny for a drink before I drive you over to your dads? I am not going to come with you tonight to your dads. I will go with you the next time, Ok?"

"Yeah I could do with a drink after my shift with Dov." Andy admitted.

"What did he do, to make you need a drink?"

"He wouldn't stop asking questions about our relationship." Andy sighed.

Sam just shook his head knowing full well the questions that Dov would ask.

"Right, lets go." Sam said. He was about to put his hand around Andy's waist when he remembered where they were. So he dropped it until they had exited the building.

Once in The Penny, Sam and Andy split up and Sam went to sit with Jerry and Oliver. Andy went to the rookies table.

Sam ordered his drink and sent one over to Andy via Liam.

Sam, Jerry and Oliver talked about the upcoming poker game that was coming up. Sam started to think that he would like to invite Andy to a poker game to see if she was a good as she said she was. Or would it be better to have a game privately of strip poker. As soon as his head when that direction he shook his head as it wasn't something he wanted to discuss with his friends. After Sam had finished his drink he said goodnight to his friends and walked over to Andy.

Dov was about to say something when he noticed Sam approach and immediately shut up.

Sam placed his hand on Andy's shoulder. "Andy, you ready to go?"

Instinctively Andy hand went up and placed her hand on top of his and looked up to Sam. Andy's friends were still getting used to seeing this new side to the Sam and Andy relationship.

"Yeah, I am ready to go."

Andy said her goodnights to her friends and walked out of The Penny hand in hand with Sam.

They arrived at Andy's dad's place not long afterwards.

"Do you want me to wait for you and I can drive you home? Or you can call me when your done and I will pick you up?" Sam offered.

"Sam it's ok, I can call a cab when I am done. Thanks for the offer though." Andy rubbed his face with her hand.

"Anytime Andy. You know you just have to ask."

"Yeah, I know." She leaned across giving Sam a quick kiss. She knew that if she didn't she wouldn't want to stop.

"Goodnight Sam." Andy said as she exited the truck, picked up her bag and uniform.

"Goodnight Andy."

Sam watched Andy enter her father's apartment block and disappear from sight.

Sam made it home, exhausted. He threw everything that needed to be washed in the washer and went to bed.

Just before he closed his eyes he sent a quick text "**Goodnight Beautiful. Sweet dreams. Missing you already. Xxxx" **

Sam was just about to close his eyes when his phone beeped, it was a reply text from Andy. **"Goodnight to you too, babe. I am missing you already too. Xxxx" **

Sam fell asleep with a smile on his face but missing Andy lying beside him.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. I had to get rid of Luke so he couldn't get in the way of Sam and Andy. <strong>


	8. Shopping

**A.N. Thanks for all the reviews of this story. Love them all. Please review.  
><strong>

**A.N.1 This is a short ish chapter. Hopefully you like it. Its mostly Sam. **

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own the rights to Rookie Blue.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Shopping<strong>

Sam woke up in the morning, he hadn't had a good nights sleep. In 2 days he had got used to going to sleep with Andy next to him. During the night he stretched out to cuddle Andy to find her not there. This didn't start his day off in a good mood. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom. He stood looking at his reflection in the mirror. _When did you become so attached to one person? What is it about Andy that makes me become a totally different person? You've never been like this with any other person. _ The questions that came into his mind were doing his head in, so he quickly splashed cold water on his face.

He padded his way through to the kitchen and made himself a large coffee, hoping that the caffeine would help lift his mood. While the coffee was brewing in the pot he went and threw his clothes in the drier. The other thing that didn't brighten his mood was the thought of going shopping. As a man he knew shopping and him didn't get along. He would rather be in a cruiser all day with Dov listening to him go on and on than go to the mall or the grocery store. The quicker he could get this over with the better for his sake. He knew that he wasn't even in the right frame of mind to speak to Andy. She would help him with his mood sometimes when he was feeling down or annoyed but today was no exception.

So instead of speaking to her he decided the best option was to text her. So he ran upstairs to get his phone.

"_**Hey Beautiful, how are you this morning? I am off to the store, do you want me to pick anything up for you**_?"

He knew it was early for Andy to reply so he got dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a Academy sweatshirt and running shoes. If he was going to do something he hated he better be comfortable. He grabbed his wallet, keys, phone, travel mug and headed out the door. He thought he would grab some breakfast at one of the many food places around the grocery store.

He arrived at the parking lot of the retail park across the street from the grocery store. It was busy; he drove around the parking lot looking for a space. Eventually he found one at the other end of parking lot furthest away from the grocery store. Which didn't help his mood any more. He thought to himself is this what its going to be like today, nothing going the way he wanted it to go.

He picked up his shopping cart and walked around picking up what he needed. He wanted to cook Andy a nice meal tomorrow night. It was their day off even though he hadn't actually asked her, yet. So he came up towards the personal hygiene aisle. He pulled out the piece of paper that Andy had written what her shampoo, conditioner and shower cream names. Sam searched the shelves of the aisle to find them but he couldn't. So he had to bite the bullet and actually ask one of the shop assistants for help. He walked up to the customer service desk finding a young female shop assistant there.

"Good morning sir. How can I help you?" The young woman greeted Sam.

"I am looking for these items, can you tell me if you stock them?" Sam asked as he could feel the frustration creeping up in him. He handed over the list to the girl.

The girl looked at the list, "Sorry, sir we don't sell these items."

Sam let out an exasperated gasp. Could this day get any worse?

The young girl could see that it was getting to Sam. She offered him some information. "Well, if you go to the Queen Elizabeth mall. There is a store called R and R. I know they stock these items you are looking for."

"Thank you." Sam managed to say with a half smile. He walked away from the desk and went to pay for the items he had bought. He packed his bags and made his way towards his truck. He was starting to get more annoyed with himself.

He jumped into his truck and slammed his head back off the headrest of his seat. He brought his right hand up to his face and drew it down his face. _This woman is still driving me crazy and we are together. How am I going to cope with spending the rest of my life with her? We will end up killing each other. _

Sam was brought out of his thoughts with his phone beeping. He looked at the screen it was Andy.

"_**Hey babe, Morning. I am good this morning. How are you? I don't need anything. Do you want to come to mine after the store? Missed waking up to you this morning. Xxxx**_"

The text message was enough to make Sam smile.

"_**Hey, I am a little stressed this morning. Can't seem to find your stuff. As much as I would love to come to yours, I can't still things to do. So will pick you up for work later. Missed you this morning too. xxxx" **_Sam texted back,

Almost immediately Andy texted back, " _**Awww, Don't worry about my stuff, I can bring my spare stuff. Don't stress yourself out about it. Ok, see you for work, later. Xxxx"**_

Sam shook his head, "_**It's ok, I am a man on a mission. Can't wait to see you later. Xxxx" **_

"_**Well, I like a man on mission. What kind of mission is that? Xxxx" **_

"_**I am on a mission to make you a happy, happy woman. Andy. Xxxx" **_

"_**Well, what would make me happy was to have you in bed with me atm, Officer Swarek. Xxxx" **_

Sam let out a groan at that last text message, what was she doing to him. He was getting a bit hot and bothered, thinking about getting naked with Andy.

"**_I wish I was there too but I am not. Keep those thoughts for after shift. I would love to keep this going but got to go. See you soon. Xxxx_**"

"_**Well, these thoughts will be worth keeping for after shift. Ok I will let you go for now Sam. Xxxx" **_

For some reason that short text conversation with Andy had lifted Sam out of the mood he was in. Andy seemed to either frustrate him or make him smile, that was their normal.

Sam pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards the mall. He managed to get a parking space quiet quickly this time, which made him happy. As soon as he entered the mall, he caught the smell of fresh coffee, which in turn made him hungry. So first port of call was to go and get some coffee and food. He had remembered that he hadn't eaten since last night on shift. He found a quiet little coffee shop, he ordered his coffee and scrambled egg and sausage baguette. The waitress came over with Sam's order and he made quick work of his baguette. He didn't realize that he was that hungry till then. He sat back and drank his coffee looking out of the window in a daze.

He didn't hear the window knocking close to him.

"Well, well what do we have here?" a voice came over from Sam's shoulder with a hand.

Sam snapped out of his daze and turned round to see Oliver and Zoe Shaw standing behind him.

"Oliver, what are you doing here?" Sam stumbled. "Hey Zoe." Sam stood up to hug his friend and his wife.

"Good to see you too brother." Oliver said while giving Sam a manly hug.

"Good to see you Sam" Zoe replied giving Sam a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"You didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?" Sam asked again.

"I actually asked you that question first." Oliver shot back.

"I didn't here you asking." Sam admitted that he didn't hear Oliver speak to him. He was totally lost in his own world looking out of the window.

"It's ok, brother. You were lost in a daze when we approached." Oliver decided to give his best friend a pass on the question.

"I am here to pick up a couple of things for Andy." Sam admitted.

Oliver gave Sam a questioning look wondering why Sam would be getting things for Andy. Also he was giving Zoe a look too a 'I told you that Sam has been whipped by Andy already"

Sam recognised the look that his friend was giving him. "Oliver, it's not what you think. So stop it already. Are you going to join me for a coffee or are you going to stand there?"

Oliver replied "Just for a quick one, if that is ok Zoe?"

"It's fine Ollie, it would be good to have a chat with Sam." Zoe stated. "When he isn't under the influence of scotch."

Sam face dropped at what Zoe has just said. "I am not always drunk when I am at your house."

"Whatever you say Sammy." Oliver teased his friend before walking away to get Zoe and his coffees.

Zoe pulled up a seat from another table and sat down next to Sam.

"So, what are you both doing here?" Sam asked Zoe.

"Well as you know it's our anniversary coming up soon. 15 years together, we decided instead of getting each other presents. We would get one big gift that both of us want." Zoe explained why they were in the mall.

Sam knew that what ever Zoe wanted Oliver would just agree to it. He was still trying to get back into her good books after the strippers incident that made Oliver, Sam's temporary roommate.

"So have you come up with any ideas yet?" Sam asked.

"No, we haven't come up with anything just yet. I'm wanting something that we both can enjoy. I know Oliver would want a flat screen TV or something like that." Zoe knew her husband would want to have a new TV to watch the football and the hockey seasons on it.

"Yeah or a proper poker table. Knowing him." Sam knew his friend too well too.

"You know it Sam."

"What are you two talking about?" Oliver questioned his wife and friend as he approached the table with their coffees.

"Gift ideas." Zoe replied, taking her coffee from Oliver.

"Good, I thought you were talking about me. I could feel my ears burning when I was standing over at the counter." Oliver stated.

"Yeah, we were talking about gift ideas that you would want." Sam decided to give Zoe a break from the constant questions that he knew his friend could come up with.

"Ok, did you have any ideas?" Oliver asked, and then had a second thoughts "Never mind you haven't been in a relationship long enough to think about gifts."

That comment from Oliver earned him a swift kick in the leg by Zoe and an angry look.

Sam looked like he was mortally wounded what his friend has just said. Clutching his stomach. "Low blow brother, low blow."

"Well you know it." Oliver teased taking a drink of his coffee. "I have a feeling that this relationship with McNally will take you to the next level."

"What do you mean?" Sam raised his eyebrow in a confused manner towards Oliver.

"Well, she has got you running errands for her already and it's only the beginning."

"Shut up Oliver, you don't know what you are talking about." Sam shot back.

"I think I do. I have been there a long time ago." Oliver remembered that he has been the same when he started to go out with Zoe.

"Well you are wrong. I actually offered to get a few things for her." Sam smiled wryly.

"You offering to do things for your woman. Is the slippery slope to being pussy whipped" Oliver said, earning himself another kick from Zoe. "Ouch, that hurt" reaching down to rub his soon to be bruised leg.

"Well it was meant to hurt." Zoe shot back.

"Children, children" Sam said, looking at the little fight that he was seeing in front of himself with his friend and wife.

"So continue what you were saying, Sam" Zoe wanted to get the full story correctly instead of waiting for Oliver to tell it in his own way, when he got home from work.

"When Andy and I returned to work after our suspensions. That night we went back to Andy's. She presented me a nice little hamper of my shower gel, shampoo, conditioner and some shaving stuff. As well as a t-shirt and pyjama bottoms." Sam smiled thinking back to it when Andy presented him with is gift. "The next night she came over to mine. I only had purchased her a bathrobe and nothing else. She didn't have any things at my place. So I offered to get her own stuff so she has stuff at my place."

Oliver just sat there with his jaw opened. He couldn't believe that his friend's relationship had gone to that stage of having 'stuff' at each other's places so quickly.

"So that is why, I am here. I tried to get the things at the grocery store but they didn't have it. The shop assistant told me I would get them at store called R n R."

"Aww, that is so sweet, Sam" Zoe said sweetly.

"Thanks, Zoe. I am trying my best." Sam conceded. "Oliver, aren't you going to say anything" He rarely had seen his friend speechless.

Oliver managed to get out after processing all what has just been said. "Good for you Sammy." He didn't want to get another kick from Zoe. "I will hear about it later at work."

Sam looked at his watch, "Sorry got to go. Need to go and get this stuff before going home then pick Andy up for work." Sam rose from his chair.

"Well, if you need any help Sam just give me a call" Zoe offered.

"Thanks, Zoe. I think I can handle this one just about" Sam tried to convince himself. Sam bent down and gave Zoe a kiss on the cheek.

"See you at the station soon. Oliver." Sam said to his friend before walking away.

"See you, Sam" Oliver and Zoe said in unison to the retreating Sam.

Sam walked into the mall it was beginning to get busier than it was earlier. There were lots of school children in there on what he would guess was their 'lunch break' or more likely skipping classes. He walked by store after store looking for this specific store that he would get Andy's things in.

Eventually he came to the store R n R. He walked into it his nose was assaulted with a lot of aromas coming from the many fragrances. It made him feel a bit dizzy; it reminded him of the first dope farm that he busted when he was a rookie.

Out from behind one of the many shelving displays a small blonde haired shop assistant spoke to him "Good Morning sir, how may I help you?"

"I am looking for this" Sam pulled out the piece of paper from his sweatshirt pocket. He handed it to the shop assistant.

"I can help you with that Sir. I can take you it, will you just follow me." The girl walked away. Sam followed close behind her walking by many shelves of candles, things for the bath, things for personal care and also pyjamas.

They then stopped in front of a display. "Here you are sir," The girl gestured towards the shelves in front of them. "What are you looking for?" The shop assistant knew from the look on Sam's face that he was new to this kind of shopping.

"Well, my girlfriend" Sam liked the sound of girlfriend coming out of his mouth and smiled "gave me a present of my personal care items. So I thought I would give return the gift. So basically all the essentials are what I am asking for."

"So you will be purchasing, shampoo, conditioner, shower gel and body cream." The assistant asked.

"Yeah." Sam replied hoping the assistant wouldn't as him too many questions. It felt like he was being interrogated.

"Ok, sir," said the shop assistant. She began to pick up the items that Sam needed. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Sam noticed on the way in that he recognised a sleep set that looked similar to Andy's. "Yeah, I am looking for a sleep set for her too."

"Yeah, is there style you are looking for?" questioned the assistant.

"I saw something similar to what she wears. A tank top and plaid shorts things."

"Ok, what colours are you looking for?"

"Well, I would say white and purple." Sam was beginning to feel more and more out of his depth.

"Follow me sir." Sam duly followed behind the assistant. They arrived at the sleepwear section of the store.

"What size are you looking for?" she asked.

"I don't really know." Sam cursed under his breath 'shit' before pinching the bridge of his nose with his left hand.

"It's ok. What does she look like?"

Sam tried to describe Andy to the assistant. Then he had an idea.

"Give me a few seconds, I am going to give someone a call."

Sam pulled out his phone, scrolled through his contacts. One he found who he was in need of he hit dial.

The recipient of the call looked at the caller id on their phone.

"Hey Sam, is there something up with Andy?" they spoke.

"No, there isn't anything up with Andy, Nash." Sam reassured Traci. He could here her let out a deep breath.

"What is it then Sam?" Traci asked Sam, as he would not normally call her unless he was looking for Jerry.

"Traci, you have to promise me you won't breathe a word of this conversation with me to Andy." Sam pleaded with Traci. He knew that Traci would mention the conversation to Andy in one of their many girls' chats.

"I promise Sam." Traci stated.

"I am shopping for something for Andy at the moment. I knew that you would know. What size does Andy wear?"

"It depends on what you are shopping for." Traci knew that in certain things Andy was one size and in another she was different.

"Well I am trying to get her a sleep set." Sam replied to Traci's question.

"Well in a sleep set I would go for small."

"Thanks, Nash. Remember no word to Andy about this and also Jerry." Sam reminded Traci that this conversation was to go no further than them two.

"Ok, Sam. My lips are sealed." Traci promised Sam.

"They better be." Sam warned Traci. "See you at the barn later."

"See you later Sam."

Sam ended the call with Traci then turned back to the assistant. "Her friend said small."

"Small it is." The assistant then proceeded to pull out a white tank top and pair of purple and white plaid shorts. "Is there anything else you want, Sir?"

"No that is it." Sam breathed a sigh of relief that this was over now.

"Would you like the items gift wrapped for you?" she asked.

"Yes please." Sam gratefully accepted the offer. He knew between work and spending time with Andy on their two days he wouldn't have time to wrap it up.

The assistant then wrapped up Sam's purchases into boxes. Sam paid for the items. He couldn't believe how much this had all cost him. She was worth, he thought. Sam was handed the bags. He thanked the assistant for all her help and exited the store. He breathed a sigh of relief now that it was all over.

He headed back towards his truck. He then placed his purchases in the trunk of the truck and exited the parking lot. Traffic was beginning to pick up with lunchtime traffic. He looked at his watch and noticed he only had just less than 2 hours to go home, shower, shave and then pick Andy up for work. So, he decided to take the short cuts on the way home. It took him 20 minutes to get home. So he quickly unpacked the truck of it's contents, he dropped the groceries off in the kitchen. He then headed to his bedroom. He placed Andy's gifts on the chair in the corner. Quickly he jumped into the shower and shaved. Then he got dressed and packed his bag for work, with his uniform still in the dry cleaning bag. Once he had done that, he put the coffee pot on while he unpacked the groceries. When the last item was stored away in the cupboard, the coffee had just finished. So he grabbed his travel mug and filled it with coffee. Grabbing his keys, bag and coffee mug he headed out the door to go and pick Andy up.

He made it to Andy's in about 15 minutes from his place. He didn't go inside he just gave her a quick call. Andy rushed out the door and jumped into Sam's truck. Giving him a quick kiss on the lips. She knew by the look on his face that he was uptight and didn't want to push him. So she took her hand and placed it on Sam's thigh.

They both made it in time for work, both quickly changing and making it into parade before Frank started his start of shift speech. Oliver knew from Sam's face too that he was stressed so he didn't want to ask how the 'Andy shopping' went.

Sam was paired with Chris and Andy was paired with Gail. Their respective shifts went really quickly. They made their way towards the Penny after shift. They both thought they deserved a drink after their first duty rotation back after suspension.

Sam sat with Jerry as Oliver had headed home to be with Zoe. Andy sat with the rookies. Sam would occasionally look over at Andy laughing and joking with her friends. Eventually the day started to creep up on Sam. So he bid his friend goodnight before going over to Andy.

Sam placed his hand on Andy's shoulder to get her attention. "Andy, I am getting tired. Are you ready to go?"

Andy looked up at Sam, seeing tiredness in his eyes. "Yeah, I am ready. See you guys in a couple of days. Traci I will be in touch to arrange the girls night on Friday,"

Andy stood up, Sam helped her get her coat on.

"Girls night on Friday?" Sam asked Andy as they walked out of The Penny.

"Yeah, Traci and I are having a girls night on Friday. Dex has Leo and Jerry has yours and Oliver's poker night."

Sam had completely forgot about the poker night. "Damn, I forgot about poker night."

"Well good thing I reminded you of it. It must be your old age." Andy teased Sam.

"Less of the old Andy, you know I can keep going as long as needed." Sam shot right back.

Andy blushed at the innuendo that Sam put into that statement.

"Your place or mine?" Sam changed the subject.

"We were at your place last. So it would guess it is mine."

They made their way towards Andy's place, in relative silence. They had a disagreement on what radio station to listen too. Sam won out that argument by saying "When you drive you get to choose the music. I am driving so I get to choose."

Once they made it inside Andy's apartment. Sam wasted no time in getting Andy into bed. He missed her and her touch. Afterwards they laid tangled and warm in bed. Sleep claimed them.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. The next chapter is going to be a time jump. I have a few things i want to get done before i end this story. So please be paitent with the time jumps. <strong>


	9. A New Day

**A.N. Thank you everyone who has reviewed or favourited/story alerted this story. I thank you. I am loving writing this story. Some fun still to come. Please keep on reading and reviewing. I love reading the reviews.  
><strong>

**A.N.1 This is a long chapter. Hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights sadly to Rookie Blue. **

* * *

><p><strong>A New Day.<strong>

The two days off didn't actually go according to plan for Sam. The first day of the two days off he woke up with Andy in her bed. He planned on spending the day with Andy. Sadly that didn't happen for him, Andy had to go and look after Tommy who just had been struck down with food poisoning. Sam offered to help Andy with Tommy but she refused the offer, she told him that Tommy is normally bad tempered when he is sick. So she didn't want Sam to be on the end of it, as she knew how to handle him. So he spent the day pretty much on his own, Jerry was with Traci and Leo, Oliver was with his family; Frank was spending time with a pregnant Noelle. He thought about going to spend some time with Sarah but he knew she was coming into town in 2 weeks time. So he decided to do the laundry that was over flowing in the laundry basket and then watch a hockey game.

The next day was poker night, which was being held at Oliver's. Usually Sam would love to have the guy's night but he really wanted to spend time with Andy. He still hadn't given Andy her gifts yet. Andy was having her girl's night with Traci and she hoped that Noelle would join in this time. So Sam had a long lay in that day, making up for the sleep he missed and would need for the next 3 night shifts. Sam hated the night shifts at the weekends; it was the busiest nights of that duty rotation. So, he called Andy when he woke up to find out how she was and Tommy, Tommy was feeling a lot better, so he and Andy went and had some lunch together and then they went grocery shopping for Tommy. They bid their goodbyes to each other before heading their separate ways. Sam had a good night with the guys playing poker. He drank a lot of scotch as he knew that he would have time to sleep it off before starting night shift the next day. His spirits were lifted when he won a lot of money off Jerry, Oliver and Frank who joined them. He made his way home in a cab and wanted to call Andy but as she was having girls night he thought better of it. So went to sleep thinking about her.

* * *

><p>Sam awoke in the early afternoon with a splitting headache and a ringing sensation in his ears. He thought it was his hangover that was kicking in until he realized it was his phone that was ringing. He looked at the caller ID and found it to be Andy calling him.<p>

He hit answer. "Hey" he spoke half sleepy and mostly grumpy.

"Hey babe, how are you this afternoon?" Andy asked Sam.

"Hung over with a splitting headache." Sam replied.

Andy knew how rough Sam would be so she decided to be gentle with him.

"Drank too much last night. I would guess."

"Yeah, I had a few drinks with the guys last night. How was girl's night?"

"Girl's night was good. Noelle attended as Frank was with you. We didn't drink too much due to the fact that Noelle couldn't drink any alcohol." Andy hoped her being pretty much sober wouldn't rub Sam the wrong way.

"Good for you." Sam gruffly spoke. Rubbing his forehead trying to rub the headache away.

"Ok, I will let you go and sleep the rest of the hangover off. Do you want to meet for dinner before work tonight?" Andy wanted to spend some time with Sam before work as she had missed spending the whole weekend with him.

"Thanks, I would love to go for dinner with you tonight. Were do you want to go?" Going for dinner with Andy made Sam smile a little even though his head was saying no.

"I was thinking about that new Italian restaurant down the street from the station." Andy suggested.

"That sounds good Andy. I'll come and pick you up at 8?"

"Perfect. I love it when a plan comes together."

"You and your planning Andy"

"Well I am the planner and you are the fly by the seat of your pants guy. Which make us perfect together." Andy smiled as she said perfect together.

"We are perfect together and I will be around as long as you will have me." Sam wanted to say more but he thought better of it in his current state.

"I will have you as long as you want me." Andy said being serious about her feelings for Sam.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a few seconds, as neither knew what to say to each other.

"I will be happy to have you in my life forever." Sam managed to get a coherent though in his hung over head.

"Could you handle me for that long?" Andy teased Sam.

"I think I could handle you for that long." Sam seriously said. Then he began to yawn loud enough for Andy to hear on the other end of the phone.

"Am I boring you?"

"No you could never bore me."

"Good, right babe. I am going to go and run a few errands before our dinner date. You go and sleep off that hangover and see you soon." Andy ended with an audible kiss down the phone.

"Sweetheart thanks. I will see you soon. Miss you." Sam sent her a kiss down the phone too.

"Miss you too." Andy ended the conversation and hung up the phone.

Sam hung up his phone. He stumbled out of bed heading for the bathroom to get some pain medication to take his headache away. Once he found what he was looking for in the medicine cabinet, he took two pills and a filled the glass in the bathroom with water. He washed the pills down with water and padded back to bed. Then he set his alarm for 2 hours time, so he could get up and iron his shirts and pants for work. Pulling the covers up over his eyes he fell back asleep.

2 hours later his alarm went off, much to Sam's dismay. He could have done with more sleep. At least this time his head didn't feel as bad when he woke up earlier. So he dragged himself out of bed and headed for the shower. He stripped off, while waiting for the shower to heat up. When it felt like it was at the perfect temp he stood in the shower, he let the water spray him all over his back and his head, giving him a head massage. Hoping this would help him wake up and be ready to face the day. Once he was washed, he stepped out of the shower pulling the towel around his waist, he looked at himself in the mirror. To him he looked awful _God I am never drinking again. You keep saying that and you will do it the next time. I will not drink again. Yeah you will. _He shook his head trying to get the voices in his head to stop. Clean-shaven and still with the towel wrapped round him, he walked into the kitchen and put the coffee pot on. Caffeine was always Sam's saving grace, it kept him going on so many occasions that he couldn't remember. Then his stomach began to tell him it was time to eat, so he began the search of the cupboard to find him something to eat. Along with caffeine and some greasy food he knew that he would be able to kick this hangover into touch. So he decided on some fried eggs and some bacon. He put the bacon and eggs on and went quickly to his bedroom to change.

After he had eaten his food he began to feel better and his hangover was slowly subsiding. The next thing on his to do list was to get his shirts ironed so that he had a clean shirt for the next three shifts. So he stood for a while ironing his uniform, he hated it with a passion. He liked Andy's idea of getting them dry cleaned as they did the work for you. Once that was done he packed his bag in readiness for work later. Then his phone beeped he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He was expecting a text from Andy but when he saw the id it was Frank.

"_**Sam, when you get to the station later. Come and see me in my office before shift. – Frank**_."

Sam became puzzled at Frank sending him a text, he wondered why he would be wanting to see him.

Sam replied. "_**Ok, Frank I will be in. Can I get some information in regards to why you want to see me? – Sam**_"

A minute or so he received a reply, "_**No, I will tell you when you come into see me. I don't want to tell you over a text or phone call. – Frank.**_"

"_**Ok**_" was all that Sam sent back to Frank.

He put his phone back in his pocket and finished the jobs that he needed to do before going to pick Andy up for food.

Then his phone went off again, he pulled it out in exasperation. He looked and saw this time it wasn't Frank but it was Andy.

"Hey babe, just got a text from Frank wanting to see me before shift. So can we bump up food?" was what Andy's text contained.

So Sam was more puzzled why Frank would want to see both of them before shift. He replied to Andy "_**Hey beautiful, I got a text from Frank too. Saying the same thing. Yeah we can bump up food time. Xxxx**_"

"_**Right, I am wondering what he wants to see us about. I am a little worried. Xxxx**_"

"_**Don't worry about it. We haven't done anything since we have returned. We can discuss it over food. I will pick you up 7.30. Xxxx**_"

"_**Ok, see you soon. Can't wait to see you. Xxxx**_"

"_**See you soon, I can't wait either. Xxxx**_"

Sam replaced his phone in his pocket before looking at his watch. He realized that he had only 1 hour till he went and picked up Andy. He didn't know how time had passed so quickly. The only thing he had to do was go and take Andy's gift out of the bag and make his bed. So he went and did those two things, placing Andy's gift on his bed. So when they would come back if they came back to his in the morning after shift she would see it.

It was now time for Sam to go and pick Andy up for their dinner date. He then realized that this is actually the first date they were going on. Then a thought came into his head, he would have to actually ask Andy on their next day or days off out on a proper date or when they had some free time.

When Sam arrived at Andy's apartment he gave her a call telling her that he was outside. He knew if he went inside they wouldn't make dinner they would end up in bed. So Andy ran out and jumped into Sam's truck giving him a long sensual kiss deepening it by asking for entry by biting his lower lip. Sam allowed her tongue entry to his mouth, their tongues battled for dominance. When air became needed Andy broke away from the kiss, breathing heavily.

Sam still feeling a bit hung over felt light headed after the kiss. "Wow, that is a greeting I could get used to very easily." He flashed his trademark dimpled smile.

"Well get used to it buddy." Andy smiled and blushed at the same time. "Are we going to go for food or not?"

"Andy, give me a minute my head is still spinning from the alcohol and from that breath taking kiss." Sam pushed his head back into the headrest of his seat, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Ok, I didn't know that my kisses were breathtaking." Andy loved to tease Sam. She missed riding with him and teasing him. They had completed 5 days of the 14 days of the forced separation at work.

"You have no idea, how breathtaking your kisses are and how breathtaking you are." Sam admitted, letting her know how he felt in that moment.

Andy felt the heat rise into her chest and up to her face in a blush for the ages.

"You are not so bad yourself, Sam Swarek." Andy replied to Sam's confession to her. Placing her hand on Sam's thigh and gently rubbing it up and down.

Sam whole body came alive at the way Andy was touching him. He turned to her with lust and want, darkening his eyes. In that moment he wanted to rip the clothes off Andy and make love to her right there and then. Andy could feel the air becoming thick with desire; she wanted him to take her to sexual heaven. Suddenly there was a knock on the driver side window breaking up the tension in the truck.

Sam cleared his throat before rolling down the window, to find an old woman standing at the door.

"How can I help you?" Sam asked the old woman standing outside.

"Are you two the young police officers that cleared the apartments the other day?" she enquired of Sam and Andy.

"Yes, we are." Andy leaned over Sam to speak to the lady.

"Good, I have been looking out for you ever since. Just to say Thank you." The lady explained why she interrupted them.

"Its ok, madam. Its part of our job." Sam smiled back at the old lady.

"It's more than that to me. You saved me and my home from something worse!" exclaimed the old lady.

"Well, we wouldn't have been doing our job properly if we didn't help you out. Like our service motto is Serve and Protect. So we were happy to help you out." Andy stated hoping the old lady would understand.

"That is true but you were not working." The lady kept going on.

"That maybe true but when you are a police officer you are never really off duty. Isn't that right Andy?" Sam stated the true facts of the job they had both signed up for.

Andy simply nodded.

"You are Andy? What are you called?" The woman looked at Sam.

"My name is Sam" Sam answered. "What is your name?"

"My name is Georgina McHale" Georgina replied.

"Its nice to meet you, Georgina. Its good to finally meet one of my neighbours." In the time she had moved into the apartment Andy hadn't spoke or seen her neighbours really until the fire incident.

"It was nice to meet you both. It make me feel safer now knowing there is a police officer in the apartment block"

"If you feel like you need the assistance of the police. You can call me." Andy pulled out of her bag her card and handed to Georgina.

Sam smiled at how caring Andy really was to everyone she met. He hoped that would never change the longer she is an officer.

"Thank you." Georgina said, "By the way, I have something to give you both for all you did for me." She pulled out of her pocket an envelope and handed it to Sam.

"No, we can't take anything. We were only doing our job." Andy and Sam said at the same time. They both looked at each other and smiled. Sam thought _We are really on the same page. _

"Please, take it. I will be offended if you don't." Georgina pleaded with Sam and Andy.

Sam knew better not to argue with Georgina, she reminded him of his grandmother. The older they get the more stubborn they become and no amount of debating or arguing couldn't get them to back down.

"Well, we will take it. Thank you very much Georgina." Sam expressed his gratefulness of the gift from Georgina.

"Thank you Georgina." Andy spoke.

"Your welcome. Have a goodnight you two." Georgina said turned and walked away slowly.

Sam shouted after her "Goodnight."

Sam handed the envelope to Andy. "Wasn't she sweet."

"Yeah she was." Andy said as she opened the envelope. She looked into it and shook her head. "Sam look at what she has given us." Andy pulled out money from the envelope. There were 2 $20 dollar bills and 1 $10 dollar bill.

"That is too much." Sam couldn't believe how generous Georgina had been to them.

"Yeah it is too much. I think we should take it back to her and tell her. I don't know what to do. Tell me what to do?" Andy asked Sam.

"I know we can't really keep it. So why don't we put it in the benevolent fund. I know they would appreciate it." Sam suggested. "We can give it to Frank when we go to see him later."

Andy was shocked and surprised at Sam's suggestion. "That's a great idea Sam. Lets do it. I would feel better the money going to do some thing than us spending it."

"Ok, so that is agreed?"

"Yeah it is agreed."

"Right we better get moving now. If we want to go for food before we go and see Frank." Sam turned to Andy grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers together.

Andy nodded. Her mind started over thinking again of why Frank wants to see them.

Sam pulled away from Andy's apartment block and made their way to the restaurant for some food. He was in need of some proper food to help him with the difficult weekend nightshift.

They parked up in the station's parking lot and made their way hand in hand down the street towards the Italian restaurant. They enjoyed the walk towards the restaurant; Sam talked about poker night and how much Jerry and Oliver lost to him and Frank. Inside the restaurant, they were seated quickly. It seemed to be full other couples out for a Saturday night meal before going on to a bar or a club or a group of people on a night out. Sam automatically thought how many of these people would he be picking up in the early hours drunk out of their heads and throwing them in the back of the cruiser.

They ordered their food deciding on things that they could share with each other. Plus with enough carbohydrates to keep them going on the long but usually busy shift a head. They talked about everything and nothing at the same time. They toasted their meal to Georgina. Andy then did what she normally did in a restaurant played a game with Sam of what do you think they do? Andy loved people watching and she loved playing that game, it was a childish game but she didn't care. They took turns at picking people out and trying to work out what they did for their job. Sam would come up with the most ridiculous suggestions, which would make Andy roll her eyes and shake her head. Andy put too much thought into what they did but no matter what she said, Sam would smile and think of how lovely it was to see this childlike side of Andy. Eventually the time passed them by and they knew they had to head to the station to see Frank. So Sam paid for the food quickly so Andy wouldn't argue with him who was paying. She thanked him for their food and excited the restaurant.

Andy became more nervous the closer they got to the station. Sam could feel it through the involuntary twitches from Andy's hand in his.

"Andy, it's going to be alright." Sam reassured Andy, as he knew what she was thinking.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Andy hated it but loved it too when Sam knew what she was thinking.

Sam lifted their intertwined hands "I could feel your hand twitch in mine. So I kind of guessed at what you were thinking."

"I didn't realize that my hand was twitching." Andy blushed with embarrassment.

"I can read your body language well too. So just relax it will be over with soon. I am not that worried." Sam tried to reassure himself as well as Andy. He didn't want her to know he was worried too.

"Yeah, lets get this over with." Andy said as they stood at the gates to the station's parking lot.

They went to Sam's truck pulled out their bags and headed into the station. They separated and went to their respective locker rooms and changed quickly into uniform. The locker rooms were busy with officers coming in and out due to the shift change. Sam was dressed quickly and waited outside of the female locker room for Andy. He wanted to go in and give her a hug but due to them still being on report he thought better of it. So he waited impatiently outside. Andy emerged dressed.

"Are you ready?" Sam asked Andy.

"Yeah, I am ready as I will ever be." Andy sighed.

"Do you have Georgina's money?" Sam asked hoping that Andy had remembered to take it out of her pocket.

"Yeah its right here." She patted to the long pocket in the right leg of her pants.

They walked from the female locker room to Frank's office in silence. They noticed he was in the office on the phone, when they arrived. So decided to sit on the seat outside until he was finished.

Once Frank had finished he came to the door "Sam and Andy come in." he ushered them into his office.

Andy was first through the door followed by Sam who gently put his hand on the small of her back. That little touch from Sam was enough to make Andy relax a bit.

Frank walked around to the other side of the desk. "Take a seat, you two. Don't look worried you have done nothing." Frank read the body language and facial expressions of the two of them

Andy let out a sigh of relief at the fact that she hadn't screwed up again. Sam just looked a bit puzzled.

They both sat down on the chairs on the other side of Frank's desk. Frank sat down too.

Frank started by saying, "I asked you both to come in for two reasons. One, to find out how things are going now you two are back working."

Andy spoke first, "Its good to be back Sir, I didn't realize how much I missed this job until I was suspended. I just wish that the 2-week forced separation of Sam and I would end. I miss working with him. I love working with the rest of the officers but it doesn't feel the same as working with Sam. We make a great team."

They both looked at each other and smiled. Frank cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Sam?" Frank asked his friend.

"The feel the same as Andy." Sam replied to Frank.

"Well you two are our best team in the division. If it were left to me you would have been back working together as soon as you returned from your suspension. Unfortunately the board tied my hands, so I had to abide by their decision. Which brings me to my other reason. I received a phone call this morning from headquarters in regards to the internal affairs board investigation into Boyd. The date has been set for you two to go to IA to give your oral evidence to them." Frank looked at Sam and Andy. Andy went white and Sam's foot started twitching. "It is a week on Monday, which is the day your separation ends. So instead of reporting for duty that afternoon you just go there. When I get the times I will let you know."

There was a slight air of tension in the room. Andy didn't really want to go to headquarters to give evidence. Sam could feel the tension coming from Andy's body.

"Thanks Frank. Is there anything else?" Sam asked.

"No, There isn't anything. Anything you want to ask Andy?" Franks asked Andy as she had gone unusually quiet for her.

Andy shook her head saying that she had nothing to else to say.

"Ok, then you can go and sort yourselves out before parade." Frank ordered Sam and Andy.

"Ok" Andy said standing up and making her way to the door.

Suddenly Sam remembered about Georgina's money. "Andy have you forgotten something?"

Sam's prodding of her sparked her memory too. "Yeah, I had forgot about that." She reached into her pants pocket and pulled out the money handing it to Sam.

"Frank, we got given this by a kind old lady called Georgina. She gave it to us to thank us for helping her when the fire happened in Andy's apartment block. We tried to refuse the gift but she insisted on us having it. It didn't feel right us keeping the money for ourselves, so we have decided." Sam looked at Andy "To give this money to the benevolent fund. So it can be used in someway to help our fellow officers." Sam handed the money over to Frank.

Frank took the money "You didn't need to do that. You could have spent the money on yourselves like she wanted to but thanks for it. I will pass it onto the relevant people." Frank smiled at the generosity of Sam and Andy. "If you give me Georgina's name and address I will send her a thank you note. Telling her what you both decided to do with the money."

"I will give you her address when I find out which apartment she stays in." Andy said finally regaining her voice properly. "It's no problem sir, we didn't feel it was right to use it ourselves."

"Ok, Andy. Thanks again. Right you two better get out of here. I have some work to do before parade. By the way this will be the first time in my memory you Andy will have made it to parade in time." Frank teased Andy to lighten the mood even further.

"You might be right, sir." Andy began to feel embarrassed that Frank had noticed the amount of times she ran in late to parade.

Frank then made a hand gesture to tell them to get out of his office. They didn't need to be told again to get out. So they exited the office.

Once out of Franks view Andy bent forward and breathed a sigh of relief that she didn't get in trouble.

Sam gently stroked Andy's back. "See I told you it wasn't anything to be worried about."

Andy stood up right and tried to get her breathing back into its normal rhythm. "Yeah you were right. Your almost always right."

"What did you just say? I am almost always right." Sam couldn't believe that Andy admitted that.

"Yeah, you did hear me right. I am not going to say it again, babe." Andy said, knowing that Sam would bring it up again and want her to say it again. "So, this whole nightmare could be over very soon, Boyd's board hearing and us getting back to normal riding together?"

" Looks like it. I will be so happy when things can get back to the way things were before."

Andy face fell when Sam said "back to things were before." She started to worry about what Sam meant by that.

Sam recognised the over thinking face. "Andy, I didn't mean it like that. I meant that we could get back to being partners on the job. Like I said in the UC apartment if you don't leave there is no going back. Your reply to me was I don't want to go back. I don't want to go back either. I want to move forward together as a couple. Ok?"

"Ok." Andy smiled then looked around to see if anyone was around. She placed a quick kiss on Sam's lips before pulling back.

Then out of the corner of Andy's eye she saw, Dov, Traci, Jerry, Chris and Oliver coming close to them. They had just come into the station to get changed for the start of the shift.

"Well, well what do we have here?" Oliver spoke to Andy and Sam. "You two must be eager to start this hell of a shift to be here and dressed so early."

"Its good to see you too, Oliver." Sam replied to save Andy from the grilling Oliver was itching to do. "For you information, we didn't want to be in this early. I am still feeling it from last night. We had to come in early to see Frank in regards to Boyd." As soon as Sam said Boyd's name everyone in their company face turned to disgust. Sam noticed this; "Andy and I have to go a week on Monday to headquarters to give our oral evidence. So hopefully after this, I won't have to see or speak to Boyd again. If I do it will be too soon."

"Good Luck with that." Oliver patted Sam on the back.

"Thanks brother." Sam responded patting Oliver on the back.

"Right rookies, get your asses moving and get changed. We have to get to parade this side of midnight." Oliver ordered Chris, Dov and Traci. "I know you Dov, you take more time to get suited up than Traci here."

With that comment, it caused everyone to burst out in laughter at Dov's expense. Which caused Dov to retreat quickly before it got worse. "Right, see you soon. Come on Chris." Dov spoke up.

Jerry gave Traci a kiss on her cheek and made his way up the stairs to his office patting Sam on the back as he passed him.

"See you in a bit Trace." Andy said to Traci walking away. "I got to finish a report that I didn't finish last shift."

"Ok, see you in a bit." Traci said, as she walked away to the female locker room.

Oliver took his cue that it was time for him to go and get changed.

"Sam, can I ask you to help me with this report. So I can get it done quickly." Andy smiled and winked at Sam.

"Yeah I will, anything for you sweetheart." Sam winked at Andy.

They walked over to Andy's desk. Andy pulled up the report on the computer. She began to type away. Sam sitting at her side pointing out the relevant boxes on the form she had tick. The report was written in quick time with the two of them working together as a team. Sam smiled looking at Andy as they worked together he missed this.

They were disturbed with Dov, Chris, Oliver and Traci coming over to speak to them.

Dov sat down on the desk next to Andy. "Hey Andy, I was thinking in the locker room."

Sam rolled his eyes at Dov. Oliver just waited to see what his former rookie would say.

"Yeah, Dov. What were you thinking?" Andy was interested in what her friend had to say unlike the 2 senior officers.

"I was thinking, more like wanted to ask. You haven't had a housewarming party yet. So when or if are you having one?" Dov eagerly asked Andy.

"Yeah Andy when are you having one?" Chris spoke up eager himself to find out.

"I am going to have one. I just didn't think it was correct to have one till I was back and that Sam could attend." Andy subconsciously rubbed Sam's leg when she said his name. "Plus with this Boyd hearing coming up, I thought it was not the best time to have one."

"So when?" Dov was getting more and more excited by the second.

"Now we know when the hearing is. I was thinking about a week on Wednesday night as we are all off for 2 days." Andy explained.

"McNally, that is a school night. I don't think I could make it if I was invited." Oliver stated.

"Yeah, I know that. You can bring the kids, so can you Traci. I want it to be family friendly event. So I am making it a fancy dress party, you have to come as your favourite, TV/Film crime fighting hero or heroine. So everyone get your thinking caps on, what you want to come as. The kids have to come in fancy dress but they don't have to follow the rules the adults do. I know what I am going to dress up as already." Andy was getting excited the more she talked about the party.

"Great." Oliver mumbled then looked at Andy then Sam.

Dov on the other hand leaped off the desk thinking what he could come as. "Sounds great Andy. I can't wait. Will there be a prize for the best dressed?"

Andy just rolled her eyes. "Yes Dov, there will be." She loved seeing her friend getting excited.

"Good."

"Sounds great Andy. Leo will be so excited when I tell him." Traci piped up.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see what he comes dressed as. Will you tell Jerry?" Andy was a bit frightened to tell Jerry for some reason.

"Yeah I will. Is Gail coming too?" Traci asked.

"She is invited too. Even though she hasn't really spoken to me since I got back. So Sam will you speak to her."

Sam nodded he was sitting there completely shocked at the fact that Andy had suggested fancy dress. He hated fancy dress.

"Thanks." Giving him a wink.

"Right we better get to parade" Chris said trying to bring things back to order being Mr Manual. Him and Dov walked away eagerly talking about the party and what they would come dressed as. Traci followed closely behind with Oliver. Leaving Sam and Andy behind.

Sam and Andy stood up from the desk. "Are you ok, with this fancy dress party?" Andy asked Sam.

"Yeah I am." Sam reluctantly said.

"Good, what are you going to come as?" Andy question Sam.

"I have no idea, Andy. I have only just heard of dress code for the party. So what are you going to be going as?"

"I am not telling you. You will find out on the night." Andy teased Sam. She knew what she was going to be wearing would make Sam probably swallow his tongue.

They entered the parade room and split off to their usual spots. Frank began his briefing but it short knowing that the shift was going to be a busy one. "Peck your in booking. Diaz your with Swarek, McNally/Shaw, Nash/Epstein. Serve, Protect and get keep the drunks in line."

Everyone exited the barn after picking up his or her equipment bags. The shift was just as Sam expected, going from one drunken fight to another or to someone who had fallen over in the street or passed out from drinking too much. They didn't really have time to have a proper meal break, so Sam was glad that he had dinner with Andy earlier. Eventually as the sun came up Sam headed back to the barn with Chris to complete the paper work before heading home. Once the cruiser was cleaned out Sam headed into the barn finding Andy hard at work doing her paper work.

He walked up behind her and whispered into her ear "You coming to mine after?"

When Sam did that Andy jumped and let out a small screech. Which made everyone in the bullpen turn around.

Andy blushed "You're an idiot." She swatted Sam's arm. "Don't do that again."

Sam stood up and held his hands up in surrender. "Ok,"

"Good, yeah I am coming to yours after. Your place is closer and I am exhausted."

"Ok, Here at the keys to the truck. I will be right behind you. Get the heater on I am cold."

"Ok, is there anything else?" Andy said taking the keys to the truck.

"Yeah, you are not driving." Sam said and walked away to his desk before Andy could reply.

Sam sat at his desk and completed his paperwork. Usually he would make his partner do it but due to Frank having to do the report after 6 months he thought he should make the effort. He closed the computer down then quickly ran to the locker room and changed quickly. So he could get home and to bed with Andy. He exited the station saying good morning to the passing officers. Once at the truck Sam jumped in seeing Andy in the passenger seat. He felt the warm air hit him as soon as he got in.

"Thanks Andy. I am so cold."

"Well I have some ways to warm you up." Andy suggestively said.

"Do you now?" Sam responded.

"Yes, I do. So you better step on the gas and get me to your house."

Sam didn't need to be told twice and drove to his home as quick as he could.

Once Sam had pulled his truck Andy jumped out of the truck and headed for the door. Sam followed closely behind after locking up the truck and getting their bags out of it.

He unlocked the door. As soon as he opened the door, Andy pounced on Sam claiming his lips with hers hungrily. Sam responded with equal hunger for Andy, he asked for permission to deepen the kiss by sweeping his tongue across her lower lip. Andy allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. Sam kicked the door shut moving Andy into the house with his hands on her waist. Andy giggled into the kiss at the speed that Sam was moving them into his home, discarding clothing as the went, first it was the footwear, then it was the coats, leaving a trail on the floor as they went. Eventually they made it to Sam's bedroom. Sam pulled off the sweater Andy was wearing and discarded it on the floor. Andy made quick work of Sam's long sleeved t-shirt, to revel his perfectly toned body. She started kissing Sam's neck and then moved down slowly nipping and kissing his torso flicking his nipples with her fingers as they hardened the more she touched him. She moved down to his belly button and kissed and licked it. She slowly undid his belt buckle then moved onto the buttons of his jean removing them as well as his boxers. She noticed immediately that he had a very big erection and how turned on he was. She then placed her mouth over his penis licking the tip with her tongue. Sam let out "Fuck Andy what are you doing? Get up now I need to kiss you." Andy duly obliged placing her lips on Sam's.

Sam thought two could play this game. So he kissed her collarbone nipping and kissing it as he went. He placed his hands around Andy's back to unhook her bra. He bent down talking her breast into his mouth, sucking and biting it gently. Andy moaned at what Sam was doing to her. He did the same to her other breast which elicited more moans from Andy. He moved down to her belly button kissing it before unzipping Andy's jeans and removing them and her panties. He placed his hand between her thighs feeling how hot and wet she was. He found her clit was hard already so he gave it a gentle squeeze with his forefinger and thumb. Which made Andy scream out in pleasure "Sam Fuck," He then stood up kissing Andy hungrily again. He pushed her gently onto the bed hovering over her looking into her eyes, seeing the same want and desire that he saw yesterday in her eyes. So he gently thrust his penis into Andy, which she responded with shouting his name. He started off gently, and then picked up the pace as they moved together Andy grinding her hips against Sam. A few heavy and hard thrusts from Sam, he felt Andy tighten and he pushed her over the edge in, Sam closely followed after a few more thrusts of his hips.

Hot and sweaty Sam pulled himself out of Andy and pulled her body towards him. He was still panting when he said "Was that you idea of warming me up?"

Andy's shaky voice responded. "Yeah it was."

"Well it was a great idea." Sam said.

They laid like that in tangled up in each other not speaking but enjoying the closeness for a while.

Andy looked up at Sam. "Goodnight Sam." Placing a gently kiss on his lips.

"Goodnight Andy."

They both closed their eyes and fell asleep. The exhaustion from the shift and their steamy sex session caught up with them.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.2 Do you want the Sam giving Andy the present chapter? It will be a very, very short chapter. Please let me know in the reviews. <strong>


	10. The Gift

**A.N. Here is the gift exchange chapter. Its a short one like i promised.  
><strong>

**A.N.1 **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story. They make my day when i get a story review email. Please review.  
><strong>**

**Disclaimer: I really wish i did own the rights to Rookie Blue sadly I don't. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Gift.<strong>

The early afternoon sun was bleeding through the blind in Sam's room, when he awoke feeling the rays on his face. He could feel a breath on the side of his neck; he looked down in a half sleepy state, to find Andy snuggled up on his chest. She looked beautiful when she slept, her hair messy, fanning around her face and down her olive skinned naked back. He didn't think he in his previous relationships seen anyone look as beautiful as her when they were sleeping, she was breathtaking. Her hand curled up holding onto his chest hair, She looked so peaceful; the only time she was at peace was in her sleep, as usually her mind would be going over board with too much thinking. Plus it was the only time he thought that she was quiet, apart from the odd little gentle snore that would come out of her mouth. Sam also thought that he could get used to seeing this every single day of his life. He knew he loved her but he wasn't sure that she felt the same he hoped she did. They never in the very short time they had been together said the three little words that would normally scare a man or a woman. He wanted to stroke her back like he did after they had sex at the UC apartment but he knew that it would wake her up. So he just lay there looking between Andy and the ceiling and not wanting to move.

Sam also knew that this was completely different to her relationship with Luke Callaghan. He remembered back to the time he caught the two of them in the equipment room after what he gathered had sex Andy walked out on him. She wouldn't sleep in a strange persons bed for some reason. Andy, his Andy was different she didn't find it strange or the need to get up and walkout, she was content in sleeping in the same bed overnight with Sam. Which made Sam smile. The strange thing was he was thinking about Luke for some reason and it didn't make him angry at all. At one point he would have wanted to punch the living daylights out of him for what he done to Andy. Now he was like he said to him, he was thankful for his screw up and sleeping with Jo. It gave him the best thing in the world Andy McNally. Geez Sam stop over thinking, you are turning into Andy. That thought made him chuckle inwardly.

He then felt Andy's head moving on his chest, which brought his head back into the room. Then he looked down to see Andy stirring and waking up.

"Hey beautiful" Sam said with a full on dimpled smile.

"Babe" Andy got out as she yawned. Then proceeded to stretch which unfortunately for Sam meant that she had moved off his chest to lie on the other side of the bed.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I did. Must have been the amazing pillow I was laying on." Andy teased half asleep still.

"Am I your pillow now?" Sam said with mock annoyance in his voice.

"Well, I think you are but you have your other uses." Andy turned to face Sam and gave him a little wink.

"What other uses do I have?" Sam was intrigued what Andy thought his other uses were.

"Sam, not now. I have just woken up. Can you just give me a few minutes to wake up, please?" Andy pleaded with Sam, knowing what would come next if she answered his question.

"Ok" Sam was disappointed that Andy had shut him down, when he was in the mood to tease her more or move things along into other areas.

"Good, so how was your sleep?"

"My sleep was great actually until I got an almighty kick in the shin by someone." Sam remembered that at some point during the early hours of the morning. Andy had kicked him in the shin.

"I am sorry." Andy shyly said and could feel the heat rising up in her chest and neck with embarrassment.

"What were you dreaming about, that made you kick in me in the shin? It's ok by the way. It didn't hurt and I feel back asleep straight away."

"I think I was dreaming about basketball." Andy tried to remember what her dream was about. "I was shooting hoops and I kept on missing the basket. I got so annoyed with myself that I kicked the chain linked fence in anger."

"Ok, remind me never to play basketball with you in the future, if that is what you are like in a dream." Sam stated seriously, he wouldn't want to be on the receiving end if she got annoyed with herself.

"I wouldn't take it out on you. I would kick the fence again, like I have done in the past." Andy was about to continue saying something else, as she knew that the comment that she was about to say would get Sam going again.

"I think I will pass, if you don't mind." Sam had no intention of playing basketball with Andy. He would like to play with Andy in other ways. Stop it Sam with these thoughts.

"Ok" Andy pouted.

"Stop with the pout Andy, it will only get you so far. I will not back down on this one."

"Oh, really. How far will it get me?" Andy regretted it as soon as the words came out of her mouth. She placed her hand on her mouth.

Sam shook his head at what Andy has just said. "Andy, its fine. What do you want to do, with what time we have left before shift?" Sam changed the subject to save Andy's blushes.

"I don't know. What do you want to do? Shit, Andy engage your head with your mouth." Andy was getting exasperated with the slip-ups she was making.

Sam was finding it adorable that she kept making these slip ups. He couldn't help but laugh and smile.

"What are you laughing at?" Andy sat up grabbing the sheet to cover her.

"You, in a good way, I am just having a chuckle at the way you were getting annoyed with yourself with the little slip-ups you are making."

"Well, stop laughing at me." Andy was getting more annoyed with herself and now that Sam was laughing at her was making her feel worse.

"Ok, I will." Sam put his hands up in surrender. Then he pulled her back down towards him and kissing the top of her head.

Andy then thought for a few seconds before opening her mouth. "I know I have to drop something in at Traci's before shift. So I thought I would grab some food with her and see Leo."

"Do you want me to drop you off at Traci's?"

"No, its ok. I could do with getting some fresh air and I have a couple of errands to do too that I can do on the way."

Sam was disappointed and it showed on his face. Andy reached up and gave him a quick kiss, then gently stroked his face.

"I have to phone Sarah, to check with her when she is coming into town."

"When is she coming into town?"

"She is coming into town in around a week and half's time. I have to work it out with her so we have the day off."

"WE?" Andy could feel her getting nervous and panicky at the sound of that.

"Yeah we, as you and me. You said you wanted to meet her and she wants to meet you." Sam was truthful, Sarah wanted to meet Andy, she wanted to meet the woman that had caused her little brother so much trouble but made him happy.

"Yeah, I did say I wanted to meet her. I didn't think that it would be that soon." Andy's voice got higher and higher the more nervous she was getting.

"Andy, don't worry she is going to love you. She just wants to meet you, as I have told her we are together." Sam gently massaged Andy's cheek to get her to calm down.

"Ok, just give me plenty of warning. So I can prepare myself for meeting her."

"Just be yourself, she will love you. You don't have to change yourself for her. I like you just the way you are." Sam smiled but chose his words carefully; he didn't want to scare her. He pulled her into a hug to help her feel relaxed.

Andy just nodded against Sam's chest. She couldn't formulate a proper response as every time she would open her mouth nothing would come out.

The silence that came over the room was slightly uncomfortable, Sam didn't know what to say, Andy was over thinking what it was going to be like when she met Sarah. Sam drew circles on Andy's bare back with his hand while looking at the ceiling.

When Sam started drawing circles on Andy's back, it made her relax and feel a bit sleepy again. She just loved it when he touched her, it either made her feel alive and could do anything, or it would calm her nerves, or that she wanted to kiss him and have mind blowing sex.

Both of them drifted back off to sleep for a short while. Sam woke up about 45 minutes later he looked at the clock on his nightstand. He realized that it was getting close to 4 pm, if Andy wanted to go to Traci's she better get up now. He really didn't want her to go but if she was still going then the hours before shift were slowly slipping by. Then he remembered that he still hadn't given Andy her gift, he did have a vague recollection of it being put on the bed before he left for work yesterday evening. He wondered where would be now after his and Andy's activities earlier. So he looked over the edge of the bed on the floor to see if it was there, he caught sight of the yellow and black box sticking out from the bottom corner of the bed. He crawled down the bed and bent over the edge of the bed to retrieve the present.

At that moment Andy, woke up to see Sam's naked ass sticking up at her. She loved the view that she was getting; she had always thought that he had a really tight but sexy ass. Now she was getting to view it in its full glory, which made her smile. She thought of giving him a whistle or something to show her appreciation of the view she was getting. She knew that knowing her luck, if she did it Sam would fall off the edge of the bed straight onto the floor, injuring himself. How would they explain it to Frank and the rest of their co-workers how Sam got injured? So she stayed quiet.

Sam struggled with the box from under the bed; he didn't know that Andy was staring at his ass. Once he had extracted the box from underneath the bed he lifted himself back on to the bed.

He turned to see Andy was staring at him "Are you enjoying the view?"

"Yeah, I was. Has anyone told you that you have a really sexy ass?" Andy enquired giving him a wink and a smile.

"No, not in a while." Sam replied.

"Well you do. I could watch it all day. What is that you holding Sam?" Andy was looking at the big box that Sam was holding.

"Well it is for you." Sam stated handing it over to Andy.

"You didn't need to get me anything. I just got you your gift just because." Andy shot straight up in bed sitting cross-legged looking at Sam accepting the gift in her hands.

"Well I got you yours just because too." Sam smiled. He couldn't wait to see her reaction.

Andy recognised the name of the store on the box. "Sam you didn't have to go to so much trouble for me and to so much expense. That store is really expensive."

"Andy, sweetheart you are worth it. You deserve nice things. So, stop talking and open it up." Sam ordered Andy.

Andy blushed at being told she was worth the expense and she deserved nice things. In previous relationships she was given nice things but none meant so much as this gift from Sam. "Ok, Officer Swarek."

Andy gently removed the ribbon off the box; she didn't want to ruin it. Then she turned the box on it's side to remove the sticky's that held the box lid on. Sam just looked on at how much time Andy was taking to open her gift.

Andy then lifted the lid of the box. She looked in the box, seeing 5 items wrapped up in tissue paper. She looked up at Sam and gave him that million-dollar smile he loved. She unwrapped it, to find it was her favourite shampoo, then she took the next item it was her shower cream, then the next was her hair conditioner, the next time looked in the same shape at the next one was a candle. Sam looked on in shock, he didn't ask the store assistant for one, and she must have put it in the basket as a surprise for him. He did look totally out of his depth in the store. Then it came to the flatter but softer item wrapped up, Andy was looking at this item she recognised by the feel of it was some sort of clothing. She ripped open the tissue paper to find the tank and the boy shorts pyjamas. She looked at them and out of nowhere Andy started to tear up.

Sam got worried, "Andy is everything alright?"

"Sam everything is perfect. You went to so much trouble for me. Thank you."

Andy reassured Sam.

"Good, I thought I had done something to upset you." Sam stared deeply into Andy's eyes to try and gauge her emotions. He couldn't see hurt or anything bad in them.

"No Sam, you haven't upset me. These tears are happy tears; everything is now finally falling into place for me and it feel so good right now. I just don't trust myself to really believe this is happening. Us." Andy was getting really worried how strong her feelings for Sam were getting day by day. This little gift meant so much to her that she couldn't believe it was real. It reminded her of standing waiting for Sam to come out of Brennan's wife's house with her heart in her throat.

Sam reached over and cupped her face with his hands gently stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. He starred deeply into her eyes and hoped they would reach her heart reinforcing the words he was about to say, "Well believe it sweetheart, we are happening and I am going to make it my mission from this day forward. That I will show you that we belong together, I am not letting you go. We will have our ups and down like any normal couple will have. We will fight at work or at home but we will be loving that much harder after but we are a good team you and me."

Andy smiled the tears had gone from her eyes; she looked so much happier. "That we are. Sam the tank and shorts are gorgeous, how did you know my size?"

"I have my sources." Sam wasn't about to tell her that he had help from Traci.

"Trace?"

"No, I am shocked Andy, that you don't think I could do it on my own." Sam shook his head and chuckled.

"Come on Sam tell me?"

"No I am not going to tell you."

"Well, tell your source thank very much." Andy winked.

"Your welcome." Sam leaned over placing a gentle kiss on Andy's lips.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. The next chapter is going to be about a week later. <strong>


	11. Boyd  Sam

**A.N. Sorry this chapter has taken me a while to write. I have been sick and also had a lot going on at home. So here it is now. This chapter is pretty procedural not alot of Sam and Andy moments in it. **

**A.N.1 Please, review. I love the reviews that I have received so far. Sorry not had a chance to reply to them. Reviews make my day. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Rookie Blue.**

* * *

><p><strong>Boyd - Sam <strong>

It was an early morning in Toronto, when Sam awoke. He reached across the bed to hug Andy to find that side of the bed empty and cold. Then he remembered that they had spent the night separately Andy at her apartment and Sam in his house. They came to an agreement that they would spend the night before the Boyd IA hearing in their respective homes, so they could get a good night sleep. Both of them knew if they spent the night together they would have done anything but sleep. They had spent the day off together but temptation to make love again was too high.

Sam dragged himself out of bed to put the coffee pot on. Once he had done that he stripped his bed and put it in the washing machine. That being done, he jumped into the shower; he stood there allowing the water to run all over his body. He felt really tense of what was to be coming early this afternoon. After he had showered he then shaved. He wanted to look his best for Andy and make a good show of himself in the hearing. He wasn't going to be seeing Andy till she had given her evidence. Sam was given a midday time slot for him and Andy was given 1400 time slot for hers.

So he pulled out his dress uniform out of the wardrobe for the second time in a month. He hated to wear his cap and the jacket, he felt like it was a straight jacket to him. Then he remembered in the locker room when Boyd came up to him when he was getting dressed to go out for the day. When Boyd mentioned that the uniform was a straight jacket for him, remembering that made the blood run cold in his veins. Then it was followed by anger towards Boyd, he wanted to punch something and sadly for him he was in his house. Normally it would have been his locker that would have taken the brunt of his frustration. He had punched or kicked it so many times in the last 2 years, from the first day he returned after Andy blew his cover, then the amount of times she screwed up or when he couldn't take it with Andy being with Luke.

Now he didn't have to worry about Luke anymore because he wasn't a problem anymore. He had Andy all to himself and would do anything in his power to keep her with him for the rest of his life. She was it for him. He pulled on his pants; dress shoes and walked to have a coffee shirtless. He was nervous about going in front of the IA board. He knew Boyd had it coming but he needed to give evidence so that he would be given the appropriate punishment. Sam hoped it would be that Boyd would be kicked out of the service for what he did to him and more importantly Andy. He pulled out a mug from the cupboard above the coffee pot and poured himself a very large mug. He leant against the counter top savouring the taste of the coffee and hoping that he would get the instant caffeine hit that he was in need of. His stomach began to growl so he pulled out some bread and flung it into the toaster. Once the bread was toasted he spread some peanut butter on it. He made quick work of the toast and peanut butter, he looked at the clock on the oven it said 10.46 meaning he had only just over one hour to get himself finished dressed and make his way to head quarters. So he cleaned up what had used before heading back towards his bedroom to finish getting changed. Once he had got his shirt and tie on he pulled on the jacket, grabbing his cap, then he grabbed his keys to the truck and phone.

He dialled a familiar number. It rang and rang then went to voicemail. He was wondering why it would go to voicemail. Then he thought that they could have been either a sleep or in the shower. So locked up his house and jumped into his truck and headed towards headquarters.

Just as he was arriving at headquarters his cell phone went off. He saw it was Andy calling him.

He hit the answer button "**_Good morning, beautiful._**"

"_**Good morning, babe.**_" Andy replied.

_**"How are you?"**_ Sam wanted to know how Andy was due to what they were both going through today.

**_"I am ok, nervous but I will be glad when this is all over."_ **Andy sighed on the other end of the phone.

_**"You will be fine. I am just on my way into headquarters now."**_ Sam said as he was pulling his truck into a parking space at headquarters. "Just tell them the truth and hopefully he will get what is coming to him."

_**"Yeah, I know. I am just hoping that I don't have to come face to face with him."** _Andy knew that if she saw Boyd that she would punch him.

**_"He won't be around. They wouldn't have him anywhere near the building when people were giving evidence on his case."_ **Sam hoped that would be enough to reassure Andy. He also didn't want to see Boyd either but he didn't want to tell her that.

**"Good."** Andy gave an audible sigh that Sam heard it down the phone.

_**"Well as much as I would like to keep talking to you. I have got to get in to headquarters."**_ Sam really wanted to blow this whole thing off and be with Andy.

**_"Huh? You blowing me out Officer Swarek."_ **Andy teased in a nervous manner.

**_"I would never blow you out. I just have to get inside. So I can get this over and done with. I will see you at The Penny after you give evidence."_** They had come to an arrangement to meet at The Penny after they had given evidence. Hopefully to meet up with the rest of their friends after they had finished shift later on.

_**"Good luck babe."**_ Andy wished Sam all the best for giving evidence.

_**"Good luck yourself."** _Sam wished Andy. _**"Possibly see you when I get out."**_

**_"Yeah, seeing you before going in will help me relax."_** Andy knew that if she saw Sam at any time would give her the strength to do anything. He was her rock.

_**"Just remember to breathe then you will be fine. Well I got to go now or I will be late."**_

**_"Ok, babe. See you later."_** Andy said in closing.

**_"See you later."_** Sam hit end call and put his phone in his pocket.

He excited his truck and hit the remote lock button on the keys. He walked through the parking lot of Headquarters towards the building. Headquarters was really busy today there were a lot of white shirts walking in and out of the building as well as the regular coppers. Sam recognised a few of the regular coppers as he walked nearer the building, saying hello to them as he passed.

Once inside the building, Sam felt a sense of déjà vu coming, remembering walking into this building more than once when he was coming to meet his own board of investigation. The building was a really smart office block; the flooring looked like it was black marble, which contained the crest of the police service in the middle. It also had exposed steel beams. He walked up to the young man on reception in the middle of the vast open space, with offices over 5 floors in a horseshoe style.

"Welcome to Metropolitan Police Service Headquarters. How may I help you officer?" The young man said in the speech he would have given over and over again.

"Officer Samuel Swarek to see Internal Affairs board in regards to Detective Donovan Boyd" Sam replied.

The young man looked through the computer system to find Sam name and where he had to report. "Officer Swarek, I have found you. Take the right hand elevators to the 4th floor and speak to the officer on duty. They will take you to the appropriate office."

"Thank you." Sam said to the young man.

"Your welcome, Officer" the young man politely replied.

Sam walked over to the bank of elevators on the right hand side of building; he pressed the button to call the elevator. Once the elevator doors opened Sam stepped in he pressed the button to take him to the 4th floor. On his arrival at the 4th floor a young female civilian officer greets him.

"Hello, how may I help you Officer?" The female officer spoke.

"I am here for the I.A. board of investigations in regards to Detective Boyd." Sam replied to the question from the civilian young officer.

"What is your name?" she enquired.

"Officer Samuel Swarek."

"Yes, Officer Swarek they are expecting you. Would you like to follow me to the waiting room, till they are ready for you." The civilian officer walked from behind the desk and proceeded to walk down the office-lined hallway to a small waiting area at the end of it. "You can wait here until someone from Internal Affairs comes and gets you."

"Thank you." Said Sam as he stepped into the room.

The young officer closed the door behind him. The room had no windows or doors in the room. It had 8 chairs lined up one side and the same on the other side. Sam sat down on the chair closest to the door, placing his cap on the chair next to him. He undid the bottom two buttons of his dress uniform jacket and then rested his head on the wall behind him, shutting his eyes.

A few minutes passed the door opened again, in walked Officer Durham the union rep.

"Hey Sam." Mark greeted Sam.

"Hey Mark. Good to see you again." Sam greeted Mark.

"It's good to see you again too. Are you ready for this?" Mark enquired.

"I will be glad when this is all over."

"Me too, the more I read the papers in regards to Boyd. The more I hate the guy. Plus I am here for the next week with all the officers from the 15th that have been called to give evidence." Mark was the union rep for Dov, Gail, Luke, Traci, Jerry, Noelle, Chris and Oliver. Frank had his own union rep for people in higher positions.

"Poor you having to sit in on all those evidence hearings. So you will be with Andy later?"

Mark nodded "Yeah I will be with Officer McNally later."

"Good to know that you will be with her later. Just try and keep her calm, when she gets nervous she starts to babble on." Sam warned Mark what Andy was like.

"Thanks for the information Sam." Mark was grateful for this information.

"Your welcome, just take care of my girl" Sam smiled that he was able to say to others that Andy was his.

"I promise you Sam, I will take care of her. Like I would do with my own partner. I will always have their back."

Sam smiled and nodded in acknowledgement.

The door of the small waiting room opened, the young officer came back into the room. "Officers Swarek and Durham, they are ready for you now. Would you follow me?"

Sam stood up picking up his cap placing it under his right arm and buttoning the bottom buttons of his jacket. Mark waived his hand to signal to Sam to exit the room first and then Mark followed.

They arrived at the door of the hearing room; the young woman opened the door, ushering Sam and Mark into it.

"Officer Samuel Swarek and Officer Mark Durham." She announced.

There were 3 white shirts (2 men and 1 woman) sitting around the conference table and another older woman sitting behind a computer.

"Thank you." One of the men spoke to the young girl.

She stepped out of the room closing the door.

"Would you like to take a seat?" The younger of the 2 men said to Mark and Sam.

Sam and Mark sat at the two empty chairs at the other end of the light wood conference table.

"Welcome Officers Swarek and Durham. I would like to introduce you to the members of this panel and myself. To my right." The younger man said. "This is Inspector George Ireland."

Inspector Ireland nodded. He was an older gentleman, with grey hair around the sides of his head, bald in the middle. He had small round glasses perched on the edge of his nose. He wasn't a slim man he looked like many of the older officers who had spend too many years behind a desk.

"To my left is Staff Inspector Elizabeth Davidson."

Staff Inspector Davidson nodded. She was a fairly young woman, Sam guessed that she could have been 5 years or so older than he. She had dark auburn hair cut to shoulder length.

"The lady at the computer is Mrs Cook is the stenographer. I am Staff Superintendent Lewis Hannah." Hannah appeared to be so much younger than Sam. Sam thought he was one of the graduate cops that climbed the ladder pretty quickly. He had bald head with piercing blue eyes.

Sam and Mark just nodded.

"I am just going to run through a few things with you to let you know how this is going to proceed this evidence hearing. Each of us is going to be asking you questions in regards to your dealings with Detective Donovan Boyd. To ascertain the facts behind Detective Boyd's handling of the Jamie Brennan case. So we can make a decision on what if any punishment to be handed out to Detective Boyd. Any information that is divulged in this hearing will not go any further than the 6 of us in this room. You may not discuss what we ask or what information you gave to anyone. Officer Swarek, I know you are in a relationship with Officer Andrea McNally; you can't discuss this with her. Do you understand?"

Sam replied in his serious tone, "Yes Sir I understand." Sam didn't want to keep anything from Andy but this was a direct order by a superior he knew he had to obey.

"Thank you, Officer Swarek. We will be calling each officer from the 15th in this week to speak to him or her. Now Officer Swarek, I am going start with the first question. When did Detective Boyd first make contact with you in regards to the Brennan case?"

Sam replied, "I was in the male locker room one day getting dressed to start my shift, when Boyd came up to me. He handed me a file and told me that Jamie Brennan was not doing well after his wife's alleged accident. So he was putting a task force together to see if they could work him, to get him on the alleged previous murders and attacks on people. He wanted people that already knew the case. I joked with him that I was just getting used to sleeping in my own bed. I asked him how long I had if I went under. He said 3 weeks, he had someone on the inside that could get me an introduction."

Hannah asked another question "Can you tell us what you remember that was contained in the file that Boyd gave you?"

"It was a very thin file nothing much was in it, just an accident report and some pictures of a burnt out car."

Davidson interjected "So there was nothing else in that file you saw?"

"No mam."

Davidson asked the next question. "So when was your next contact with Detective Boyd?"

"It was later that night. I had just come off shift and was at home. I was in the middle of going through my paperwork at home, when Boyd called. He asked me if I had plans for the night. I said I didn't, so he said he had moved up the date that he wanted me to go UC. He then came to my house, to speak to me. We went through the information I remembered from working a few of Brennan's old cases. Then I made my decision that I would go under for Boyd. He handed me my new cell phone, gave me the papers for my new identity and we drove away from my house. He then dropped me off at my cover apartment and called his inside guy."

Davidson continued, "Did you think it was suspicious at all that the operation was moved up from 3 weeks to a few hours?"

"M'am, I didn't think it was suspicious. Operations do get moved up and down all the time, as you know. So I went with what Boyd wanted."

Ireland then asked the next question. "How often did you get in contact with Boyd when you were on the op?"

"I didn't have much contact with Boyd during the operation. I spoke to his team mostly at Guns and Gangs."

Irelands then asked another question. "What were you reporting back to Boyd?"

"Mainly keeping him updated on what Jamie Brennan was up to. How much contact I had with him, what I had said and what Brennan had said to me. He also could access the wire and cameras from the UC apartment remotely."

Hannah had the next question "So your cover was completely intact as far as you knew?"

"Yes, sir. My cover was completely intact until near the operation."

Hannah continued with the questioning. "What do you mean, until near the operation?"

"Well, it didn't transpire that until Brennan had abducted me that some of my back story was flawed. Boyd had given me in my back-story that I had a boat called God's Good Grace. So when I mentioned the boat to Brennan, then it made him think it was a cop. Boyd didn't tell me that the boat had been confiscated by another police service in a drugs raid. Which Brennan knew about, so that Brennan put 2 and 2 together and made 4. How could I have a boat that was confiscated by the police unless I was a cop sent in to get him?"

"So you were sent in with a incomplete and flawed back-story?" Davidson asked.

"Yes, I was sent in with flawed back-story."

"So you believe this flawed back-story led to you being tortured by Brennan?"

"I do believe that. If I was given a complete back-story I would have not been, beaten and water boarded by Brennan." Sam shivered remembering back to that beating.

Davidson was about to ask another question when Ireland spoke up. "So how did you come in contact with Officer McNally while you were under?"

"Well, Brennan and myself were at the Alpine Motel to have a few drinks. Brennan approached the pool table and talked to who was there. He shouted to me "JD are you ready to play?" I turned around to find Officer McNally and Nash standing talking to Brennan. We played a game of pool, Officer McNally indicated in the chat we had with them that they were on Boyd's rookie scavenger hunt. When she said the "Bus token" I knew that they were UC too, so there was no way of them blowing my cover and me blowing theirs."

Ireland's next question regarded Sam and Andy again "From the information that we received in regards to Officer McNally's and your interaction. You invited her back to your UC apartment, is that correct?"

"Yes it is correct."

"We know that this wasn't the only time you invited Officer McNally to your UC apartment. Is this also correct?"

"Yes Sir it is."

Ireland was on a role in regards to the questioning. "So when was Officer McNally's next contact with Mr Brennan in your company?"

"The morning after the 2nd time she visited the apartment. The time I first mentioned my boat. Officer McNally was on the way out of the door when Brennan made an unplanned visit to the apartment. I spoke to Brennan for a few minutes then Officer McNally came out of the bathroom as she reverted to the Scavenger hunt character she created. As it was the only way that she could explain why she was in the apartment. We chatted for a while, Brennan exited the apartment, then I suggested to Officer McNally that we should give him 15 to 20 minutes to leave before she left. I didn't expect him to be waiting for her when she left. I know what Officer McNally said to Brennan but its better coming from her."

Davidson butted in with a question of her own, "So after your rescue, did you have any contact with Detective Boyd?"

"Yes, I did have contact with Boyd after Officers Diaz, Shaw, Nash, William, Epstein and McNally as well as the cadet Sun had come to my rescue. I had just returned from hospital for checks, I went straight into the locker room to get showered and changed. I was just putting on a t-shirt when Boyd came into the locker room. He came in saying he was glad that I was alive and trying to act like nothing was wrong and his fault. He then said that Brennan was in one of the interview rooms. He then said that Detective Barber earned it so that why he wasn't doing the interview. Then he then tried to blame Officer McNally and myself for what had happened. Its not the first time he has blamed Officer McNally for one of his screw ups."

That admission from Sam made the three senior officers turn around and look at each other.

"What, do you mean that it's not the first time he has blamed Officer McNally?" Hannah asked.

"This goes back about a year ago, I was no longer Officer McNally's TO at the time. So I was asked again by Boyd to work on the Bergan and Landry case in gathering intelligence and using my CI's to get as much information on them. So Officers McNally and Diaz were on patrol that day together. They responded to a call that Diaz got on his cell phone from Officer Epstein's former girlfriend Edie Larson who's door was being banged down by her former boyfriend Gabe. When McNally and Diaz responded to the call, they found in the back of the car that Gabe was a money counter and $2 million dollars in a duffle bag. So asked him some questions about the money and the counter. They didn't get answers that convinced them so they arrested Gabe to find out what the counter and the money were for. When they returned to the station, Boyd went off his head blaming Officer McNally and Diaz for ruining his case. I told him that if he runs his operations in the dark people would start to bump into each other. Gabe was the courier in the deal. Diaz and McNally didn't know about the operation that was going on."

"So what happened next?" Davidson asked. He was curious of what else Boyd had done to screw up.

"Well I spoke to Gabe and then found out he had not met any of the players in the case. So I took on the role of Gabe, spoke to a guy called Simon Torrance who went by the name of Angel. So we arranged a meet at The Mermaid Lounge. Detective Barber didn't want to me to go in alone. So Officer McNally offered to play my girlfriend to come with me to the meet, which didn't go down well with Boyd. He eventually relented after my insistence that McNally would be the best choice; he wanted someone else to do it. So McNally and I posed as Gabe and Edie for the meeting with Angel and another goon Ricky. I left with Angel as part of the deal we struck in The Mermaid. Officer Williams, Detective Callaghan and Boyd were our back up outside the Mermaid Lounge. Officer McNally stayed behind with Ricky and she found out one of the players had come into town. The player knew Gabe and when I turned up at the warehouse I would have been made. So she risked her own life with a gun being pointed at her to save my life. Boyd should have in my opinion at the time should have kept better tabs on his informants and the players in this deal. It ended up with the SRU and all available officers in full gear storming the warehouse to rescue me. Angel was killed in the cross fire."

"So Boyd has a history of running his operations in not a competent manner in your opinion?" Ireland asked.

"He is a good detective but he does have a way of running his operations like a crapshoot." Sam conceded.

Ireland asked another question, "If you thought that Detective Boyd's operations were run like you said a crapshoot. Why did you continue to work with him?"

"At the time I professionally wanted a position within the Guns and Gang unit. So I thought the more I worked with the unit I would have been offered a position within the unit. So I thought working with Boyd would give me the in road there." Sam was honest with the 3 white shirts.

"Officer Swarek, do you want to work with Detective Boyd again? Do you still want a position within the Guns and Gang unit?" Davidson asked.

"I do not want to work or see Boyd again. He put Andy McNally and myself through so much. Most of it our own doing which we paid for it ourselves with being suspended and being on report for 3 month and 6 months respectively. Officer McNally and myself bares the scars of what we did I am talking for myself in this instance not her. We just want to move on put this whole mess behind us and move forwards. In regards to your other question, I would like to work with the Guns and Gang unit in the future but not right now. My personal life has changed and I wouldn't want to walk away for months leaving my girlfriend behind." Sam put it all out there to 5 strangers. He would now have to admit this all to Andy.

Hannah began to wrap up the hearing. "What do you think would be the appropriate punishment for Detective Boyd, in your opinion?"

Sam was shocked when they asked that question, "My personal opinion would be that Boyd should be kicked out of the service for his systematic failures, in relation to the cases I have worked with him on. If he is found guilty of serious professional misconduct, if he isn't the next choice would be demotion and thrown back into uniform. With the condition that he would not be eligible for promotion for x amount of years, until he proved himself trustworthy again." Sam had thought what he would like to have happened to Boyd a lot during his suspension most of them would be him beating Boyd up so badly, just like he was at the hands of Brennan.

Hannah looked to his left and right, "Does anyone have any further questions for Officer Swarek?"

Both Davidson and Ireland shook their heads.

"Thank you Officer Swarek for your time coming to give your evidence in regards to Detective Donovan Boyd. Is there anything else you wish to say?"

"No, Sir." Sam wanted to get out of there quickly, so he just kept his mouth shut.

"You will be called back if we need anymore information. You will receive a copy of your statement to this enquiry board in a few days. You also will be notified in regards to what if anything that happens to Detective Boyd. You are dismissed. Thank you Officer Swarek."

"Thank you Sir." Sam picked up his cap and stood up from the table. He gave a gentle nod to the panel and walked to the door opening it and stepping through followed by Mark. Once the door was closed, he leaned against the nearest wall, raising his head to the ceiling and pressing the bridge of his nose, exhaling in relief that was over with.

With his eyes still closed, "Thank God that is now over with. Now I can get on with my life. Thanks Mark for being in there with me."

"Its part of my job as union rep. So you don't have to thank me." Mark smiled. "I have got to do it all again in a few minutes with Andy."

"Andy should be here soon, if she isn't running late as usual." Sam smiled as he looked down at his watch. Thinking about Andy made Sam smile and the though of seeing her later at the penny made him happy.

"Well I hope she isn't running late."

"She will be." Sam teased.

Mark looked at his watch it was getting close to 2pm. Andy should be here by now.

Sam caught out of the corner of his eye the young girl on reception walking towards them. He then noticed a flushed Andy following in the girl's wake she smiled. He nodded and whispered "Good luck, see you later."

A second or two later Andy disappeared from view into the waiting room. The girl then came back up the hallway.

"Well I better go and sit with Andy till they call for her." Mark said turning on his heels and walked towards the waiting room.

Sam walked up the hallway and gave a gentle nod to the young girl before stepping into the elevator. Once he had exited the building he pulled off his jacket and tie before walking towards his truck.

He was in need of a drink and something to eat. So he jumped into his truck, throwing his jacket, cap and tie in the back. He then headed home to change out of his uniform before going to the Penny to meet up with Andy later.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. The next chapter will be Andy giving evidence. I hope to get it finished and up here at the weekend. Please review. Thanks. <strong>


	12. Boyd  Andy

**A.N. Thank you so much for the alerts and story favorites that people have been doing for this story. I am loving reading the reviews. Keep them coming i love to read them. **

**A.N.1 I tried to get this chapter up quickly to follow on close to the Sam testimony. I hope you like it. Its another procedural chapter. I promise the next one will be full of Sam and Andy moments.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Rookie Blue. I so wish i did. **

* * *

><p><strong>Boyd – Andy<strong>

Andy was standing at her apartment door waiting for her cab to arrive, to take her to headquarters. She was dressed in her dress uniform, she was like Sam she hated to wear it; she preferred her warm cosy jacket to this thing. She began to pace up and down the top step, every few seconds looking at her watch, didn't want to be late as per usual for her. The cab was booked the night before for 1.20pm; it was late as it was now 1.30pm. It didn't help her that she was nervous about giving evidence and also thinking about Sam who was currently in giving his evidence. The cab eventually turned up, Andy ran as fast as she could in her dress shoes and jumped into the cab.

"Where to Officer?" the cab driver asked Andy.

"Metropolitan Police Service, Headquarters, please." Andy informed the driver.

"Ok, officer." The driver pulled away from the kerb and started the drive to the destination.

"You were late, what held you up. I booked this cab for 1.20pm?" Andy had to find out why the cab driver was late.

"Sorry miss, I got held up on Bloor there was an accident on the road. So I had to take a detour and the roads I took were backed up." The driver explained.

"It's ok, these things do happen. I am going to be late for my appointment."

"I will take the quick route so you aren't late. You should know which way is the quickest. Which way do you want to go?"

"I trust you to take me. So you go the quickest route for you." Andy knew the quickest route but her mind was wandering to other things.

"Ok, miss. What time is your appointment?"

"2pm."

"Ok, I will get you there in time, I promise." The driver hoped that he would be able to keep this promise.

"Good, as I can't be late for my appointment" Andy stated the fact that she couldn't be late.

"Ok" That was the last thing that was said inside the cab, neither the driver nor Andy spoke for the rest of the journey. Andy was lost in thought working through what he was about to stay to the I.A board. Plus she was worrying how Sam was doing. She just stared out the window of the cab.

Andy eventually made it to Headquarters, with a few minutes to spare. She paid the cab driver and jumped out and ran as quick as she could in her dress shoes.

She made it to the reception desk where the young civilian officer that Sam spoke to earlier was still sitting.

"Welcome to The Metropolitan Police Service Headquarters. How can I help you Officer?" The young officer asked.

"Officer Andrea McNally, here to see the I.A. board in regards to Detective Donovan Boyd." Andy replied.

The young man search through the computer to find Andy's name. "Yes Officer McNally. Take the right hand elevators to the 4th floor and speak to the officer on duty. They then will help you where you need to be."

"Thank you very much." Andy politely replied.

"Your very welcome." The young man responded.

Andy walked as quickly as she could towards the bank of elevators on the right hand side of the building. She pressed the button to call for the elevator; time was slipping by, so she shuffled from one foot to another. Eventually the elevator came to down to the ground level and Andy jumped in, hitting the button for the 4th floor, a few times so the doors would shut quicker. In her current state she thought this would work, she didn't actually know if it helped. Once the door closed she took a look at her watch seeing she had only a minute or so to spare, she looked at her appearance in the shiny metal on the back of the elevator door. She fixed a few strands of her hair that had fallen out of her bun, tucking them behind her ear. The doors then opened to the 4th floor, she then stepped out seeing the young female civilian officer sitting at the desk.

"Can I help you, officer?" The young girl spoke.

"Officer Andrea McNally for I.A." Andy said in an almost panting way.

"Officer McNally would you like to follow me." The young girl came out from behind the desk.

Andy just nodded, following in the wake of the young girl. Andy caught sight of Sam as she processed down the hallway behind the girl. Once she caught sight of Sam with his head on the wall outside an office, she began to blush. She tried not to look at Sam she didn't want to make her already flush face any worse than it already felt. She ducked her head and walked right by him. She did hear Sam "Good luck, see you later." She then stepped into the waiting room, instead of sitting down on the seats inside the room; Andy began to pace up and down. Even the sight of Sam didn't put her at ease, seeing his head resting on the wall, he looked like he had been through it in there. A few seconds later, Mark Durham came into the room,.

"Hey Andy, how are you?" Mark spoke to Andy.

"Hey Mary, I am really nervous." Andy said shuffling from one foot to the other.

"Don't be. When I was in with Sam it wasn't that bad."

"So how did it go with Sam? What did they ask?" Andy wanted to be prepared for what was to come for her.

"Sorry, Andy I can't discuss what was said when I was in with Sam. We aren't allowed to discuss anything that is said inside the room." Mark prepared Andy for what they would ask Andy to do.

That wasn't what Andy wanted to hear but she accepted it. "Okay."

"Don't look so nervous. Just relax and I am going to be looking after you in there. I will have your back, if you need me." Mark reassured Andy, due to the promise he made to Sam.

"It's easier said than done." Andy replied sarcastically.

Mark shook his head "Once this is over then you can go and have some fun with Sam for the rest of the day."

Andy smiled thinking that she and Sam will be able to spend the rest of the day together after this hell was over.

"Yeah, I will be looking forward to having a drink or two afterwards. Plus tomorrow is the first day that Sam and I will be able to ride together again." Andy liked that idea that she and Sam can be partners on the job and outside the job again.

"I forgot you two were going through this forced separation at work. You will be looking forward to it?"

"More than you know. It's been good to be back at work and working with my fellow co-workers but it's not the same. Sam and I work so well together; we know each other's moves and how we think. It just seems so natural."

"When you find a paring that just works then nothing beats it. I have been with my current partner for 6 years and we work so well together." Mark recalled his own partnership.

"So what is your partners name?" Andy asked.

"Her name is Sara Smith and I can guess the next question that is going to be asked. Are we together? Yes we are like you and Sam."

Andy dropped her head in embarrassment that she was so easy to read in some ways. "Oh"

"It's ok Andy." Mark said looking at his watch. He then thought they are taking their time to call Andy and what was keeping them.

"Its strange that your partner and my partner have the same initials, SS?" Andy continued to talk like she does when she is nervous.

"Yeah it is strange that they do have the same initials." Mark noticed that this talking about his partner and Sam was helping Andy take her mind off the hearing.

The door of the waiting room opening up interrupted the chat between Andy and Mark. The young girl spoke up. "Officers Durham and McNally they are ready for you now."

Mark nodded in the direction on the young girl. Andy face was now from a few seconds ago was visibly different, from being relaxed to now showing nerves and pain.

Andy walked out of the room following the young girl and then Mark followed behind. She stopped a couple of steps before the door of the hearing room; she shut her eyes and took two long deep breaths to steady her nerves.

She took the last couple of steps and entered the room. The door then was closed on them, which made Andy jump a little.

Andy noticed the 3 white shirts sitting at the other end of the conference table.

"Officer McNally would you like to take as seat please?"

Andy nodded then sat down at the other end of the table. She poured herself a glass of water from the container in front of her.

"Welcome Officer McNally. I would like to introduce you to the members of this panel and myself. To my right, this is Inspector George Ireland."

Like he had done with Sam, Inspector Ireland nodded.

"To my left is Staff Inspector Elizabeth Davidson."

Staff Inspector Davidson nodded.

Andy's head was going right to left and right, trying to take in the names of the white shirts that were in front of her.

"The lady at the computer is Mrs Cook is the stenographer. I am Staff Superintendent Lewis Hannah." Hannah concluded the introductions.

Andy nodded and then began worrying her bottom lip by biting down on it.

"I am just going to run through a few things with you to let you know how this is going to proceed this evidence hearing. Each of us is going to be asking you questions in regards to your dealings with Detective Donovan Boyd. To ascertain the facts behind Detective Boyd's handling of the Jamie Brennan and anything in regards to cases involving him. So we can make a decision on what if any punishment to be handed out to Detective Boyd. Any information that is divulged in this hearing will not go any further than the 6 of us in this room. You may not discuss what we ask or what information you gave to anyone. Officer McNally, I understand you are in a relationship with Officer Samuel Swarek. You are not allowed to discuss anything that is said in this room with him. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir, I understand." Andy conceded. She wanted to talk to Sam about it but now she couldn't, which made her feel sad.

"Good, now lets get this evidence hearing underway. I am going to start off with my first question. When was your first meeting with Detective Boyd?"

"What do you mean Sir?" Andy asked confused.

"Before the Brennan case did you have any contact with Detective Boyd?" Hannah asked, as he wanted to ask about the revelation that Sam mentioned in his testimony.

"I understand now sir. My first meeting with Boyd was about 1 year ago. I was working with Officer Diaz that day, we received a call from a fellow officers former girlfriend saying her former boyfriend was causing her some distress. So we made our way to the scene, her former boyfriend was pounding on the door of her house. I noticed in the car of her former boyfriend a money counter and a large duffle bag. I asked him some question in regards to the money counter. He said if I remember correctly it wasn't his or something along those lines. I wasn't convinced with of his answer. So I arrested him to bring him in to question him in regards to what was in the back of the car. So when we got back to the station, we Officer Diaz and myself went into the parade room to speak to our senior officers. Then we found out that this money about $2 million was being used to set up a pipeline. Boyd stormed into the room that was my first meeting with him"

Hannah wanted Andy to continue so he asked a question to see if her information would tie up with Sam's. "So what happened next?"

"When Boyd came storming into the room he was really angry. He said his task force was working on the case for 6 months; he blamed Diaz and myself for blowing it. So we moved to our staff sergeants office, Officers Swarek and Diaz were in there too along with Detective Barber. He became in my opinion threatening, If I recall correctly, Jerry sorry Detective Barber had to hold him back. Then Officer Swarek said we could salvage the deal. He continued to blame me saying that the work going into it was longer than I was on the force. I said to him I didn't think I had made a mistake. Also I forgot to mention that Gabe the guy we arrested had a handgun too. Officer Swarek, then mentioned that if Boyd stopped running his operations in the dark then we wouldn't bump into each other. Also Officer Swarek asked how he had lost track of Gabe in the first place. Boyd responded saying something like how was he meant to know that Gabe was going to come into town early. He then stormed off saying he had to explain to his bosses how we blew the bust of his career."

Davidson then asked the follow up question. "After Boyd stormed out of the office. What happened next?"

"Boyd was in the observation room of the interview room watching Officer Swarek interview Gabe, when I came in. Boyd asked me why I was there. I remember saying I was the arresting officer and I wanted to see my case through. We didn't speak to each other in the observation room after that. We meaning Boyd, Officer Swarek and I went back into Best's office. So that Officer Swarek to then takeover roll of Gabe. It was like Boyd didn't trust Sam to make the call. Sorry I mean officer Swarek."

Hannah interrupted Andy. "If it makes it easier for you to say first names then you can use it."

"Thank you Sir. Sam then said the longer they waited someone would hear that Gabe had been busted. Sam made the call to a guy called Angel who's real name was Simon Torrance if I am recalling correctly. Boyd then conceded and allowed Sam to make the phone call but warning him he should watch himself. Boyd was getting nervous. Then when Sam got the information about the meeting place Boyd did being to relax. We came up with the excuse in the phone call that Gabe had come into town to see his girlfriend Edie. They didn't need to know that Gabe and Edie weren't together anymore"

Davidson then spoke up. " So Detective Boyd was really angry when you first met him? Did you find him threatening?"

"Yes in answer to both your questions."

"Okay, So After the phone call to this guy" Davidson looked down at her notes "Angel what happened next?"

"Boyd, Jerry, Sam and myself made our way to Jerry's office. We discussed the players in the case, Jerry then brought up that he didn't want Sam to go in alone. As he couldn't wear a wire, I suggested that as we said that Gabe came into town early to see his girlfriend. He could bring her to the buy. Jerry and Boyd thought it was a good idea. Then Boyd said he could try bringing someone in to perform that duty as Gabe's girlfriend. I suggested again that I could do it, I don't remember what Jerry said but Boyd wasn't happy. Sam backed me up saying he thought I could do it. So on the way out he said Good luck I was going to need it. So we went through with the debriefing of the case with the other officers in the parade room, Sam and I left in the car. Followed by Detective Callaghan and Officer Williams, Boyd was in surveillance van too. We went through with certain parts of the deal and then Angel said that the product wasn't at the Mermaid lounge. So I suggested that Sam would stay with the money and I would go with Angel to get the drugs. Angel wasn't happy with that so it was switched that I would stay at the mermaid with Ricky, one of Angels guys. So I stayed behind, Sam went off. During the time I was with Ricky I found out that Landry had to fly into town to smooth things over. So I had to get out of there, so once I got out of the bar, I ran shouting, that Sam was about to be made. I didn't have any dealings with Boyd much after we got to the warehouse."

Ireland stepped in. "So what did you think of Detective Boyd's handling of that case?"

"Sir, I am still relatively new to the job but after speaking to my father who was a detective in the force before he left due to personal problems. He said and I agree with him, Boyd's handling of the case was shambolic; he didn't seem to know where the key players in the case were. If you were working on a big drugs case you have to know where the players were and were able to keep tabs on their movements."

Ireland continued to ask Andy another question, "So after that drugs case, when was your next dealing with Detective Boyd?"

"Do you mean when I saw him coming to speak to Sam or when he picked me for the scavenger hunt?"

"I am meaning when you were picked to do the scavenger hunt."

Andy nodded before continuing with her evidence. "We were in parade that morning and Best said that we were sitting out rotation today as we were picked for the rookie scavenger hunt. We I mean Officers, Nash Epstein and myself met him in Best's office. He told us the rules for the scavenger hunt and told us to meet him. We met him and he drove us to the drop off point just off the highway close to the airport. He took our cell phones off us as well as our wallets and then he gave us a bus token. Then drove off leaving us there, so Dov went off on his own leaving Traci and myself together."

"Ok, we have the details of your next meeting with Detective Boyd. So how did you come in contact with Officer Swarek?" Hannah asked.

"Traci and myself made our way to the Alpine Inn, I remember one of the training officers mentioning it. I knew that we could make money from Traci's pool skills to buy some drugs for the scavenger hunt. We were playing games of pool for $20 a rack. Then Jamie Brennan came up and offered to play with us and I asked who his partner was. He shouted to "JD" if he was ready to play. When "JD" turned around it was Sam. So that was how Sam and I came into contact."

Hannah continued with the questioning. "So you met up with Officer Swarek in the bar of the Alpine Inn. What happened next?"

"We played a game of pool, which Sam and Jamie won. Then he said that he wanted to go double or nothing. I stepped back leaving Jamie and Traci playing, I spent a while talking to Sam. We talked like our UC characters not mentioning anything that could identify ourselves as cops. Traci won her game against Brennan, which meant that we would leave. We left the bar and went to buy some drugs, with the winnings. Then we came across a OD, we managed to get the girl out of the room and called an ambulance. Traci went with the O.D. victim to the hospital, I hung around to talk to Sam." Andy stopped there, as it was getting uncomfortable to talk about what had happened next. She took a sip of the water that she poured out at the start of the hearing.

Davidson was next to ask Andy a question, "So you went back into the bar to speak to Officer Swarek? What happened afterwards?"

"Yes I went back into the bar to speak to Sam. We had left things unsaid before he left to go under. So I wanted to speak to him about them. Sam didn't want to blow his cover so he said that he didn't want to talk as he was with Brennan. So I left Sam and Brennan in bar, then Sam came out not long afterwards, We went back to his undercover apartment, Sam turned off the camera's and wire so we could talk. I left a few hours later to make my way back to the station to hand in what we got in the scavenger hunt. Boyd was there waiting."

"Ok, Officer McNally thanks for that information. We do know what happened during your meeting with Officer Swarek. When did you come in contact with Brennan next?" Ireland asked.

"Well I was back at Sam's UC apartment, I had spent the night. I was about to go to leave when he turned up. I hid in the bathroom, then I came out, we chatted for a while before he stood up to leave. Sam told me to wait 20 minutes to allow him time to go. So we waited that time out. When I came out of the apartment door, Brennan was waiting. He offered to take me into town, I turned him down, he was insistent that I took him up on his offer. So I jumped into the car."

"What did you talk about?" Hannah spoke

"We talked about football mostly Brett Farve, his wife Maggie and his daughter dying in a car accident. He then drove me to a boatyard and basically was testing me on why I was hanging around someone like JD. I gave him a close to the truth answer, which I hoped he would believe. He told me to get out of the car and walked me down to one of the docks and told me not to be around JD tonight. He told me he liked me and gave me money and left. That was the last time I saw Brennan before the events that went down in Pickering."

"So in your opinion, your cover was still intact when Brennan left as far as your knew?" Hannah continued.

"Yes, sir. I do believe that it was still intact. I did start to question myself when I got back to the station, that I didn't act like I should have."

Hannah gave way to Ireland to ask the next question. "We are led to believe that Officers Nash, Peck, Diaz, Epstein and yourself. Started to look at the incident report that was in connection with Mr Brennan's wife's accident, is that correct?"

"Yes, sir it is correct." Andy started to wring her hands under the table she was getting uncomfortable the longer this went on. "Dov, suggested that we should look at the incident report into Brennan's wife and daughters death. We noticed that the file in connection with the accident wasn't complete. So we went to speak to Detective Callaghan."

"What did Detective Callaghan say and suggest?" it was another Ireland question.

"Luke said that it was sloppy paper work and it happens. He suggested we go and talk to G Armstrong who worked at 34 when they worked on the case. So Gail Peck and I left to go and talk to them at 34. We spoke to now Detective Gizelle Armstrong, who signed off on the report. Gail started off questioning Armstrong about the report but Armstrong was evasive with her answering. Then we walked out of the office to the stairwell to continue the conversation. We pressed her for answers, in regards to the report, eventually she caved in and she admitted the report was doctored. She also admitted that the accident looked like it could have been a homicide. She had witnesses that saw some guy around the car and they also got the guys license plate number. Armstrong said she followed procedure in regards to the accident, mechanic and reconstruction. Then she admitted that a detective turned up and handed back the report finding it was scrubbed. He then asked for her to sign off on it. Eventually she admitted it was Donovan Boyd that handed her the report back to sign off on. Armstrong went away and got her notes on the case, she felt like it was going to come back and bite her at some point." Andy took a breather at this point she was running out of breath and also her mouth was getting dry.

Davidson spoke in the silence that was in the room, "I just for a second, can we go back to something. I was checking my notes while you were speaking; I just want to get things in the right order. When you returned to the station, admitted you had had contact with Officer Swarek. Your staff sergeant interviewed you on video with Boyd in attendance, is that correct? If so what Detective Boyd demeanour in this interview?"

"You are correct, I was interview by Best and Boyd the next day. He was very aggressive towards me in the interview room. If I were in the room alone with him, I would hate to think what he would have done to me. I was frightened inwardly but I wasn't giving him the satisfaction of thinking he had the best of me. I explained over and over again what had happened but he wasn't going to listen to me, he kept blaming me and saying I was made. He didn't really allow me to speak; he in my mind was trying to beat me into submission. He also spread it around the station that I was the leak; I would never betray a fellow officer unless it was necessary my father taught me that." Andy started to feel like she was about to cry remembering back to that horrible situation.

"Okay, Officer McNally. Do you want to take a break?" Hannah asked as he could see that Andy was becoming visibly upset.

Andy shook her head "No, Sir I would like to carry on." She then took a sip of water to steady her nerves.

"Okay, we shouldn't be long with the questions we have left, Officer McNally. Ok, after you left 34. What did you do next?"

"I was driving back to the station, while Gail was reading through the notes that Armstrong gave us. We found a name of the guy that owned the license plate Sean Elmore. We drove by the address that he had listed as his address, it turned out to be a clubhouse for the JMC bikers. So we called the boys, Diaz and Epstein to check out the mechanic who's signature was on the report. We headed back to the station and we met up with Traci, Chris, Dov and Luke in the gym at the station. We brought him up to speed with what we found out. He then left the room and Gail and I followed him. We then found out that Boyd has a informant within the bikers. Luke did a bit more digging and found out Matthew Elmore; Sean's brother was tortured and killed by Brennan. So Gail and Luke left to go and arrest Sean on the murder of Maggie and Grace Brennan. When Gail and Luke spoke to Sean about Boyd and his deal, he almost admitted that Boyd had covered up his tampering of Brennan's wife's car so Boyd could keep him on as a CI and have something over him. Luke and I went to confront Boyd with this evidence, he basically laughed in Luke's face. He thought what we were saying was laughable and I had concocted this whole story. Just to let you know due to what I am about to say will make sense. I was living and engaged to Detective Callaghan but we broke up a month before. So Boyd got up in Luke's face saying that saying that his girlfriend screwed up and jumps into the sack with another officer. Luke said she's not my girlfriend and then Boyd counters with fiancée. Luke then says that I was a rookie taking the fall for him. Boyd continued to get up in Luke's face saying that under the circumstances he was talking out of his ass, he then left with a parting words I hope your worth it. Apart from the times around the station I saw him, I didn't speak to Boyd again."

"So you eventually found out all the information and managed to track down the location of Officer Swarek?" Hannah asked.

"We did after locating that Brennan had a property in Pickering under his wife's maiden name."

"So have you see or heard from Boyd since that day? Do you think that Boyd has a history in your opinion of running his operations in a incompetent manner?"

"No I haven't seen Boyd and yes in my dealings with him he does run his operations incorrectly." Andy admitted.

"Okay, Officer McNally thanks for coming in to speak to us. What would like to happen to Detective Boyd?"

"Sir, I would like it if he was kicked out of the force. He isn't a man I would like to have my back in any more operations. He is not fit to carry the badge of this force." Andy admitted.

"Thanks for your honest opinion Officer McNally. I don't think there is anything else left to say. You will be called back if we need anymore information. You will receive a copy of your statement to this enquiry board in a few days. You also will be notified in regards to what if anything that happens to Detective Boyd. You are dismissed. Thank you Officer McNally." Hannah wrapped up the hearing with.

"Your welcome Sir." Andy stood up and made her way out of the room followed by Mark.

Andy breathed a sigh of relief as the door was closed behind her. "Thank God that is over."

"Yeah you will be glad that is now done. Now you can relax until the verdict comes in." Mark stated.

"Yeah, I can. Now I need a drink and I can't wait to see Sam." Andy wanted to get out of there fast.

"Do you have a car?" Mark asked.

"No I don't. I was just going to call a cab to take me home to change before going to the Penny to meet Sam."

"I will give you a ride to you apartment if you want?" Mark offered.

"No its ok, I can call a cab." Andy didn't want to be a burden to Mark.

"Andy I offered and it will be quicker for you than having to wait till a cab arrives."

"Ok, I will take you up on that offer. Why don't you join us for a drink in the Penny just to say thanks?"

"I will take you up on the offer of a drink when this is all over with. I have to be back here tomorrow with the other members of the 15." Mark was grateful for the offer a drink.

"Ok I will hold you to that. Lets get out of here." Andy said with great urgency.

"Ok."

Mark and Andy quickly made their way out of Headquarters to Mark's car. The ride to Andy apartment was quick; Mark and Andy talked about little or nothing just to make the drive easier than sitting in silence. Andy thanked Mark and jumped out of his car, running up along the sidewalk and up the stairs.

Once inside her apartment, Andy threw off her uniform as quickly as she could and pulled on her civilian clothing, a pair of her skinny jeans, a tank top, dark grey sweater, her knee high boots. She pulled grabbed her cell phone and texted Sam.

"_**Hey Babe, Mark gave me a ride home. So I am now changed and on my way to meet you at the Penny. Can't wait to see you. Missed you. Xxxx"**_

Andy called a cab and waited for it to arrive, she would have any other day walked it but the day's events had taken its toll on her. Once inside the cab she got a text from Sam. "_**Hey beautiful, that's great Mark gave you a ride home. I am in The Penny waiting for you. Can't wait to see you. Missed you too. Xxxx" **_

Andy arrived she jumped out of the cab after paying the driver. She virtually ran in the front door of the bar, she spotted Sam straight away he was in his usual spot. She walked quickly to him, passing by the co-workers that were in the bar already.

Sam spotted Andy and stood up from his bar stool. He gave her a huge dimpled smile apon seeing her making her way towards him. Once Andy was standing right in front of him, he pulled her into a hug. Andy wanted more than that she pushed herself onto her tiptoes and pressed her lips onto Sam's. The kiss started off being gentle but it intensified in passion, they didn't care where they were, they just wanted each other.

When air became needed, Sam broke away panting. "Wow"

Andy and Sam spent the rest of the evening eating, drinking and chatting to each other and the other patrons of the bar. Eventually the day caught up with both of them, so they bid Liam the bartender a good evening. The then made their way to Andy's apartment, they were too exhausted for sex so they went straight to bed. Due to the momentous day a head of them tomorrow, they would be reunited on the job.

"Goodnight Sam." Andy said placing a kiss on his lips.

"Goodnight Andy." Sam kissed her.

Sam closed his eyes and fell asleep within seconds, Andy quickly followed with a happy thought that, tomorrow the world would be right again.


	13. Together Again

**A.N. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story. I am so happy that people are liking it. I am loving writing it for you. Sorry this chapter was over a week to update. Lots going on.  
><strong>

**A.N.1 This is my last chapter this side of Christmas as i am heading away on vacation in just over one weeks time. So i will try and work on the next chapter when I am way. Please keep reading and reviewing, the reviews keep me writing. I still have got lots to tell with this story.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Rookie Blue, if i did it would be more than 13 episodes. **

* * *

><p><strong>Together Again.<strong>

Sam awoke mid morning in Andy's bed, she was laying on his chest with her head in the crook of his neck. He loved this moment when they were alone with no interruptions with phones or their co-workers eyes on them. When they were together he was the most content in his life. He may have had other girlfriends in the past but none completed him like Andy. He was never a planner but he wanted everything with Andy, living together, marriage, babies, birthdays and everything in between. He loved waking up with her in the morning and going to sleep with her at night, the days they didn't spend the day together he missed her. He never thought of himself as a romantic but she seemed to bring this side out of him. _Get a grip Swarek. _

He rubbed his face with his free arm to help him wake up and then he remembered that today was the day that Andy and him will be working together again. The thought of being with her at work and at home, made him smile. Andy began to stir in his arm, she looked so cute when she wrinkled her nose and made a slight yawn.

He looked down and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Good morning."

Andy still half asleep managed to get out "Mooooooorrrrrrrrning"

"Still tired?" Sam suggested from that morning greeting.

"A little bit. I didn't get too much sleep in the middle of the night. Someone kicking me in the back of the legs." Andy pulled a hair from Sam's bare chest.

"Ouch, that hurt." Sam screamed in agony, rubbing his chest.

"Well that makes up for the kicks I was getting." Andy prepared to pull another hair.

"Stop it" Sam shouted "Ok, sorry for kicking you during the night."

"What were you dreaming about?" Andy was curious to know who could have been on the end of the kicks in his dream that she was getting in real life.

"I don't know what I was dreaming about. I don't really remember my dreams." Sam rarely remembered his dreams; the only ones he did remember were his "Andy dreams". The ones he had before they go together, the ones that involved him having sex with Andy. He wouldn't dare mention those to her, as he knew that she would bug him to death with the questions she would have about them.

"The only dreams I remember are more like nightmares. The ones I have when I am really stressed." Andy admitted to Sam.

"Do you want to talk about them?" As Andy had mentioned them, he wanted to know if she would want to discuss them.

"They usually involve me being naked." Andy admitted.

With the word naked being mention, was enough for Sam. He flipped Andy on to her back and he held himself above her. He starred into Andy's eyes and then looked at her mouth then he crashed his lips down on to her lips. Andy smiled into the kiss before catching up responding to Sam's lips on hers. Sam wanted more of Andy so he swept his tongue across Andy's lower lip asking for access. Which she was happy to give to him, so as soon as her lips parted. Sam slipped his tongue into her mouth, their tongues battle and then he began to suck on Andy's tongue. With Sam doing that it elicited a moan deep within Andy's chest, she was getting more and more turned on. Her hand which was in the back of Sam's neck then travelled down his firm but rippled with muscles back. When Andy reached the bottom of the t-shirt he was wearing in bed, she began to pull it up, when it reached his arms; Sam broke away from the kiss to pull it over his head.

Andy took this opportunity to get the upper hand and flipped Sam onto his back. She straddled his hips, rocking her hips back and forth over Sam's penis. Those movements across his penis were enough for him to get so hot and bothered, he grabbed Andy by the waist to try and get her to stop. Andy was having none of it, the desire and torment she could see in Sam was enough to keep her going. It was getting her more and more turned on too, as the friction was causing her clit to get hard and she was getting hot and wet. Now she was tormenting herself too.

Sam was looking up at her teasing him; he could see the smile that was across Andy's face. When he and Andy were in the midst of their amazing love making sessions, Andy had always had a smile on her face he had one too. Sam had enough laying there watching Andy; he sat up with Andy still straddling him. He grabbed the hem of her tank top and gently guided up her body, his thumb leaving a trail of fire as they grazed her sides and her breast on the way up. Once he had the top up to head height Andy helped him by pulling it fully off. Andy then bent her head down capturing Sam's lips with hers, it was full of passion and wanting. When air became too much for Sam he looked at Andy his eyes never leaving his. He could get lost in those chocolate brown eyes of hers.

Sam tore his eyes away from Andy's towards her breasts, he took the left one in his hand and gave her nipple a tweak and he then took the already hardened nipple and breast into his mouth. He twirled his tongue around the nipple and began to suck it. Which made Andy moan in pleasure. Then he got a bit braver so he bit down on it, which caused Andy to scream she didn't know if it was pleasure or pain. He moved onto the right breast doing the same thing to it. He could feel the throbbing in his penis the more he pleasured Andy.

Sam took this opportunity of having the upper hand and turned his left hip and flipped Andy on to her back. Andy shrieked then began to giggle; Sam stifled the giggle with a gentle kiss on her lips. He moved away from her mouth and began kissing her along her jaw line towards her ear, taking it in his mouth and began to suck on it. Andy started digging her nails into Sam's back, which caused him to moan in pleasure. After nibbling at her earlobe, he placed gentle kisses down her neck, finding the plus point and began to suck. He didn't care that he was going to leave her with a love bite but it marked her as his. He nipped and kissed Andy all the way down her body; down to her bellybutton he swished his tongue around it, when he reached the top of her boy shorts he stopped. He gently guided his hand up the inner part of her leg till he reached her cookie; he could feel through the light fabric of the shorts that she was wet. He knew now that she was ready for him, like he knew he was ready for her. The only thing standing in his way was these shorts so he grabbed the waist band of them and pulled them down, with a little help from Andy bending her knees, he discarded them on the floor. Sam started to kiss Andy's legs as he made his way up her body, when he reached what he was wanting, forcefully put his hands on Andy's knees and pulled them apart, he settled his body in between her legs. Sam wetted his lips with his tongue before he moved onto his final assault of Andy. He then tickled Andy's already hard clit with his tongue before moving his mouth completely over it and began to suck it. Andy began to moan more in pleasure with every suck, she could feel the her whole body reacting. Sam took his left hand and inserted his index finger and the next one into her opening, to locate the infamous G-spot. With every movement of Sam's fingers and the sucking, Andy reached out and grabbed the sheets of the bed. Sam could feel that she was getting close he withdrew his hand and stopped the sucking; he wanted to taste her lips on his. He kissed her for all he was worth.

Andy placed her hands on Sam's shoulders bracing them on there to give her leverage to flip Sam onto his back. When she thought she had enough purchase, she used her weight and flipped Sam onto his back. Sam just smiled up at her with his dimples on full show. He knew what was coming, so he braced himself for what she was about to do it him. Andy ground her hips again against Sam's growing erection she could feel through the shorts he wore to bed that night. She wanted to feel him inside her quickly but she wanted also to tease him in the process like he did with her. Peppering kisses all the way down Sam's body, nipping and soothing with her tongue when she saw fit. Once she reached the waistband of Sam's boxers, Andy looked up at Sam seeing lust and desire in his eyes. Andy decided to act on her mischievous side, she took the waistband in her teeth and began to tug them down using her teeth. When she got them over his erection that sprang up being freed from its confines of the boxers. Andy used her hands to remove them the whole way off Sam's legs. She moved up kissing Sam's thighs, she took her left hand and began stroking Sam's erect penis, which cause Sam to moan low in his chest. Once Sam started to moan more, Andy knew that Sam as ready for her. Andy reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a box of condoms. After ripping open the condom Andy placed the condom in her mouth in front of her teeth, she made her way to Sam's penis; she bent her head and gently slip the condom over and down the shaft. Once it was in place, Sam reached down and grabbed Andy by the head bringing her face up to his, capturing her lips with his.

Sam flipped Andy over onto her back, bracing himself with his hands looking down at Andy in her pre sexed state looking for the go a head. When he received the nod he was looking for he steadied himself and gently entered her. "Fuck, Andy why are you so tight?"

Andy just giggled and shook her head.

Sam started off at a gentle but steady rhythm all the time his eyes not losing contact with Andy's. Once he felt the need to quicken the pace up he did, sliding up into her with quicker and deeper movements. Sam could feel the walls of Andy's tighten around him, he knew she was close and he wasn't far off too. With a few more deep penetrating thrusts, Andy screamed out in ecstasy screaming Sam's name, a few more gentle movements from Sam be reached his own climax and fell on top of Andy.

Sam extricated himself from her and fell onto his back, pulling Andy onto him. They lay there for a while allowing their body's to cool down. Sam drawing circles on Andy's back, placing kisses on top of Andy's head.

Andy broke the comfortable silence saying "Wow, what a start to a great day."

Sam responded "I agree." As his breath was still not back to normal yet.

"Sam?" Andy asked

"What is it Andy?"

"Do you think Frank will keep us separated at work today?" Andy hoped he wouldn't.

"I don't think so, why?" Sam wanted to know where this was headed. Andy was always full of questions.

"Just was wondering." Andy was glad to hear that Sam didn't think he would keep them apart now.

"By the way when are you going to tell me what you are wearing for this party on Wednesday night?" Sam had been trying to get this information out of Andy for over a week and she still wouldn't tell him. He thought that he would have a better chance when her defences were down.

Andy's head sprang up from Sam's chest. "I am not going to tell you. You will have to wait and see what I am wearing. All I am going to say is that you will love it."

Sam eyebrows shot up. "God, you're a tease woman."

"You're a tease too, so shut up. What are you going to be wearing?" Andy asked, she thought it was only fair as he asked her.

"If you aren't going to tell me then I am not going to tell you." Sam said turning his head to look at his watch.

Andy made an inaudible grumble at that.

"Shit." Sam jumped up out of bed.

"What is it Sam?" Andy said with a slight panic in her voice.

"Andy is now midday, by the time we shower, get some food and go to my house to get me fresh clothing and pick up my bag. We are going to be late and you know how much I hate to be late."

Andy didn't want to get up out of bed but she relented. She grabbed her robe off the hook on the back of the door.

Andy and Sam fell into a routine that they had some how managed to make-work. Sam would shower first, while Andy went and put the coffee on, Sam would relinquish the bathroom and Andy would jump in. Sam would then make some thing to eat, in today's case it was going to be scrambled egg and toast, Sam set up table just outside the kitchen. Andy had just purchased it a few days ago for the party and so that she could have proper dinner parties too.

Once Sam heard Andy's hairdryer being turned off, he began plating up the egg and toast. Andy made her way out of her room, putting the finishing touches to the ponytail in her hair.

"Something smells good?" Andy said inhaling the smell of food.

"Well thank you." Sam said, when he felt Andy walk up behind him in kitchen circling her arms around his waist.

"I am not meaning you. I was talking about the food." Andy removed her hands from Sam's waist and picked up her plate of food.

Sam feigned hurt at what Andy had said, so he took his own revenge. Picking up the dish towel and whipped it off Andy's retreating ass.

"Ouch" Andy screamed rubbing her butt where it stung.

Sam started laughing, which earned him a 'don't you laugh at me' stare from Andy.

Sam raised his eyebrows and tried to suppress the grin that was about to break out.

The first drink of coffee from both of them earned a loud "Ahhhhhhhhhhh" They ate their toast and egg in silence, with the occasional adoring glance. Once the food was eaten and the coffee pot had run out, Sam cleared the table and began stacking the dishwasher, Andy went to pack her workbag. Once Andy had got her bag for work packed, Sam had stacked the dishwasher and was sitting on the sofa waiting for Andy to return.

Sam turned when he could feel Andy's presence "You ready?"

"Yeah, I am partner." Andy relished saying that word partner. "I feel like this is going to be a great day for us. Being together outside of work and hopefully at work again."

"I hope so too Andy, I liked being with the rest but it will be great to be together. Swarek and McNally the best duo in 15." Sam smiled.

"Well, I will be sure to say that to Dov and Chris or even better Dov and Oliver. Saying that they aren't the best duo." Andy teased with a wink.

"Very funny Andy lets go as time is passing on." Sam hated to be late and was trying to get that to rub off on Andy.

"Ok," Andy picked up her bag, coat, phone and keys and walked out of the apartment with Sam's hand on the small of her back. Andy loved those little gestures from Sam, it made her feel at ease and it was an intimate moment too.

The ride over to Sam's was short; they had a heated discussion about what radio station to listen too. Andy wanted to hear the news and Sam wanted some classic rock. By the time they made it over to Sam's they still hadn't reached the verdict. Andy suggested that she would stay in the car while Sam was in his house getting changed and picking up his workbag. Andy had a motive for this, it would mean that she would get to listen to the radio, while Sam was gone and that when Sam came back in that she wouldn't all how him to change the dial.

Sam gave Andy a quick kiss before exiting the truck, he ran into his house and straight to his bedroom. He quickly changed out of the previous day's clothes, threw them in the laundry basket and pulled out a fresh t-shirt and jeans. After he packed his bag he quickly looked through the mail and jogged back out to his truck and Andy.

After Sam jumped into the cab of his truck, he turned to Andy after hearing what was coming through the radio. "Is that what we are going to be listening to?"

"Yeah, I really like Chris Berkley's talk radio show. I don't get a chance that often to hear him." Andy disclosed.

"I wouldn't have made you for a talk radio girl. I thought you would have been a music radio girl." Sam was surprised at this admission from Andy.

"Well I like a bit of both. Sam there are things that you still don't know about me." Andy knew as soon as she said that, Sam would have something else to say.

"Well Andy, I will look forward to finding out about those other things." Sam raised his eyebrows and smiled.

Andy could feel the blush rising in her cheeks. Sam loved to see Andy blush.

On the ride to the station, they listened to the talk radio show. Sam would argue with the host on what he would be saying, today's discussion was law and order. Andy kept reminding Sam that Chris wouldn't hear what he was saying. Sam by the time they pulled up in the parking lot of the station, was more than annoyed, if he hadn't to go to work he would have gone down to the radio station to give the host a piece of his mind. Andy loved to see the opinionated side of Sam, he didn't do that very often but when he did it gave her an insight to what Sam's views were on certain topics.

Sam rested his head on the headrest of his seat, he could feel a headache coming on, so he pinched the bridge of his nose to try and kill it. Andy reached across the centre console and rubbed Sam's thigh to try and get him to relax. They both loved touching each other, it made their relationship real, instead of being a dream.

Sam turned to Andy and gave her a half smile, "Are you ready Andy?"

Andy smiled back, "Yeah, I am partner."

"Good, do you want to go over the rules again about us being paired together so we have it straight." Sam wanted nothing to go wrong they were still on report and he didn't want to screw this all up. Even though he coloured outside the lines a lot this was not one of them.

"Lets do it. Number 1 – No touching unless it is appropriate life or death situations. Number 2 – No kissing while in the cruiser. Number 3 – Definitely, no sex in the cruiser. Number 4 – Screw the rules as long as we don't get caught." Andy winked at Sam "Can I make an addition to these stupid rules?"

Sam raise his eyebrows and shook his head, "What?"

"Number 5 – you have to allow me to drive, you are not my TO anymore." Andy laughed.

"Let me think about it." Sam pretended to think "No. Not unless I get some favours for allowing you to drive?"

"What do you have in mind Officer?"

"Some sexy favours that I will come up with as and when I allow you to drive." Sam double raised his eyebrows and gave a full dimpled smile.

"I could live with that." Andy smiled

"I think I could live with it too." Sam voice became husky.

"Well, can I start today driving? I will let you peal off this when we get to yours." Andy turned her whole body to face Sam. She unbuttoned her coat.

"What are you doing Andy?" Sam asked while swallowing hard.

"Just wait and see." Andy continued began unbuttoning her blouse, one button at a time. She didn't take her eyes off Sam once she loved seeing him squirm. After the last button was popped, she opened her blouse to reveal a navy blue lace bra.

Sam almost swallowed his tongue, how the hell was he going to concentrate working with her knowing what she had under her uniform. Sam opened his mouth to try and speak but no words came out.

"Cat got your tongue Swarek?" Andy said in her best sexy voice.

Sam coughed, "What the hell Andy. How am I going to be able to concentrate on the job knowing that's under your uniform? Plus with you driving what are my hands going to do?"

"Well you always say I drive you crazy, well today I am going to drive and your going to get crazy." Andy said, planting a kiss on Sam's cheek, while quickly doing up her buttons.

"Your right I said that and my I was correct you are crazy."

"Well I am your crazy now." Andy said opening the door and jumping out of the truck, retrieving her bag from the foot well in the process.

"You got that right." Sam replied.

Sam jumped out of his truck and grabbed his bag from the backseat. He grabbed Andy's bag and walked to the door of the Sally Port, he looked around to see if the coast was clear before placing a gentle kiss on Andy's lips.

They both walked into the station and went to their own respective locker rooms.

Andy knew that Traci was not going to be in today as she it is her turn to go to give evidence to the board. So when she got into the locker room it was quiet, as Andy would normally hear Traci talking to another officer or Noelle as soon as she entered. Andy changed quickly into her uniform; Gail came in and didn't speak to Andy at first, she gave Andy her usual ice queen look.

"Hey Gail." Andy tried to be civil to Gail.

"Hey Andy, how was it yesterday at HQ?" Gail inquired as she was going to be heading there tomorrow, as was Luke.

"It was ok." Andy stated, due to the fact that they weren't allowed to talk about it.

"Is that all you can say?" Gail responded in her usual sarcastic tone.

"Gail, I would love to tell you about it but we aren't allowed to discuss anything."

Gail's turned icier "Ok, can you give me a little something. How long are you in there?"

"Sam was just coming out when I arrived it seemed. So I would say you're in there for 2 hours at the most." Andy had taken a guess at that because they hadn't discussed it due to the restrictions.

"Ok. Thanks Andy." Gail was getting nervous about it.

"Are you coming to my party on Wednesday?" Andy hadn't had a reply from Gail.

"Yeah I think I will make it. Superhero dress?"

"It is. I will see you in parade." Andy locked her locker and headed out of the locker room to wait for Sam.

In the male locker room, Sam was getting dressed when Oliver came in.

"Hey brother. How are you today?" Oliver enquired.

"Hey Ollie, things are great today."

"Good to hear, good to hear. How did it go yesterday?" Oliver was going in on Thursday with Noelle and Frank.

"It was ok," Sam sighed he just wanted to put it all behind him. "I can't talk about it, they aren't allowing us to talk about it with anyone. Sorry brother." Sam apologised.

Sam could almost see Shaw deflate with this piece of information, just to give his friend some comfort. "It's not that bad. They just ask a few questions and just allow you to talk."

"Thanks brother."

"See you out there." Sam shut his well-dented locker and went to the parade room.

Sam walked into the parade room to find Andy sitting next to Chris and Dov. They looked deep in conversation. He loved to see Andy talking and really animated, she looked amazing and happy. Which made him happy, as long as she was happy. So he took his usual spot sitting on one of the tables at the back of the room.

Andy looked around and caught Sam, staring at her and gave him a wink and a smile before turning back to her conversation with Dov and Chris.

Oliver came in and sat beside Sam at the back of the room. They started to have a conversation about Oliver's favourite topic, food. Oliver was adamant that when you are making pasta and sauce, you add sauce to the pasta. Sam argued the opposite that it is pasta to the sauce.

They were about to get into the discussion more when Frank came in and started his shift change briefing.

"Right, lets get on with it. Officers Swarek and McNally are back, after their visit to HQ yesterday. Nash and Barber are there today. If you need the services of a D then call Osborne he's stepping up for Jerry today. Ok, keep your eyes on the roads today; it's been cold over night so there could be a few car accidents today. So if you see anyone speeding pull them over give them a ticket and tell them to watch their speed. No major cases today, so its just business as usual. Here is the roster today, Diaz you're with Epstein. Peck you're with Shaw." Frank continued to give out the pairings for the day.

Sam looked at Andy, Andy turned round to Sam. Her face had dropped from happy to sad and worried, Sam shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know what Frank was playing at.

"And last but not means least, Swarek and McNally." Frank said with a giant smile on his face. Looking at Sam and Andy. "I am glad that you both are back together again. Serve, Protect and keep you eyes on the road not on each other." That was a slight dig at Sam and Andy.

Andy bowed her head and began to blush.

Sam just shook his head and gave Frank a blatant stare of disproval at Frank. Frank noticed the stare and just shook his head and smiled. Everyone started to disperse the parade room, grabbing the keys to their respective cruisers. Andy got off her chair quickly and tried to grab the keys to 1504 the cruiser that they were allotted for the shift. Unfortunately for her Sam had beaten her to it, he was standing at the door of the room waiting for Andy.

"Hey partner" Andy said with a smile on her face.

"Hey yourself." Sam responses with his dimpled smile that Andy so loves.

"I thought I was going to drive today?" Andy waited for Sam's response to the question.

"We will see what transpires when we get to the cruiser." Sam teased, he knew that he was going to let Andy drive but he didn't want to let her know just yet.

"Ok." Andy tried to hide her disappointment.

"Right see you at the cruiser in 5 minutes." Sam gave Andy an order.

Andy ran off quickly picking up her jacket, equipment bag, belt and gun. Sam had already stashed his jacket and bag; all he had to do was pick up his belt and gun.

Sam walked out to the cruiser and by the time Andy arrived just a couple of minutes after the 5 minutes that Sam had said, he was standing leaning against the driver's door.

Sam looked at his watch, "Your late." He teased.

"So have me arrested." Andy sarcastically stated, holding out her wrists for Sam to cuff her.

Sam was about to respond with a cuffing remark but he held back. "So you wont be wanting these." He dangled the keys to the cruiser.

"You're seriously going to let me drive?" Andy couldn't believe that Sam was allowing her to drive.

"I am but don't get used to it, I still have seniority."

Andy smiled grabbing the keys to the cruiser; Sam stepped away from the driver's door and walked around to the passenger side. Andy quickly threw her equipment bag in the trunk and jumped into the driver seat.

Once they had pulled away from the station, Andy asked Sam. "What was Frank up to in there?" She wanted to get Sam's take on the stunt that Frank pulled.

"He was just messing with us, so don't worry about it." Sam reached across and rubbed Andy's leg.

As soon as Andy felt Sam's hand on her thigh "Remember rule number 1. So get your hands off, Officer Swarek or I could have you up for sexual harassment." Andy turned to Sam and winked.

"What about rule number 4?" Sam loved rule number 4 the best. Andy loved it too.

"Sam not today, on our first day back together. I don't want to screw it up."

"Ok," Sam shrugged his shoulders and removed his hand from Andy's leg.

Andy told Sam about her conversation with Gail in the locker room and Sam told her about his with Oliver.

Then a call came across the radio from dispatch, "_**1504, can you respond to an accident on Bloor and Spadina?**_"

Sam responded, "Copy that 10-4"

Andy hit the lights and drove off in the direction of the call.

Once they arrived at the scene, it was a bad accident; it was a multiple car collision. "1504 on scene now." Andy spoke into her radio.

From first impressions it looked like four cars had crashed into each other. Sam knew that they would have to have extra units to respond to it. "Dispatch, can we have extra units here. Also can we have EMS too?" Sam asked dispatch.

"Copy that, I will get more units to the scene as well as EMS." The voice from dispatch said.

Andy checked the cars that were involved, seeing if there was anyone trapped. She found that there were 2 cars that had individuals trapped. "1504 Can we have Fire too, we have 2 people trapped in their cars."

"Copy that 1504."

Sam and Andy had a brief conversation on what is the best course of action. Andy went to the cruiser to get the first aid bag to tend to the less seriously injured and Sam took the most serious.

Once more units arrived, it became easier for them to handle the situation, Dov and Chris started to take statements and Gail was ordered by Oliver to tape off the area. Oliver went to help Sam deal with the most serious cases, until the fire crew turned up. After the fire crews turned up along with EMS, Sam and Oliver handed over the care to the professionals. It was a busy scene in front of them, with fire crews and EMS technicians. Sam as the first senior officer on scene was in charge, so he called over the officers from 15 to try and get a picture of what actually happened.

"Peck, Diaz, McNally, Oliver and Epstein come over hear." Sam was standing by the cruiser. Everyone walked over to where Sam was standing.

"Right, give me the abridged version of events from what you have received." Sam spoke.

One by one they all gave Sam the shortened version of what they had got from eyewitnesses and the unhurt drivers. By the end of it Sam had better but not full understanding, he had to pass it over to the Ontario Provincial Police service traffic division to continue the investigation. Once the Provincial Police arrived, Sam spoke to them with the information that was given; him and Andy were free to go.

Sam walked to the cruiser where Andy was standing. "Lets go."

They jumped into the cruiser and left the scene. Sam radioed in "1504 we have left the scene at Bloor and Spadina."

"What a start to the day." Andy spoke as she could see that Sam was still in piecing together mode.

With his head resting on the headrest, "Yeah, it has been. Lucky that nobody was killed in that accident. Hopefully they will all be fine."

It hadn't escaped neither of them during the time at the scene that it reminded them of the last time they worked together was a traffic accident that Leslie lost her life.

"Do you want me to stop so we can get a coffee?" Andy offered. "I am freezing and in need of caffeine boost."

"That would be great." Sam pinched the bridge of his nose.

Andy spotted a coffee shop not too far from the scene and pulled up the cruiser in front of it.

Sam was about to get out to go and get coffee; Andy put her hand on his arm. "Sam I will get this. You stay in the car."

Andy jumped out of the cruiser and headed into the coffee shop and ordered Sam's large black and Andy ordered Dark Chocolate Mocha to change it up a bit. She walked back to the cruiser and Sam rolled down the window to accept the coffee from Andy.

After a quick sip of his coffee, Sam began to feel like himself again. "Thanks Andy."

The rest of the shift went by really quickly after that, they issued a few speeding tickets, arrested a guy for DUI. The final call was to a pharmacy where a drug addict wanted the pharmacist to hand over Tramadol. After several failed attempts by Sam to get the guy to calm down, as he was welding a knife, Andy managed to use what Sam called her talent, her mouth. She managed to talk the addict down and got him to throw away the knife, so Sam would cuff him.

Once the addict was safely locked up in the cruiser, Sam and Andy headed back to the station. Sam booked him in, while Andy went to start on the paper work for the shift. Once Sam had booked him in, he came to Andy's desk.

"Ok, Right lets get this paperwork done so we can get out of here." Sam said like he was in a hurry to get out of there.

"What are you actually going to be doing some paper work, Officer Swarek?" Andy was shocked that he offered to do it. He would normally leave it to her.

"Yeah, actually I am. I just want to get out of here and unwrap my girlfriend." Sam winked and smiled.

"Well, I think your girlfriend is going to be very happy and I think you will be too." Andy suggested as quiet as she could so nobody would hear the conversation.

They worked together quickly and got the paperwork done in record time. The both decided to forgo a shower at work, as it was old outside and all they wanted to do was get to Sam's. They bid their friends goodbye, as they didn't want to go to the Penny that night. Andy didn't want to go because Traci wasn't there. She loved Dov and Chris but Andy needed help sometime to deal them especially Dov. Plus Sam wanted to save his liver for the party on Wednesday at Andy's.

On the road over to Sam's they stopped at the Mr Chan's Chinese restaurant to get some take out. Sam wasn't in the mood to cook and Andy wasn't either. Once they made it to Sam's the sat down on the sofa to eat. Sam turned on the TV to watch the Maple leafs game. Andy snuggled up against Sam and fell asleep leaning against him.

Sam gently extricated himself from Andy, he switched off the game, he cleaned up the takeaway and put the mugs in the sink to clean in the morning. He walked over to the sofa and picked up Andy gently and laid her down on his bed. He stripped Andy down to her bra and pants, he caught sight of the navy blue lace set that she was wearing. He pulled out a t-shirt from his drawers and pulled it over her. He wanted to unwrap Andy but this was not the way he wanted to do it. After he cleaned up he pulled on his sleepwear and climbed in to bed, pulling Andy towards him.

He kissed the top of her head, "Goodnight Andy." Before falling asleep himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all Have a very Happy Christmas. May Santa give you all you want. <strong>


	14. The Party

**My sincere apologies for the length of time I have taken to do this chapter. I have had a lot going on in my life since i came back from vacation. So I am sorry. I hope my next chapter will be up a lot quicker than the this one. Also sorry is a long one.  
><strong>

**I hope you like this chapter, I am not too sure about it. Please let me know in the reviews I love to read the reviews. So please keep them coming. **

**A.N. Thanks to my friends, Al, sillygyrl8, Emma, SoWritten and Kal220576 for helping me with certain aspects of this chapter. Your all amazing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Rookie Blue.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Party<strong>

Andy gently shaking him awaked Sam, "Sam get up. You have to go, I have to get things ready for the party tonight."

Sam was half a sleep and grumbled incoherently. In his half a sleep state he tried to grab Andy's arm to stop her. Andy was far too quick for him and she pulled her arm way as she was standing beside his side of the bed.

"Come on Sam, please get up." Andy pleaded with Sam. Andy had a planned schedule that she had to keep so she could get everything done in time.

Sam grumbled again, it wasn't the wake up that he wanted being dragged out of her bed and the fact he was being kicked out of her house.

"Please, Sam get up." Andy practically begged Sam.

"Why do I have to get up?" Sam was getting annoyed with Andy.

"I have things to do for the party and I need you to get up and go so I can do what I need to do." Andy stood with her hands on her hips looking down at Sam.

"I can help you, if you want?" Sam offered Andy help so he didn't have to get up.

"I would love for you to help me but you would be too much of distraction if you stayed. Plus I don't want you to see my outfit."

When Andy said that he would be a distraction that made Sam give a sleepy dimpled smile. "I wouldn't be a distraction, you could put me to work and we could get it all done in no time."

"I could put you to work but I want you to save your old man strength." Andy knew that the 'old man' comment would get Sam annoyed. "For later on after the party."

"Quit it with the old man stuff. I will show you who is old." Sam took his hand and grabbed Andy by the back of the knee hoping that she would fall on top of him. Which she did, Sam took this opportunity to place his lips onto hers and began to kiss her. Andy took a while to catch up but she soon reciprocated the kiss.

When Andy realized what Sam was doing she pulled away. "Nice try buddy." As she pushed herself off the bed back to the position she was before. "That isn't going to work today. When I have a plan in action nothing is going to deviate from it."

Sam knew that Andy was a planner he remembered the chat that they had in the cruiser before he left to go undercover on the ill-fated Brennan UC op.

Andy walked to where Sam's clothes were and flung them in his direction before heading back to the kitchen to make Sam a coffee.

Sam lay in the bed for a few more minutes before getting up and began dressing in the clothes Andy threw at him.

Sam padded his way through to the kitchen where Andy was standing pouring out a mug of coffee. He slipped his arms around Andy's waist. "Can't I help you?"

"No you can't." Andy was getting annoyed with Sam pleading.

Sam eventually conceded to the fact that he wasn't going to be able to change Andy's mind when she was in this mood.

So he quickly drank the rest of his coffee and making his exit as quick as he could. He gave Andy a quick kiss and left the apartment closing the door to 'Whirlwind Andy.'

Once he got to his truck he realised that he hadn't had anything to eat so he made his way towards the local diner to get something to eat. After eating his sausage, bacon and eggs, he made his way to the store to pick up his outfit for the party later. Once that what was in his truck he made his way to the barber to get a quick cut. His hair was in need of a trim according to Sam, he allowed himself a little luxury while he was there. Sam was a man that didn't allow himself some luxuries in life, maybe a new television or something in that line was when he splashed out. So when the barber asked him if he wanted a wet shave, he jumped at the chance. So he leaned back shutting his eyes in the chair and the older gentleman began to give Sam a traditional wet shave. After he was lathered up with shaving soap, the man began to use the cutthroat razor. Sam thought to himself _If this guy cuts me, I wished I had my gun with me, he would dead. _

So the guy starts to talk to Sam about the weather and was he going away on vacation.

"So, it's been a horrible few days. I wish the weather would change." The man spoke while gliding the razor up Sam's throat gently.

"It has been bad." Sam kept his answers short, just like he did with everyone.

"Getting away from this weather would help. Do you have any vacations booked?" was another question.

"No, I don't."

"What do you do for a job?"

Sam was thinking that this was a bad idea now; the guy was as bad as Andy for asking question and for talking. Also when he revealed what his job was he was in for another load of questions. He thought better of lying to the man. "I am a police officer."

"Oh" the man got out. "I better be careful of what I am doing. I don't want to end up in prison for slicing up a officer."

"Don't worry prison will be easy compared to what my girlfriend would do to you." Sam teased.

The man gulped. "What does your girlfriend do?"

"Oh, she's a police officer herself."

"So what division do you work in?"

"15"

"My grandson is just about to graduate the police academy next week. He is going to be joining your division as long as he graduates."

Now this peaked Sam's curiosity, there were rumors flying around that there was a new rookie joining in a couple of weeks. "Oh, really. What is his name?"

"Nick Collins."

"I will look out for him when he joins the division." Sam was hoping that he wouldn't be tasked as TO for this new kid. He hoped it would be Oliver.

"Thanks, It won't be the first brush with the law he has had. This time he will be on the other end of it."

"What do you mean?"

"He did go out with the daughter of that strange red headed officer we see on the TV a lot. What is her name?" The man stopped for a few seconds to think of the name. "Oh that it, Peck."

Sam's eyes go wider at this apparent knowledge that he was gaining. "Do you mean Superintendant Elaine Peck?"

"Yeah, that's her. She's a bit of a strange person from what Nick used to say about her. Do you know her?"

"Yeah, I do know her, her daughter Gail is an officer now." Sam began debating with himself would he tell the barber that Gail works at 15 or just wait to see the sparks fly when he turns up. He decided for the later option.

"What division does she work at?"

"I don't know. All I do know is that she went through the academy at the same time as my girlfriend." Which was the truth she did go through the academy with Andy. He just didn't want to give this new rookie the heads up. "Can I ask what your name is?"

"Sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I am Nicholas Collins"

"Sam Swarek."

"Well it's been nice to meet you Sam. It's good to meet someone who will be helping mould my grandson into a police officer."

"It's been nice to meet you too."

Nicholas, began to finish up shaving Sam placing hot cloth on his face.

"So, are you working tonight?"

"No I am not. I have a housewarming party at my girlfriends to attend. She kicked me out of her place, so that is how I ended up here."

"It's nice to see a young gentleman" Sam loved the fact that Peter was referring to him as a young man. "Taking time to make himself look good for his lady. She must be really special?"

"She is." You have no idea how special she is.

"That's you finished Sam." Nicholas removed the cloth from Sam's face gently wiping it over his face.

Sam got up off the chair to move towards the pay desk. "How much?"

"Sir its on the house."

"No sir I want to pay."

"No it's on me. You can pay me by keeping my grandson safe."

Sam smiled. "Thank you, I will try and keep your grandson safe." As long as he doesn't try it on with Andy he said under his breath.

"That's all I ask."

Sam nodded his head and excited the barbers.

After leaving the barbers Sam made his way home and made himself something to eat. He thought to himself that he would need something in his stomach before the party. He didn't want to wake up the next day with a hangover from hell. After eating what he made, Sam came to realization that he hadn't bought Andy a housewarming gift. He had bought her a gift for staying at his place but he hadn't bought her anything for her new apartment. So he grabbed his laptop and went to work having a look at a few websites to see what he could get for her. He eventually found the perfect item for her on one website, he called the store to find out if they had it in stock and lucky for him they did so he reserved it to be picked up. He threw his washing in the washing machine and left his house to pick up Andy's gift.

On the way to the store, Sam walked by the liquor store and went inside. He picked up a couple of bottles of Andy's favourite wine and a good bottle of Scotch for him. He made it to the store and asked the assistant for the item that he reserved on the phone. She asked him if he wanted it gift-wrapped and Sam was only too pleased to say yes, as he didn't want to spend the rest of the time wrapping. Now he had his gift for Andy he made his way home and quickly showered. He had time on his hands but he also wanted to be early for Andy's party. He wanted to give her a hand in anyway he could, plus he was eager to see what Andy was getting dressed up in.

Sam got dressed in his outfit for the party, he made sure he was looking his best even thought he hated dressing up. If people asked him about a year ago he would be getting dressed up in this ridiculous outfit for a party for his girlfriend Andy McNally's housewarming party, he would have had them committed as an EDP. Even though he thought to himself, looking into the mirror he didn't look that bad.

With one more look in the mirror Sam, smoothed out his outfit, picked up Andy's gift and the alcohol and left his house. After parked up the truck in the spot reserved for Andy's apartment, Sam made his way into the apartment block. As he was about to buzz, Georgina opened the main door.

"Hi Sam, its good to see you. How are Andy and you?" Georgina spoke at seeing the Sam.

"Hi Georgina, we are good. How about you?"

Georgina took a look at what Sam was wearing, "I am good, you going anywhere nice?"

"No, Andy is having a housewarming party and it is fancy dress. So this is why I am dressed like this."

"Well, tell Andy I say hi and hope you have a great time at the party."

"I will tell her and I will try to have a good time."

With that Sam entered the apartment block and made his way towards Andy's apartment. He gently knocked on the door of Andy's and stood waiting for her to answer.

After what seemed like forever for Sam, Andy opened the door he caught sight straight away in what she was wearing. In that moment, his mouth went instantly dry; he couldn't remember how to breathe and his heart started beating faster than it should. Sam's eyes got large, his jaw almost hit the floor, as he was taking in the sight of Andy, she looked as sexy as hell.

Andy was having the same trouble as Sam trying to take in the sight of Sam that was standing in front of her. She went uncharacteristically quiet; words failed her at that moment. He looked amazing to her and he took her breath away.

They stood looking at each other for a few minutes, words not coming into each other's brain. There could have been a nuclear disaster or something going on around them and they wouldn't have known about it. Eventually the silence and the staring was broken when one of Andy's neighbours door slammed shut.

Sam shook his head, realizing that he was still outside of Andy's door, "Andy?" he waved his hand across Andy's eyes.

"Huh?"

"Andy?" Sam's voice got louder.

Andy shook her head, "Sam."

"Andy, seriously that outfit is going to be my undoing tonight. Wonder Woman." Sam looked at the outfit Andy was wearing. "I had a major crush on Lynda Carter as a kid, now with you in that outfit. Andy I am going to be not presentable to anyone and there are kids coming. Fuck."

Andy began to blush; she looked down at the floor, trying to hide her face. Then realization came into her brain. "Oh, you coming in that tuxedo, how the hell am I going to concentrate on hosting this party? You look so very dapper and hot as hell. James Bond has nothing on you."

Sam gave a full on dimpled smile. "Well that is what I was going for, the James Bond look. I do have a license to kill. You think I am hot as hell?"

"Well, I have a license to kill too and yes Sam I think you are hot as hell." Andy admitted that she always thought Sam hot.

"Yes you do beautiful. In that outfit too you make an arresting sight." Sam became aware of there location. He knew if the teasing and flirting that was on the way that he didn't want to have it in the hallway. "Are you going to let me in or we going to have this party on the hallway?"

"Oh sorry, come in." Andy stepped aside to let Sam into her apartment.

As Sam walked by her, he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. He knew if it went any further than a quick kiss, all clothing would be discarded and they would be making love all night long. The party would be abandoned and he wouldn't be popular with his friends.

Once Sam turned his eyes away from Andy, he caught sight of her apartment. It was like a kids party that he went too for his niece and nephew. There were balloons of every colour in the rainbow either on the walls or on the floor, banners on the walls.

"Wow, Andy you have gone all out tonight." Sam was shocked at what Andy had done

Andy smiled that million-dollar smile that Sam loved "Well, thank you."

He started walking around Andy's apartment seeing what else he could see; there were party poppers, confetti, party hats and blowers.

"When did you buy this stuff?" Sam wondered where Andy got all of this in a short time since he left her.

Andy was in the kitchen stirring something on the cooker, "Well I have been accumulating it for a while now, and so when I did have this party I would have everything. Plus I had a bit of time off so that is when I did it."

Sam knew what Andy was getting at when she mentioned the time off. "So you really have been planning this for awhile?"

"Yes I have, I am the planner in this relationship." Andy loved to say the word relationship when it came to Sam. In any other relationship she would have been scared and ran but Sam made her feel safe.

Sam suddenly remembered that he hadn't handed Andy her present and the alcohol he brought. He walked into the tiny kitchen. "Andy, I got this for you?" he handed over the package.

Andy wiped her hands on the nearest towel. "You didn't have too. Your presence is my present." After those words came out of her mouth she instantly wished she hadn't said them. "That was so cheesy."

Sam readily agreed "Yeah, that was cheesy." With a smile and a shake of the head.

Andy took the package from Sam's hands and began to open it. It was a picture of the Eiffel tower but it wasn't a colour picture it was sepia. So it would tie in with the colour scheme of Andy's new place.

"This picture comes with a promise. I remember one day in the cruiser that you said you want to go to Paris one day. Well here is that promise, I will take you there one day." Sam's eyes became dark and very serious. The look he gave Andy when he wanted her to follow the rules and do as I say not as I do.

"Ohhhh Sammmmmm" Andy began to feel a lump in her throat and like she was about it cry. "It's a beautiful picture, you don't have to take me to Paris."

Andy was still staring at the picture, when Sam stepped closer to her. Lifting her chin with his index finger, so he would look into his eyes. "I want to take you to Paris. I love you and want to give the best of everything." There he said the words that he wanted to say for a long time but didn't have the guts to do so. He waited for Andy's reaction.

Andy stood there looking into Sam's eyes, not believing and in shock at what he had just said _I love you. Did he just say that to me?_ After what seemed ages and looking at Sam seeing that he meant every single word that had come out of his mouth. Words came back to Andy. "Sam, I love you too." There she said it too. "I have loved you for a long time." Andy began to feel tears come to her eyes.

Sam gently wiped the tear that had fallen from Andy's eye and leaned in and placed his lips on Andy's it began to as a soft loving kiss sealing their love for each other. Soon the intensity built up and it became all consuming the need to taste each other. Andy tasted like red wine and Sam tasted like peppermint gum. When the need for air became too great for Andy she looked at Sam again. No words were spoken but the looks each was giving each other were, that they would continue this afterwards.

Andy looked into the other bag that Sam had given her. "Thanks for these, I have enough booze if you look at the right and left of the table. You didn't need to bring these. Are you trying to get me drunk?" Andy teased to lighten the air a little.

"No I wasn't trying to get you drunk. I can have you drunk or sober. Well, we could both get drunk as I brought a bottle for me." Sam raised his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"Right, good one Sam." Andy laughed. "Fix yourself a drink and let me finish this, then I am done."

"Is there anything you need me to do?"

"No I have got everything done. Except this needs a few more minutes." Andy stirred the pot

Sam looked over Andy's shoulder while putting his hands around her waist "Chocolate, what's that for?"

"Well it's for the chocolate fountain."

"Girls and your chocolate."

"Yeah, we love our chocolate. I like my chocolate dark with a hint of bitterness. Just like my man." Andy turned giving Sam a quick kiss before wriggling out of Sam's grasp before he did anything stupid.

"You're going to pay for that McNally." Sam chased after Andy.

The door intercom buzzer going rudely interrupted them.

"Later, Swarek later." Andy winked before making her way to answer the door.

Andy pressed the button, "Hello."

"Hi Andy its Gail."

"Come on in." Andy hit the entry button.

When Sam heard Gail's voice come through, it reminded him of his conversation with the barber earlier. He turned to Andy "By the way I have something to tell you about Gail and the new rookie that is coming. I'll tell you later."

Andy screwed up her eyes and pursed her lips. "Great leaving me on a cliff-hanger Sam." As Andy's door knocked.

Andy opened to the door. "Hi Gail, you look great." Gail had turned up in a She-Ra costume.

"So do you Andy." Gail handed Andy something.

"Thanks, come on in."

Gail greeted Sam. "Hi Sam you look good."

"Thanks Peck you look good too." It was an awkward conversation that Sam wanted to get out of as quick as possible.

"Sam can you get Gail a drink, please. Since you have come dressed as a waiter." Andy teased Sam again. She knew that she could push him so far before he would explode.

Sam's eyes got smaller and a little angry. "Very funny Andy. Just you wait."

Sam asked Gail what she wanted to drink and he got her a glass of white wine. Then door started to buzz every few minutes, Traci Leo and Jerry were next to turn up. Leo was dressed as Spiderman, Traci has come as one of Charlie's Angels and Jerry Magnum. Then next to turn up were Chris and Dov they came as Batman and Robin. Dov moaned that he lost the bet so he had to come as Robin. Then came the Shaw clan, Oliver is Sherlock Holmes and Zoe came as a female Watson, the younger Shaw girl came dressed as a princess. Zoe explained that it was the only way she would come, the middle girl came as Hermione from Harry Potter as she wanted to be her as per Zoe's words. The older girl was in the awkward pre teen years so she didn't come as anything. Andy remembered how she was at her age, so she accepted it. There were only 3 more people to arrive, Andy's dad, Frank and Noelle. Andy decided to keep it to her closest friends and co-workers as her apartment wasn't that big.

Sam was doing what Andy had told him to do for Gail. He was in charge of the drinks it seemed. Sam was keeping an eye out on Oliver who was hovering around the table with all the food.

"Ollie, keep your hands off the food, until everyone arrives." Sam knew his friend too well he loved his food.

"Sammy brother, I wasn't going to touch the food. Zoe has me on a tight leash tonight. I was just looking. McNally knows how to put together some great food."

Oliver was scanning the table, seeing the mini burgers, mini hot dogs, pizza, little oriental dishes, pasta dishes and mini desserts. Plus he checked out the chocolate fountain, with the marshmallows and fruit.

"She does know how to put together food as long as it comes out of the microwave. Why's Zoe got you on a tight leash?"

Oliver looked around to see if Zoe was in earshot, "She thinks I am getting fat and has been dropping hints that I should start to lose weight."

Sam couldn't resist a little dig at his friend. "Well you have been putting on a bit round the middle."

Oliver scowled at Sam, "Cheers brother. I thought you would have been on my side instead of Zoe's. I will remember that when McNally starts to have a dig at you."

"Like that is going to happen. My body is a temple." Sam looked down at himself. "I put more hours in the gym than you do."

Oliver being as quick witted as he is he retorted, "I don't think that it is the gym that is keeping you fit at the moment." Then laughed.

Sam just stared at Oliver telling him that the conversation was over.

Jerry came over to join them, Sam explained about Oliver being on a leash by Zoe. "Oliver, you have always been on a leash with Zoe. She wears the pants in your marriage."

Oliver stormed away in a huff, as he felt his masculinity was being taken away from him.

Eventually Noelle and Frank turn up, Frank came as a Mountie and Noelle came dressed in a purple pregnancy dress.

Sam greeted Frank and Noelle; he got them a drink like he had got everyone else. He would look over to where Andy was a give her a smile when she looked in his direction.

Andy was going around everyone chatting to them all individually. Eventually she made it over to where Sam was talking to Frank. She wrapped her arm around his waist and leaned in to him. Sam snaked his hand around Andy's waist pulling her as close to him as he could.

"Hey Frank, how are you?" Andy asked.

"I am good." Frank looked around the apartment. "You have done yourself proud with all the balloons and banners. It must have taken you a while to do? Did you help Sam?"

"No Andy didn't allow me to help, she basically kicked me out so she could do it herself." Sam looked at Andy.

Andy scowled giving Sam _I am not happy with what you said look. _"Actually I did have a bit of help. My dad came around with the chocolate fountain and a couple of other things I had left there. I didn't want Sam to see what I was planning." She winked at him.

"Oh really, what else have you go planned?" Sam was getting curious.

"You will have to wait and see." Andy smiled.

Frank looked on at the interaction between his friend and his girlfriend. He smiled at what he was seeing, he in all the time he had known Sam he hadn't seen him so happy.

"Well I can't wait McNally, to see what else you have planned for us." Frank spoke up to remind the two of them that they weren't alone.

Andy placed a kiss on Sam's cheek. "Right I have got to go and see what the kids are up to." With that Andy walked away to her bedroom, which had been doubled as children's play room and cinema. Andy had asked her dad to help her move her TV into her room so the kids could play while the adults could enjoy themselves without having to worry about their children.

Sam moved away from talking to Frank about how things went with him at Headquarters. He moved on to talk to Jerry as he looked like he was getting his ear bent by Dov. So he thought that he could do with rescuing.

"Jer, can I have a word with you?"

"Sure Sammy." Jerry stood up from the sofa and walked towards Sam. "What is it?"

"Nothing, I thought I would rescue you from Dov. He looked like he was bending your ear about something and you didn't look happy."

"Thanks, you did save me from the Epstein 101 questions. He kept asking me how to make detective. If he keeps on the way he is then he won't be making it if I have anything to do with it."

"I don't think he's a d in the making. So how are things with you and Traci?" Sam hadn't apart from the poker nights spent too much time with Jerry.

"Things are good. I am thinking of asking her to move in with me." Jerry looked towards Traci and smiled.

"Good for you man. When are you going to ask her?"

"I don't know, when the time feels right. When are you going to tell McNally that you love her?"

"Who says I haven't already done it" Sam smiled; he didn't want to give it all away. He was so happy that Andy said it back too.

"You haven't? Have you?" Jerry looked wide-eyed. He didn't believe that his reserved friend would open up and admit that he loved Andy.

"Yeah and please don't tell Ollie this or I will not be hearing the end of this. He has been at me since the Laundromat incident to tell Andy my feelings."

"Good for you brother, I won't I promise. As long as you don't tell Andy about me going to ask Traci to move in with me."

"I promise."

"Good, I better go and check on Leo. Traci is chatting away with Zoe."

"Andy went to check on the kids just before I came to speak to you."

The buzzer went again, Andy was nowhere to be seen so Sam went and answered it.

"Hello."

"Hey Andy, sorry I mean Sam. Its me Tommy." Tommy wasn't expecting Sam to answer the intercom.

Sam hit the door release mechanism. He waited by the door to wait for Tommy to come to knock the door as if he moved away nobody would have heard it over the noise of the chatting.

Tommy knocked the door when he arrived and Sam opened it to allow him to enter. "Hey Tommy,"

"Hey Sammy son. You clean up well." Tommy took in Sam's appearance.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself. Who have you come as?" Sam was couldn't work out why Tommy was dressed as he was.

"I have come as Hercule Poirot I used to love to watch Peter Ustinov as the character of Poirot. Plus all I had to do was put on a suit and put on a fake moustache."

"Well your looking good. How are the meetings going?"

"Going well, attending 4 times a week now. I am nearing the end of my 12 steps. I want to make Andy proud of me and realize that I mean it this time."

"I think she is already proud of you."

"I am glad to hear that. I am happy that. Swarek can I have a word."

Sam kind of guessed where this conversation is going to go. It was the father to boyfriend if you hurt my daughter chat. "Ok, Tommy."

They both walked into the kitchen, as it was the only area that looked like they would be relatively not disturbed.

"Sam, I think you know where this is going to go?" Tommy knew that Sam wasn't stupid.

"I know what you are going to say." Sam sighed. This is not his first dance at the father of his girlfriend giving him the talk.

"Well, then I am not going to spell it out to you. I respect you too much to do the whole thing. So all I am going to say, is do not hurt Andy like Callaghan did or you will not only answer to me but all of her friends. You're a good man Sam."

"Well, I wouldn't hurt Andy. I love her too much to hurt her, I saw the pain that Callaghan did to her and I don't want her to experience it again at my hands." Sam respected Tommy too, he remembered him from his rookie days at 15 when he was a TO then became a detective.

"Good, just remember I own a gun." Tommy chuckled.

"I do know that. I promise you that I will always have Andy's back."

Tommy walked towards Sam gave him a man hug then walked out to find Andy.

Sam poured himself a drink of Scotch from the bottle he brought with him. With getting everyone's arriving drinks and talking to his friends he didn't have time to drink. Andy walked into the kitchen to see Sam leaning against one of the units.

"Hey babe, what are you doing in here?" Andy smiled

"Just came to get a drink and your dad asked to speak to me to give me 'the talk.'" Sam used his hand to emphasize it using air quotes.

"Oh God I am sorry." Andy was embarrassed that her dad had done that.

"Don't be, I knew it had to come eventually. Better to get it over and done with now than later down the line." Sam then looked at Andy in her Wonder Woman outfit. It emphasized her long legs with those red boots and the short blue shorts. The bodice fitted her snugly and it pushed up Andy's breasts. Her hair was lose in soft curls and held off her face by the head ornament. "Come here."

Andy walked towards Sam snaking her hands around Sam's waist. Looking up in to those dark mysterious eyes of Sam made her smile.

"How long is this party going to last, I want you all to myself and I want to peal that outfit of you. It's driving me crazy." Sam looked down at Andy looking at her lips then onto her chocolate brown eyes.

"Well, I don't know. It will all depend on the Shaw's and Traci and Jerry. I know that Dov, Chris and Gail could party all night. I don't think Frank and Noelle will be hear too long. I want to get that tux off you too, I have never seen anyone look as handsome as you do." Andy winked.

Sam lowered his head and captured Andy's lips. It started slow and gentle but it got more and more heated as every second that past.

They heard a cough coming from somewhere.

"Give it a break you too."

Andy turned and Sam looked up to see it was Dov standing in his Robin costume.

"It's my house and I can kiss my man any time I want."

Sam just looked annoyed that Dov of all people had interrupted his moment with Andy

"Ok, but remember you have a houseful of people. When is this party going to get started?" Dov was a kidult.

"Right now. Come on Sam." Andy grabbed Sam by the hand and dragged him towards the rest of the crowd.

Andy released Sam's hand and walked over to the sound system shutting off the music that was playing in the background. It was some easy listening music CD that she bought for the occasion. Sam stood just off to the side of Andy.

"Everyone." Andy spoke loudly.

Everyone who was there turned to look at Andy.

"Well. I am not great at speeches but I do like to talk as most of you know." Andy looked at Sam and Oliver. "I am just wanting to say thanks to everyone for making the effort to come dressed tonight. I am so proud to call you all friends and family. I would like to thank my dad for helping me set some of this up." Andy smiled in the direction Tommy was standing beside Oliver. Tommy raised his glass of no-alcohol apple cider. "I want to say thanks to you all being there for me even when I say I am fine and you know I am not. Last but not least Sam, I love you and I can't wait to see where our relationship goes. Plus I can't wait for Paris."

You could hear a collective "huh?" coming from everyone and then eyes darted to look at him.

"Don't get your pants all twisted. I just made a promise to Andy that I would take her to Paris one day." Sam hoped that it would shut everyone.

"So everyone please raise their glasses to the future." Andy picked up her glass

A rousing chorus of "To the future" rang out.

Dov spoke up. "Andy thanks to you for holding this party. So shall we toast to Andy."

"To Andy." Everyone shouted.

"Thanks Dov and everyone. Right kids and adults its time for one of the kids games, so everyone has got to play it. We are going to play Duck, Duck Grey Goose." Andy could hear a collective moan. Andy put her hands on her hips "I told you all this was going to be a kid friendly party. Noelle you can sit this one out if you want."

"Thanks Andy I will." Noelle was grateful for Andy's get out as she was having trouble getting up sometimes from her chair.

"Right everyone clear enough room on the floor so we can sit down."

Everyone moved the furniture around so they could sit on the floor. "I guess everyone knows how to play it."

Everyone nodded.

"Ok, let get this started." Andy pretended to think. "Well Leo do you want to start?"

Leo jumped up from the floor. "Yes Aunt Andy."

Leo started to go round everyone. He started with Traci, then moved on to Dov, Chris, Gail, Sam, Tommy, Oliver, Andy, Zoe then he picked Jerry. So Leo started off running around the circle closely followed by Jerry running at a slow pace. Jerry allowed Leo to get back to his space. Then Jerry picked the youngest Shaw kid, then she picked Oliver. Oliver took this opportunity to pick Sam.

"Come on brother lets see who is the fittest." Oliver ran as quickly as he could before Sam could tag him out. Oliver won.

Sam moved his way around the circle and picked out Andy. Andy jumped up and ran after Sam.

Oliver was on a roll so he took another dig at Sam, "This isn't the first time McNally has been chasing you and trying to tackle you."

That was enough for Sam to stop him in his tracks, Andy caught up with Sam and tagged him.

"This time I am going to kiss him." Andy placed kiss on Sam's lips then blushed.

The game went on for a good 10 minutes. Everyone was laughing and teasing each other during the game.

They moved on to play hide and seek. Andy decided that the oldest Shaw girl would be the seeker. She began to count to 50 then went to seek out everyone. It wasn't that hard as there weren't many places in Andy's you could hide. This game didn't last too long the kids began to get bored.

Then Andy pulled out her ace card for the kids. "Right everyone. I have got something cool and I think you will love it." She went and got her next game.

She came back with a donkey shaped piñata. The kids all started to get really excited.

"Well the adults will have their fun later. I have an another one for you."

"Where did you get them Andy, you have gone all out for us?" Traci piped up.

"I went shopping during the suspension," Andy hated saying that word it made he shiver "I went to the party store on Yonge and I bumped into Marissa who I went to school with. She is a party planner and I told her I was planning this party. So she said she would help get me things I needed as long as we met for lunch one day. So I met her for lunch and we caught up on each other's lives. So she gave me two full piñatas and got me cost prices on the balloons and banners. So that is how I got them."

"Well, remind me to ask you for her number when I plan my next party." Traci was thinking ahead for Leo's next birthday party. She thought that if she could leave it to someone else to do due her work schedule then it wouldn't be so stressful.

"I will Trace, right Chris I need your height for this." Andy summoned Chris. "Can you hook the rope over the light here" Andy pointed to the light above her head. "Then can you be in charge of moving up and down the piñata depending on the size of the kid."

"Sure Andy, what ever you need." Chris was a kid at heart and also would do anything for Andy as he saw her as his sister.

"Right who is going to go first?" Andy looked around at the kids.

As per usual Leo's hand went up first. So Andy blindfolded Leo and handed him the hitting stick.

Leo took a few hits on his own ignoring the shouts from everyone. He was an independent kid. Then after not hitting the piñata he listened to Traci giving him instructions. He managed to get a couple of hits before his turn was up.

Traci encouraged Leo by saying he was a great.

Then came the Shaw girls, the youngest couldn't really get it but she managed to hit it once, then followed by her older sisters. The piñata began to crack but it didn't break with them hitting it. So it was Leo's turn next, he took two great swings and the piñata broke and the candy and treats all cascaded down. The kids were in like a shot picking up everything. Then the chorus of "Can I have some candy" rang out from them. Zoe and Oliver were saying no as was Traci.

Andy just smiled on looking at the scene that was in front of her. She hoped that someday that she could watch this through the eyes of a mother instead of an adoptive Aunt. Maybe some day I could have this with Sam. She hadn't thought about it before but she wanted to have kids with him. So she looked up and gave Sam a massive smile.

"Right lets get some food and then the kids can go to my room and watch a dvd or some TV. So the adults can have some fun." Andy suggested.

That was all the Oliver needed he was up and out of his chair to the table of food before anyone else could get there.

Everyone had picked up what food they wanted and sat down except the kids who went to Andy's room to eat and watch some Disney movie. The conversation turned to first impressions.

"Well, when I met Sam, Frank and Oliver at the police academy. I thought Sam was a jackass, Frank was full of himself and Oliver I was like why is he here." Noelle stated. "Well Sam is still the jackass with a heart of gold. Frank is a great and I still think to this day why Oliver is a cop." Then burst out laughing.

"Cheers Noelle, thanks." Oliver huffed. "Well when I saw you, I thought you were a mean mother…" Zoe scowled at Oliver before he could finish. " not to be messed with. Well now you use that on the streets to your advantage, we are better with you having our backs." Oliver began to get sentimental the more he drank. "Well Frank I don't want to say what I thought of you or I will be desked for here to eternity. Jerry I thought you were the pretty boy and only in it for the ladies. Sam I thought like Noelle you were a jackass especially with almost army style haircut you had at least your hair is better now."

Sam chuckled. "Well thanks to my two friends calling me a jackass. I am still that jackass Andy can vouch for that one." Sam looked down at Andy who was sitting on the carpet at his feet. " I am going to keep my descriptions brief for all of you. Sorry boss, Frank, too cool for the academy. Noelle our generations Jenny from the block, Jerry ladies man, Oliver needed to lose some weight. Zoe I thought what hell are you doing with him. Right onto the rooks." Everyone listened on to what Sam was about to say. "Peck wants to follow family tradition. Diaz took the manual too seriously, Nash I couldn't work you out. Epstein annoying. McNally" Sam said it the same way he said it to her the first time in the parking lot The Penny. "Well what can I say about you, that won't end up me in the dog house, sexy over-eager rookie."

Andy smiled. "You thought that I was sexy back then?"

"Hell, yeah." Sam nodded his head and gave Andy a cheeky smile.

"Right I think it's my turn. Well I thought all the TO's were when we came for our induction were scary. When I was paired with Oliver on my first day, I realized that Oliver was a softy, Noelle you still scared me. Frank you reminded me of Shaft but in a uniform. Sam my first impression of you was cocky and arrogant."

Noelle interjected " You got that right."

Sam scowled at Noelle, she just laughed and so did the rest of officers.

"Now that I have got to know you Sam you are still cocky and arrogant but with a big heart and I am glad you have my back." Andy began to feel teary saying that.

The conversation kept on going with, Traci, Dov, Gail and Chris giving the senior officers what they thought of them as the drink kept on flowing courtesy of Noelle going around trying to get everyone apart from her and Zoe drunk.

Andy disappeared into her room and came back with a round piñata and a bottle of Tequila.

"Right it's now the adults turn to have a go. This time it's a little bit trickier. You have to take two shots of tequila and spun round once before being let lose on it." Andy began to get excited. "Zoe and Noelle you can both are in charge of the height and direction. Chris can you hook it again." Lucky for Andy the ceiling wasn't that low in the living room. "Trace, can you get the lemons and salt from the kitchen."

Once Traci returned, the game got underway. Dov shot his hand up first after Andy asking who was to go first. Sam didn't want to take part but he would do it for Andy's sake. He would do anything to see Andy happy.

Dov licked the salt, downed two shots of tequila and followed by the lemon. Andy blindfolded him and spun him around. He took two wild shots before being benched. Oliver was up next, Zoe took the piñata as low as she could make it so Oliver couldn't actually hit it, next up was Jerry he hit it once with no help from his friends. Gail some how made contact with her first swing, Chris was next it was at waist height for him and he didn't make contact. Frank took his swings after Noelle kept moving it up and down as she tired to gage where Frank would swing. Traci came up and got two good hits at it but it still wouldn't break, which earned her a high five from the rooks. Andy came up next, did the tequila thing then Sam spun her around not once by twice and just before handing her the hitting stick he kissed her for all he was worth then released her. That didn't help Andy one bit she was panting and in a daze with that kiss and the alcohol flowing through her veins. Andy got one good hit in before stepping a side to allow Sam hit turn.

Now Andy took this opportunity to get her own back on Sam. After downing the tequila Sam was spun around more than what he done to her then she kissed him and then whispered into his ear. "I am not wearing any underwear."

Sam almost choked after hearing what Andy just said. He tried to gain his composure a bit and took his swing and the piñata broke open. Out came it's contents of mini bottles of alcohol and body paint, condoms, candy (normal and body part shaped) and packets of lube.

When people got over the shock of what was there everyone grabbed what they could just in case the kids walked in.

Dov shouted out. "Rock n roll McNally, rock n roll."

"Wow, Andy. I didn't think you had this in you." Jerry slurred.

"Well, there are a lot of things that you don't know about me."

"Who would have thought that Andy you were a little minx." Gail spoke up.

"Well takes one to know one Gail."

Sam came up to Andy putting his hands on her hips. "Andy, you are a little minx as I well know. Were you serious when you said you had nothing on?"

Andy just nodded.

"God you're going to be the death of me, Andy." Sam just looked at Andy with lust in his eyes and wanting to have her as quickly as he could.

Traci came back in to the room, "Well it looks like this party is over for me. Leo is asleep on the floor of your room. So are two of yours Oliver and Zoe."

"Thanks Nash, we better get them home as they have school in the morning." Zoe walked into the bedroom.

Sam was pleased that this party was starting to wind down so he could have his way Andy.

While Zoe was in the room getting the kids, Oliver placed all the kids stuff in his pockets and put the adult stuff in Zoe's purse.

Now that Zoe, Oliver, Traci, Jerry were heading home, Frank and Noelle too this as an opportunity to make their exit. Noelle was getting tired and Frank had another meeting at headquarters in the morning.

Frank thanked Andy for her hospitality giving her a hug and bidding his goodbye. Noelle also thanked Andy, "Thanks for a great night and I hope you have another party soon. I had a blast."

"Thanks Noelle, the next party will be your baby shower." Andy looked down at Noelle's expanding stomach. "Goodnight and safe trip home."

With the cabs called to take the Shaw's and the Barber-Nash's home. Once the cabs arrived, Zoe and Oliver left with two half asleep children and a stroppy pre teen that didn't want to go. They said their thanks and bid everyone a goodnight.

Closely followed by Jerry, Traci and Leo. Jerry even though he was a little drunk and unsteady on his feet carried a sleeping Leo. After the hugs and goodbyes were done.

Andy closed the door, to find it was only Dov, Chris and Gail left. Andy was in no mood to let this party stop unlike Sam. So she changed the music on the sound system to some David Guetta and Nero. She poured more shots of tequila and handed them around, Sam tried to refuse but all he got was a glare from Andy. So he did the shot.

Andy grabbed Dov, Chris and Gail up to dance with her, she tried to get Sam but he wouldn't budge. So to make him pay for not dancing with her, she decided to basically dance as sexily as she could. In the end it turned out that she gave him a lap dance, every time he tried to touch her Andy would swat his hands away. Andy was getting more and more turned on the more she did it.

Sam could feel a strain on his boxer briefs the more Andy grinded on his hips. Once Andy got off his lap he quickly moved away into the kitchen and poured himself a large scotch downing it in once quick shot. He decided to stay in the kitchen so he could compose himself without drawing attention to his pants.

After a while he walked out of the kitchen to find Andy was still dancing away with the other rooks. Sam leaned against the door watching Andy dance; he loved to see her when she was at ease and having fun. Come to think of it he just loved watching her either in her sleep or when they were making love. He could make it a full time job to watch her and then remembered he did have a full time job watching her and watching out for her. That made him smile.

After over an hour of dancing and drinking, Dov was so wasted that it became time to get him home. So Chris enlisted the help of Gail to help get him home. Dov slurred his goodbye. Chris tried to hug Andy while trying to keep Dov up on his feet with Gail under the other arm of Dov. They all thanked Andy for a great evening.

Andy shut the door and within seconds of it closing Sam was on her capturing her lips and backing her up against the door. Andy arms went around Sam's waist pulling him closer to her. The kiss was full of passion and desire. Andy pushed Sam towards her bedroom discarding clothing as they went. When they made it to Andy's bedroom all that was left were Andy's wonder woman hot pants, red knee high boots and Sam's pants and boxer briefs. After they were discarded Sam laid Andy on to the bed and crawled above her. "I love you Andy."

Andy smiled "I love you too, so stop talking and show me how much you love me."

That was all Sam needed to hear, he made love to her almost all night.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. I am not putting a graphic sex scene into ever<strong>**y chapter so i hope i didn't disappoint****. Next chapter there is going to be some serious ass kicking going on. **


	15. A Good Ass Kicking

**I told you that I would have my next chapter up sooner. So here it is. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. Please keep the reviews coming. I hope this chapter doesn't dissappoint you all. I have taken a few artistic license with a timeline and what a certain character would do. I hope it keeps to the story and isn't out of character for the characters. Its another long one.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Rookie Blue.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A Good Ass Kicking. <strong>

It's a 2 weeks Andy's party, everyone in attendance were still talking about it and what they had done with their piñata gifts. Last week was good week as it was a full week after everyone had given their evidence to the IA board in regards to Boyd. Everyone was back to working the normal shift pattern.

Sam and Andy were just waiting to hear what the out come was going to be. The planned meeting between Sam, Andy and Sarah didn't happen due to Sarah coming down with a bad cold so they postponed it to this weekend coming. Sam had told Andy about Nick Collins and Gail. She said she couldn't wait to see her face when he turned up, Sam made her promise not to tell the other rooks in case they got drunk one night especially Dov and blurted it out.

Today was the day that Frank so loved it was retraining day his baby. This is the first retraining exercise that the rooks could take part in.

Sam turned up alone, at work for the off duty retraining exercise, Andy had gone to Traci's after work to babysit Leo so Traci and Jerry could go out. Traci didn't want to ask her mom again. Sam had offered to go with Andy, but she turned him down saying that she loved to have her one on one time with Leo. So after his visit to The Penny he went home alone, he hated the nights that he and Andy didn't sleep together. Sam went to the locker room to get changed into his gym kit, he was met by Oliver smiling to himself.

"Brother what are you smiling for?" Sam was in a grump because he missed Andy. When did you turn into such a sap Swarek man up.

"I love re-training day. I can't wait to whoop your ass. The prize will be mine this year as Noelle isn't taking part." Oliver teased

"Who says your going to open a can of whoop ass on me?"

"I do, I have been hitting the gym since Andy's party."

Sam gave Oliver the once over "Doesn't look like it's done you any good."

"Well it has and I am going to prove it. What about a bet? The loser with the best time or the loser of our match buys the drinks at The Penny for a week." Oliver proposed.

"You don't open your wallet anyway at The Penny so it won't make any difference." Sam laughed.

"You're an ass. Well I will break the habit of a lifetime and pay. So do we have a deal?" Oliver extended his hand to Sam.

Sam extended his hand and accepted "Deal."

Silence fell on the male locker room until Dov and Chris bounded in. They were chatting away; you could tell by the way Dov was talking he was excited about something.

Sam wasn't in the mood to deal with Dov, so he was grateful to Oliver who took it on himself to find out.

"Epstein what has got into you?"

"This is my first retrain so I am looking forward to it."

Chris is at the stage he could murder Dov "He has been going on about it for a few days and won't shut up about it."

Dov shot Chris a stern look, "Chris stop being Mr Grumpy. You were excited when you heard about it."

"Yeah I am but I haven't been going on about it like you have. I think Sue is sick of hearing it."

Sam had enough of listening to the two of them, after he was dressed he shut his locker door with a bang and picked up his bag and walked out.

Sam heard Dov ask, "What's up with Swarek?"

Sam walked down the hallway he wasn't concentrating on where he was walking and turned the corner. Sam literally walked into Andy who was walking quickly towards him with her head down. "Sorry."

Andy put her hand out to stop whoever bumped her, she looked up and saw it was Sam.

Sam then realized it was Andy, "Hey"

Andy smiled "Hey yourself. How are you?" She moved her hand, resting it on Sam's chest.

"I am good now I have seen you. I missed you last night?" Sam said quietly

"Aww Sam that is so sweet. I missed you too. I will make up for it tonight, if you want?" Andy seductively said.

Sam's eyes grew big and he could feel his heart racing. "I want." In his head _I want you now. _

"Good." Andy patted his chest "I better go and get ready for retrain. I will see you in a bit." She pushed herself onto her tiptoes and placed a gentle kiss on Sam's lips before disappearing around the corner.

After seeing Andy his heart was lighter and a smile came back to his face. He walked towards the bullpen where everyone was starting to gather for the retrain exercise. After a quick chat with another officer Sam made his way to talk to Jerry who was in his gym kit. As after the challenge Sam made in a previous retrain to the detectives in joining in it was now an annual event.

"Hey buddy, are you ready for this?" Sam threw down the gauntlet.

"As ready as I can be, Sammy. Are you?"

"More than ready. I have just challenged Ollie if he loses or has a crappy time he has to open his wallet to pay for drinks for a week. Are you in?"

"Yeah why not. It will be fun seeing if Oliver can actually beat the two of us."

Frank made his way to the top of the stairs to start his pre-retrain speech to the assembled officers. He looked around to see if everyone was there. "Hey, where is McNally and Nash?"

"I know that Andy is here but I don't know where Nash is." Sam spoke up.

"I know that Traci left to come to work as I called her as she was getting in the car." Jerry spoke up for his woman.

Suddenly Traci and Andy joined in the group. "Sorry, we are late. My car wouldn't start so we had to wait for Green Flag to come and help get it going." Traci apologised.

"Ok, that is fine as long as you are here now." Frank accepted Traci's apology.

"Right as you know its retrain day and this the first time that the rooks could join in. So we are going to do it a little bit differently. Noelle will be timekeeper this time. Right we are going to draw names from a hat. " Frank held up a formal Metro police hat. "So will Nash come up and draw from it who her opponent will be. Before I forget I am taking part this year, someone" he looked in the direction of Noelle "said to me that I am getting too fond of sitting behind a desk."

"Nice to see you mucking in, Frank" Oliver responded.

"Thanks."

Traci walked up to the stairs and put her hand in and drew out a name. She looked at it, her eyes went bright and it brought her a smile to her face.

"Nash who have you got?" Frank asked Traci.

"Detective Barber" Traci replied.

Jerry smiled, and then turned towards Sam and whispered, "I'm in trouble."

"Yep you are brother." Sam gloated. He hopes that he would be up against Andy.

"Epstein."

Dov walked up with a smile on his face and pulled out a name. He looked at who he had then the smile that he had was dropped. "Swarek."

Sam was a bit happy that he could take out his Dov frustrations out on Dov.

Andy looked in Sam's direction half smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Peck"

Gail walked up and pulled out a name.

"Shaw."

Sam shouted across to Oliver who was standing at the far side of the bullpen. "Well it looks like your going to get your ass handed to you by a girl."

"Very funny. As long as my former rookie does what I trained him to do then you'll be crying like a baby."

"In your dreams."

"Diaz"

Chris walked up and pulled his name.

"Stewart"

"McNally."

Andy walked up to where Frank stood. Pulled out a name and looked at it. Her face went white as a ghost and she shook her head.

"Best"

You could hear a "Woah"

"Well, McNally are you ready to do battle?"

Andy quietly said "Yes, sir"

Andy walked back quietly and stood next to Traci. "Are you ok?"

"Yep but why me?"

"Just the luck of the draw or in your case the unlucky part of the draw. I have to beat up my boyfriend."

"I was hoping I would get Sam as I know his moves and can anticipate them. On the positive side you can take your frustrations of the little things Jerry does that annoys you out on him without being charged with assault."

"Good point." Traci smiled.

Sam on the other side of the room was talking to Jerry about having to face Traci.

"Why of all people did I get Traci? I would rather take on Oliver than Traci. I know she can handle herself after the fight night." Jerry rubbed his face.

Sam nodded "Yeah." Sam wanted to stir it but he could see the worry and anxiety on his friends face so thought better of it.

"Poor Andy who is going up against Frank. We all know that retrain is his baby."

Sam looked in the direction of Andy. "I feel so sorry for her. If she remembers her training that I gave her then she should have no problems."

The draw for who was up against each other was finishing up. One the last name was read out. Frank spoke up again, "This year the prize isn't as expensive so it is a 15 year old Single Malt. It's my favorite and I intend to win it. So Serve, Protect and prepare to get your asses kicked."

Once Frank had stopped speaking the Sam and Jerry moved across the bullpen to speak to Traci and Andy. Dov and Chris decided to join them, closely followed by Oliver and Gail. The trash talking started quite quickly.

Gail was getting on Oliver; Chris was just looking on watching the trash talk. Dov stayed quiet as he was going to be up against Sam. He knew that he had no hope in hell of winning against the strength of Sam. Andy was quiet too, she still couldn't believe her bad luck that she got stuck with the boss.

Jerry stood just off to the side of Oliver and out of the corner of his eye he saw a white shirt approach. Jerry instantly recognised him and jabbed Oliver in the ribs with his elbow. "Look" pointing in the direction of the approaching white shirt.

"I wonder what he wants?" Oliver asked an also clueless Jerry.

Jerry shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. Doesn't look good."

Frank saw the approaching white shirt and went to greet him.

Now everyone saw the white shirt talking to Frank. So instantly the group went quiet.

Andy spoke quietly "Is that?"

"Yeah, it is him Andy." Sam responded

"What's he doing here?" Dov looked in the direction of the Frank and the white shirt.

"I don't know Dov but I hope we find out. I hate it when the higher ups come around." Oliver responded to Dov.

Frank and the white shirt walked into his office. Everyone else stood looking on trying to work out what was going on by Frank's body language.

Suddenly Frank opened the door of his office. Everyone tried to look busy.

Frank shouted across the bullpen. "Swarek, McNally, Epstein, Diaz, Nash, Shaw, Barber, Peck and Williams. Go to Callaghan's old office now, we will be with you in a bit. Re-training will have to wait, so everyone else get your paperwork up to date in the mean while."

Now the whole group was starting to get really nervous about what is about to happen. So they all walked towards Luke's old office in silence.

Once inside Andy began to bother her lower lip by biting on it. Sam recognised that as a high stress sign from Andy. "Don't worry Andy. It will be fine." Sam tried to reassure her.

"It looks serious when he came here on re-training day." Andy could feel her breaking into a cold uneasy sweat.

"Well it can't be too bad when he wants to speak to all of us together."

"What if it something to worry about?"

"Then worry." Sam said.

Andy remembered Sam using the exact same line to her when they were on lock down when the division was in quarantine.

Frank and the white shirt joined the group in the office Frank closed the door.

"Epstein can you close the door to the parade room, thanks" Frank ordered Dov.

Dov obliged shutting the door.

"Right all of you will remembered Inspector George Ireland from our meetings with I.A. Well Inspector Ireland has come down to tell us they have made decision in regards to Boyd."

Everyone looked around the room.

"Well, I would like to thank you all for giving evidence against Detective Donovan Boyd. I know it isn't easy to speak up against a fellow officer but you all did what was right. We wanted to get this decision correct and done quickly, so it wasn't hanging over your heads for any longer than necessary. So right at this moment, Detective Donovan Boyd is at headquarters to get the verdict on his case. We thought it was only fair that you heard it at the same time instead of hearing it through the grapevine. We found Boyd guilty on a couple of charges of serious professional misconduct and will be dismissed from the force with immediate effect. He will be facing criminal charges too and will be arrested when the Prosecutors Office sees the papers and finds that we have enough evidence to issue an arrest warrant."

The room was still in shocked silence.

"Also just to let you know that Officer Armstrong will be disciplined for her actions in aiding the cover up of Brennan's wife's death. She is to be demoted back to uniformed officer. I know this has come quicker than you all expected but with such damning evidence from all of you and speaking to others over the past month. I became clear that Boyd wasn't fit to carry the badge of our fine police service."

The room was still quiet, as nobody knew what to say, if they did then they didn't want to do it in front of Inspector Ireland. If it was just Frank then they wouldn't have cared as Frank knows them all by now.

"Officers Swarek and McNally."

"Yes, sir" Andy and Sam said in unison plus their body language mirrored each other standing up right to attention.

"Officer Swarek, I know that Superintendent Peck has apologized on behalf of police service on what you went through at the hands of Mr Brennan in direct result of former police officer Boyd. Officer McNally, I would like to say sorry to you for your treatment at the hands of Boyd. We in the course of our investigation found out that he liked to blame other people rather than take responsibility for his own actions. So please accept our apologies."

"I will, thank you Sir." Andy accepted Irelands apology.

Ireland still wasn't finished in what he was saying. Frank kept looking at his watch; he wanted to get re-training done. "Also, I want to thank all of you for helping save Officer Swarek. I know it took guts to report a fellow officer but you did the right thing. Ok, I am going to tell you something and it can't get out of this room. If you do then you will be having a visit by the department. Do you understand?" Everyone nodded. "Your work that uncovered the cover up, actually helped us with an on going investigation into Boyd. We were looking into some of his current and closed cases and found irregularities and mistakes."

Eventually someone spoke up. "What? You had an investigation going on into Boyd's conduct and you still allowed him to run the UC op?" Gail shouted in disbelief of what had just been said.

Ireland smiled. "Well Officer Peck, we didn't know that he moved up the UC op or we would have pulled it. So he out smarted us on that one. Which in turn lead to his downfall. Finally before I leave you to your retraining exercise, Officers McNally and Swarek, I have something else to say to you both. I would like if you would stay behind."

"Sir," Sam stood straight up. "If you have anything to say to me then you can say it in front of my friends."

"That goes for me too." Andy backed Sam up.

Sam turned to Andy and gave her a smile.

"Ok, if that is what you want. Staff Superintendent Hannah has spoken to Superintendent Peck. He told her for your co-operation in this investigation that your period of being under report has to be cut by half. So Officer Swarek you are no only to serve 3 months and Officer McNally yours has been cut to 1 and half months. So in a 3 weeks you can have your evaluation and be hopefully the same level as your friends."

Sam smiled thinking that Andy would be able to move on to be the same level as her friends instead of being held back because of their collective screw up.

"Right that is me done, now you are all dismissed. So go and join your fellow officers in re-training and I hope not to see any of you in front of me in the future."

"Go on get your sorry asses out of here and into the parade room." Frank ordered everyone.

Everyone obey Frank and walked out of the door right into the parade room. Dov let out a scream of joy; Chris, Gail, Traci, Oliver and Jerry were all still trying to process all that had just happened. Andy was still quiet and didn't react much as she was thinking things through.

Sam went over to speak to Andy. "Andy, I told you there was nothing to worry about and there wasn't. It was good news that he brought. Boyd isn't getting away with it and now that he has been kicked out."

Andy gently nodded while keeping her eyes on the floor.

"Andy look at me!" Sam took his index finger, under Andy's chin gently guiding it up so she would look at him.

Once her eyes were looking at him, there was confusion that could be visibly seen in her eyes. "Tell me what is going on in that head of yours. I can usually tell but not at the moment."

Andy voice was quiet, "I don't know, really I don't know. I should feel happy that Boyd has been punished but I just feel empty and I don't know how to react."

"I think." Sam looked away from Andy to look at his friends and the other rookies. They were still standing together but weren't really talking "I think that we are all still processing it, plus the fact that we weren't expecting it so quickly. You will deal with it your own way and when you are ready to talk, I'll be there to listen."

"Thanks, Sam. I will and I love you." Andy half smiled.

"I love you too."

Sam was about to lean in to give Andy a quick kiss when he spotted out of the corner of his eye the other officers started to filter into the parade room. Frank and Noelle shortly followed them.

Frank's voice boomed out, "Right coppers of 15. Are you all ready to give a good ass kicking to your co-workers?"

Another officer shouted out "Hell yeah."

"Right, lets get this underway. Noelle, who is first up?" Frank looked at Noelle.

"We will start with Officers Miller and Officer Pearce."

"Miller your getting suited up."

Once Miller was suited up Pearce took his spot and waited for the Noelle to blow the whistle. Noelle blew the whistle and started the first retraining exercise.

Sam, Frank, Oliver and Jerry got front row around the mat and started shouting instructions to the officers. Sam loved retraining day he got wrapped up in it, coaching from the sidelines.

Noelle blew the whistle when the officer tapped out in submission. She checked her stopwatch "2 minutes 58 seconds."

"Up next are Officer Shaw and Officer Peck."

Gail was to be suited up which she didn't want to be.

Oliver and Gail stood facing each other on the mat. Noelle blew the whistle and Oliver attacked Gail with the baton a few times. Then Gail started to attack back, pushing and shoving Oliver, then she threw a punch at him, which connected with his face. Oliver was a little dazed after that punch and it took him a few seconds to recover but in those few seconds Gail had him pinned to the ground. Oliver being the seasoned cop saw a weakness in the way Gail had him pinned he threw her off balance and took the upper hand. He got back on his feet and began attacking Gail with the baton again. A few moves from Oliver and he thought he had won but Gail tuned it around again, she came at him with all guns blazing.

Sam and Andy were cheering on from the sidelines. Sam was shouting for Oliver but not too much that he didn't want to Shaw to win their bet. Andy even though her and Gail didn't get along she was supporting her friend.

The whistle blew after Gail tapped out as Oliver had a Gail in an arm lock that she couldn't get herself out of.

Noelle shouted out the time "2 minutes 43 seconds."

Sam was surprised at the time, "Not bad brother. I will still beat you."

Chris was up next and he won his exercise in a respectable 2 minutes and 24 seconds.

"Next up Officer Nash and Detective Barber." Noelle shouted.

Jerry was quickly out matched by Traci. He managed to get a few shots in at her but due to her boxing training she could read where he was going to attack. In the middle of the exercise Traci teased Jerry, "You were my academy instructor. So you should be better than this."

Sam started getting on Jerry about being beaten up by a woman. Andy was wildly cheering on her best friend. "Go Traci."

Jerry tapped out as he couldn't take it anymore. He was in pain and was panting like a dog. He mentally reminded himself to get into the gym more.

"1 minute 50 seconds." Noelle called the time.

Traci and Andy hi fived at the time. "Andy get Frank, the older they are the more easier they are to beat. Sadly Gail has let the young side down."

"Trace, I will try." Andy was beginning to relax and enjoy herself, she had put what Inspector Ireland said to the back of her mind.

"Swarek and Epstein your up next."

Dov's face went white as a sheet, now the moment of truth was here. He had been looking forward to it for a week now, but now he was facing Sam, it was a different story. Dov got suited up.

Sam gave Dov his best I am not going to go easy on you face. Sam began swinging the baton around using his wrist.

"Are you ready Epstein?" Sam asked Dov.

Dov gulped trying to push down the lump that was currently forming in his throat. Words failed Dov at the precise moment he just nodded.

Noelle blew the whistle.

They danced around the edge of the mat checking each other out. Dov makes a rookie mistake and charges at Sam. Sam read the movement well and dodged out of the way of Sam. Sam took this to his advantage having Dov's back to him, he took the baton on a downward hit and got Dov on the back of his knees. Which caused Dov's knees to give out. With Dov kneeling on the floor Sam moved in placing his arm around Dov's throat. Dov somehow managed to find enough strength, putting pressure on the pressure point at Sam's thumb and managed to get away from Sam. Sam thought for sure he had Dov where he wanted him but the rookie got the best of him at that moment. Next time he won't be lucky. Dov threw he leg to try and kick Sam but again Sam got the better of him. Sam grabbed his leg, Dov hopped around for a bit trying to get his balance, but he couldn't. So using the leg that Sam had he threw Dov off balance that he knew he couldn't recover from and Dov fell back. After Dov fell back onto the mat, Sam still had Dov's leg in one hand and placed his left foot into Dov's throat to subdue him.

Dov couldn't breathe and eventually tapped out.

Noelle blew the whistle seeing the sign for Dov stopping the stopwatch. "1 minute 35 seconds."

"Right I think it time for Frank and McNally." Noelle announced.

All of a sudden there was shouting that could be heard from the coming from the squad too. "Sir you can't go in there."

The officers, who were in the parade room for retraining, turned to see someone hurry by the windows and stop at the door. "Are you two fucking happy with yourselves?"

It was Donovan Boyd.

Sam saw red seeing Boyd standing in the doorway and flew at him, pinning Boyd to the door with his arm in his throat. "Don't you fucking come in here and act all high and mighty. It's your own fault that you got kicked out." Sam put more pressure on Boyd's windpipe.

Not one officer came to pull Sam off Boyd. Andy stood looking on at the scene that was infolding in front of her.

Boyd managed to squeak out "Well if you two couldn't keep it in your pants and stopped screwing each other. Then this may have not happened."

"Don't you talk about Andy and me like that, you piece of shit." Sam released his arm from Boyd's throat and grabbed him by his jacket throwing him to the ground. Sam looked like he was about to beat the living daylights out him.

Andy walked forward and grabbed Sam by the arm. "Sam leave it he's not worth it."

Sam did what Andy asked him to do.

Boyd stood up straightening himself out but he wasn't done. "Wow, McNally you have got your boyfriend pussy whipped."

Sam barrelled towards Boyd again and Andy stopped him. "I am not pussy whipped and I won't have you talking about my girlfriend like that."

"Sam, I am a big girl and I can fight my own battles." Andy bent down and picked up the baton from the floor.

Dov, Chris, Gail and Traci made their way to help Sam and Andy. Oliver stopped them. "Boyd has a problem with both of them so it's their battle to fight. So step back and allow them to fight it. So just leave it and that is an order." They stepped back to the sidelines not happy with the situation. "That goes for you too Jerry."

Frank tried to calm the situation down. "Boyd I think you should leave. Now before you are arrested."

"Frank, I would like to hear with this asshole has got to say." Sam said with a lot of pent up anger evident in his voice.

"So would I." Andy backed up Sam.

"Well McNally I knew you were trouble from the first time we met. So I wasn't surprised that it was you the fucked up the whole thing. Sam, I hope she was worth it." Boyd spat out.

"Well, she is worth it." Sam stood rooted to the spot with his blood boiling at every nasty word that Boyd directed to Andy.

"Boyd you are a piece of shit. You think this is our entire fault; clearly you're a deluded fool. You should take a long hard look at yourself and realize that you that caused this whole situation. I never trusted and wouldn't have trusted you to have my back. You're only concerned with yourself; you pulled Sam into your mess. He got beaten up because of you. You were only concerned that your sordid little secret wouldn't get out." Andy stated calmly as she walked closer and closer to Boyd. When she got close to him seeing his condescending eyes on her and trying to intimidate her, Andy snapped. She swung the baton that she had hidden down the back of her sweatpants and hit Boyd straight in the balls.

Boyd collapsed on to the floor after the hit clutching himself.

Sam moved towards Andy, she just glared at him. "Don't" fire was evident in her eyes; it was like nothing he had seen in her before.

Frank spoke up "McNally, leave him alone. That is an order."

"Sir, I can't do that. He got one of our own beaten up and I think he should feel the pain too. If someone hurts on of our own then pay back is a bitch and that payback will be at my hands." This was so unlike Andy but seeing Boyd brought all the rage she was suppressing just came to the surface.

Sam was surprised to see Andy acting like this.

Frank thought for a few seconds and shrugged his shoulders, "Boyd, Andy is right you did put one of my officers and a friend in danger because of your deal with Elmore. I should step in to stop this but I am not going to. You have to feel the pain that you put Sam through. So he is all yours McNally." Frank removed his stripes from his shoulders and put them in his pocket.

Sam was surprised at Frank's reaction.

Andy just looked gobsmacked that she had Frank's approval.

Boyd just sneered at Frank and tried to escape but the other officers stopped his progress. "Seriously Frank, are you really allowing this to go ahead? I could get you all charged for assault."

Frank stepped forward looking at Boyd in his eyes. "Who is going to believe you a low life bastard against a large group of 15 finest. We will all say that you came in and tried to attack two of your former co-workers and we had to restrain you. So that is how you came to get the bruises. Who has just lost their shield and is now a civilian? You."

Boyd didn't retaliate, as he knew that he was beaten for the first time in his life. No bravado was going to get him out of it.

"Right, if we are going to do this. Then cover up the window and someone stand at the door so nobody can see in or get in." Sam spoke to his fellow officers.

After Sam spoke there was a flurry of activity in the parade room. A few officers lifted a spare crash mat and placed on a table to cover the window into the parade room. 3 officers stationed themselves like doorman at the 3 doors into the parade room.

Sam walked over to Andy who was pacing up and down; he stopped her in her tracks. Placing his hands on her shoulders, "Andy, you don't have to do this? You don't have to prove anything to me."

Andy looked Sam square in the eyes. "I know I don't but I have to do this to get closure for me. He got you beaten up, he tried to blame me for it all and he almost lost me my job that I love. So Sam, just let me do it. Remember you told me to get an axe to Jo's desk well this is me getting my axe and smashing Boyd to pieces. If it get's too much for me then I will tap out and you can save me." She gave Sam a gentle smile.

"Ok, I will. Don't go for anywhere that will be seen so just go for body shots." Sam gave some advice to Andy.

"Thanks." Andy gave a quick scan around the room, seeing that nobody was really watching them or appeared to be. She stood up on her tiptoes and gave Sam a quick kiss.

"Where is the suit?" Boyd asked.

Andy walked up to him, squared her shoulders, showing him that she wasn't afraid of him now "You don't get the suit. When Sam was beaten up he didn't have any protection. So you don't get it."

"Wow, Bambi. Sammy boy seems to have rubbed off on you." Boyd retaliated.

Andy understood the underlying meaning of what Boyd was getting at. She raised the baton and hit Boyd in the side.

Boyd tried to throw a punch at Andy but Andy ducked. Andy was thankful that Traci had shown her a few moves in the gym and the boxing session with Sam.

Sam shouted from the sidelines, "Keep it tight Andy." He still was having trouble comprehending the fact that his girlfriend was going up against Boyd.

Traci was coaching too from the sidelines. "Keep your body closed off as best you can."

All the other officers were shouting "Go McNally Go."

Andy kept on beating Boyd with the baton, not allowing him to gain the upper hand. Every hit that Andy inflicted on Boyd felt good to her, knowing what he had done to her but more importantly to Sam.

Andy let her guard down for a second; Boyd used that to his advantage striking Andy in the face with his arm. He laughed after hitting Andy, it felt good to him that he was hitting someone that has ruined his life and also seeing the other person that he hated see him beating up the person he cared for most in the world.

Sam wanted to jump in and save Andy but he knew that if he wanted to stay in Andy's good books then he should leave her to it.

Once Andy had recovered from the Boyd hitting her, she raised the baton hitting him in the face. She had ignored Sam's advice of hitting him where it wouldn't be seen but he had hit her in the face so it only felt right for her to do so.

Boyd reached out to grab Andy batted his arm away with the baton, but using her very flexible body, Andy kicked out and caught Boyd in the balls. Boyd's knees buckled under him and Andy took this opportunity to hit him on the back causing Boyd to fall with a loud thud on the floor. Andy in that spilt second remembered the saying her dad said. "The bigger they are the harder they fall." It was true.

You could hear the audible "ouch" from all the guys in the parade room. The girls were laughing seeing the male officers cross their legs or reaching for their groins.

Boyd's breathing was shallow due to the wind being knocked out of him in that move from Andy. Andy could see that he was having trouble breathing, she remembered hearing what Brennan had done to Sam with the water boarding. How Sam had trouble breathing and Brennan continued with beating him up. Then she saw red in that second and started beating Boyd up with the baton.

Frank had seen enough and shouted "McNally stop it, that's enough."

Andy didn't hear Frank due to the blood pooling in her ears.

Sam went over to Andy grabbing her arm to stop her from hitting Boyd anymore "Andy stop it, its over. Do you hear me?"

Andy nodded and turned to put her head on Sam's chest.

Sam looked over to Frank, "Frank, I am going to take her out of here." Sam had a feeling that Andy was just about to burst out crying.

"Ok," Frank understood what Sam was meaning.

As Sam walked Andy out of the room holding her close to him through Callaghan's old office so nobody would see her walking through the bullpen. He was taking her to the relative quiet of the female locker room.

Frank ordered "Shaw, Diaz, Morrison and Harris. Stay here with Boyd and don't let him leave. As soon as you think Boyd can walk then get him out of here."

Sam still clutching onto Andy to keep her up right could hear her gently sob against him. "Andy everything is going to be all right." Placing a kiss on top of her head.

Sam walked into the female locker room, checking out if they were all alone. He gently made his way with Andy clinging on to him to the bench just outside her locker and sat down gently. When they were seated Sam just allowed Andy to cry while holding her close to him.

He quietly spoke, "Andy, its ok. Its over with, he can't hurt us or do anything to us. He is beaten, in more ways than one."

Andy knew what Sam was meaning and managed to chuckle between sobs.

Sam smiled at hearing Andy's laugh. "You will be fine, it's just your body releasing all emotions that have been building up. Trust me, I won't ever let anything happen to you."

Andy looked up with puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. "Sam, I trust you with my life and heart. I know I will be fine as long as you are with me."

He remembered that Andy used a similar line to that in the Penny parking lot the first day they were paired together.

"I will be with you always." Those words to him sounded like a proposal or wedding vows. Those made him break out in a full on dimpled smile, thinking about standing beside Andy reciting his wedding vows to her.

Andy noticed the smile, "What are you smiling for?"

Sam couldn't tell her what he was really smiling for but he told her. "I was just remembering not to get on your bad side as I don't want a kick in the family jewels."

Which was true.

Andy chuckled and began to smile. "I wouldn't do anything to your family jewels. I like them too much." Patting his chest. "But, if you cross me I know what your weaknesses are and I will use them to my advantage." Andy said with a half serious and a half teasing tone in her voice.

"Oh really?" Sam shot back.

"Yeah, really baby." Andy at this stage was crying with laughter. A stark contrast to the crying that she was doing a few minutes ago.

Sam was happy to hear Andy laughing and crying like she is now. He hated to hear and see her crying and in a world of pain.

"Sam thanks for that."

Sam was confused, "I don't know what you mean. Thanks for what?"

"Thanks for making me smile and laugh. You know how to make me feel better, some how."

"Well, sweetheart I think I know you well enough by now. So I think I know how to make you happy by now." Sam placed a gentle kiss on Andy's lips. "You ok now?"

"Yeah I am." Andy smiled.

"By the way I am proud of you. The way you handled Boyd you stood your ground and didn't back down."

"Well I was doing what my awesome T.O trained me to do." Andy patted Sam's chest.

"Well he taught you well but it was all you."

"Well I am awesome." Andy winked.

"You are that. Right I am going to go and see what's going on. Are you ok to be on your own?" Sam wanted to make sure Andy was ok before he left her.

"Yeah, I am. Just going freshen up then I will come and find you."

Sam stood up stood right next to Andy before bending down and placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head. He made his way to the bullpen where all the other officers were standing.

"Where is he?" Sam asked Oliver. Scanning around the station.

"We have just kicked him out a few minutes ago. How is Andy?" Oliver enquired.

"Well she was ok when I left her. She wanted to freshen up then come out and join us. Thank god he's gone or I wouldn't have beat him up. He had a lot of nerve showing up like that."

"Yeah, he did and I know you would have." Oliver patted Sam on the shoulder. "Your girl did good against him."

"Thanks Ollie, she did and I am proud of her. He better not show his face around here again."

"I don't think that will happen, Frank will make sure of that."

Traci, walked up to where Sam and Oliver were standing, "How is Andy?"

"Andy is good, she's in the locker room freshening up."

"Is it ok, if I go and see her?"

Sam was surprised that Traci asked the question. He was her boyfriend not her keeper. "Sure go see her, you don't need my permission to see her. She is your friend." With that Traci headed off to the female locker room to see Andy.

"Right I think if I remember correctly that drinks are on you at the Penny. You lost the bet." Sam recalled.

"Yeah, I won't be at the Penny, Zoe texted me to ask me to look after the kids while she goes out on a girl's night."

"Right, Ollie don't give me that one. You are just not wanting to put your hand in your wallet and pay the drinks for a week by the way it's not only me your buying for it's Jerry too. He came in on the deal."

Oliver's face just dropped in shock, "You serious?"

"You should know me by now when it comes to deals that involve alcohol then I don't mess around."

"You're an ass. You're an ass."

Andy and Traci joined Sam and Oliver.

"You ok McNally?" Oliver enquired. He thought of Andy like an older daughter.

"Yeah, I am fine Oliver. Thanks for asking." Andy was genuinely touched with Oliver asking her if she was ok.

Frank walked up to the small group. "Andy you ok?"

"Sir, yeah I am good. Feeling much better now. Thanks."

"Good to hear."

Frank shouted across the room "Coppers of 15 gather round, those who aren't on duty. Those who are get back to work. Right as it is traditional for those who took part in retrain to meet up in the Penny and the prize will be given out then. So get your butts moving and see you there in 30."

Those involved in the retrain exercise quickly walked off in the direction of the locker rooms.

Sam called after Andy. "Do you need a ride?"

Andy turned around "Yeah, see you at the truck."

Sam quickly got changed out of his clothes and jumped into the rather busy shower room. He was in and out and dressed in 20 minutes, he picked up his bag and walked to his truck.

5 minutes later, Andy came walking towards him standing against the truck. He grabbed her bag and threw it into the truck before opening the door and helping her in. Sam jogged around to get into the drivers side.

"You ok, or do you want to go to my place?"

"I could do with a few drinks, then we will go to your place to sleep. Sam I mean sleep nothing else tonight. I am feeling tired."

"Sure, tell me when you want to go, ok?" Sam didn't care that he wasn't going to have sex with Andy. All he cared about that he was going to be sleeping in the same bed as her.

"Ok."

Sam reached across the centre console and grabbed Andy's hand entwining his fingers with hers.

They drove the short distance to the Penny and parked up. Once inside the noise was deafening with the music that was being played out and the chatter from all the officers that were there.

Sam guided Andy to the bar to where Oliver was standing. Sam with his free hand tapped Oliver on the shoulder. "Right brother the drinks are on you."

Oliver turned to both of them. "The deal was that I buy you a drink not Andy."

"Don't be a tight ass Oliver, its only one drink."

"Ok, I will break a habit of a life time and relent just this once, after what Andy did today. What do you want Andy?"

"Thanks Oliver. I will have a Scotch. A large one."

Oliver almost choked when Andy said a large one. "I guess it will be the same for you, brother?"

"Yeah and none of the cheap stuff the good stuff." Sam teased.

Oliver called Liam over and he gave him the order. Liam returned with the two drinks.

"Andy, just to say how proud I am of you today, going head to head with Boyd. You stood up for Sam and you stood up for you fellow officers. So I would like to make a toast to Andy."

Sam and Oliver said "To Andy."

Andy blushed then took a sip of her Scotch feeling the warmth of the amber liquid trickle down the back of her throat.

Andy's fellow rookies arrived and came across to where they were standing.

Dov was still feeling a little sore from his fight with Sam. "Can I say rock and roll Andy for what you did today. Remind me not to get on your bad side." Then he leaned in to give Andy a hug.

"Thanks Dov, I had two awesome people who taught me everything, Trace and Sam."

Chris was full of pride for what Andy did, "Andy you were amazing."

"Thanks Chris."

Gail spoke up with praise for Andy that actually hurt her to say in the process "Well, Boyd said that Swarek was pussy whipped but he was pussy whipped. Andy you kicked ass."

They began to order some drinks for all of them. Jerry came in at the same time as Frank and Noelle. Noelle joined the group and so did Jerry.

"I guess I am buying your drink too?" Oliver spoke to Jerry.

"Yes you are."

"The usual?"

"Yeah."

Oliver gave Liam, Jerry's order. Once Jerry's beer arrived, Oliver went into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet and pulled out some bills.

Sam noticed this. "Well, everybody look. We are seeing something rare happening here. Officer Shaw is actually opening his wallet to pay for drinks."

"Shut up Sam or I will be not holding up my end of the deal."

"I am surprised that there isn't any moths coming out of that. It's been so long since that thing has been opened." Dov decided to get on the teasing of Oliver act.

"Shut up Epstein, shut up. If you don't you will be doing my paperwork for the next 5 shifts. I am still your senior officer."

Dov immediately shut up.

Frank motioned to Liam to shut the music off. Once the music was dead Frank spoke up, "Coppers, gather round and listen up. Its time for prize giving, well this pains me to give up this bottle of Scotch but it is going to a deserving winner."

Sam looked pleased with himself as he got the best time.

"Well, the winner of this bottle, showed courage and stood up for their fellow officers. They showed a lion's heart. So the worthy winner of this is Andy McNally. Sorry Sam. Andy will you come and get your prize."

The assembled crowd burst into a round of applause for Andy.

Sam was a little bit sad that he didn't get the bottle but that was quickly replaced with happiness for Andy. He beamed with pride as watched Andy walked up to Frank getting pats on the back for he co-workers as she passed.

"Andy, will you be sharing it with Sam?" Frank enquired.

"I will think about that. He just needs to stay on my good side." Andy winked at Sam.

Everyone just laughed and looked at Sam.

Sam put his hands up, "Well we saw what she can do. So I will be trying to stay on her good side."

"Right everyone have a good evening and I will see you tomorrow night for night shift. Please everyone remember not to mention what happened to anyone that wasn't in the room."

After that Andy returned to the group, where she was congratulated. They talked and drank for an hour or so, in that hour they agreed between themselves that Boyd would never be mentioned again.

Andy began to get really tired, the stress and emotions of the day caught up with her.

"Sam, I would like to go now."

"Sure, sweetheart. Let's go."

They said their goodbyes and exited the Penny.

Andy climbed into the truck and put on her seat belt and rested her head against the headrest. Sam climbed in and started his truck.

On the drive to Sam's place, Sam looked across after hearing a gentle snore coming from the passenger side. Andy had fallen asleep holding onto the bottle of Scotch.

Sam parked the truck up, unbuckled Andy's belt and ran up the stairs and unlocked the door. He ran back gently opening the passenger door, he gently lifted Andy up into his arms trying not to wake her, shutting the door of the truck as quietly with his backside before remote locking it. He made his way through the door and into his bedroom, laying Andy down on the bed. After making a quick trip to lock the door he came back and undressed Andy the best he could before placing her under the covers. Making quick work of his own clothes he crawled into bed pulling Andy towards him. "Goodnight sweetheart." He shut his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I told you all that there was an ass kicking going to be done. I hope you liked who it was. Next chapter isn't written as yet but will be up soon. <strong>


	16. The Day After The Day Before

**A.N. Sorry for the late publishing of this next chapter. I've been busy with things in my day to day life. It didn't help that I had some writers block. I am not too sure about the ending of this story. So please let me know what you think of it in the reviews. I love reading the reviews and they make my day.  
><strong>

**A.N.1 Thanks to SoWritten and KitKat201083 for offering help when i got stuck. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Rookie Blue.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Day After the Day Before.<strong>

It was still dark when Sam was awoken but some screaming, in his half asleep state he couldn't work out where the screaming was coming from. Then he heard it again and then realized that it was Andy that was screaming in her sleep.

He pulled Andy towards him hugging her from behind, "Andy wake up." He gently said in her ear. She didn't seem to hear him he said it even louder the next time. "Andy wake up." This time she did seem to respond to his voice.

She turned to face Sam. "Oh, Sam your ok."

Sam has a look of concern on his face. "Yeah, I am ok. What were you dreaming about?"

Andy started sobbing into Sam's chest. "I was dreaming that we didn't find you until it was too late. I was standing over your dead body."

"Andy it is ok, I am alive and you found me just in time. I am here and I am not going anywhere." Sam promised Andy hoping that it will help Andy sleep.

"You promise?" Andy looked up at Sam with tear stained face.

"I love you and I promise that I am not going anywhere. We can talk about it later, just get some sleep."

"Ok."

Sam gave Andy a gentle kiss on the lips. Andy put her head on Sam's chest and gripped on to his waist like her life depended on it. Sam pulled Andy to him and held on to her, like his life depended on it.

Andy fell asleep quiet quickly but Sam couldn't he wanted to make sure Andy was asleep and comfortable before he allowed himself to fall asleep. Sam then fell asleep.

Sam was awoken the second time not by Andy screaming, but when he reached over in the bed to find Andy wasn't there. He leapt out of bed and padded through the house in nothing but a pair of sleep shorts. Then his other senses kicked in, he could smell something but he didn't know what it was. He made his way into the kitchen to find Andy standing at the cooker. She had changed out of her clothes that she fell asleep in; she was wearing one of Sam's t-shirts. He always loved it when she was wearing a t-shirt of his and it was just long enough to cover her bottom and made her legs look like they went on for miles.

Sam slowly walked up behind Andy and wrapped his arms around her waist. Which made Andy jump a little.

"Morning sweetheart." Sam said then kissed the back of her neck.

"Morning, baby" Andy lifted her arm, placing her hand on the back of Sam's head.

"Sorry for waking you up."

"Andy, you don't have anything to be sorry about. You were just having a nightmare and these things happen due to the job we do. You learn to deal with them in time." Sam reassured Andy.

"Yeah, but I thought that I had dealt with the whole situation." Andy began to stir the pot with the scrambled egg in it.

Sam just held on to her, "Well I think it was seeing Boyd yesterday and getting the verdict on his case, that brought them back."

"You maybe right."

"I am right." Sam gave her another kiss on the back of Andy's neck. "You want to talk about it? If it helps."

"We can talk about it over breakfast. I was planning on surprising you with breakfast in bed. Now you are up can you set the table." Andy pointed towards the table with the wooden spoon in her hand. "Also, can you be a sweetie and grab my robe for me. I am a bit cold."

"I know of a way of warming you up." Sam began to kiss Andy's neck again slowly then moving his hands from her stomach, lifting the t-shirt she was wearing up.

Andy swatted his hands away by hitting him with the wooden spoon.

Sam let out; "Ouch" then began to shake his hand that Andy hit him on. It was lucky for him it wasn't the hand that Brennan hit him with the hammer on.

"That would get me warm in all the wrong places but not now. I am hungry."

"Ok." Sam wasn't happy but duly obliged and went to his bedroom to get Andy's robe.

Sam returned to the kitchen with the robe for Andy, "Sweetheart here." He held it out so that Andy could just slip her arms in.

Andy slipped her arms in to the robe and tied it around her middle. "Thanks, babe." Turning around placing a quick kiss on Sam's lips. "Can you now set the table, as the scrambled eggs are nearly ready."

Sam set to work setting the table, grabbing the cutlery from the drawer and getting the plates out of the cupboard above the sink. He loved how comfortable them being together doing these basic things was. He never would have thought that after their auspicious start that they would be doing these things together. Once the table was set, Sam then started pouring the mugs of coffee for him and Andy. They worked together great on the job and off the job.

"Andy honey, I am just going to grab the mail and the paper." Sam said walking towards the door.

Andy shouted back, "Ok, be quick I am about to plate up."

Sam walked out onto the front porch to pick up the paper. He took in the late morning air and picked up the mail from the mailbox. He noticed that in the mailbox was a letter for him from Headquarters. He read the letter, it was a letter of confirmation of the shorting of his under report and that Boyd, was being kicked out the force. Sam stood there thinking back to yesterday and also he was thinking back to THAT day he was tortured. He took a deep breath, as he didn't want to show weakness in front of Andy and that he wanted to stay strong for her.

Sam was brought of his thoughts when he heard, "Sam" Andy shouting for him.

He walked back into the house and closed the door behind him. He laid the mail on the table and walked back into the kitchen to where Andy was.

"What was keeping you?" Andy questioned him.

"I was just taking in the morning air." He lied.

"Ok, go and sit down, your food is going to get cold." Andy ordered Sam.

Sam did as he was told, he felt like a child being told by his mother to go and sit down, instead of his girlfriend. Once he was sitting at the table, he picked up the paper instantly turning to the sports section and began eating his breakfast.

Andy looked up at Sam, "Can I have the entertainment section please?" Andy liked to keep up with who is who, and what they were up to.

Sam grinned, "Why do you like that crappy section?" He wouldn't let her know that he loved it when she got excited talking about these so-called celebrities. When she would talk about them he would normally just shake his head or give her a roll of the eyes.

"Well, I like to read what's going on and I am not old." Andy knew that the mention of his age would get a reaction out of him.

Sam looked up from the paper thinking did she really say that again. "Hey, I am not old. I can keep up with you in every way Andy." He then winked at her.

"We will see about that, old man." Andy was having too much fun now to actually eat, even though she was starving. The smile on her face was getting bigger and bigger as she began to think about comebacks to anything that Sam said.

"Well, age is only a number and it's as old as the woman you feel. So what age are you?" Sam shot back at Andy, with a full on cheeky dimpled smile.

Andy began to feel a blush come on and sighed "26"

"Well that is the age I feel and when I feel you." Sam winked and smiled also daring her to come back with a response.

Andy had a full-blown blush happening. "Give me the section I asked for. Now!" she snapped, knowing that Sam had got the best of her at that moment.

Sam began looking through the paper and pulled it out to hand to Andy. "What do you say?"

Andy began to pout, she felt like her dad was telling her off. "Please Sam." To add to the effect she pulled the puppy dog eyes that Sam can't resist.

"Seeing as you asked nicely this time. I will give you the section of the newspaper." Sam handed over the section to the newspaper.

Andy reach out and grabbed the section from him and began to hide her face with the paper, while eating the remainder of her breakfast.

Sam would look up from the paper, catching glimpses of Andy reading the paper and eating her breakfast. He loved how this felt so normal for them in just such as short time since they got together and wished this would be what they would do for the rest of their lives. Once Sam had caught up with the entire latest goings on with the Maple Leafs and read a few bits of the other pages, he was finished his breakfast. Then he began to think of a way of bringing up the subject of Andy's dream without putting too much pressure on her and making her uncomfortable.

Once Andy had placed the last mouth full of bacon in her mouth and drank a bit of her coffee, Sam then decided on the tactile approach. "Andy, come here." Sam patted his lap.

"What?" Andy looked at him sceptically, raising her eyebrow.

"I said come here." Sam moved his chair around so it was sitting at angle away from the table.

"Ok. What do you want?" Andy was still suspicious of what Sam's motive was for this. She doesn't mind sitting in Sam's lap but this was getting her worried.

"Just get your sweet ass over here and I will tell you." Sam was getting a little bit annoyed with the way Andy was acting.

"Ok." Andy got up from her chair and padded around to the other side of the table to where Sam was sitting.

Andy sat on Sam's lap sitting across his legs instead of straddling him. "Ok, I am here now. So tell me what you wanted me to come here for."

Sam took his arm and hugged her around the waist, "Right, you want to talk about what caused you to have that nightmare last night?"

Andy began to squirm in Sam's lap. "I really wish I knew. I thought during the time we were apart." She didn't want to say the word suspension. "I had dealt with the whole situation as I did wake up during that time with nightmares. It was the same dream that I had last night. That we were too late to save you and I was the one that found you, even though Oliver told me to stay in the cruiser." Andy began to feel the lump that was forming in her throat.

Sam could see this and gave her a gentle squeeze. "Well, you did find me and you can see that I am very much alive and kicking. I haven't told you this but I am so grateful for you finding the clues and putting them together to save me. I owe you my life, in more ways than one."

"Well, it wasn't only me that found you, it was Chris, Dov, Traci, Gail, the rookie Pete Sun and even Luke. You should have seen the face on Luke when he challenged Boyd. He was so angry that you were brought into Boyd's mess. I owe Luke too for believing in me and the rest for bringing you back to me." Andy began to cry more with each word being uttered.

"Well, I did thank Callaghan, just before he left on his secondment. Andy I am going to say this once and I will not be leaving you anytime soon. That was my last undercover assignment on my own. They only way I would do it again are if they allowed you to come with me. Do you hear me?" Sam placed his free hand under Andy's chin to bring her eyes to him. "We make a good team you and me. I don't know what I would do being apart from you again. It has taken me 2 years to get you, I am not letting you go." He placed a gentle kiss on Andy's lips.

Andy began to smile hearing these words, "What about Guns and Gangs? That has been your dream longer than we have known each other. I remember you said that on our first day riding together after I burned you."

"Well it was my dream but my priorities have changed and what I want. My future I can see is with you in it. The only way I would go to Guns and Gangs if it was a purely an office job and could come home to you every night. That is a long way off and if it does happen then we will make the decision together." Sam laid out his cards on the table.

"What if they offered you Boyd's old job? Now it's vacant. I don't want you to give up your dream for me." Andy was giving him the out if he wanted the job.

"I would be flattered if they offered it to me, but I would refuse it. I still have things I want to teach you and see you get through the next year or so in this job." Sam reinforcing his earlier statement that he wasn't going to be leaving her.

Andy was trying to process all what Sam has just said to her. They sat in silence.

Sam just knew that this could either make her scared and run or make them stronger as a couple. He waited to see how she would react, Sam pretty much lay it all out there that he wanted a life with Andy. It was just short of a proposal but he knew when he thought that she was ready for him to do it, he would be doing it.

He also thought that if she weren't wearing that stupid robe he would be able to calm her down by drawing circles on her back. He wanted to feel her and touch her skin; he loved the skin-to-skin contact with her. Also the other thing he wanted to do is show her but he didn't want to push it too much. The thought of her being in inner turmoil hurt him, he always put her feelings before his. Andy was right on the ill-fated trip to Sudbury, he compartmentalised his thoughts, but he also tried to do that with his feelings. He was never good at hiding them from his closest friends, but he could hide them from the rest of the world.

In previous relationships she would have got up and ran at what Sam had just said. But somehow when it came to Sam, she couldn't do it to Sam or herself. She thought that there was a gravitational pull that brought them together. Andy managed to calm herself, down and the words that she needed came into her mind. "I don't know really what to say Sam. I want a future with you too. I want this thing between us to last. As long as we talk everything and I mean everything through we will make it. So can you please make this promise to me, that there will be no lies and you won't hide anything from me? Please. I don't think I could take it if you lied to me and hid things from me. You would break my heart and I would never recover from it. Your it for me Sam."

Sam had the biggest smile on his face when Andy said those 5 words, "_Your it for me Sam._" He thought he loved her but in that moment he loved her even more. He would promise the world and give it to her if he could. "Andy, I promise with everything that is in me that I will never lie or hide anything from you. Your it for me too."

Sam captured Andy's lips with his own, it started off slow and gentle but the intensity grew. He wanted to taste her and reacquainted with her mouth like it was weeks since they last kissed. When the need to breathe became too much, Sam took this opportunity to move Andy so that she was straddling him to face him. He wanted to look into those eyes, those eyes he could get lost in, and they melted his heart. Sam kissed along her jaw line up to her ear taking it in to his mouth and began to suck on it. That elicited a purr within Andy. Moving down her throat kissing, licking, sucking where he saw fit. When he found the major pulse point in her neck, he sucked hard on it knowing that it would leave her with a love bite. Andy began digging her hand harder into Sam's scalp.

The need for Sam to feel her naked against him he reached down while kissing her neck and untied the robe ties. He pushed the robe off her and letting hit pool behind her on the floor at Sam's feet. Sam could feel himself getting hard with the way; Andy was squirming and moving on his lap. He reclaimed her lips with his own, while his hands made it underneath the t-shirt she was wearing. Her skin was always soft to the touch; he began drawing patterns on her skin with his hands moving across her body. The touch made Andy moan in pleasure deep within her without breaking the kiss. They tongues were battling for dominance in the others mouth. When Andy broke for air and began panting, Sam grabbed the hem of the shirt on Andy and yanked it quickly off her. Immediately, he latched onto Andy's left breast taking it into his mouth sucking and swirling his tongue around the hardened nipple. He did the same with the right breast, and then he kissed up her breastbone leaving fire in his wake.

Andy stood up, putting her hand out to Sam. Hoping to guide him to somewhere else to continue.

Sam was having none of it; he didn't take Andy's hand. "Honey, I want you right here right now. So we aren't going anywhere. Please give me one of my fantasies please." Sam had long thought of all the places he and Andy could have sex. Having her on the table and chairs in his house was one of them.

"You have fantasies about me? Tell me?" Andy began to blush thinking that Sam had been having fantasies about her.

"Yeah but I will tell you later. Have you had fantasies about me?" Sam winked.

"I will tell you about it later, too." Andy had been having sexual dreams about Sam for a while.

Sam looked at Andy standing there in front of him almost naked apart from a pair of skimpy black panties on. He leaned forward in the chair and began to stroke Andy's inner thigh with his hand gradually moving further up to her now soaking wet panties. Sam could feel the wetness through them and began to rub his hand up and down her pussy through the panties. This movement and the friction from the panties caused moans and purrs from Andy. Andy's legs were having trouble standing up now, the more Sam rubbed her and she could feel like her legs were turning to jelly.

Sam moved the panties to the side, to rub her extremely hard clit with his thumb and insert his fingers into her well-lubricated centre. He twisted his fingers and began rubbing her insides finding Andy's G-spot. He loved it when he hit it he saw Andy shiver and scream out his name.

"Oh My God Sam, right there. Keep rubbing there." Andy said grabbing onto Sam's shoulder to steady her.

"You are so beautiful." Sam said looking up at Andy, placing his free hand on Andy's waist to keep her up right.

He kept twisting his fingers and rubbing Andy's clit. He could feel that she was tightening around his fingers and knew that she was close to her climax.

Unfortunately for Andy when she felt like she was coming close to coming, Sam removed his fingers.

Sam stood up from his chair and pushed his sleep shorts down allowing them to pool at his feet before kicking them away. Then he sat down on the black faux leather and metal chair, taking Andy by the waist guiding her down over his large hard cock.

Andy rode Sam, while he held onto her waist. They looked at each other not losing eye contact with each other.

Sam loved to watch Andy while they were making love; her face was red and sweaty but still looked beautiful to him.

Sam could feel that he was getting close to coming and could feel that Andy was close. The screams, moans they were both making, made them come together in perfect unison.

Andy fell forward onto Sam with her head on his shoulder. Sam placed gentle kisses on Andy's naked but sweaty shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Sam panted out, as his breathing hadn't come back to normal yet.

"Yeah I am great," said against his shoulder.

They stayed locked together for a few minutes allowing their body's to recover from their activity.

Andy began to shiver feeling the cold, so she moved off Sam's lap and bent down to pick up the robe off the floor and wrapped it around her.

Sam stood up and picked up his sleep shorts off the floor and put them on. He went over to where Andy was standing next to the table, gave her a hug and from behind. "Is there anything you want me to do?"

"Yeah, you could clear the table and stack the dishwasher as I need to go and have a shower. I have a couple of things I need to do at my apartment before shift tonight." Andy leaned more into the hug that Sam was giving her.

"Ok, is there anything I can help you with at your apartment?"

"No I can do it, its just do the laundry, clean the apartment as it hasn't been done in about a week. Plus I want to visit my dad for a bit. I haven't really seen him since he disappeared at my party. I didn't see him go, did you?" Andy remembered that her dad disappeared before the kids' games started.

"No, I didn't see him go. He spoke to me then I saw him talk to Oliver and Frank. I think that was the last time I saw him. I hope he is ok." Sam began to nibble the back of Andy's neck.

"You going to cut that out. I am not going to be able to do anything, if you keep doing what your doing."

"What am I doing?" Sam teased but didn't stop nibbling her neck.

"You know fine well what you are doing. So stop it, now." Even though Andy loved it when Sam would do that to her neck. If he didn't stop it, she wouldn't see her dad and get the things she wants to do done. They would end up in bed, making love till it was time for shift to start.

"Ok." Sam conceded backing away, throwing his hands up in submission and moved to the table to start to clear it. "You better get in that shower quickly before I beat you to it."

"Ok, Mr Bossy boots." Andy winked at Sam. Andy was about to walk out of the kitchen but turned back. "Before I forget when are you going to tell me about your sexual fantasies?"

Sam turned to look at her leaning against the counter top, "I think I will leave that till shift tonight. I want to have something to distract me from the tediousness of the Thursday nightshift."

Andy walked out of the kitchen but put her head around the door. "Well, I will look forward to that. I thought I was enough of a distraction." Andy opened her robe and flashed Sam.

Sam picked up the tea towel and threw it at Andy. "You are, so get out of here. By the way remember tonight is the first night that the new rookie will be joining us. I can't wait to see Gail's face."

Andy closed her robe, "Yeah, I forgot about that. I can't wait to see Frosties face. Who do you think they will put as his training officer?" Andy wanted to know, as she didn't want to be separated from Sam.

"I know it won't be me." Sam knew that due to him being on report they wouldn't pick him. Also, he knew that he didn't want to be paired with another rookie; he has his rookie and doesn't want to let her go.

When Sam said that it wouldn't be him, Andy let out a sigh of relief.

"If Noelle, wasn't pregnant I think it would have been her. It will most likely be Ollie. For Ollie's sake I hope he isn't another Dov, I don't think he could handle it."

"Sam, trust me there is only one Dov. I love him to death but the earth would implode if there was another Epstein on the force." Andy began to giggle.

"You going for that shower now or am I going to beat you to it. I have almost finished stacking the dishwasher or we could have a shower together. To save time and energy?"

"You're too much of distraction in the shower. So I am going." Andy turned on her heels and headed to the shower.

Sam shouted, "wimp."

While Sam waited for Andy to relinquish the bathroom, he went to work cleaning the kitchen. Even though he loved the fact that Andy felt at home in his house, she always left the kitchen after cooking like a bomb had just gone off. Sam loved order in his home, it was the only place he could control things, on the job he couldn't really control much or even Andy. So he loved things to be in it's place, it was his own minor OCD. It didn't control him that much but he felt a sense of calm having his own house in order.

It all started back when Sarah was attacked and he felt out of control, so he started to organise his toys, books, music tapes and vinyl records. It was his coping mechanism. Sam wouldn't do it when he was happy but when he was sad and felt things were out of control it would reappear. When Andy was with Luke, it got so bad that he was going insane. Then when they broke up it dissipated a bit but when Andy was hurting he felt like he wasn't able to help, like he couldn't really help Sarah. So he turned to cleaning, his house was the cleanest it had ever been.

The Brennan, situation was a whole new ballgame. He was happy that he and Andy had taken the decision to be together, even though they were separated due to the stupid rules. He organised everything, like decorating and doing the whole house up for Andy but in his head it was for her too but it was, cleaning his head and making things have order. The thing is that he hid it from everyone, not his closest friends knew about it.

Sam was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't feel Andy put her arms around him. She whispered into his ear, "Penny for them."

When he heard her voice, he was brought back to reality. "Hey you didn't hear you come in."

"Yeah, you were lost in your own world."

"Sorry about that, I was just in a daydream."

"Anything wrong?" Andy could sense that there was something wasn't right.

"No, when I start to clean I just get lost in my thoughts. Just like when I am in the truck I think. So you don't need to worry." He turned in her arms to look at her.

"Good, if you need to talk just let me know." Andy offered. Sam was always good at listening to her when she had a problem. Now she felt like it was her turn to return the favour.

He noticed that Andy was dressed, "You were quick in the shower."

"I was gone for a good 20 minutes or so. So it wasn't that quick."

"Was it that long?"

"Yeah."

Sam gave Andy a quick kiss, "Right I better get dressed, so I can take you to your apartment."

Andy placed her hand on Sam's chest. "Sam, you don't have to, I can call a cab. You don't have to do everything for me or be my personal chauffeur."

Sam put on the puppy dog eyes this time and brought out the dimples. "It's ok, I want to. Just give me a couple of minutes."

"Babe, I know you do but I will call a cab. I will see you at the station later. Traci texted me to say she would dropping by with a couple of things that she found of mine at hers off and I will get a ride in with her."

Sam knew that he wasn't going to get any where with Andy. She was a stubborn as he was. "Ok, you seriously need to get a car at some point. The amount of money you pay for cabs you could have saved enough for a deposit."

"Well the future me will get a car, but not right now. Go and get your shower and I will call my cab. So I will see you later. Tonight is going to be a good shift I can feel it." Andy stood on her tiptoes giving Sam a kiss. "Now go and shower." Andy pointed in the direction of the door.

Sam gave Andy a quick kiss, "That is good that you are planning on getting a car. Right, I will go and get a quick shower then I will see you later." Sam exited the kitchen and headed to his bedroom, to have a shower. He didn't go straight into the shower he sat on his bed and waited until he heard Andy leave before, he jumped in.

Once he has showered, Sam quickly dressed and went round the travel agencies finding the best price for him and Andy to go to Paris. He wanted to take her there as quick as he could; he just needed to start to put his own plan into action. Once he found the best price he booked it straight away. He was lucky to have seen Andy's passport in her apartment so he knew what to put on the ticket. Now he had to go and speak to Frank to arrange the time off for both of them without her finding out. He wanted it to be a surprise. So he would speak to him tonight before shift, Andy getting a ride in with Traci helped him put this little plan into action.

Once that was done, Sam headed home to finish the laundry and the last bits of the cleaning that he needed to do. After he had done what he had to do, he went and called Sarah to confirm that lunch with her in St Catharines was still happening on Sunday. He knew that he wouldn't have much time to do it as they were working nightshift and wouldn't finish till early Sunday morning.

Sam picked up his phone, hitting speed dial #1. He sat down on the sofa with a mug of coffee; he knew that he would need it, when his sister started with her questioning.

Once the phone was answered. "_Hey Sam, how are you?" _

"Hi Sarah, I am good. How about you?"

"_I am great, kids are driving me mad and so is your brother in law." _

"So what has he done this time?"

"_I have been asking him to fix the lock on the garage door for the best part of a week. He went to fix it last night and now we can't get the garage door open. So until we get it fixed, we are down to one car and it's mine, so I am the cab ferrying everyone around." _

Sam began to chuckle, "I thought that all the handy man jobs were left to me to do the next time I came up."

"_Usually I do leave them to you to fix but this one had to be fixed straight away, for security reasons. It wasn't staying shut." _Sarah went quiet.

Sam knew what she was meaning, since her attack Sarah has always been security conscious. "Yeah, I get what you are saying, sis."

"_So, what are you phoning for little brother?" _

"I am phoning to find out that lunch with you and the family, is still on for Sunday?"

Sam could almost see in his minds eye that Sarah would be smiling now. "_Of course, Sammy it's still on. I am going to be able to meet the famous Andy McNally. The woman that has stolen my baby brothers heart." _ If Sarah was with him now, he knew that he would be getting a pat on the cheek from her by now.

"Good, she's more infamous not famous."

"_I am going to tell her that." _ Sarah teased.

"Ok, tell her. She will agree with me." Sam challenged Sarah.

"_I will. So have you told that girl that you love her yet?" _

"Yeah, I have and she said it back to me. I thought I told you." Sam was convinced he told Sarah.

"_I haven't spoken to you properly since the party. If you recall I texted you to let you know that I was sick and couldn't make that weekend. So we re arranged this weekend over text messages due to me having no voice." _

"That's right. Sis, can you do me a favour and ask Freya to go easy on Andy with the questioning." Sam knew his niece was just like her mother, an interrogation with I.A was easier than those two together.

"_Already a head of you, on that one. She has been told to be on her best behaviour. So have JJ and Ben." _

"Good, thanks for that Sarah. I don't want her to be over whelmed at the first meeting. It's going to be scary enough for her."

"_Aww, you are so sweet. I would never have thought this day would come that my baby brother would turn so mushy." _

"Shut up." Sam could tell that he was getting red in the face with this teasing from his sister.

Sarah changed the subject "_So when do you think you will get here?" _

"We should finish about 7 am then by the time we get back to my place or hers to shower and change. I was thinking about leaving about 9 and we should be with you about 11 am. If that is ok with you or we could leave it a bit later?"

"_Leave it a bit later, arrive here by 1. I am thinking that you would want to get a quick nap in after the night shift. So if you get a quick sleep you could leave about 11 you would be here for 1pm. It gives me time to get your lazy niece out of bed and dressed by the time you get here. I don't want you to fall asleep at the wheel." _

"Ok, that sounds ok with me. Before I forget I need to have a word with you on Sunday" Sam then heard a noise in the background it sounded like shouting, "What's going on?"

"_JJ and Freya are having a fight over the TV remote control. What do you want to talk to me about?" _

"I will tell you on Sunday, ok. I can guess that Freya will win that one."

"_Yeah, your probably right. I better get going, to break up this before there is a broken bone. Ben is out at work meeting so it's just me." _

"Ok, see you on Sunday."

"_See you on Sunday, the two of you stay safe out there." _

Sam thought it was sweet that his sister worried about Andy even though they hadn't met yet.

"We will, love you. Bye."

"_Love you too little brother. Bye." _ Sarah hung up the phone.

Sam drained the last of the coffee in his mug and looked at the time it was just after 6pm. Unusual for Sam he didn't want to cook, so he went to the kitchen and found the take out menus. He thought he could order in something from his favourite Indian restaurant and watch the first half of the Devils and Leafs game before heading into speak to Frank. After he placed his order Sam he sat on the sofa and watched the pre-game show, there was a knock at the door. Sam got up and answered it and it was the delivery boy, he paid him and sat down to eat his food. When halftime came in the game, Sam was in a foul mood, the Leafs were down 2 goals to the Devils and couldn't see them winning. He cleared up his food cartons and dumped them in the trashcan outside; he didn't want the house to smell of stale Indian food.

He made his way to the station to speak to Frank. He knew that Andy would be later than him as she was coming with Traci. Once inside the station, Sam dumped his bag inside his locker before going to find Frank. He went to the filing cabinet that contained all the forms and pulled out 2 vacation request forms, one for him and the other for Andy. He filled them both out, signing his but leaving Andy's blank. Sam then saw out of the corner of his eye Frank walk in, so he walked up to him.

"Hi Frank." Sam greeted his friend and boss.

"Hi Sammy, what are you doing in early?"

"I came into see you."

"Is there anything wrong?"

"No, I just want to speak to you about something. Can we go somewhere private?"

"Sure, why don't we go to my office"?

"I was thinking about somewhere that Andy wouldn't see us."

Frank was wondering where this was going. "Ok, is everything ok with Andy?"

"Yeah, she is great."

Frank and Sam proceeded down the hallway to find the viewing room of interview room 1 was free. "Ok, spill Sam. I don't have all day with these cryptic questions."

"Ok, I will cut to the chase now. I am planning on taking Andy away on vacation and I need your help. I want to surprise her with the tickets that I have already booked. So here is our vacation request forms," Sam handed the forms to Frank. "I just need to you to ok the time off and get her to sign the form without her knowing. She would get suspicious if I asked her to sign anything that isn't really paperwork related. So I thought you could do it for me."

Frank looked at the forms and saw the dates, "You taking her to Paris, right?"

"Yeah, it's one of her dreams that I want to come true."

"Sam, I never knew that you were such a romantic."

"It takes the right woman to bring it out of me."

"That is true, when you find the right one that is it."

"Right come with me and I will check the vacation schedule. See if I can sign this off and allow 2 of my best officers some time off."

Frank ushered Sam out of the viewing room and they walked towards his office, in silence.

Frank sat down at his desk and looked through his computer at the vacation date planner.

Sam stood with his arms folded hoping that Frank would give him the ok."

Frank smiled, "Well it looks like you two are heading off to Paris. I can spare you both at that time. You are lucky that it wasn't the week after as we would be down 3 officers."

Sam breathed a sigh of relief and began to smile. Everything was now falling into place. All he had to do was plan how he was going to present the tickets to Andy. "Thanks Frank. Please don't say a word to Andy."

"Your welcome, buddy. I won't."

"How are you going to get Andy to sign the form?" Sam wondered how Frank would do this.

"Leave it with me, I will have a think and hopefully it will be signed by tonight."

"Thanks."

"Right, get out of here and get your butt to parade. If you want to go to Paris."

"Ok."

Sam exited Frank's office and walked down the stairs to the locker room. Inside the locker room it was busy with the shift coming on and those who had just finished. Sam proceeded to get changed into his uniform, as he wanted to be in prime position to see Gail's reaction to Nick. He shook his head, when he realized what he was thinking was something Oliver would do. At that very moment, Oliver walked in.

"Hi brother, you're in early."

"Hey Ollie, yeah I just had a couple of pieces of paperwork to sign so thought that I would get it out of the way before the shift started."

"Ok, I have to have a meeting with Frank about this new rookie that I am getting." Oliver loved and hated when the new rookies joined. They would do his paperwork and get his coffee and food for him, which was the plus point. The down side was they were annoying and had to be told everything to do. Lucky for him he had the Tommy McNally fresh paint line.

Sam tried to stifle the laugh and the grin that was about to erupt. "Ok, thank god I am not getting a new rookie. I am just getting over my last rookie."

"Well, you have got over her in once sense but you have also got under her too." Oliver teased Sam.

Sam scowled at Oliver, he wasn't happy that one of his best friends was alluding to his and Andy's sex life. "Shut up, Shaw."

"I wonder who they are, this new rookie?" Oliver changed the subject before he got the wrath of Sam.

Sam pulled on his boots and stood with one leg up on the bench tying each one.

Oliver turned around, to see someone new standing at the entrance to the locker room. It looked like this with the new rookie. He was tall, dark hair, dark eyes and good looking. Sam instantly hated him and hoped he wouldn't go after his Andy.

"Ok, I better go and find Andy. I will leave you too it." Sam made his excuses and left, Oliver and Nick in the locker room. Plus he didn't want it to come out that Sam knew about him in the usual locker room small talk. As soon as he was out of the locker room, Chris and Dov were walking towards him. He smiled and thought, _this is going to be great, and it's like a graveyard of Peck exes. Can't wait to see the smug Peck grin wiped off her bright red lips. _ He didn't dislike Gail but she wasn't his favourite person, too snarky for her own good sometimes.

On finding Andy standing at the coffee station, "Hey you." Sam spoke and then bumped her hip a little with his.

"Hey you too." Andy smiled stirring the two cups of coffee in front of her.

"Just to let you know, Nick is in the locker room now. So the show is about to start." Sam smiled.

"Oh, good. Gail was just arrived when I left. So she will be running a bit late."

"So do you want to take a seat here and wait or go to the parade room?"

"Stay here, she is going to see him here before the parade room. Your getting a kick out this aren't you?" Andy had never seen this side of Sam before.

"You bet ya. Miss legacy cop getting her pants in a twist, it will be great so see."

Andy turned to Sam, "Watch it buddy, in case you forgot I am a legacy cop too." Andy poked Sam in the arm.

"Oops, sorry." Sam apologised.

"It's ok, it's a good thing that I love you, to let that one slide."

"I love you too. By the way on Sunday we don't have to be at Sarah's till 1. So we can go and have a quick nap once shift has finished." Sam informed Andy.

"Good, I don't want to turn up to your sisters looking tired. How is Sarah and when did you speak to her?"

"You don't need to bother about looking tired, she will love you the way you are. She was great; I spoke to here late this afternoon. Didn't get to have a long chat with her. Freya and JJ were fighting over the TV remote, she had to go and break it up."

Andy nodded, she was now beginning to feel nervous about meeting Sam's sister, brother in law, nephew and nice. It was a big step in their relationship meeting his family. Andy changed the subject back to Nick, "What is he like? Nick I mean."

"Tall, dark hair, dark eyes and what girls would call classically good looking."

"ooh, can't wait to meet him."

Sam crossed his arms, in a defence mechanism; he didn't like to hear Andy talk like that. "Hey, you're spoken for." Sam reminded Andy.

"Yeah, I know that. Girls can window shop. Are you getting jealous?" Andy patted Sam on the arm.

Sam choked on his own breath, "Me jealous, never."

"Good, I have the only man I want, right here." Andy turned round to see Gail approaching. "Gail is here, now where is Nick?"

Sam looked around the bullpen to see if he could see Oliver and Nick. He couldn't see them. "I don't see him."

Andy and Sam walked over to their desks to watch the events unfold.

Frank walked out of his office towards them both. "McNally, I have a form that you have to sign. To say that you have been told of your shortening of your period of report." Frank had a smile on his face.

"Ok, where do I sign?" As Frank handed 'the form' to her to sign. Right where it says signature.

Andy signed it without looking at it as she was too wrapped up in what was about to happen between Gail and Nick.

Frank winked at Sam; tell him that he could put his plan into action now before walking away back to his office.

Sam was happy, Frank had got that signed and he broke out into a big smile.

Andy noticed this, "What are you smiling for?"

"I am just happy that all, can't I be happy?"

"Yeah, you are allowed."

Suddenly they were interrupted when Sam heard Oliver's voice. Sam nudged Andy and pointed over to where Oliver was standing. Gail was talking to another officer at the time Nick and Oliver made their way into the pen. They leaned back in their chairs to watch this whole thing unfold.

Dov and Chris were standing, talking to Traci.

Nick looked around, the bullpen seeing his new co-workers. He looked at Andy and smiled. Sam saw this look and grabbed Andy's hand, which startled her.

"What was that for?" Andy asked.

"I just wanted to hold your hand. Is that ok?"

Andy nodded.

Gail turned around to see Nick standing there, her jaw dropped.

Nick noticed Gail, "Gail!"

Gail spoke after a few seconds, "What are you doing here?"

"I am the new rookie."

Oliver was standing looking on at this, trying to make sense of it.

"Great." Before storming off.

The atmosphere in the bullpen was tense as everyone watched is all unfolding in front of them. Andy and Sam were sitting back enjoying it as they knew what was going on.

Oliver noticed that Andy and Sam were smiling, so he walked over to find out, if they knew what was going on. "Andy do you know, what is going on there?"

"Haven't you told him?" Andy looked at Sam.

"Nope."

"Told me what?" Oliver wanted to know what they knew.

"The new rookie is Gail's ex." Sam explained.

"How do know?" Oliver looked at Sam.

"I have my sources."

"Wow, that is a surprise. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I had my reasons."

"You knew, McNally?"

"Yeah I did but Sam told me not to tell anyone."

"Ok, time to get to parade." Sam said changing the subject.

Sam and Andy stood up and walked towards the parade room, the tense atmosphere continued there. Frank welcomed Nick into the 15 family and proceeded to give out the orders out. Sam was glad that, he was with Andy. Oliver was with Nick; Gail was with Chris and Dov with Traci.

Everyone piled out of the room; there was still a buzz of what was going on between Gail and the new rookie. For a change Oliver kept his mouth shut.

Andy grabbed her and Sam's equipment bag before heading out to meet Sam at the cruiser.

As soon as they left the station, they were asked to attend a B the next call was to a fight at the University of Toronto for a fight between two students over a girl. Then it was the usual pulling over people and issuing speeding tickets. They didn't have time to have a proper meal break or time to talk about their fantasies. The shift went by really quick. Sadly it was the pre-weekend calm before the storm.

By the time they made it back to the station both Sam and Andy were exhausted. Sam quickly filled out his paperwork as quick as he could, as he wanted to get some sleep, being a woken by Andy screaming he didn't have a great sleep. Once he saw that Andy was finished with hers, "See you at the truck in 10 minutes. I am so tired."

"Ok." Andy began yawning and stretching.

Sam hurriedly got changed and threw his dirty uniform into his bag heading out to his truck to meet Andy. When Andy reached the truck, Sam was half asleep in the driver seat. She opened the door, "Ok, I am going to drive. You're tired and it's my fault for waking you up. I don't want you falling asleep at the wheel."

Sam was too tired to argue with Andy, so he hopped out and went to the passenger side. Andy got into the driver seat and pulled out of the parking lot. "My place or yours?" she asked.

"Yours." Sam said in his sleepy state.

When they arrived at Andy's, Sam was pretty much asleep. So Andy woke him up, "Sam we are here."

Sam woke up and stumbled out of the truck towards Andy's apartment. Once inside the apartment Sam quickly undressed and fell into bed. He didn't have the energy to go for a shower. Once his head hit the pillow he was out cold.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. I will be working on the next chapter now. So hope I can get it up quickly. Please let me know if you think the sex scene was too graphic. Review please. <strong>


	17. Sarah

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story and those who have read it. Please keep them coming, I love to read them. Sorry I haven't had time to reply to your reivews. This chapter is the longest yet, I knew when I planned out the storyboard for this story that the Sarah and Andy introduction would be a long chapter. So apologies for the length. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Rookie Blue.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah<strong>

It was 3am on Sunday Morning, Sam was paired with Gail tonight which he didn't mind; he was sitting outside a club in the cruiser waiting for it to close. Andy got desk duty tonight because Dov and Chris were out on surveillance with the Vice. So the roster was shaken up because of this. Sam wanted to get this shift over with, so he and Andy could make their way to Sarah's for lunch. When Sam left Andy at the station, he knew that he was getting nervous about this meeting. He knew that Sarah would love Andy, for what she is and they would get on. Sam also had to speak to Sarah about something.

There was silence in the car, which Sam in the past would have loved, but he had gotten used to Andy's chatting. Peck wasn't the easiest person in the world to have a conversation with. They had next to nothing in common and even though Sam was Pecks' training officer, they didn't speak about their personal lives.

Gail spoke up to try and break the silence, "So, I was hearing that Andy and you are heading to see you sister, today."

Sam was surprised that Gail knew about it, Andy and her were not that close. "Yeah, we are. How did you know, we were going?"

"I heard her and Traci talking about it in the locker room before shift started."

"Ok."

"Swarek, can I ask you a question?"

Sam was wondering where this was going to go. "Sure, what's up?"

"Oliver, let it slip that you knew that Collins was coming to work at 15. Why didn't you tell me?"

Sam thought, thanks Oliver for putting me in the shit with Peck. "To be honest, I didn't think it was my place to tell you. It's your personal life and I wouldn't have thought that you would have been happy with me knowing about your ex boyfriend."

"Well, you did and you should have told me. If I was told I could have spoken to my mom or dad and got him transferred. Now I am stuck working with him. No offence, I thought that station was going to be Andy's graveyard of exes. Now it's turned into mine with Chris and now Nick." Gail stared out of the windscreen of the cruiser.

Sam had a thick skin, "None taken."

It was closing time at the club now and the patron's were coming out. Sam decided to sit on this club because he knew from experience that when it came to closing there would be trouble. Tonight was no exception, Sam got out of the cruiser, followed by Gail they walked down to the entrance to stand to show a visible police presence.

Outside the club there were a few cabs waiting to take the patron's home. Suddenly there was a fight that broke out over who's cab was who's. Sam and Gail quickly broke the fight up, but Sam got hit in face in the process. So this shaven headed, heavyset guy, got quickly arrested for assault and for assaulting a police officer. Sam got the guy secured into the cruiser. Then when their backs were turned another fight happened. This time it was a bad one; someone pulled a knife on a young guy and stabbed him. Sam left Gail to look after their prisoner, when Sam saw how bad the guy was stabbed.

"1504, can we have a bus to Diva nightclub on College please. Also can you send some back up too?"

Sam radioed to Gail to bring the medical kit. Sam went to work try to stabilize the injured man till the ambulance arrived and ordered the group that were around to stay where they were.

Back up turned up in the form of Oliver and Nick. Gail turned to see Nick approaching and let out a sigh.

"What do you need us to do Sammy?" Oliver asked.

"Well, I have a prisoner in the back of the cruiser that should be taken back to the barn. He has been arrested for assault and assaulting a police officer."

Nick spoke up, "Was that you Gail?"

"No it wasn't me. It was Swarek."

"You ok, Sammy?" Oliver inquired about his friend.

"Yeah, I am fine it was just a punch to the side of my face."

"Right your prisoner need's to be taken back to the barn, Peck and Collins can you take them back." Oliver ordered them.

Gail's face dropped and tried to protest, "Shaw I can stay with Sam."

"Peck, take the prisoner back to the barn and you can start the interview and the paperwork."

"Ok," Gail conceded.

"Collins, do what Peck tells you she is the senior officer." Shaw spoke to Nick.

"Ok, sir." Nick didn't like the fact that Gail was technically his boss.

"Sam, can I have the keys to the cruiser?" Gail asked.

Sam pulled the keys from his belt and handed them to Gail.

They both walked away to the cruiser to head back to the barn. Sam could hear Gail reminding that she was the senior officer. Sam just shook his head and gave Oliver a look of; _those two are going to drive us insane. _

Eventually the ambulance turned up and Sam handed over to them to take care of the injured guy.

Oliver turned to Sam, "Right lets get these statements and head off to the hospital. It's going to be a long end to the shift."

"Yeah and it happens when I want to finish quick due as Andy and I are heading to Sarah's."

"We should know that by now, the simple get out of work on time. Doesn't normally happen when we have to be somewhere else." Oliver had lots of experience missing this for his girls or running late for performances at school.

Oliver and Sam went to work to get the statements of the bystanders to the stabbing. Nobody really saw who had stabbed the guy, all they knew that, there was a fight and they looked down and the guy was bleeding on the floor. They think that the guy who stabbed the other guy walked off afterwards. Then Jerry joined them at the scene, he is going to be lead detective on the incident just in case that it turned into a homicide. Sam handed it off to Jerry to head to the hospital to find out the condition of the young man that was stabbed and to see if he was able to talk.

At the hospital, Sam and Oliver walked up to the desk at the emergency room to find out the condition of the young man. The receptionist didn't know so Oliver went to find someone who would able to tell him. One of the nurses in triage managed to help him saying the guy was in surgery now and had lost a lot of blood. Oliver, then asked for the clothing the guy was wearing, so they could go off to be forensically tested.

Monica walked up to reception, "Hey Sam." Smiling at seeing Sam there.

"Hey Monica, how are you doing?" Sam spluttered out, just like he did when he saw her at the station the day of the heat wave almost 2 years ago now.

"I am doing well. How are you? What are you doing here?"

"I am doing great. Just came to check on the condition of a guy who was stabbed outside Diva."

"Do you want me to go and check?" Monica offered.

"No, it's fine. Oliver is away to check."

"What happened to your face?" Monica noticed the slight cut on Sam's face and the bruising.

"Got hit in the face that's all."

"It looks sore, do you want me to check it out?"

"Nah, I will be fine."

"Ok, looks like you have the start of a black eye coming on. So are you seeing anyone?" she enquired. She wanted to know if Sam was still single.

Sam wondered where this was going, "Yeah, I am seeing someone."

"Anyone I would know?" Monica continued the questioning. She knew that Sam was a private person but she wanted to know.

"Yeah, as matter of a fact you do know her. It's Andy McNally, my rookie. You remember her?"

Monica was disappointed, "Yeah I do. Sorry Sam but I have to go. See you around." She made her exit quickly.

Sam looked at his watch it was nearly 6 am and he needed to get back to the barn to do his paperwork. He found Oliver and they headed back to the barn via one of the open diners for a coffee.

Sam went to check out what the guy who hit him said. Gail and Nick, who were frosty with each other said, "He's too drunk to interview. So he is in a cell sleeping it off." So that meant that the day shift would be the ones to interview him. Sam thought _Result._ He headed straight to his desk and began on his paperwork, as he had to hand his notes and report over to Jerry before the shift ended. He also knew if he went to find Andy he would not get his paperwork done in time, she would be a distraction, plus he wanted out at a reasonable time.

Andy walked over to where Sam was sitting with about 10 minutes left of the shift, it was a busy night on the front desk and she was feeling tired.

He has his head down and didn't see her approaching; he would usually sense that she was close.

"Hey babe." Andy said.

Sam looked up, "Hey you."

Andy caught the cut and bruising on Sam's face. "Oh." She choked. "What happened to your face?" She hated it when he got hurt; she reached out and gently stroked the injury to his face.

"Was breaking up a fight and I just got hit in the crossfire. He's in a cell sleeping the alcohol off before he can be interviewed."

"Are you ok thought?" Andy was concerned.

"It am good, its not like it's the first punch I have had to deal with." Sam winked.

"True, it just comes with the job."

"Andy, can I ask you a favour?"

"What do you want?" Andy wondered what was coming next.

"Can you help me if you have the time to help me get this paperwork done. I want us to get out of here as quickly as possible." Sam pulled the dimples out; he knew that would get her.

"Getting me to do your paperwork, I thought those days were over?" Andy rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders.

"They will never be over. Are you going to help me or what?"

"Ok, I will help you. I wouldn't have helped you if we didn't need to be somewhere." Andy knew she would help him but he didn't need to know that.

Sam actually knew that she would help him.

Andy pulled a chair up next to Sam and they got to work on all the paperwork in connection with the stabbing and with the assault on Sam. They didn't get out of the station till after 8 am, an hour after they should have been finished.

Once in since Sam's truck, Sam turned to Andy. "Thanks again for help getting the paperwork done."

"Your welcome." Andy smiled.

"Thank goodness that Sarah said for us to get there later. We would have been running late."

"Yep." Andy went quiet.

Sam knew that as soon as he said Sarah's name, Andy would go back to be nervous.

"Andy, don't worry about it, Sarah, JJ, Freya and Ben are going to love you." Sam gently squeezed Andy's hand. "Right where to for breakfast, I am not in the mood to cook and we don't have much time?" Sam deflected the subject away from Sarah.

"The Penny, it's close and if it isn't busy, Carl will have our food to us in about 10 minutes."

"The Penny it is then."

Sam put the truck, into drive and headed in the direction of The Penny.

Inside The Penny, Sam and Andy sat down and Carl the day manager took their order for breakfast. Sam knew that they wouldn't have time for a sleep so they would be running on fumes, till they got back into the city.

Carl brought their coffees over, Sam was glad for a good mug of coffee. It would give him the caffeine he needed to keep him going. Andy was feeling exhausted too, all she wanted to do was curl up in a ball in bed with Sam.

"You ok?" Andy asked Sam.

"Yeah, I am fine. Just tired that's all. Why didn't we say to Sarah to come to us?" Sam said then started yawning.

"It was your idea to go to hers, as it would make Sarah feel more at ease."

Sam nodded and yawned again.

"Are you ok, with meeting Sarah and her family?" Sam wanted to make sure that Andy was fine with it. He knew that she didn't have a good family up bringing and family units were strange to her.

"I told, you I am fine with it. As soon as we meet then I will relax. Its just the introductions and the first few minutes, scares me. I hope she likes me along with your nephew, niece and brother in law." Andy began to worry her bottom lip. Then Andy had a thought and started to panic. "Sam, I haven't got her or anyone a gift."

"Don't worry about it, you don't need to get her anything." Sam tired to ease her.

"I wanted to, but I just forgot. I think it's rude to go to someone's house and not take them a gift." Andy began to panic more.

Sam reached across the table taking Andy's hand in his and began rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. "Andy, don't worry about it. When I was out the other afternoon, when you went to see your dad. I swung by a store and picked up something for them from both of us."

Andy exhaled, then shot Sam a dirty look, "That's good but why didn't you tell me and allow me to get into a panic. Some boyfriend you are."

Sam chuckled, "Well the kind of boyfriend that knew that you would want to get something but didn't have the time." He winked.

"That is so sweet, but you still are a jackass for not telling me."

"Well you love this jackass?"

"Your lucky I do or I would be more pissed than I am."

Right then Carl brought over their food. They ate in silence, tiredness was beginning to take is toll on both of them. After eating and the bill were paid they left the Penny.

"Your place or mine?" Andy asked.

"Yours. Its closer to the road we need to take to St Catharines."

Andy nodded.

By now it was nearly 9 am and they had to leave in 2 hours.

Once they arrived at Andy's tiredness was an issue. Andy came up with an idea. "We are both tired and could do with a nap. So why don't we set an alarm for one hour, then it gives us about 30mins or so to shower and change."

"That sounds like a good idea. Let's get to bed."

"I am not getting into the bed, as psychologically if I get into bed I wont wake up. So I am going to nap on the sofa." Andy pulled the blanket off the back of the sofa. "You can use the bed."

"No, I will sleep with you on the sofa."

Andy nodded, setting her the alarm on her phone for an hour. "Alarm is set."

Sam laid down first and pulled Andy on top of him and Andy threw the blanket over them. As soon as their heads hit the cushion they were both asleep.

An hour later, the alarm went off. Andy stumbled up to switch it off and then headed to the shower. After Andy was finished Sam went for his shower, once he was finished it was time to go. Andy handed Sam a travel mug of coffee then they headed out.

The first hour of the journey was in total silence, Sam was still tired and Andy was tired and nervous.

Sam was tired of the tiredness so he spoke, "When are you going to tell me about your fantasies about me?"

Andy sighed, "I thought that you would have forgotten about that."

"Never."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Yeah, do you to do it now?"

"Why not, we have about another 50 minutes or so before we get to Sarah's"

"Ok, why don't we do flip flop it. You will start." Andy was nervous about telling Sam about her fantasies.

"Ok." Sam wasn't that shy about sharing his fantasies about Andy. "There is the usual cop ones, the interrogation room, viewing room, locker rooms and the cruiser. My first one is, this is an old one it happened when you were playing the hooker. So you would be a prostitute and I would try and pick you up just for sex."

"Sam if you remember correctly I was horrible playing a prostitute." Andy blushed being reminded of that horrible first UC operation.

"Yeah, you were. What is one of yours?"

"You dominating me in the bedroom, tying me up with cuffs."

"I can do that, just remind me to bring my cuffs home one night."

"We need to get those fluffy ones because the work ones, are harsh on your wrists."

"Yeah, I know they do, I remember they hurt like hell when you arrested me."

"You are never, ever going to let me forget that, are you?"

"No, as it was our beginning. So it is part of us." Sam turned away from driving to smile at Andy.

"Yeah, it's a different start to how most people meet. So what's your next one?"

"That you and me join the mile high club."

"What," Andy turned to Sam with her jaw hanging open "are you serious Sam? We could get caught." Andy was shocked at this one.

"Well that is the fun of it, doing it in a public place and with the fear of getting caught."

"Yeah, I don't think that one is going to happen. We are police officers and we are meant to up hold the law, plus we would be the ones to get caught and be in the news for it."

"Spoil sport. Right next one?"

"I know this is so cheesy this one, I saw it in Cocktail the movie and I saw it on TV a few months ago. I would love to for us to do it under a waterfall then continue on a white sandy beach."

"That is a good one, the beach one was one of mine." Sam then thought that if he and Andy went on honeymoon then he would have to book a nice exotic place to do it. "Ok, my next one would be and it could border on a criminal activity. Rough angry and no rules, anything goes."

"Wow that is interesting. I think this is my last one; I would love to go out into the woods and by the lake at night. Have sex on the back of the truck with just having the moonlight. I know mine are very girly but I think that is mine apart from the usual cop ones you have mentioned."

"Well, I have one more, I would love to cover you with chocolate body paint and eat it all off you with whipped cream and strawberries."

"That would mess up the sheets, Sam." Andy thought practically.

"Well, we could change them straight after."

"God, this conversation, is making me feel a bit horny now. If we weren't going to your sisters, I would ask you to find us a secure place and I would you know." Andy suggested to Sam with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"I know, I am feeling it too." Sam was beginning to get hard thinking about it. So he took a long deep breath to hopefully bring his body back to normal.

"Let's change the subject. How are we going to explain your almost black eye?"

"I will tell her that it was you that gave it to me." Sam teased.

"Geez Sam thanks, that's not fair. It's not the first impression I want to give her."

Sam reached across the console and took Andy's hand, in his and stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. "Andy relax, it's not the first time that Sarah has seen me with a black eye. She knows that it comes with the job, she has fixed me up so many times I have lost count."

"Oh, so seeing you being beat up, doesn't bring back memories of her attack?" Andy wondered how this would affect Sarah.

"No, not as far as I know. Sarah has got over it now, she decided to deal with it and put it in the past, not allowing it to screw with her future." Sam was proud of his sister that he has come along way, from the frightened teenager to a well-rounded and successful adult.

"That's great that Sarah, did that. Does Sarah know that I know about her attack?" She didn't want to put her foot in it with Sarah in case the topic came up.

"She knows that you know. I told her when I phoned her after the Sudbury trip."

"Was she ok, with me knowing a family secret? I was just your rookie at the time, we had no personal relationship at that time it was purely work."

"She is ok with you know, she is glad that I am not keeping it a secret and treating her with kid gloves. You are still my rookie and that won't change ever, not even when I get stuck with another rookie."

Andy yawned, "How long till we get to her house?"

"Not that long, a few more minutes."

"Ok, I better fix my make up and make myself look less tired, I don't want to turn up looking like shit."

"Andy, you are beautiful the way you are."

"Thanks." Andy didn't fully believe it as he looked in the mirror of the visor.

Sam smiled seeing Andy putting on her make up to make her presentable to meet his sister. They had just pulled off, Queen Elizabeth Way and were only a few minutes away from Sarah's house.

Pulling up at Sarah, two-story red brick house it made Sam feel happy, as it was his home away from home. He was also happy bringing the woman he loves, to meet the other woman he loves.

"Andy we are here." Sam said shutting off the engine.

"Really, I haven't finished my make up." You could hear the nerves in Andy's voice at that time.

"What do you have to do?"

"Just finish, mascara on my left eye and put some lip gloss on."

"Ok, can you finish it quickly please?"

Sam sat back in his seat waiting for Andy to finish her make up. A minute or so later Andy was finished.

"Ready." Andy stated, "How do I look?"

"You look, beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, I could go on and on. Your perfect." Sam leaned across placing a kiss on Andy's cheek. He knew that if he kissed her on the lips she would have insisted on having to reapply the gloss.

"You don't look that bad yourself."

"Thank you. Right lets go."

Sam jumped out of the truck and ran to help Andy out. Once, Andy had got out Sam took a proper look at her, she was wearing a pair of tight fitting black pants that showed her athletic legs, with the white shirt she wore on the sting operation, black boyfriend jacket, a small heeled shoes and her hair was loose. Sam was dressed in his usual black leather jacket, light grey shirt and dark navy jeans. Andy thought Sam looked so handsome.

He reached into the back of the truck and pulled out a couple of gift bags with the present for Sarah. "Here you take this." Sam handed it to Andy

"Why don't you?" Andy asked.

"If I bring Sarah anything apart from gifts at Christmas, Easter or birthdays then she will think I am up to something."

"Ok, what is in here?" Andy was being noisy.

"A couple of bottles of wine, some candy for the kids and a plant. Sarah loves to grow things. Right lets go, I am hungry."

Andy knew that when Sam got hungry or was in need of caffeine he would get grouchy. "Ok, lets go."

Sam took Andy's hand and let her up the steps in front of the house. As Sam was about to knock the door a small female voice came from inside, "Uncle Sam is here, I can see his truck." He knocked the door and could feel Andy hand had become clammy. A few second's later the door was opened by Ben, Sarah's husband; Ben was the same height as Sam, greying black hair and dark eyes.

Andy thought that he drew a resemblance of George Clooney.

"Hey Sam, nice to see you man. How are you?" Ben closed the distance giving his brother in law a hug.

"Doing well Ben." Sam stepped away from the hug. "Ben, this is Andy McNally, Andy this is Ben McBride, my brother in law."

"Hi, Andy. It's great to finally meet you." Ben said looking at Andy up and down. He then gave Sam a wink and smiled.

"Thanks, it's good to meet you." Andy extended her hand for Ben to shake.

Ben bypassed the handshake and brought, Andy into a hug.

"Come on in." Ben stepped aside to let his guest inside the home.

Andy looked around the entrance hallway taking in the comfortable homely feeling it had, the coats on the hook and the shoes underneath in a line. "Lovely home."

"Thanks, it's all Sarah's work. I am totally useless with handyman jobs. Sam is our handyman when he comes to visit." Ben nudged Sam in the ribs. "Sarah, your brother and his lovely girlfriend is here."

"Coming" was the shout that came from down the hall.

"JJ and Freya, your uncle is here. Get your butts downstairs now." Ben shouted up the staircase. "Sorry about that, they have been up for hours but are taking forever to do anything. Come in to the living room and can I take your jackets."

Ben ushered Sam and Andy into the living room, it had a large corner leather sofa, two matching chairs. The walls were full of family pictures and a large working fireplace.

Sam took his jacket off and handed it to Ben then sat down on the sofa and Andy took hers off and sat next to him, but on the edge of it. Sam whispered "Relax," when Ben left them to hang up their jackets.

There was a thump of feet running down the staircase and to the living room. They skidded to a halt at the doorway. A young girl and an even younger boy stood at the door. The young girl had long dark hair with dark eyes and was petite. "Uncle Sam." The young female voice said. The young boy had short dark hair and dark eyes too, he was a little bit heavier than his older sister. He stood behind his sister

"Hey Freya and JJ. Come here and meet Andy. Andy this is my lovable niece and nephew. Don't be fooled by the looks that they are adorable they have another side to them"

"Cheers Uncle Sam," Freya snapped back. "Way to make an introduction."

Andy stood up extending her right hand to shake Freya's hand, "Hey Freya. It's finally nice to meet you. Don't worry I wont listen to your Uncle. He's a little grumpy today." Andy turned to smile at Sam.

Sam shook his head and shrugged.

Freya, looked at Andy up and down, she began to smile. "It's good to meet you too. Your a lot better looking than Uncle Sam said you were." Freya shook Andy's hand.

"Really?" Andy looked between Freya and Sam.

"Yeah really."

"Well thank you." Andy smiled.

"Freya, will you go and see what's keeping your mom." Sam asked, his niece.

"2 minutes in the door and your already bossing me around. Is he like this with you?" Freya enquired.

"Yeah, he is a bit of a bossy boots."

Freya exited and went to find Sarah.

Andy turned her attention to JJ, "Hey JJ. Good to meet you." Andy again extended her hand but JJ didn't shake it.

Sam saw this, "JJ what's up with you? Shake Andy's hand"

"Sam it ok, if he doesn't want to shake it then it's fine."

"It's not fine, its rude." Sam didn't like the way his nephew was being towards Andy. "So what's up JJ?"

"I was asked to go to see the Warriors play, with my friends and my mom said I couldn't go as I had to stay for this."

"Oh, ok you can go again some other time."

Ben came in at that point, "Your uncle is right you can go to the next home game. Sorry Andy."

"It's ok. I was the same at his age. I wanted to be with my friends instead of being with family."

A smile broke across JJ's face.

"What's keeping Sarah?" Sam asked Ben.

"She was finishing up cooking something and you know how much of a perfectionist she is that it has to be right."

"Sadly I do." Sam nodded in agreement

"Now, I know where that comes from." Andy could feel her relaxing.

"Is this a gang up on Sam time?" Sam tried to sound angry but couldn't help but smile seeing how Andy was beginning to fit into his family.

"Well, if you can't take it then don't dish it out, brother." Ben stated then smiles at Andy.

Sam turned his head to see his sister standing in the doorway, "Hey Sarah, what was keeping you? I thought you would have been here quicker than you were." He went over to hug his sister.

Sarah is slightly smaller than Sam but had the same dark eyes and dark hair; her hair is just longer than shoulder length. When she smiled at Sam she had the same dimples on her cheeks. By looking at them you could tell they were brother and sister.

"Baby brother, I was putting the finishing touches to lunch." Sarah took a few steps into the room. Now she could see Andy now as her husband hid her. "You must be Andy."

Andy's mouth became dry, "Yeah and you must be Sarah." Andy put her hand out.

"No handshakes in this family." Sarah walked towards Andy and hugged her. Sarah stepped back. "Its good to finally meet the woman that has finally captured my baby brothers heart." Sarah winked at Sam and smiled at Andy.

"Shut up Sarah."

"No chance little brother." Sarah patted Sam's face.

"Sarah, before I forget. Here is something for you?" Andy bent down to pick up the bags and then handed them to Sarah.

"Andy that is so sweet, you didn't have to." Sarah was touched.

"Well, I didn't. It's all down to your brother."

"Andy." Sam huffed.

"Well, I don't want to lie to your sister and you know how much of a terrible liar I am anyway."

Sam could feel his energy levels dipping and he was at the stage that he wasn't in the mood to argue with them.

Ben took an opportunity in the lull in conversation. "Do you both want a drink?"

Sam and Andy said in unison. "Coffee." They smiled at each other.

Sarah looked on seeing this and her heart leapt for joy seeing the way the two of them interacted with each other.

"Coffee it is. Andy what do you take in yours?"

"Just creamer in it thanks, Ben."

"Coming right up. JJ and Freya come with me, now." Ben ordered his two children.

"You look tired, Sammy. You ok?"

"Yeah, I am ok. Finished late this morning and I am going on 1 hour of sleep."

"What caused you to be late?" Sarah was always wanted to know what Sam was up too.

"A stabbing followed by visit to the hospital and the resulting paperwork. Thank goodness that Andy helped me out as usual with my paperwork or we wouldn't have got any sleep."

Sarah looked at Andy, "Does he get you to do his paperwork all the time?"

"When I was his rookie, I had to do it every shift but this past few weeks he has been doing his own. Thank goodness, his handwriting is awful."

"It always has been, mom tried to get him to write properly and so did I but it never worked."

"Andy, would you like to give me a hand in the kitchen, please. I could use another pair of hands."

"Sarah, I don't know how much use I could be as I am a hopeless cook." Andy looked at Sam with fear in her eyes. Sam gave her the look she knew as you can do it.

"Well practice makes perfect."

"Ok, I will give you a hand."

"Good, Sam can you give Ben a hand to fix the garage door, it's still stuck."

"Ok, Sarah. Anything else?"

"No I am good. Come on Andy." Sarah and Andy exited the living room and headed towards the kitchen.

Ben came to the door with Sam's coffee.

"Looks like I am helping you fix the garage door." Sam took a large gulp of the coffee. "Just been given my orders."

"Yeah, I think Sarah is just wanting to get to know Andy on her own."

"Seems that way."

"Right lets get this garage door sorted." Sam downed the rest of his coffee.

Sam and Ben walked through the door in the hallway to the garage. Now it was just the two men, Ben decided to start his own grilling knowing that Sarah was doing it to Andy.

"Sammy, you have done well for yourself. Andy is absolutely gorgeous."

Sam smiled, "Yeah, I have done well. She is just amazing."

"She makes you happy?"

Sam nodded as he picked out a screwdriver out of Ben's toolbox "More than anyone."

"It's nice to see you happy Sam, I know that it will make Sarah happy to see you, happy and found your soul mate. Is she?"

"Andy is the one, she gets me like no other."

Ben patted his brother in law on the back.

"Come on Ben, give me a hand to get this thing fix, so Andy isn't left with Sarah for too long." Sam didn't want to leave Andy too long with Sarah, as he knew that the questions would be.

Sam and Ben went to work to fix the door.

In the kitchen were Sarah, Freya, JJ and Andy.

"So Sarah, what do you want me to do?" Andy asked.

Andy looked round the kitchen; it was a homely but new design kitchen.

"Can you keep stirring the gravy, please? I don't want it to get too thick and I don't want it to burn."

"I can do that." Andy picked up the spoon and began to stir the gravy in the pot.

"JJ and Freya, can you put the glasses on the table and take the water jug out of the refrigerator and put it on the dresser. Then you can go into the den and watch some TV till lunch is ready." Sarah ordered her children.

"Ok, mom." Freya spoke. Both of them left Andy and Sarah alone.

"Andy, like I said it is great to finally meet you." Sarah said as she checked the Yorkshire puddings in the oven.

"It's good to meet you too. I should be thanking you for inviting me here for Sunday lunch."

"It's my pleasure." Sarah began to carve up the roast beef for lunch. "I should be thanking you too as well, for making my brother happy."

Andy could feel her blushing, "He makes me happy too."

"Can I let you into a little secret. You are the first woman that he has ever brought to meet us. You must be really special."

"You serious?" Andy giggled.

"I am more than serious. In his previous relationships I had invited them here but he would always turn me down. So when he said yes, I knew this time it had to be different."

"Sarah, is this gravy ok?" Andy was wondering as the gravy looked like it was getting too thick.

Sarah stood next to Andy. "Its fine, it's just thickening up due the thickening agent I put in."

"I thought I had done something wrong?"

"No, you haven't. Have faith in yourself." Sarah said. "Sam has faith in you and so do I."

Andy loved the fact that Sarah was encouraging her; instead of putting her down she was just like Sam.

Freya came in to the kitchen, "Do you love Uncle Sam?"

"Freya Abigail McBride, it's none of your business." Sarah shouted at her daughter.

"Sarah, it's ok. Freya, I do love your Uncle Sam very much." Andy wasn't ashamed to admit it to Sam's niece.

"Freya, do what I told you, go and watch some TV in the den." Sarah pointed in the direction of the den.

"No I want to talk to Andy. JJ has taken over the TV playing his stupid hockey video game."

"Ok, you can stay here but you have to be on your best behaviour. Got it." Sarah warned her questioning daughter.

"Got it, where is Uncle Sam?"

"He's with your dad in the garage fixing the door. So I don't have to be cab driver to you all."

"So Sarah, I can't remember if Sam told me what you do, so what do you do?"

"Mom is …" Freya started to speak. Sarah glared at her and she shut her mouth.

"I am counsellor for the Police and Fire departments here in St Catharines. It's a challenging job but I love it."

"I bet it is and it won't help as the cops and fire fighters don't like to talk about things they just bottle them up."

"You are so right, you'll see it more than I do as you're a cop yourself?"

"I do and I also saw how bottling it up could affect the family too, I went through it with my dad."

"What does your dad do?"

"My dad was a detective in 15, he is retired now. It was a forced retirement, he hit the bottle after my mom left us and the job got on top of him." Andy could feel like she was about to cry. Even thought Tommy is sober now, the memories of what it did to him were still fresh in her mind.

"Sorry about that. Is he ok now?" Sarah didn't want to pry too much into Andy's past.

"Yeah, he has been sober for over a year now. He is attending his meetings."

"That's good that he is sober."

"Andy, what made you want to be a cop?" Freya asked.

"My dad would come home from work and tell me some of the cases he was working on. So I became fascinated with criminology, so I went to UT and got my Criminology and Law degree. When I graduated I knew that I wanted to be a cop, so I signed up for the academy and that's how I became a cop."

"Wow, that is amazing. Do you love what you do?" Freya fired another question at Andy.

"Yeah, I love what I do. I am like your Uncle Sam, I want to protect those who need protection and put the perpetrators behind bars so they don't hurt anyone else."

"Sarah, what does Ben do?"

"Ben is a fire fighter here in St Catharines. We met when he came to the department to have a psych evaluation after a horrible fire that tore apart this community. I wasn't assigned to be his counsellor, so he asked me out on a date and lets say the rest is history."

"Something about a guy in uniform, Sarah."

"Totally." Sarah smiled, the more Andy talked the more she began to like her. Now she totally understood in the short time that they have been in the kitchen what Sam sees in her.

"Yuck." Freya said and pretended to stick her fingers down her throat in the, this is sick movement.

"Freya, what do you like to do?" Andy wanted to get to know Sam's niece too.

"I like to hang out with my friends, read and play basketball?"

"I love basketball too, what position do you play?"

"Point guard or centre. Do you still play?" Freya was getting excited that she had another female to talk to about basketball.

"I don't with work, but if I do get a bit of time, I usually go to the park and shoot for an hour or play one on one."

"Do you want to play after lunch, we have a hoop in the back yard?"

"I would love to but I don't have any sneakers with me." Andy apologised

"Mom, do you have sneakers that Andy could borrow?" Freya used the puppy dog eyes that she saw when Sam pulled them.

"You don't have to Andy, you can say no."

"I would to, I haven't played in about 6 months."

"Ok, what is your sneaker size?"

"I am an 8."

"Well your lucky I am an 8. So you can borrow a pair of mine."

"Thank you mom." Freya hugged her mom and walked out of the kitchen bumping into Sam.

"Looks like you have made a friend for life in my daughter, which isn't an easy task."

Sam walked into the kitchen.

"What's up with Freya, she just walked out of the kitchen with a huge smile on her face?"

"Well your girl Andy here, promised her that she would play basketball with her. So she is excited."

"Well, she has a habit of meeting people and getting them to like her instantly." Sam knew that he liked Andy instantly after she kicked the door in at the crack house.

"Yeah like you little brother. Is that garage door fixed?"

"It is." Ben spoke from behind Sam. "Thanks to Sammy here."

"Right you two clean up as lunch is about to be served."

Sam washed his hands quickly.

"Right seeing as you are cleaned up first Sam, take Andy through to the dinning room and we will be with you shortly."

"Sarah is there anything else I can do?" Andy offered.

"No, go and sit down. Ben and I can deal with the rest."

Sam and Andy did as they were asked and went through to the dinning room. It was tastefully decorated, with a large beechwood table in the centre with 6 chairs to match. The only other piece of furniture was a dresser.

"The dresser was my mom's, Sarah got it when she passed." Sam had told Andy about his parents passing. His dad from a heart attack, his mom with a stroke not long after her husband passing away.

"It's beautiful. Your mom had good taste."

"She did"

Sam and Andy sat down at the two chairs at the furthest away side away from the door.

"How was it with Sarah? Did you ask you lots of questions?"

"The time with Sarah was great, she a great woman. Freya asked more question's than Sarah actually."

Sam huffed, "I told Sarah to warn her not to ask you too many questions. I know what she is like."

"Sam it is ok, she is only inquisitive of me this woman that her uncle brought to her home." Andy placed her hand on Sam's arm, which helped Sam to relax.

Andy was about to lean over to give Sam a kiss when she saw Sarah approaching with their food.

"Food is ready, so Freya and James Joseph go and clean up and be in the dinning room in 2 minutes."

Then you heard footsteps running and doors slamming.

"Right here you go Andy. Watch the plate is hot." Sarah handed the plate to Andy.

"Thanks Sarah." Andy smiled.

Sam watched the interaction between Sarah and Andy; he knew the two of them would get along just fine.

"Your welcome. Sam here is yours."

"Thanks sis"

"Ben can you sit at the other side of the table as I need to be at the door."

Ben did what his wife asked him to do, so Ben was sitting next to Andy. Sarah departed to bring in the last plates of food.

JJ and Freya came in and sat at the table. Sarah returned with their plates of food. "Ben can you pour out the wine please and the soda for the kids."

Ben reach back to the dresser and got the bottle of red wine from it, pouring it into the glasses, starting with Andy first. Once that was done and everyone was seated.

Sarah decided to make a toast, "Well, Andy welcome to our home and it's nice been nice to finally meet you. Sam here," Sarah patted Sam on the arm, "has told us all about you and about your first meeting. So I would like to thank you for putting a smile on my little brothers face and making him happy. If he's happy then I am happy. So here's to you and my little brother. Here to the future and welcome to the family. Future and Family."

Andy began to feel embarrassed when Sarah welcomes her to the family. It felt wrong but right at the same time, she was Sam's girlfriend, not his wife or fiancée.

"Future and Family" rang out over the table.

"Thank you again Sarah"

Sarah had cooked, roast beef, roast potatoes, carrots, broccoli and Yorkshire pudding with red wine and onion gravy.

"Sarah, this looks amazing."

"Well, it looks amazing and it will taste good too. So please eat up before it gets cold."

There was a clatter of cutlery as everyone ate. During the meal, the conversation turned to Sam growing up and almost all of his childhood mishaps, much to Sam's chagrin. Then it turned to some of the stories Sam had told Sarah about his and Andy's adventures on the job. Andy had to correct a few of them as Sam had seen it differently to how she saw it. Once the main course was over with, Sarah and Sam cleared away the dishes.

Sam and Sarah were alone in the kitchen, "Sarah, can I talk to you later about something?"

"Yeah, sure. Anything I need to worry about?"

"No, I just want to speak to you."

"Ok, when Andy is outside with Freya we can talk then ok. Go and I will be though in a minute. Can you take these plates through with you."

Sam nodded and went to the dinning room. Finding Andy in conversation with Ben and Freya. JJ was still sulking.

Sam sat back down on his chair and stretched out his arm over the back of Andy's chair bringing her closer to him. He needed to feel her close to him.

Sarah walked back into the room with dessert. Freya and Andy's eyes got wide seeing this beautiful dessert in Sarah's hands.

"That looks amazing mom. What is it?"

"Triple Chocolate Mousse cake."

"It does look amazing. Did you make it yourself?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, I did. I haven't made it for a while. Bottom layer dark chocolate, next milk and the top later white."

Sarah cut the cake up and handed it around the table.

There was a chorus of "Yum" coming from the two girls. Then there was silence no one spoke during dessert.

Once dessert was finished, Freya wanted to get straight out to the hoop with Andy. She had come down to dinner ready in her sweats.

"Andy you ready to shoot some hoops with me." Freya was so excited.

Andy was stuffed but didn't want to let the girl down. "Sure Freya. Can I borrow those sneakers Sarah."

"Sure, Andy. I may have a t-shirt and pair of sweatpants that you could put on."

"Thanks."

"Come with me and you can change in our room. Ben can you stack the dishwasher please."

Andy followed Sarah out of the dinning room.

Sam began to help Ben, JJ and Freya collect the plates, glasses and cutlery to put in the dishwasher.

"Uncle Sam?"

"Yeah, what is it kiddo?"

"I really like Andy. I hope she sticks around and I can see her more, plus I can see she makes you happy."

"I'm glad you like her, from what I can tell she likes you too. I hope she stick around too and she does make me very happy."

"Can you stop calling me kiddo, I am 13 years old, I am not a kid anymore."

"You will always be kiddo to me. Andy's dad still call Andy kiddo and she is much older than you."

"Well that's ok."

Once in the kitchen and the dishwasher was stacked, Andy came in dressed in the sweats that Sarah let her borrow.

"You ready, Andy?"

"Ready."

"Lets go."

Sam grabbed Andy by the hand before exiting and placed a kiss on her lips. "Have fun."

"I will." Then Andy disappeared through the backdoor to join Freya.

"Ben can you take JJ and make sure his homework is completed so I can have a word with Sam alone, thanks."

"No problem. JJ come with me, please." Ben left with JJ leaving Sam and Sarah alone in the kitchen.

"Do you want a beer?" Sarah offered.

"Yes, please." Sam knew that he would need a drink to get through the next few minutes.

Sarah pulled out a beer out of the refrigerator and handed it to Sam. Sam twisted the cap off and gulped most of it down.

"Ok, what do you want to talk to me about?" Sarah didn't beat around the bush.

"Sarah, I wanted to ask you if I could have that thing mom left for me when she passed. The thing she said that I could pass onto the one. Can I have it?"

"Oh, yeah no problem. So Andy is the one?" Sarah smiled

"Yeah, she is." Sam smiled too.

"Good, I am happy for you little brother. I didn't think this day would ever come. Congratulations. I like her too. As soon as I spoke to her I knew she was special. If she can put up with all the Sam Swarek, macho bullshit then she is special. Not many women could put up with that and she has made you happy then that's all I care about."

"Freya said the same thing she likes Andy too. We know she doesn't like too many people."

"Yeah it's high praise indeed. Right I will go and get that thing for you Sammy. When are you going to present it to her?"

"In a couple of weeks, I am going to take Andy out for a proper date and give it to her along with her other surprise."

"What is her other surprise?" Sarah was curious.

"Please don't say anything to anyone."

"I promise."

"I am going to present her with tickets to Paris. She knows that I am taking her, she just doesn't know when."

"Who would have thought that my so called badass brother could be so romantic? Why Paris and when?" Sarah was getting more excited the more she learned what her brother had in store for his girl.

"Paris is a place Andy loves and wants to visit. She talked about it a lot when we were out on patrol. When, in just under 2 months time, when I get off report, it's a celebration of us getting through the suspension and coming through the reporting periods, as well as making us stronger as a couple. I have spoken to Frank and got him to ok the time off."

"That is so sweet Sam. I better go and get that thing for you before Andy and Freya walk in."

"Sarah thanks again. You have been great today with Andy."

"You are more than welcome. Right better go this time."

"Can you put it in the zipped inside pocket of my jacket, so Andy doesn't see you hand it to me. I am going out to see the girls play."

"No problem." Sarah left and Sam walked out the back door. He stood on the porch with his beer watching Andy and Freya in an intense battle of one on one.

Andy was having fun, laughing and joking with Freya. 20 minutes or so later, Andy called timeout, indicting it with her hands. She walked up to where Sam stood wrapping her arms around his waist, " I am tired. She is running rings around me."

Sam circled his arms around Andy's waist, "I don't doubt you are. You have worked a long night shift and are only surviving on 1 hour sleep, she's had a goodnights sleep."

"Yeah, true and she's a lot younger than me."

"You look like you were having fun."

"Yeah I am having fun, thanks for bringing me. Sarah family are great, even JJ who hasn't spoken much."

"My pleasure and see you didn't need to be nervous."

"Your right, I didn't need to be. Families situations make me nervous as you know I didn't have a proper family."

"Well you do now." Sam placed a kiss on Andy's lips. It started off as a simple kiss but it quickly escalated.

Then a voice yelled, "Yuck, you two get a room why don't you."

Sam pulled back, "Freya, shut up."

Andy giggled with embarrassment of being caught by her boyfriend's niece kissing.

Sarah came out and saw Sam and Andy hugging each other and the sight brought her own dimpled smile out. She cleared her throat signally her appearance.

"Andy and Sam, I forgot to ask Sam if were staying the night here. I don't want you two to drive back to Toronto tonight as you have both been drinking and haven't had anything you could call sleep."

"Sarah, I don't want to impose on you." Andy shyly said.

"You're not imposing on me. I am offering you plus it's also an thinly veiled order that you are staying."

Sam knew not to argue with Sarah, she was even more stubborn than he was.

"Thanks sis, I wasn't looking forward to the drive back."

"Sam, I don't have anything with me." Andy panicked.

"Don't worry, I packed us an overnight bag, just in case. I thought that if we couldn't make the whole journey back due to tiredness, we could stop off at motel and sleep before continuing the journey in the morning."

Andy was grateful for what Sam had done, "Your amazing. I am so lucky to have you." She gave Sam a quick kiss.

"Good, that's settled. Glad I made the guest room up before you came."

"Freya, can you run out to my truck and get the black bag from the backseat, please." Sam pulled the keys out of his pocket dangling them in his hand.

"What is in it for me?"

"Well if it is ok with your mom, you can stay up for an extra half hour before going to bed." Sam looked at Sarah.

"Yeah, that is ok with me. So go before I change my mind." Sarah ushered her off.

Sam tossed her the keys and she caught them and ran off down the side of the house to her uncles' truck.

"Ok, Ben is working the early shift tomorrow, so he will be out by 6. I will keep the kids as quiet as possible so they don't wake you. I leave at 8 dropping off Freya first then JJ after that. So you will have the house to yourself, you can raid the cupboards for food then make your way when you're ready to head back to Toronto. Sam do you still have your keys for this place?"

"I do, they are still on my key chain. Thanks Sarah for doing this."

"What are families for?" Sarah left the open-ended question out there. "Right who is up for some coffee and cookies?"

"Yes please." Andy mumbled against Sam's chest.

"I don't have to ask you do I Sam?"

"Nope, I can never turn down coffee and your home baking."

"Right you two, go and sit down in the living room, the pot is almost finished. Make yourselves comfortable. Andy if you want to curl up against Sam with you feet up, then you can do so. This is your home too." Sarah knew that the way Andy and her brother interacted with each other and love in their eyes that this was it for them. They would be together forever, so Andy would be welcome in this house any time due to it being Sam's other home.

Andy nodded tiredness was beginning to take hold of her in a big way.

"Sarah, is there anything I can do?" Sam offered his sister.

"There is can you take this plate of cookies through and sit down."

"Ok," Sam took the plate of chocolate chip cookies from his sister and walked through to the living room with Andy.

Sam sat down on the sofa; Andy curled into Sam's side. Sam put his arm around Andy, now he was beginning to feel extremely tried.

Freya came bounding into the living room, "Uncle Sam here is that bag." She held out the black bag. "Here are your keys."

"Thanks, kiddo. Give me the keys and can you put the bag in the guest room."

"Ok. Andy are you ok?" Freya noticed that Andy looked sleepy curled up against her uncle's chest.

Andy looked at Freya, "I am ok, thanks for asking. Just feeling really tired now. You tired me out and working the night shift is all catching up with me."

"Ok, here is the keys," Freya walked over to her uncle and handed him his keys; "I will be back in a minute" Freya turned on her heels and headed out of the living room.

Sam placed a kiss on top of Andy's head, "Do you want to head to bed soon?"

"I would love that."

Sarah came into the room with a tray of drinks, "JJ, Freya and Ben, cookie time."

JJ and Ben came in first. Ben took one of the chairs and JJ sat on the floor. Freya came back into the living room and sat next to Andy.

Andy extricated herself from Sam's side; as soon as she did it she missed his warmth, taking the mug from Sarah, taking a sip.

"Thank you." Andy realized that all she had done today was thank Sarah.

"Help yourselves to cookies, there is more where they came from."

Sam handed Andy a cookie and she took a bite, "Yum these are gorgeous. You have a talent in baking."

"Thanks my mom taught me. I used to sit in the kitchen and watch her. Sam did the same."

"I am finding out more about Sam, he is the international man of mystery." Andy nudged Sam in the ribs.

"He has always been a mystery to me and we grew up together. Sammy is a great baker too."

"Really so I don't have to come out this way to get your fabulous home baking."

"Thanks Sarah, now I will have to show her my prowess." Sam winked.

"Children present," Sarah scaled her brother for the double entendre in what he said.

"Sorry." Sam apologised.

"I know this is going to embarrass Sam, I don't care. Do you want to see the family photo albums?"

"Sarah please no. You are a cliché bringing out the photo albums."

"Sammy brother, Andy is going to be around this family for a while. I know you little brother that you won't share too much of our past, so might as well get it out of the way early. Then Andy can make the decision if she wants to stick around." Sarah reasoned plus she knew Sam wouldn't show his family album unless Andy poked at him to do so.

Sarah pulled the albums out from underneath the coffee table and wedged herself between Freya and Andy.

Ben looked at Sam; shaking his head he knew that he couldn't do anything to stop Sarah.

Sarah opened the first album, Andy look on from the right hand side and Freya on the left. "This is Sam as a baby, he was a chubby kid and that wrap was knitted by Grandma."

"You were a cute baby." Andy stroked the inside of Sam's thigh.

"I was a cute baby and I am still cute today." Sam winked back.

"Uncle Sam you are not cute now, you are too old to be cute." Freya teased her uncle.

"Less of the lip young lady." Sarah checked her daughter.

They worked their way through the photo albums of Sam and Sarah's childhood to college and academy time. Sarah pointed out the relatives that she could remember, Andy commented on the pictures either in love or teasing, she loved to see these pictures of a family that loved each other. Freya had a sarcastic remark to a few of them. Sam just looked on feeling embarrassed that Andy was seeing these pictures.

Then came the more up to date picture, Sarah and the kids, Sam in his uniform and Ben with his co-workers.

One of the last pictures in the album was a picture of Sam, Oliver and Ben. They were all in uniform.

"When was that taken, it looks recent?"

"It was taken about 3 years ago. Ben had to go up to Toronto for a couple of weeks to do some training which he had to do so he could get his promotion. So lucky for us it was during the summer and we all moved up to Toronto for those 2 weeks. We stayed with Sam. One of the days was family day and we went to the firehouse to see Ben going through a drill. Sam and Oliver turned up even though they were on duty and I took the picture."

"That is a really nice picture. Ben you smart in your fire gear."

"Well thank you Andy."

The next picture was Sam, a younger Freya, JJ, Sarah and Ben.

"Ben have you heard what Oliver calls you fire guys?" Andy asked.

"I think I know but can you remind me."

"Hose Monkeys."

Freya laughed at that. "That is so funny."

Even JJ who was still quiet laughed.

"Tell, him from me we save their butts more times than we care to remember."

"Will do."

"Andy will you do me a favour please? Can you send me a picture of you and Sam in your uniforms, so I can add it to the photo album."

Andy blushed, "I will but I am not family, it should be just family members." She looked at Sam to see if he would help her get out if it. He didn't, all he did was nod his head.

"You are now apart of the Swarek-McBride family. So please send me a picture."

"I will."

"JJ, can you be a sweetie, go and get the digital camera and the tripod. We can take a few pictures now, then they can be put in."

"Ok mom." JJ got to his feet and left the room.

"Sarah, I look a mess. I don't think I will look good in the pictures."

"Andy you look beautiful. Doesn't she Sam?"

"She looks amazing, she always does." Sam agreed with Sarah.

Andy began to blush at being given so many compliments.

JJ came back with the camera and the tripod.

"Thanks JJ. Ben can you take a picture of Sam, Andy and me please."

"Sure."

The three of them positioned themselves for the picture and put on their best smile. Ben took the picture.

"Mom, can I have a picture of uncle Sam, Andy and me?"

"No problem."

Freya took the place of her mother. Sarah took the picture.

"Freya can you take Andy, Uncle Sam, dad and me."

Freya nodded.

Sarah and Ben sat on the sofa beside Andy and Sam. Freya then took the picture.

"Ok final picture all of us together." Sarah proudly announced. "Sam can you go and stand behind the sofa, Ben do the same. Freya sit next to Andy and JJ come and sit with me."

Everyone got into his or her respective positions; Sarah mounted the camera on the tripod and set the timer. She hurried back to her seating position pulling JJ closer to her. When the timer light started flashing everyone put on his or her best smile.

"Freya, last thing I am going to ask you to do tonight before going to bed. Can you go and print out these pictures so we can add them to the album."

"Ok, anything else?" Freya was getting annoyed now that she was being asked to do so much.

"No we are good." Sarah responded.

"JJ do you want to give me a hand?"

JJ nodded.

Freya grabbed the camera and tripod and left, JJ followed behind her.

Sam was beginning to feel really tired now. "Sarah if you don't mind. I am getting really tired now I might head to bed in a few minutes."

"No I don't mind, I totally understand. I am surprised that you both have lasted as long as you did."

"Thanks for understanding. Andy you ready to go to bed?"

"So ready." Andy began to yawn at the mention of sleep.

"There are towels on the bed. If you need anymore, Sam you can get them out of the cupboard, ok?"

Sam nodded.

Freya and JJ came back into the living room with the pictures that they had just taken. "Here mom, here are the pictures." She handed them over to her mom.

"Thanks. Now we can put them into the remaining spaces in this album. We can start another one soon, with the picture of Sam and Andy" Sarah directed that comment towards Sam knowingly.

Sarah proceeded to put the pictures into the album. First went in was the picture of Sarah, Sam and Andy and then followed by the Freya, Andy and Sam one. The final one to be put in was the one with them all in it, which completed the album.

"Right time for bed." Sam spoke, "Thanks for everything Sarah, its been a great day.

"Your welcome." Sarah hugged her brother.

"Sarah thanks for making me feel welcome." Andy said to Sarah.

"Your welcome to this house anytime. Hopefully it will be a regular thing either here or we can come and see you in Toronto." Andy and Sarah hugged.

Ben and Sam shared a mainly hug., Andy followed afterwards.

"Freya hope to see you soon, next time your up in Toronto we can set up a little match with some of my friends. Would you like to?"

"I would so love to, thank you Andy."

"Your more than welcome. See you soon" Andy gave Freya a hug.

Sam patted Freya on the head and gave JJ a pat as he made his way to the door.

"JJ, hope to see you next time. Next time I would like you to speak to me a bit more, if that is ok?" Andy said as she crouched down to eye level with him.

"Ok, Aunt Andy." JJ spoke

Andy almost choked when JJ said Aunt Andy.

Sam looked on and smiled at what his young nephew just said to Andy.

"Goodnight all and see you all soon." Andy addressed everyone.

"Goodnight and drive safely back." Sarah ended with.

"We will." Sam spoke.

Sam guided Andy up the stairs to the guest room and shut the door behind them. Now on their own, Sam felt that he had just been hit by a zamboni, he was exhausted and all he wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep. He looked at Andy and saw that she looked the exact Sam.

"I am so ready for bed" Andy said sitting on the edge of the bed pulling off her borrowed sweatpants and t-shirt.

"Me too. Do you want to use the bathroom first and I will turn the bed down." Sam picked up the bag off the floor and opened it. He dug around in it till he found what he was looking for. "Andy here's your sleepwear, toothbrush a face wash. There usually is toothpaste on the counter top."

"Thanks and you're amazing for bring all this with you."

"I just had a feeling that Sarah would want us to stay over. Now get into the bathroom, so I can get ready for bed."

Andy did what she was told closing the door behind her.

Sam quickly discarded his clothing and put on his sleep shorts. He folded Sarah's sweats and put them onto of the dresser. He noticed that on the other side of the dresser was Andy's clothing that Sarah must have put there. He rooted around the bag for his toothbrush as for tonight he would use Andy's face wash.

Andy came out of the bathroom and Sam went in. Sam cleaned up and brushed his teeth as quick as he could. He was now running on fumes. Sam opened the en suite bathroom door and caught sight of Andy who was already asleep facing towards him. He shut off the light and climbed into bed. Andy instinctively closed the distance between them placing her head on Sam's chest; Sam kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight Andy and welcome to the family." A few seconds later Sam was asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Looking forward to your reviews. Next chapter is going to be a sweet one. <strong>


	18. D Day

**Sorry for the wait between the Sarah chapter and this chapter. Real life got in the way. So I am so sorry. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story so far, I again I am sorry that i haven't replied to them. I will get better at that. Please keep reviewing this story. I think there is only another 4 or 5 chapters left in this. I am not sure about this chapter, there are things I am not happy with.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned the rights to Rookie Blue but I don't. **

* * *

><p><strong>D Day.<strong>

It was stupidly early in the morning and Sam stumbled out of bed. He was tired and didn't want to go into work; he wanted to stay in bed and stay snuggled up with Andy. Today was a big day for him and Andy, for Andy it was the day she would be off report and would get her evaluation. So she could trade in her long sleeved shirt of a rookie and wear a short sleeved one like her fellow rookies. For Sam it was the day that he is going to present Andy with her Paris tickets and the thing that Sam's mother left him, to give to the one.

Unfortunately for Sam, Andy wasn't with him in his home or even in his bed. Andy had gone out with her fellow rookies for the day having fun. They hadn't spent much time together since 3 of the group were in long standing relationships. Dov was still with the ETF bomb girl Sue, Jerry and Traci had taken the big step and moved in together, and then there was Sam and Andy. So Chris and even Gail felt out of the relationship group, so they all got together and made a day of it. So Oliver, Jerry, Frank and Sam got together and had a poker night. Sam won as per usual, he took them all to the cleaners. So he had a little more money to spend on his favourite girl tonight.

So Sam, showered, shaved and got dressed before having a coffee. Once Sam was out the door, the freezing cold winter weather hit his face. Normally if Andy wasn't staying at his, he would go and pick her up for shift; Andy was staying at boys place so Chris was giving her a ride in. Today wasn't a normal day and it wouldn't be at all, today was a different day.

On the drive to the station, Sam ran though what he wanted to do by inviting Andy out on a date, a proper one. During the time they have been together they have gone out for meals before work or ate at one their respective homes. So Sam wanted to do things properly and give her a proper date experience. Pulling up at the station, Sam saw Andy getting out of Chris's car; this would be the first time she would get to parade on time without his help. Plus Andy had a meeting with Frank, as today was the day that Andy would find out if she was going to be progressing along with the rest of the rookies.

Sam called out, "Andy" as he got out of the truck and walked towards where Andy was standing. The rest had disappeared through the Sally Port and into the station.

"Hey." Andy smiled, she was always happy to see Sam.

"Hey you too. Missed you last night."

"Missed you too." Andy stood on her tiptoes and placed a gentle kiss on Sam's lips.

"You ready for the day?" Sam enquired, reaching out and taking Andy's hand in his.

Andy began to worry her bottom lip, "No, not really."

Sam gave her hand a gentle squeeze in reassurance, "Everything is going to be ok. So don't worry."

"I wish I had your confidence, Sam. I am just hoping that today is going to be a good day."

"Andy sweetheart, trust me today is going to be a great day."

Andy nodded; she knew that she could trust Sam with her life and her heart.

"Ok, we better get in or my ears are going to fall off. It's freezing out here."

"Yeah its cold."

Sam and Andy walked into the station hand in hand. When they reach the male locker room, Andy was going to walk away and Sam pulled her towards him giving her a chaste kiss. "See you in parade."

"See ya."

Sam entered the male locker room and went straight to his locker; to begin getting suited up for the day a head. He began to smile when he thought of this evening his date with Andy.

Oliver came into the locker room and noticed the smile on his friends face, "Morning brother, what's up with you, you are smiling at this god forsaken hour?"

The smile that was on Sam's face a few seconds ago was now replaced by a frown, "Morning to you too. Nothing's up with me."

"Yeah right, I have known you long enough that there is something up. What gives?"

Now Sam was getting pissed off at Oliver. "Your getting nothing out of me man. So give up."

Oliver knew he would get it out of his friend eventually he just had to play the waiting game, "Sure. So today is the day for Andy?"

"Yeah it is today." Sam was short on his answer.

"Do you think Frank will do it early or leave it to the end of shift?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. For Andy's sake I hope that he does it before shift as she will not concentrate fully on the job with that on her mind." Sam explained but he had another reason, it was part of his plan.

"Andy is a worrier but she will be fine, she hasn't screwed up that badly since the incident."

"Right I need more of the thing they call coffee around here." Sam shut his locker door and walked out of the locker room

As Sam entered the bullpen he noticed Jerry was standing at the coffee station, "Hey Jer, how are things man?"

"Hey Sammy, things are great. How are things with you?"

"Good man." Sam started to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"Today is a big day for Andy?"

"Are you and Oliver ganging up on me? I have just heard those exact words from him."

Jerry looked confused at what Sam was saying, "No man, I haven't seen Oliver yet."

"Ok. Today is a big day for Andy." Sam didn't want to give to much away of his plans for Andy later.

"So you heading to The Penny later?"

"No not tonight."

Jerry was now confused, Sam would normally be at The Penny with Andy till they said their goodbyes. "That's not like you Sammy, I thought you would be there as there are plans a foot if Andy gets a good review by Traci and the rest of them."

Sam felt the wind getting knocked out of his sails when Jerry mentioned Andy's friends were planning drinks for her later. He needed to put his plan into action quickly or tonight wouldn't happen. "We will see. I better get into parade." He said trying to sound as normal as he could.

"See you there, I have to give a briefing on the DeMarco case." Jerry said walking in the direction of his office.

Sam now had to start to think one step a head of Andy's friends, he just hoped that he could ask her out on a date before they go to her. He wouldn't be leaving Andy's side so he could intercept the invitation to go to The Penny. He walked into the parade room and perched on the table nearest on of the doors, so he could look out for Andy coming in.

When Andy walked into the parade room, he noticed her giggling with Traci. Damn was the thought that came into his head. So he called out to her, "Andy" and indicated with his hand for her to come over to him.

Sam noticed that she heard him as she started to walk over to him.

Standing in front of him, "Sam what's up?" Andy wanted to know the purpose of Sam's call.

"Nothing. I just wanted my very sexy girlfriend to sit next to me." He lied but there was some truth in what he said. Giving her a full on dimpled smile.

"Aww that is so sweet Sam, I will be with you in the cruiser. If Frank doesn't change the partnerships today."

"Come on McNally." Sam said her last name in the sexy seductive tone that he knew that she couldn't resist and patted the table.

"Ok." Andy smiled moving to take up her position next to him.

With that Frank came in closely followed by Jerry. Jerry gave the briefing on the DeMarco case telling them to contact their CI's to find out if they could get some information to lead to the arrest of Robert DeMarco. Frank took over afterwards giving out the orders for the day and the pairings. Lucky for Sam and Andy they were paired up together again. Frank ended the briefing, "McNally can I see you in my office now?"

Sam could feel the tension vibes that were coming off Andy, "Relax everything will be fine. I will be waiting for you in the pen. I am not going to say good luck, you are not going to need it."

"Thanks, I wish I could share your belief."

"Stop doubting yourself Andy, you will be fine. Get your ass moving the quicker you find out the quicker we can get out of here."

"See you in a bit." Andy checked the coast was clear then gave Sam a quick kiss on the cheek.

Andy left the parade room and Sam closely followed her. When he saw her go into the office, he sat down at one of the desk so he could keep an eye on her and try and decipher what was being said by her body language. Sam must have sat there for about 15 minutes before he saw Andy stand up and walk out the door. He quickly picked up the bag and their jackets and headed over to Andy.

Andy was at the bottom of the stairs by the time Sam got to her, "How did it go?" Sam couldn't make out from her body language or from her facial expression. He thought that he could read Andy pretty well. Now he wanted to know what had happened.

"Can we not talk about it here, I will tell you in the cruiser." Andy wanted to tell Sam but she wanted it to do it in the privacy of the cruiser.

"Come on Andy tell me." Sam was beginning to lose his patience with her.

"No, come on let's get out of here." She was stifling a giggle at seeing the frustration radiating from Sam. She grabbed her jacket and bag from Sam.

They walked through the station not speaking; Sam wanted to know so he could put his plan into action. He wanted to know if the news from Frank was going to affect the date later.

Once they cleared the Sally Port of the station, Sam stopped at the hood of the cruiser. "For fuck sake Andy just tell me what the hell went on with Frank." Sam shouted standing with arms cross across his chest. "I am not going anywhere with you until you tell me."

Andy couldn't help but now fall into a full on giggle standing in front of Sam.

Sam couldn't make it out that is that a giggle of nerves at the bad news or giggles of happiness.

"Come on Andy, fucking tell me." His voice was getting louder and louder.

"Calm down Sam. Well I don't know how to tell you this," Andy bit the bottom of her lip and looked at him through her eyelashes.

"Just tell me, we can work it out together. If it is bad then we will deal with it." Sam tried to control the level of his voice.

"Ok, as long as you aren't mad at me or Frank."

"I can never be mad at you for too long unless you get yourself injured and it was against my orders. Frank is another story."

"Good, well then I think it is safe to say to you what happened."

"Come on Andy we got to get out on the road or Frank will kick our butts for not being out on the streets by now."

"Good point, well the news is. I passed my evaluation; I can now be on the same level as the rest of my friends. I am so happy Sam."

"Congratulations Andy, I knew that you would do it." Sam smiled then reached out pulling her utility belt and bringing her close to him. Sam placed a quick kiss on Andy's lips. "Right let's get out of here. You maybe off report but I am not. I am driving." If he was anywhere else he would have taken it further showing how happy he was for Andy.

"Thanks Sam, I wouldn't have got through this without you and my friends." Andy placed a gentle kiss on Sam's lips and smiled. Andy was the happiest that she thought she could be in her life, she wasn't getting fired from her job, she was riding with her partner and the love of her life. How could life get any better?

Sam climbed into the cruiser and put the key into the ignition, while Andy put her bag into the trunk of the cruiser. He looked back seeing the trunk being closed through the rear view mirror, now had to debate how to bring up his date idea.

Andy climbed into the cruiser.

Sam radioed into dispatch "1519 show us available now."

"Copy that 1519" the male voice came across the radio.

"So what did Frank say to you?" Sam said as he pulled out of the stations parking lot and onto the streets of Toronto.

Andy looked across at Sam, "I don't remember all that he said, as I was in such a daze throughout it. I know that he said that he was proud of me of how I handled myself in the suspension and when I came back to work dealing with being on report. Also he wanted me to know that he thinks that I am a great officer who thinks outside the box and even breaks a few rules to get the right result. He said as of now for me the whole Brennan case is forgotten and he doesn't want it to be brought up again. Sam do you believe that he said maybe a detective in the future, me a d. I would be truly following in my dad's footsteps and would get my own badge with no history attached to it."

Sam smiled at hearing Andy so happy and recounting the meeting with Frank, "Andy you are already a great officer and I do believe that you will be a great detective. I am not saying that as your boyfriend, I am saying that as your partner. If you went through your d exam which department would you want to work in?" He didn't want to think about the time that he and Andy would not work together at 15 but he had to be realistic.

"Well you are my partner slash colleague with benefits." Andy remembered the words that Sam used about Luke on the way to the Landry deal.

"You remember what I said to you that night on the way the Landry deal?"

"Yeah, I do. I remember all of what you say to me. Just don't follow it. I don't know what field I would like to work in. I know I don't want to work homicide that was my fathers thing not mine. I want to work somewhere I can actually help people." Andy said looking out the windscreen of the cruiser as Sam drove them through the city. "I don't think I would want to work long stints of UC work. I would love to be able to come home after a long shift and cuddle up with you on the sofa." Andy didn't know how Sam was going to react to what she has just vocalized.

"Andy that is what I want too, to in the future to come home to you too. Like I have already told you that I am done with solo UC." Sam wanted at that point to propose to Andy but he knew he had to bide his time and pick the proper moment to do so.

"So tonight are we going to The Penny to celebrate me getting off report?" Andy changed the subject as it was beginning to get a bit serious for her.

Now Andy had opened the discussion of what they were going to do after shift, now Sam had to seize the moment. Sam pulled the cruiser up, "Andy, I want to ask you something."

Andy turned to look at Sam then swallowed and began to worry her lower lip. "Yeah." The voice that came out was more of a whisper.

Sam turned in the seat to look at Andy. "Will you go out with me, on a proper date, this evening? We would get dressed up and go to a proper restaurant and be like a normal couple. Would you go out with me, Andrea?"

"Yes, I would love to go out with you on a proper date."

Sam sighed with relief that Andy had said yes, "Thank God you said that Andy."

"Why would you worry I would say no?" Andy reached across and took Sam's hand in hers.

"I was hoping and praying that you would have not arranged to go out with your friends today in celebration."

"Sam I was out with them all day yesterday, today I was hoping to spend the day with you. I missed you last night. So where are we going?"

"Well I put a tentative booking at Carluccio's on King. If that is ok with you?"

"That sounds great, I can't wait. What should I wear?"

"If it was up to me it you would be naked but that would be in appropriate. I was thinking that we could make this more formal date. As we haven't had one yet, so wear something dressy."

Andy began to think about what was in her wardrobe at home, to see what she would wear. "I think I may have something that I can wear but if I don't. Do I have time to go shopping after shift? What time do we have to be there for?"

"We should be finished shift about 1400, so I made the booking for 1800 hours because of us having to work the next day. Does that give you time, if you need to go shopping?"

"Yeah plenty of time, actually I will go shopping for something new. I will see if Trace has an hour or so to spare before she picks up Leo from her moms."

"Ok." Sam was now happy that he and Andy were actually going out on a date. He couldn't wait to see her face when he handed the tickets to Paris and the thing that he got from Sarah. "So I will pick you up about 5.30."

"Sounds good."

Then the first call of the shift came in for them "1519 we have a domestic disturbance call at 1400 Eglinton. Are you free to attend?"

"Copy that 10-4" Andy responded to the call from dispatch.

Sam flipped the switch for the lights and siren and headed off in the direction of the call.

The rest of the shift went by quickly, from calls about parents fighting over parking spaces at their kid's schools. To an attempted robbery of a local convenience store and the usual speeding tickets.

By the end of the shift Sam was getting tired but was happy. He couldn't wait to get the paperwork done so he could get out of the station as quick as he could.

Sam kept looking over at Andy who was sitting at the computer filling out her paperwork. She looked happy, which in turn made him happy.

"How much more do you have to do?" Sam inquired.

Andy looked across at Sam and smiled, "Not much just got the last couple of tickets to put into the computer and that is it. How much do you have to do?" Andy rubbed her face with both hands and then lent her chin on her hands.

"Just finishing up the report on the attempted robbery, then that is it." Sam continued to type away at the computer.

Andy then had a thought "Actually, I should get you to do my paperwork now, seeing as I am off report. So how about it Officer Swarek, will you do my paperwork from now on?"

Sam's head quickly turned to face Andy. "You got to be kidding me Andy. There is no way I am doing your paperwork. I hate doing it. I still have seniority, do I have to remind you." He picked up the pen that was next to the keyboard and threw it at Andy.

Andy was quick and managed to duck out of the way, then scrunched her face up in annoyance. "Well I can't wait to have the reminder of your seniority, are we talking about rank, age or in the bedroom? Old man."

"We will see." Sam wasn't taking the bait from Andy. He was fighting not to smile.

"Will we?" Andy wasn't going to give up until she got Sam.

"We will. Did you get hold of Nash to see if you are going shopping for dress?"

"Yeah, I did and once," Andy looked over at Traci who was in the D's office with Jerry. "I have finished this then we are off. What are you going to be wearing? So we don't color clash." Andy continued to work on her report.

"I am not telling you. It will spoil the surprise." Sam typed away on the keyboard.

"Right that is me finished. Thank god. How long are you going to be?" Andy closed down the files on the computer.

"I will be another 10 minutes or so." Sam didn't look up from the computer.

"Fine." Andy pushed back from the desk and stood up. She walked around the desks to stand behind Sam, draping her arms around his neck.

Sam sighed and relaxed back in the chair a little, loving the feel of her arms around him. Now he didn't want to let her go, this was comfortable and comforting that she was doing this in front of their co-workers. He didn't speak, as he didn't want to spoil this moment.

"Right I better go, as Trace will be getting annoyed that I am taking so long. I will see you later." Andy bent down and placed a kiss on Sam's cheek.

"Ok, see you later." Sam turned his head to place a small kiss on Andy's lips.

Andy stood up and walked away.

Sam watch as Andy walked away to the locker room. Now these few hours were going to be the longest in his life. So he decided to finish up his report and then head home. Now his report was complete, Sam headed off to the locker room to change, it was quite, Oliver had already had gone home, along with Nick. Dov and Chris were still out dealing with a missing elderly gentleman. So he got quickly changed and made his way out to his truck, intent on going straight home. He decided to make a detour to the diner to get some lunch, as he and Andy didn't have time to eat properly on shift.

As soon as he sat down at the table in the diner Sam's thoughts turned to Andy. He couldn't believe that one woman could have turned his life upside down but he wouldn't have it any other way. After he had eaten, Sam decided to go and get Andy a bunch of flowers to go with everything else that he was giving her. Sam wondered what type of flowers that Andy would like, so to save him making a mess of it, he would ask the person in the flower store.

The smells that greeted Sam as he entered the store were beautifully aromatic. He walked up to the desk.

"Sir, can I help you?" the woman behind the counter asked.

"I am looking for a bouquet of flowers for my girlfriend." He looked around all the flowers that were out on display.

"What are her favorite flowers?"

"Mam, I have no idea. I know that she likes things nice, plain and simple." It made Sam chuckle inwardly thinking that Andy liked things nice, plain and simple. Which wasn't her life at all, which was hard, complicated and chaotic.

"Ok, why don't we go for something for the flowers that are in season? Pink Amaryllis, White Gardenias, Pink Roses, White Jasmine and to break up the Pink and white colors a few Gerber Daisy's. How does that sound to you sir?"

"That sounds perfect. Thank you mam."

"No problem sir, I am happy to help. You are not the first person coming in to get flowers for their girlfriend and not have a clue what to get." The woman said as she began to pick up the flowers to put them into a bouquet for Sam.

Sam couldn't hide his embarrassment that he had no clue what to get Andy. In the time in the cruiser or when they were together off shift, Andy hadn't brought up anything in regards to flowers.

"So how long have you and your girlfriend known each other?" The woman asked.

"We have known each other for over 2 years, since we started working together." He didn't want to tell the woman that Andy busted him.

"Oh, an office romance, how sweet. How long have you been together? What do you do as your job?" the woman kept the conversation going as she continued to put together the arrangement.

"Kind of office romance, we have been together for over 3 months now. We are both police officers."

"Oh, that is a dangerous job. Don't you worry that something bad will happen to her?"

"I do, but it's the nature of the job. We do we put ourselves in harms way to protect others."

"One good thing is that your girlfriend is the same job as you so you both understand what each other is going through."

Sam nodded, what is it he began to think about people having opinions on other people's relationships.

The woman at the flower shop put together the bouquet of flowers in florist film and put a white ribbon around it. "Is this ok, Sir?" the woman asked.

Sam smiled, "They look beautiful. Thank you so much."

"You are welcome."

Sam paid for the flowers, left the flower store and headed home. Pulling up outside his home, Sam looked at his watch. It was now 3.30pm and he had to pick up Andy in 2 hours. So that only gave him time to iron his shirt, shower, shave, get dressed and put together Andy's surprises. He left the flowers in the foot well of the back seat of the truck as it was cool there instead of his warm house, he didn't want them to wilt.

In the next couple of hours, Sam kept himself busy by completing the tasks that he had to complete. The nerves were getting the best of Sam he wanted everything to be perfect, if Oliver saw him like he is now he wouldn't hear the end of it. Once he was dressed in his black suit, with Aubergine shirt, Aubergine and black tie and black dress shoes. Sam went to his lock box and pulled out the black box from it along with the tickets for Paris, placing the tickets in his inside left pocket of his jacket and the black box in the right hand pocket. One quick look at himself in the mirror, he picked up his phone, keys, and wallet and headed towards his truck to get Andy.

Sam sent a quick text message to Andy, "_**On my way to get you. See you soon. Love you. Xxxx**_"

Andy replied, "_**Can't wait to see you. Call me when you are a block a way and I will be at the door waiting for you. Love you too. Xxxx"**_

When he got to the lights about a couple of blocks from Andy's, Sam phoned Andy. "Hey sweetheart, I am a block a way."

Andy replied, "Ok, I am ready for a change. I will be at the door by the time you get to me. See you in a few."

"See you soon." Sam began to smile thinking that Andy was waiting for him.

As soon as Sam pulled up in front of Andy's place, Andy walked down the steps in front of her building towards him. Sam couldn't believe how stunning she looked, it caught his breath the way she was dressed. Sam jumped out of the truck and stood right in front of her, looking at her up and down. Andy was wearing a dark grey charcoal dress, which came to below the knee, it looked to be strapless to Sam and a black satin fitted jacket and black heels. Her hair was down and wavy and her make up was drastically different, dark smoky eye make up with her usual lipgloss.

"Andy you look absolutely stunning. Who is the lucky guy?"

"Well thank you. You look super hot in your suit." Andy gave Sam the once over too. "The lucky guy is standing in front of me"

"Well how did I get so lucky to have a woman like you?"

"I don't know but how did I get so lucky to have a man like you love me and all my faults." Andy had high heels on which brought her to Sam's height. She walked forward and placed a kiss on his lips.

"I don't know. We just love each other and that is all that matters. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I am starving."

Sam took Andy's hand in his and walked her around to the passenger side of the truck and helped her in. He couldn't stop looking at Andy's legs.

"Sam are we going to get going, or are you going to be staring at me all night?"

"Huh?" Sam swallowed then it brought him back to reality and closed the door.

He jogged around to the driver's side, got in and pulled away from Andy's. "Are you ready to be wined and dined, my beautiful lady?" As soon as Sam said that he knew he was going to get teased for it.

"Sam that is so cheesy. I bet that wasn't in the joke book or the cheesy lines manual you must have read." Andy looked across at Sam and her heart was beating so fast, he looked good enough to eat.

" I know, as soon as I said it I thought it was cheesy."

"So what do you have in store for me tonight Mr Swarek?" Andy was curious to find out what Sam was planning.

"Well, Ms McNally. You will have to wait and see." Sam smiled.

Andy put on her best pout hoping that Sam would cave in to giving Andy something about what was going to happen.

"Andy that isn't going to work tonight. Normally it works but not tonight."

Sam then put on some music in the car to set the mood for the night. He put on Wonderful Tonight by Eric Clapton.

"Sam, this is one of my favorite tunes in the whole wide world. How did you know?" Andy was touched that Sam was putting this effort in for tonight. She felt like she was going to cry.

"Well, its one of my favorite songs too. So I wanted it to play it for you. So we have something other than our jobs in common." Sam turned to Andy whilst he kept driving.

The truck went silent as both of them just listened to the song play out. Sam was feeling the emotion of the song getting to him. He looked across at seeing how beautiful Andy looked tonight, then reached across taking Andy's hand in his.

By the time the song ended they had arrived at the restaurant. Sam pulled up just outside of the restaurant and shut the engine off and went to help Andy out. He would make his excuses and get them later.

Sam could feel the nerves in his stomach getting worse, he felt physically sick. Andy wrapped her arm around Sam's waist, as she missed his body against hers. Sam opened the door to the restaurant allowing Andy to walk inside.

It was a traditional Italian restaurant, the tables were dark brown, with cream chairs. The walls were painted white and in the center was a living tree. It was simple and beautiful.

The waiter came up to meet Andy and Sam. "Good evening Sir and Madam. How may I help you?" The waiter gave Andy the once over.

Sam spoke up seeing what the waiter was up to, "We have a booking under the name of Swarek."

Andy turned to Sam and gave him a smile.

"Would you like to come with me?" The waiter picked up menus and walked Sam and Andy to their table.

"Can I take your jackets?" The waiter offered.

"Yes." Andy said shrugging off her jacket and handing it to the waiter. It provided Sam a good look at what he suspected a strapless dress. It showed off her tanned skin and the curve of her breasts.

"No, I will keep mine on me." Sam replied.

Andy looked confused as to what was happening.

The waiter helped Andy with her chair and Sam pulled his chair into the table.

"Sam this is beautiful. You have surprised me with your choice."

"Well I don't want to be predictable and boring. I want to keep things fresh and keep you guessing."

"Is there anything I can get for you to drink?" The waiter disrupted the conversation.

"Andy have what you like, tonight is our night." Sam stated so that the waiter didn't get any ideas.

"Can I have a glass of red wine, please?"

"What would you like, Sicani Rosso, Nero D'Avola, La Segreta Rosso, Chianti Classico, Merlot or Amarone?"

Andy eyes lit up at hearing Amarone. "Can I have a glass of Amarone please?"

"Sure Miss and you sir?"

"The same please."

"No problem, have a look at the menus and I will be right back." The waiter left them.

"I can't believe that they have Amarone. When was the last time you had a bottle of it?" Andy enquired

Sam thought back to when he last had drank Amarone last. "I think it was the night after Jerry burned me." Sam made it clear again that it was Jerry who burned him not her.

"Yeah. I remember when you came into the parade room the following afternoon. Everyone was whistling and cheering you came in dressed in uniform. I was mortified and you quipped to Noelle and Oliver. You said "Thank you, Thank you. Feels good drank a bottle of Amarone, shaved and took a hot shower with your mother" Then Boyko paired us up, did he know something that we didn't at that time?"

Sam reached across the table taking Andy's hand in his, "You remember what I said that day?"

"Yeah I do." Andy smiled. Her eyes lit up and the candle on the table made her even more beautiful. "It is a day that is engrained on my mind."

"Me too, the day that I knew even after our rocky start that we could be good together."

The waiter came back with the drinks, "Your drinks sir and madam." The waiter put Andy's wine glass down first and then Sam. "Are you ready to order?"

"No can you give us a minute or two? Thank you." Sam spoke first.

"No problem." The waiter left them to look at the menus.

Sam picked up his glass, "Andy I just want to say to you that I am having the best time of my life. It is all down to you. You are more than I could have wished for in the woman I could see spending my life with." Sam noticed tears were forming in Andy's eyes as he continued. "I love you with all my heart."

Andy was fighting back the tears that were forming in her eyes, "Sam, I feel the same. I can't put into words how much you mean to me, which is a first for me. I love you too and I can't wait to see where this goes."

Sam raised his glass, "To us."

"To us" Andy repeated the toast.

Taking a sip of their wine.

"Right lets see what we are going to eat." Sam said picking up his menu.

They both sat in a really comfortable silence looking through the menu, occasionally stealing looks at each other over the menus.

"Are you ready to order?" Sam said after a few minutes.

"Yes, I think I am. What are you going to be having?" Andy took a sip of her wine.

"For first course, I am thinking of that calamari dish."

"That sounds nice, Crispy calamari, lightly floured and fried, served with a wedge of lemon. I am having the Melting Buffalo mozzarella, roasted peppers, sliced Parma ham and rocket."

"That sounds really nice too, we could share." They normally shared meals on shift.

"I am not sharing my main course, ok. You may get a mouth full of it."

"What are you having for main course?"

"Fillet of sea bass, pan-fried, with tomato salsa and sautéed potatoes. You?"

"Chargrilled 8oz Ribeye steak and rosemary potatoes and pepolata-red pepper sauce."

"Are you going to have dessert?"

"Well I will be having my dessert later." Sam wiggled his eyebrows hoping Andy would get what he was meaning.

Andy began to blush. "Sam I am being serious?"

"So was I." with a wink.

"I always have room for dessert, I will see what I want near the end of the meal."

"Ok, I will call the waiter over to take our order." Sam raised his arm to get the waiters attention.

"You ready to order now?"

"Yes we are." Andy said first.

Sam and Andy gave the waiter the order of what they wanted.

Sam finished the order with "Can we have 2 more glasses of Amarone and a jug of water please." Sam didn't want to get drunk and not be able to drive Andy home afterward and they both needed to be sober for work at stupid o'clock.

"Sure."

They both looked across at each other and the smiles on their faces were as wide as you could get. They both looked relaxed and happy. There was no talking the silent communication they had going on was words in itself.

Sam's nerves were gone now he was beginning to relax.

The waiter came back with their wine and water. Then a minute or so later their first courses arrived. Over their meal they talked about silly little things and Sam caught up on what happened on the rookies night out. After Sam had finished his main course, he made his excuse of having to visit the little boys room. When he wasn't going to be going there. He stood up from the table and walked away like he was heading away to the rest room, and then took a totally different course. Heading toward the exit.

The waiter saw him leaving, "Where are you going sir?"

"I am going to get something out of my car and I will be back in 30 seconds. I am not skipping out on the bill you can trust me I am a cop."

"Ok"

Sam unlocked the truck and pulled out the bouquet of flowers from the back seat foot well. Then locked the truck up and walked back into the restaurant.

The waiting staff that was, hovering around took a look at the flowers and you could hear a collective "Aww"

As Sam got closer to the table where Andy was he took a deep breath and tried to hide them behind his back. Lucky for him Andy's back was to him as he approached. As Sam got to the table Andy looked up at him, he produced the flowers. "Andy these are for you?"

Andy reached out taking the flowers in her hands and looked at them. "Sam these are beautiful." She could feel a lump forming in her throat. "Thank you, you didn't have to."

"I did, I wanted to do our first proper date properly. We haven't done anything close to normal in our relationship so far. I just wanted to do something that a guy is meant to do for his lady." Sam said as he took his seat across from Andy.

"You are right." Andy took a sniff of the fragrance of the flowers. "They smell beautiful. Your amazing don't you know that. Who would have thought that the badass Sam Swarek was such a romantic?"

"Well you have to meet the right one to bring it out of me. Don't tell Ollie or I will never live this one down."

"Your secret is safe with me."

"Andy, this is not the end of the surprise I have to give you tonight?"

"What?" Andy almost shouted in shock.

Sam reached inside his jacket and handed over the envelope.

"Look inside."

Andy gently peeled the envelope open, as she was nervous to see what was inside.

Sam watched intently to what Andy was doing, he wanted to savour this moment and imprint it on his brain forever.

Andy opened the envelope, pulling out the contents and almost screamed the restaurant down. "Paris tickets?"

"Yes, we are going to Paris."

Andy began to get really tearful; she was trying to hold back the tears.

"When?" Andy voice was getting more and more childlike in her excitement.

"In 6 weeks time, the day after I am finished my reporting period. We are spending 6 days in Paris then heading over on the Eurostar train to London for a couple of days then flying back."

"Sam how am I going to get the time off work to go?"

"Don't worry about it, it's all taken care of." Sam winked.

"How? I have to sign my vacation request form."

"You already have."

"How?"

"Remember the day after retrain, we were sitting in the bullpen waiting for the fireworks to begin between Peck and Collins. Frank came up to you and asked you to sign something. Well that was your request form; I had already filled it out and got the ok from Frank. I just need a little help from him to get you to sign it."

"Wow, you are too much Sam." The tears were now falling gently. "How did I get so lucky?"

"Andy trust me I am the lucky one." Sam reached across and wiped away the tears that were falling. "Are you able to cope with one more gift?"

Andy couldn't really speak so she just nodded.

Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out the flat black box out of his pocket. He placed it on the table and pushed it across to Andy.

Andy hands were shaking as she picked up the box and opened it. "This is beautiful Sam." It was an antique plain silver heart pendant with diamonds around the edge.

"I am glad you like it, it is a family heirloom. It has been handed down the generations in the Swarek family."

"Sam you should be giving this to someone special. It's something that should be kept in your family." Andy began to panic.

"I am giving it to someone special. Andy this is one of the only Swarek family traditions I am keeping going. The tradition within the family is that it is given as a promise that in sometime in the not so distant future the giver will ask the receiver to marry them. So Andy you have been warned that this is the direction I want to go, so it give you time to get used to the idea and get ready for it."

Andy used her napkin to dab away the tears. Her heat was singing too at hearing what Sam had just promised her. That would normally make her run but this made her feel more safe and secure. "Sam, I understand." She took the pendant out of the box and turned it over and she noticed the initials on the back. 'S&A' "You had this inscribed?"

"Actually, I didn't. For some reason Andy the world pulled us together. The first wearer of that pendant was my great-grandmother, Annie she married my great-grandfather Samson Swarek. He had it inscribed for her. Then it was passed down to the first-born son, which was my grandfather Samuel who went on to marry my grandmother Agnes. Then my father got it his name was Solomon but he got Saul, he married my mother Abigail. So remember in the in the UC apartment you said "You think the Universe has a plan for us?" Well I do think it has a plan for us and it is for us to be together."

"Wow, it seems like it does. Sam will you help put this on me, please?"

"Whatever my lady wants." Sam stood up from his chair and walked round to the back of Andy. His hands shook as he unclasped the clasp on the chain. Finally after a few attempts he managed to get it secured and allowed it to fall around Andy's neck. He placed a gentle kiss on Andy's neck before making his way around to his chair.

"It looks beautiful on you."

Andy held it in between her thumb and forefinger looking down on it. "It is stunning. Thank you again Sam."

"Your more than welcome beautiful. Are you ready for dessert or do you want to go?" Sam didn't want this night to end.

"I always have room for dessert. I don't want this night to end. Am I dreaming?"

"No you are not dreaming."

Sam called for someone from the waiting staff. "Can we order dessert now?"

"Sam can you take these tickets as my purse isn't big enough for them." Andy handed them over to Sam to take care of.

"I will give you them back."

The waitress handed them the dessert menu. Andy piped up "We are going to share dessert. Everything looks good."

The two of them discussed what they wanted from the dessert menu, then came to an agreement. Andy ordered the, Raspberry meringue with a passion fruit cream and fresh summer fruit. Sam ordered the, Panna Cotta, vanilla and rum flavoured cream with candied orange.

Andy took Sam's hand in hers and began rubbing her thumb over his knuckles. "Sam, I can't thank you enough for this amazing night. You have done more for me than any man has done for me in the past. Your awesome."

"Andy this is just the beginning of our life together and I will be doing more little things for you as we go through our lives together."

Their desserts came and they shared them. The ordered some coffees and drank them.

The night was passing on very quickly and the evening of pure bliss was coming to an end. Sam looked at his watch it was nearly 8.30pm and he didn't want to do what he had to do. "Andy I think its time we head home now. We have to be up in less than 9 hours for work."

"I don't want to go." Andy pouted. "I don't want this night to end."

"Neither do I but we do have to go."

"You are right."

"I will be back, I am going to pay the bill." Sam stood up. "Gives you time to get everything together."

"Sam, tell me how much the bill is and I will pay half. You don't have to pay for everything."

"Andy, you can pay for a meal in Paris, to make it up to me."

"Ok, I can't believe I am going to Paris."

"Believe it, it is happening." Sam walked away and paid for the meal. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face if he tried.

Andy walked up to the bar area where Sam was standing after just paying for the meal. She was carrying the bouquet of flowers.

Sam took the flowers off Andy so she could put her jacket back on that the waiter was holding open for her to put on. Handing back the flowers he asked Andy "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, if we must."

Andy thanked the staff at the restaurant for their lovely meal and promised that they would be back. Sam held the door open for Andy and when they were outside he placed his arm around her slender waist. He opened the truck door and helped Andy inside and ran round and jumped in. Pulling out into the traffic. "Your place?"

"Yeah, I didn't bring my work bag with me. So unless we want to get up ridiculously early at just before 5 to get me my bag then it is our only option."

"Lucky I remembered to bring my bag."

"You were being presumptuous Swarek. I don't usually sleep with men on a first date."

"Well lucky for me we don't do things the right way, McNally."

"True."

Sam put on another song on the in the car, he put on something that he would not normally listen to. He was searched online for songs to fit the evening and he heard this one and it could speak for both him and Andy, Aaliyah – One in a Million.

Andy sat back listening to the words of the song. "Another curveball Sam. I didn't think that you would listen to RnB music."

"Normally I wouldn't but this song just spoke to me."

There was silence in the truck again the tension was mounting. Sam couldn't get to Andy's place quick enough as he wanted to be reacquainted with her body.

Eventually they made it to Andy's, Sam could feel he was getting hard as he was thinking about Andy willing underneath him. He jumped out of the truck quickly and ran round to help Andy out and pulled his bag out of the back. He quickly shut the door and basically grabbed Andy pulling her towards the door of her apartment building.

Andy giggled as they made their way up the steps; she fumbled in her bag for her keys. Unlocking the main door Sam pulled her in, as soon as the door opened. They walked quickly down the hallway towards Andy's apartment. Andy opened the door to her apartment and placed her flowers on the table at the door.

Sam dropped his bag and kicked the door closed. He walked towards Andy in a purposeful manner looking to make love to his woman. Now he was standing in front of her he grabbed her waist pulling her close to him and placed his lips on hers. The kiss had passion and wanting from the beginning. Hands were going everywhere discarding clothing that could be discarded without breaking the kiss. Sam toed his shoes off to help Andy with his pants and boxer briefs. All Andy was fully naked by the time they broke for air and jumped up wrapping her legs around Sam's waist. He moved his way towards her bedroom, once at the foot of the bed, Sam placed Andy on the bed gently as he could. He removed the last piece of clothing he was wearing his socks and joined Andy on the bed.

Normally for them they would have a little bit of foreplay kissing each other's bodies but after almost 2 days apart. This wasn't going to be an option for them; Sam could tell from Andy's face that she wanted to get to the main event. Sam reached across to the nightstand and pulled out a condom.

Andy reached out and said, "Not tonight Sam, I want to feel you instead of plastic."

"Are you sure?"

"More than sure. I am on the pill."

"Ok, if you are sure."

Sam positioned himself for him to enter her and he didn't have trouble doing so, as Andy was well lubricated. He started slow and gentle then he became faster and faster responding to the moans and groans from Andy. When Sam felt the walls of Andy's cervix contract around him he reached down and tweaked her clit, which led to her climax. With a few short thrusts Sam followed her into his own climax spilling his warm seed into her.

A while later after their bodies had returned to normal. Andy spoke "I love you Sam."

"I love you too Andy." Sam pulled the comforter over them and they fell asleep happy.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. I know most of you were expecting a proposal in this chapter but as you see there wasn't one. Like Sam said there will be, you just have to wait and see when it happens. Hope you like what I have done. Please review, thank you. <strong>


	19. Sam & Andy POV

**A.N. Everyone this is a total departure for me in regards to the way I write. I hope this is ok for you. Please let me know what you think of it. I am not used to writing from the persons eyes, I am better at the over looker. **

**This chapter is just a filler to show Sam and Andy's friends reaction to the date, as the next chapter is going to be a timeline jump. So i thought before i move forward in the story i thought it would be better to deal with it now. Hope you like it. **

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and read my previous chapters.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned the rights to Sam Swarek and Rookie Blue. **

* * *

><p><strong>Sam and Andy<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Andy's POV.<strong>

I have just woken up with my alarm going off reminding me that I had to get up for work. To be honest I don't want to, I am happy lying here in my bed with Sam's arm around me. The thought of spending 8 plus hours on the job is killing me this morning after last night. Last night was amazing; I can't stop touching the beautiful family heirloom that Sam has given me, the tickets to Paris and the promise of marriage. All I can say is wow. Normally these things would scare the living daylights out of me, but Sam is totally different to any guy I have been with in the past. He gets me like no other and he loves all my faults, from my irrational thinking, to talking too much to my insecurities. I love him more than I did yesterday, for goodness sake who couldn't love a man who has just surprised you with plane tickets to the most romantic city in the world. My guy has done that for me. I honestly thought that the badass Sam Swarek wouldn't be romantic, caring, affectionate and the most important thing to me, I can trust him with my life. I better get up and get some coffee as I can see that Sam is still half asleep and will want his usual coffee before he can function properly.

As I slip out of bed, putting on my robe and make my way to the kitchen to put on the coffee pot for both of us. I put my hand on pendant, I get lost in my thoughts of what happened last night and I didn't feel the strong arms of Sam wrap around my waist. The only thing that brings me out of my morning daydream was a kiss on the neck, at the point that always gets me all hot and bothered.

I turn in his arms, "Morning babe. Did you sleep well?"

Sam replied, "Morning to you too. I did sleep well last night. Did you?"

"I did. I slept better last night than the previous night. I missed waking up in your arms."

"Me too."

"Right, the coffee is on. I am going to jump into the shower quickly, ok."

"Ok, don't use all the hot water like you did the last time." Sam teased me.

"I won't, I promise." I placed a kiss on Sam's lips and left him in charge of the coffee.

As I made my way into the bathroom, I turned the shower on and slipped out of my robe. I stood in the shower allowing the water to run over me. I couldn't wait to get to the station to let Traci know what happened last night; I know she will be excited for me. Traci is my best friend and I don't know where I would be with out her. Eventually after I broke up with Luke, she eventually told me that she didn't think Luke was right for me from the start. I said to her she should have told me and it may have saved me from the heartbreak, she has been in total support of Sam and me.

As I finished with my shower, I quickly dry myself as time is passing by and I want to get to the station early. I turn on the hairdryer and dry my hair putting it into a pony tail, I can't be bothered to put in a plait. Now I put on minimal make up and exit my bedroom, I call out to Sam. "Bathroom is free now."

Sam walked towards me in his shirtless glory; even with his messy bed head he looks hot. It takes all the strength within me not to jump him. He passes me giving me a kiss on the cheek, "Coffee is out. I will be 10 minutes."

I look for my workbag to check if everything is in there that I need. Finding it, I look inside and see that everything is there apart from my phone and wallet. I hunt for my purse from last night. I pull out the essentials and put my keys in my pocket and my phone and wallet in my coat. Then I Pick up my coffee mug, I sit down on my sofa and put the TV on to the news channel to catch up with the news. The news channel keeps going but really I am not paying attention to it, I am still trying to wake up.

Suddenly I feel two strong hands on my shoulders; I look up catching Sam looking down, those dark brooding eyes and those lips. Sam smiles at me and then kisses me on my lips. I could smell his Lemon and Lime shower gel.

He breaks away from the kiss, "You ready to go?"

"I am." Standing up I walk to the kitchen placing my mug in the sink.

Turning around Sam is holding out our travel mugs for the journey to work. I grab my mug from him, bent down picked up workbag plus jacket from the floor and we were out the door.

Normally for us, we would have a small conversation in the truck, but this morning it was silence. We pull up at the station parking lot, with people that had just come off shift and those like us starting out. I notice Jerry and Traci walking in to the station.

Jumping out of the truck, grabbing my bag from the foot well, I walk around to meet Sam and we share a quick kiss. Sam puts his arm around my shoulders as we walk into the station together. Once we get close to the female locker room, I hear Jerry say, "Sammy can I see you now?"

"What does he want?" I ask Sam.

"No idea." Sam shrugs his shoulders. "I better go and see what he wants. I will see you at parade. Love you."

"See you at parade too, love you too." Standing on my tiptoes I give Sam a quick kiss on his cheek and disappear into the female locker room.

As soon as I walk into the locker room, Traci accosts me, "Ok, spill how did it go last night?"

"Well good morning to you too." I tease her.

"Good Morning too, well?" Traci isn't going to let it go until I tell her.

"All I can say it was heavenly."

"Andy, give me more details."

"Sam was amazing last night and he looked amazing too. We went to this lovely Italian restaurant and the food was amazing. Just before dessert, he presented me with a huge bouquet of flowers and they smelt heavenly. Then he did something that I was totally thrown by." I could see Traci standing there in shock.

"What were you thrown by? Tell me you are killing me here." Traci pleaded with me.

Noelle walked into the locker room and heard some of what we were talking about. "McNally, what did Sam do?" and sat down on the bench near out lockers.

"He presented me with plane tickets for 6 days in Paris and 2 days in London."

"Wow." Traci said, "Who would have thought that Swarek would be such a romantic. When do you go?"

"We leave in 6 weeks time. Sam has arranged it all, even got me time off without me knowing."

"Well our Sammy has pulled it out of the bag. If Oliver hears about this he will never let him live it down."

I could feel the blush coming up on my cheeks. "He won't live this down and that wasn't the end of the surprises."

"Really?" Noelle spoke.

I just nod my head.

"What else are you holding out on us?" Traci asked.

"I got a new piece of jewellery." I show Noelle and Traci the pendant that Sam gave me.

"Andy that is gorgeous, that looks old."

"McNally that is lovely."

"Yeah it is old, it's a Swarek family heirloom. It belonged to Sam's great grandmother, Grandmother and his own mother."

"Seriously Andy that is an amazing gift."

"Yeah it is and the other thing it is part of the Swarek family tradition to pass it down to the first born son. Have a look at the initials on the back of it." I turn the pendant over.

Traci's eyes got wide looking at the back "S&A, did Sam get it engraved?"

"No, the strange thing is that all the male members of the Swarek family had names beginning with S and they married women with the initial A. So it seemed that Sam was destined to meet and marry someone with the letter A."

"What do you mean?" Traci kept asking questions, Noelle didn't have a chance.

"Well the Swarek tradition is to pass it down in the generations and it comes with a promise of marriage. Sam said to me that in the near future he is going to ask me to marry him."

The smile that was on Traci's face was as wide as I have seen it on her. She leans into me and give me a hug, "That's amazing Andy, I am so happy for you."

"Me too, McNally. It's great to see Sammy happy."

"Thanks Noelle and Trace."

"Do you know what your answer will be when he eventually asks you?" Noelle beat Traci in this time with a question.

"Yeah I do know what I am going to say but I am not telling you. I want Sam to know my answer first."

"Your such a tease Andy, I will get it out of you at some point."

"No you won't." I state to Traci.

Noelle then turned into her former TO role. "Right if you two want to get to parade in time you better get changed."

I was glad that Gail had the day off, as I didn't want to deal with her putting a damper on my great mood.

Traci and I got changed into our uniforms as quickly as we could and made our way to the equipment room to pick up our guns, bags and radios. We surprisingly made it to parade before Sam.

Dov and Chris came into the parade room shortly after Traci and I. I asked "Was Sam still in the locker room when you left?"

"Yeah he was Andy." Chris said. Chris is like the younger brother that I didn't have.

"What has made Swarek happy this morning?" Dov asked me.

"What do you mean?" I was confused.

"Well he was humming and whistling this morning. Which is totally unlike him." Dov said.

"I have no idea." I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

Traci wasn't allowing me not to answer the question. "Andy here had a proper date with Swarek last night. That is why he is happy."

I knew as soon as Traci said that I was in for the barrage of questions from Chris and Dov. So to save all the hassle of the questions, I told them what happened.

Afterwards Chris gave me a hug, "I am happy for you Andy, you deserve to be happy. Swarek is amazing and will treat you right."

"Rock n Roll, Swarek, Rock n Roll. You better bring us something back from Paris and London." Dov said.

"Yeah you better, my girl. I may draw up a list of things to bring me back."

I sat down on my normal chair at the back waiting for Sam to come in.

A few minutes later Sam walked in I caught his eye and he smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV.<strong>

I heard Andy's alarm go off, and it wasn't the most pleasurable sound in the world. I just wanted to stay in bed with Andy all day. I didn't want the feeling of last night to end. I couldn't believe how well it went last night, her reaction to the tickets and the family pendant. I am so glad that she didn't freak out at the promise of marriage, I thought that would have scared her but it didn't. So now the next stage of the seduction of Andy McNally needs to take shape. I feel Andy moving in my arms but I am just so tired this morning that I just want to sleep for a bit longer. Then I felt her move out of my arms, I pretend to be half asleep to catch a quick glimpse of her by the streetlight naked.

As soon as I shut my eyes, I heard Andy put the coffee pot on. I knew that I would need a lot of coffee to get through this early shift. I got up, found my discarded boxers putting them on and padded through to the kitchen. Andy by the time I go there was lost in thought, she didn't feel my arms go round her waist. So I decided to try something that I knew would get her. I bent down and kissed her just at her sensitive spot on her neck. It got her attention.

She turns in my arms, "Morning babe. Did you sleep well?"

I replied, "Morning to you too. I did sleep well last night. Did you?"

"I did. I slept better last night than the previous night. I missed waking up in your arms." Andy said.

"Me too."

"Right, the coffee is on. I am going to jump into the shower quickly, ok."

"Ok, don't use all the hot water like you did the last time." I teased her. The last time we stayed here her hot water ran out quickly.

"I won't, I promise." She placed a kiss on my lips and left me in charge of the coffee as she exited the kitchen to her bathroom.

As the coffee was being made, I picked up our discarded clothing and put the items in the laundry bag that needed to be done. I laid her dress and jacket along with my suit on the nearest chair. So when the next time I was back here I could pick it up. Once the coffee was made, I poured out 2 mugs and I quickly drank mine.

True to her word Andy was quick in the shower and I heard her call out. "Bathroom is free now."

So I walked towards Andy with my bag in my hand, gave her a quick kiss on her cheek, "Coffee is out. I will be 10 minutes."

Showering quickly and changing into my civilian clothing, I walk out of the bedroom to find Andy sitting on the sofa with the news channel on. We don't get much time to read the papers, so it's the only time we find out what is going on in the world is via TV. I walk up behind her placing my hands on her shoulders, she looks up at me and I bend down and kiss her. Then I say, "You ready to go?"

She responds, "I am." She stands up and walks towards the kitchen.

I hold out our travel mugs that I had filled before my shower. With our bags in our hands we leave the apartment and head to work. The ride was quiet which was good for me, I was still tired and it meant that I could drink my coffee before it got cold.

Pulling up in to the parking lot at the station, I saw Jerry heading into the station with Nash. I began to wonder if Nash had told Jerry about her going shopping with Andy for our date last night.

Andy jumps out of the truck and is waiting for me to get out too. I gave her a quick kiss. I put my arm around her shoulders as we walk into the station. We get close to the female locker room, when Jerry calls out to me, "Sammy can I see you now?"

"What does he want?" Andy asks me.

"No idea." I shrug my shoulders. "I better go and see what he wants. I will see you at parade. Love you."

"See you at parade too, love you too." Andy gets up onto her tiptoes and kisses me on the cheek before heading into the female locker room.

I walk down the hallway to where I think Jerry will be. He calls out to me from Callaghan's old office was, "In here."

I walk in. "What's up Jer?" placing my bag on the empty table.

"What's this I hear that you and McNally went on a date yesterday. Is that right?"

"Yeah, it's right. Nash told you?"

"She did. Why do I hear the news from my girlfriend and not my best friend?" Jerry sounded annoyed.

"Well I didn't ask her out on the date till she passed her interview with Frank. Then we had to head back onto the streets. You were out dealing with the missing person. So I didn't have time to speak to you."

"Oh, ok then." Jerry's tone changed from annoyed to acceptance of my reason for not telling him. "So how did it go man?"

"Great."

"Is that all I am going to get?"

I hoped Andy wasn't getting the same treatment from Traci. If she was then Jerry and Traci are so a like and suited to each other. They are like dogs with a bone they won't give up it for anything.

"For your information, I did the whole flowers and dinner thing. Then I gave her two gifts."

"What did you give her?"

I sighed, "Plane tickets for 6 days in Paris and 2 days in London and a family pendant."

"Geez Sammy, that is great for you. Now I am going to have to step it up with Traci because of you. You have set the bar high." Jerry rubbed the back of his neck.

"You are lucky that you have Traci living with you."

"When are you going to make the next move?"

"What do you mean? Moving in with me or marriage?"

"Both if you put it that way."

"I am going to ask her very soon on both."

"Really? You ready to make the next step?"

"I am."

"When?"

"That wouldn't be fair on Andy if I told you before I asked her."

"I agree."

"Good, I better get changed before parade. You better not breathe a word of this to Ollie or I won't be hearing the end of it."

"Too late buddy." Jerry points at the door.

I turn around to find Frank and Oliver leaning in the doorway. "Great."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I look at Jerry.

"Why didn't you tell me brother?" Oliver looked annoyed too.

"What did you hear?" I didn't want to go over it all again.

"All of it."

"So you know why I didn't get a chance to tell you. I was going to."

"Right as much as I want to hear about this date that has been a long time coming. You two better get to parade soon or I will have you both desked today. Sam, when you put that ring on Andy's finger, we will have to talk." Frank spoke.

"Understand." I picked up my bag and walked out of the office towards the locker room.

"Congratulations, brother." Oliver spoke as I passed him.

Oliver followed me and continued to chat away, but I wasn't listening properly. I just nodded and said yes or no at what would seem the appropriate points.

Entering the locker room I find Collins, Epstein and Diaz all getting dressed. As per usual I didn't really talk to them unless they spoke to me. I started to hum the Eric Clapton song Wonderful Tonight I played last night to Andy. I got dressed quickly and picked up the rest of my kit and headed to the parade room.

When I walked into the room, I caught Andy looking at me and I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. You will be pleased to hear the next chapter will be the the Paris chapter or chapters. Please review, thanks. <strong>


	20. Paris

**Here is my next installment of this story. I am not too happy with this chapter, it doesn't seem to sit with me but i hope you like it. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. I am so happy with the comments i have received. There are a couple of surprises in this chapter 1 good and one bad. Enjoy this chapter.  
><strong>

**A.N. Thanks to SoWritten and Margie311 for their encouragement in writing this chapter. They gave me support on Twitter when i was tearing my hair out while writing this. So thanks ladies. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Paris<strong>

They were nearing the end of their last shift before Sam and Andy head off to Paris. Sam still hadn't had his chat with Frank to find out if he was going to be allowed off report. Andy was out of the car dealing with a speeder; Sam was sitting in the cruiser.

The radio came to life, "1504 can you return to the station your staff sergeant would like to talk to Officer Swarek?"

Sam picked up the radio, "1504, copy that. Can you let him know that our ETA will be about 20 minutes?"

"Will do 1504."

Sam got out of the cruiser and called out to Andy, "McNally when you are done, we have to return to the station. Best wants to see me."

"Ok, I will be a couple of more minutes."

Sam sits back in the cruiser; he is hoping that when Frank talks to him that he will be off report when they return from Paris. Both of them were getting more excited as the time got closer, but Andy was the most excited. It was one of her dreams that she wanted to come true and Sam was happy to do so.

Andy returned to the cruiser and Sam turned to her. "Right lets go and see what Frank wants me for."

"You worried?" Andy bit her lower lip.

"Kind of but it should be ok." Sam tried to sound confident for him and Andy.

They made their way back to the station, when Sam cut the engine. "Can you clean out the cruiser, so I can get inside?"

"Sure, I was planning on doing it. I will start on the paperwork afterwards. Good luck." Andy leant across the computer and gave Sam a kiss.

"Thanks." Then he got out of the cruiser and headed off to Frank's office.

Walking through the station, Sam was nervous as he was hoping the start of the vacation would be good. Lucky for Sam nobody stopped to talk to him, so he walked up the steps outside Frank's office.

Frank saw Sam and waved him in. "Sam take a seat."

"Ok, boss." Sam hated calling Frank boss, but as this was an official meeting he better keep to proper titles, then he took a seat at the other end of Frank's desk.

"Sam, I am going to keep this meeting short, I know you have paperwork to do and you will be wanting to get away quickly."

"Thanks."

"Right, I am pleased to let you know that you have been removed from report. Now, I hope to god that you don't do anything as stupid as you and Andy did again. You not only put Andy's life in danger but as you know that you put yours in bigger danger. From now on, like I said to Andy, I will not be mentioning the whole Brennan case again. Sammy, remember one more slip and I will be forced to take your badge away from you."

Sam nodded.

"So you both can go to Paris, knowing that you are free from the restrictions of being on report. Just one more thing before, I let you go, when you eventually put a ring on Andy's finger. I am going to have to split your partnership up as it is against the rules. So when that happens please let me know."

"I will." Sam knew that would happen when he did eventually propose to Andy. He was prepared for it and he hope that Andy was too.

"So are you both looking forward to your vacation?" Frank said leaning back in his chair.

Sam relaxed back in his chair, "Definitely, this will be my first proper vacation in about 5 years. So I am looking forward to seeing Paris, but I think Andy is looking forward to it more. You should see the list of things that she wants to see, when she gets there. I just want it to be us and with seeing the major sites but what Andy wants I am going to give her. Trying to take a leaf out of Oliver's book on that one, keep them happy makes for happy life."

"You know that is true, I am trying to do that with Noelle at the moment, it's not that easy with the pregnancy hormones. You have all this to come when you decide to have kids."

"Frank, one step at a time, we haven't got engaged yet or even moved in together." Sam actually smiled thinking about Andy being pregnant with his child.

"Ok, well you better get out of here and get your paperwork done. I want it all done," Frank put emphasis on all. "So that when you get back there is nothing hanging over your heads. If I don't see you before you go, have a great time. See you when you both get back."

"Thanks Frank we will." Sam stood up from his chair and exited the office.

As soon as Sam entered the bullpen, he noticed Andy was talking to someone. He didn't recognise them, they were tall, blonde hair and with a full beard. He thought it looked like Callaghan for a minute as he approached, his hunch was correct. The feelings that rose inside Sam were of jealousy and he hated that.

When Sam reached Andy and Luke he greeted Luke with a civil "Callaghan."

"Swarek" Luke replied.

Andy looked at Sam, "How did it go?"

"I am off." Sam kept his answer short but hoping that Andy would get what he was meaning.

"Great." Andy wanted to get up off her feet and give Sam a hug and a kiss, but with Luke there she thought it would be rubbing his nose in it.

"How are you, Sam?" Luke asked.

"Good, you?"

"Good."

Sam now wanted to know something. "What are you doing back here, I thought you were working somewhere else?"

"I am back here now, as the case that I was working on has finished."

Sam tried to hide his disappointment that Luke had returned.

"Ok" Sam finished his conversation with Luke. Now he turned to Andy, "Andy, how much of the paperwork have you managed to do?"

"I have a few more reports to do then I am done."

"That's good. We don't want to miss our flight." Sam wanted to make it clear to Luke that he and Andy were going away together.

Luke interrupted, "Where are you two going?"

"Sam is taking me to Paris, we leave at 7 tonight." The tone of her voice showed her excitement.

The look of disappointment on Luke's face was visible to both Sam and Andy. Sam was inwardly smiling at the fact that he was proving that him and Andy were going strong.

"Well, I hope you both have a good time. I better go and speak to Frank. See you both when you get back." Luke stood up and left.

"Ok, lets get these reports done then we can get away on our vacation." Sam ordered Andy.

The next 2 hours passed quickly. As both of them worked on their paperwork that needed to be done, even the outstanding paperwork was completed. They both headed to their respective locker rooms, Sam had a quick word with Oliver, handing him the keys to his apartment and his workbag. They weren't heading home; they brought their bags with them. Then headed to the female locker room to meet Andy. Andy came out in her sweats, "I am ready, lets go," taking Sam's hand.

Outside the late afternoon sun was slowly setting, Tommy McNally was standing at Sam's truck. "Come on you two, its not like we have all day."

Tommy was accompanying them to the airport so he could bring Sam's truck back. They were going to be having a meal with Tommy at the airport before they flew away.

"Hi Dad" Andy hugged her dad.

"Hi kiddo."

"Hi son." Tommy addressed Sam, reaching out his hand to shake Sam's hand

"Hi Tommy." Sam shook Tommy's hand.

They all piled into Sam's truck, Sam jumped into the driver seat and Tommy took the passenger seat, Andy took the backseat.

The drive to the airport was full of talk about what happened on shift and the return of Luke. Tommy said he was glad he didn't see Luke or he might have not been responsible for his actions.

On arriving at the airport, they parked up and walked into the terminal building. Sam really wanted a drink, but he thought better of it due to Tommy's problem with alcohol. So they opted for one of the many coffee shops there. They ate some food and drank enough coffee to keep them going, then sat back and had a chat. Andy giving her father orders of what she needed to be done when he was there and most importantly that he kept going to his meetings. Sam never really spent much time with Tommy and Andy together, he loved the close bond between father and daughter even thought they had their struggles.

Andy excused herself to go to the restroom, leaving Tommy and Sam together.

Tommy took this opportunity to speak to Sam, "Sammy son. I want you to look after my girl. If anything happens to her you will hear from me, she is my world."

"I won't allow anything to happen to Andy. I love her too much." Sam stated again to Tommy since they had 'The talk.'

"Good, as long as Andy is happy, then I am happy. So you have my permission to do anything to make her happy." Tommy stated, hoping that Sam may catch what he is meaning.

It took a few seconds for Sam in his slight tiredness to catch on, "I promise I will make her happy, like she makes me."

"That's what I like to hear, son." Tommy smiled, he loved how much Sam adored Andy and how much she reciprocated the feelings back.

Andy returned, "What were you to talking about?"

"I was just saying to Sam, that you should phone me just before you flight takes off. So if I know if it is on time coming back."

"Ok." Andy wasn't full convinced but she didn't want to pry into the conversation between her dad and Sam. "I think it is about time we checked in and went through security."

"Yeah, I think so." Sam stood up and picked up his bag.

Tommy, Sam and Andy walked down to the check in desks.

Andy was in charge of the passports and tickets; Sam was in charge of the Euros. After checking in and getting their boarding passes, it was time for Sam and Andy to head through to the departure gates.

Andy hugged her dad, "See you later, dad. Will call you as often as I can. Take care of yourself."

"You too and have a great time." Tommy replied. Tommy turned to Sam and brought him to a man hug, "Take care of my little girl for me."

"I will, you take care of my baby too." Sam handed Tommy his truck keys.

"I can't promise that I will not go cruising to find some nice lady in it." Tommy teased Andy and Sam.

Andy blushed, "Dad."

"Knock yourself out Tommy." Sam winked.

"Right I am away, have a good time you too and don't do anything that I wouldn't do." Tommy said turning away and heading across the terminal building.

Sam put his arm around Andy's shoulder and walked through the terminal to passport control and security.

Removing their shoes, belts and taking the items out of their pockets, placing them into the little tray to go through the x-ray machine.

Andy got through the metal detector with no problem but Sam didn't.

"Sir, can you please go through, again." The security guard asked.

"Ok." Sam said.

Sam stepped through the metal detector again and it beeped again.

Andy began to laugh, Sam didn't appreciate it and he gave Andy a glare.

"Sir, do you have any metal objects on you?" The same security guard asked.

"No" Sam was beginning to get annoyed now.

"Come over here." He pointed to the marked out area on the floor.

The security guard ran a handheld metal detector over Sam's body.

Sam now knew again what it felt to feel like a criminal.

When the security guard waved the detector down Sam's right pant leg to the bottom, it beeped. "Sir can you take off your sock please?"

Sam bent down took off his sock, then out fell a handcuff key.

"Sir, can I ask why you have a handcuff key in your sock?"

"Well, I am a police officer and I keep a spare key in my sock in case I end up handcuffed. Then I can use it to get out of them."

"I would like to see some identification to prove that you are a officer of the law."

"Ok, we are both cops." Sam pointed in the direction of Andy.

"Is this true?"

"Yes, sir it is."

"I will still need to see some proof."

Sam walked over to the tray with his wallet in and pulled out his Metropolitan Police identity card. Handing it over to the guard.

"Ok, I believe you now. Sorry about that Officer Swarek, have to check."

"That is fine. You have your job to do." Sam tried to keep it civil.

"Have a great vacation officers." The guard replied.

"We will." Andy spoke

Sam took his items, which Andy had. "Trust you to be the one to cause trouble." Andy teased.

"Your not funny McNally." Then smiled. "Right time for a drink before we board our flight."

"Sound good."

They walked through the duty free area, past a couple of stores and then they found a bar.

"Sam, I will get these drinks, go and find us a table. Scotch?"

"Yeah."

Sam found a table and sat down, he still couldn't believe that he couldn't get through security.

Andy returned with their drink. "I still can't believe we are on our way to Paris."

"Well we are, so you ready to have a good time?"

"I am. So lets make a toast to Paris."

"Paris." They both said in unison taking a drink of their drinks.

Then there was an announcement over the speakers, "Flight AF2321, To Charles De Gaulle is now boarding. Make your way to the departure gate."

"Looks, like that is us." Sam swallowed his drink.

Andy nodded, downing her drink quickly and headed off with Sam to the departure gate.

Once they were on the plane, everything was secured in the overhead locker and they were belted in. The flight crew went through the demonstration, just before they took off. As they taxied to the runway, Sam took Andy's hand in his and kissed the back of it, then he turned to Andy and smiled, Andy returned the smile.

Now they were in the sky and en route to Paris, "I think we should get some sleep." Andy turned to Sam.

"Sounds good to me." Sam shut his eyes.

Andy pulled up the armrest between them she put her head on Sam's shoulder and drifted off to sleep. They missed the service of the food, due to them sleeping the entire journey.

The captain asking the flight crew to prepare for landing awaked Sam, he turned to Andy. "Andy, time to wake up." Stroking her face.

"What?" Andy said sleepily, rubbing her hands over her eyes.

"We are about to land." he began to stretch out his aching muscles from sleeping upright in the chair.

"Wow, I didn't think I would have slept for the whole journey."

"We were tired after working a full shift. So it is understandable."

"You are right." Andy stretched out.

They made their descent in to the airport and touched down.

The female steward announced their arrival, "Welcome to Charles De Gaulle Airport. The local time is 8.40am. We hope you had an enjoyable flight with us and safe travel to your destination. Thanks for travelling with us."

Sam and Andy changed their watches so they were now on Paris time. After getting off the plane and going through immigration, which neither had a problem with and then collecting their luggage and then they cleared customs.

Andy turned to Sam, "We are here in Paris. I can't thank you enough my dearest Sam for what you have done for me."

"You are welcome, sweetheart." Sam placed a kiss on Andy's lips. "Lets get the train in to the centre and get to our hotel and start our vacation."

Walking through the building towards the train station, Andy pulled out her notes of what to do. Andy had planned this part of the journey.

Sam just shook his head but smiled at the same time.

Once they got their tickets for the train, they boarded the RER train into Gare Du Nord train station and took the 15-minute cab ride to their hotel.

Their hotel was on a quiet street, with a café on the corner. It looked just like a typical house but as soon as you walked in, it was a beautiful hotel. There was a staircase leading up to the entrance of the hotel.

A middle-aged woman came up to meet them, "Welcome to Hotel de Alice. How can I help you?" she said in French-English accent.

"We have a booking here, Mr Samuel Swarek and Ms Andrea McNally."

The woman waved them over to the desk in the lobby area. "Yes we have you here. Where are you from?"

"We are from Toronto in Canada." Andy spoke.

"You have come a long way, well I hope you will enjoy your stay with us. Thierry will show you to you room." The woman waved over the man standing at the door. "If you have any questions please feel free to ask and we will help you. Someone will be around 24hours."

"Thank you." Sam responded.

Thierry spoke, "Would you like to follow me."

They followed Thierry up the staircase to their room; Andy was just taking in their surroundings.

"Here is your room and here are your keys. Downstairs is the restaurant and the breakfast room. Like Josephine said, if you have any questions, just ask."

"Thank you." Andy spoke this time.

Upon entering the room, Andy went extremely quiet, which worried Sam.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing, this room is beautiful."

"I have to agree with you on that." Sam took in their surroundings.

The room was big, white walls, a large king sized bed with what looked like an old provincial style headboard, an old provincial wardrobe. Then there was a small-contained kitchenette hidden in the cupboards and also there was French style chairs and table in the room. The bedding was white with a hint of lilac on the throw and a few cushions on the bed.

Andy walked over onto the bed and saw a tray sitting on the bed. It was a selection of fruits and chocolate. There was a card on the tray, Andy picked it up and read it, "Mr Swarek and Ms McNally. Hope you enjoy your stay here. Yours Alice Management."

"Sam look at this, this is amazing." Andy couldn't stop smiling, then handed the card over to Sam.

"That is incredibly sweet." Sam smiled. Sam placed the card back on the tray, "Right I am going to get a shower and then we can head off and explore this city. Plus get something to eat, I am starving."

"Sounds like a plan, I will unpack my bag while I am waiting for you." Andy placed a kiss on Sam's lips. "Do you want me to do yours?"

"No it's ok, I will do it when I get out."

Sam unzipped his bag and grabbed his wash bag that was on top of it and headed in the shower. The bathroom was big too; it had a full sized jacuzzi in it. Sam stripped off and stood in the shower, he allowed the water to run over him, it helped ease the cricks in his neck from sleeping on the plane. After doing what he needed to do he walked out of the bathroom with the white towel wrapped around his waist.

When Sam walked out with the towel around his waist, Andy almost dropped what she had in her hands, "Sam, did you really have to do that. Come out with the towel wrapped round you?"

"Do you see something you like?"

"Yeah, I do but if you don't get some clothes on we will not make it out of this hotel room."

"Well that is what I am about to do, I forgot to take clothing in."

"Ok, right I am off to shower. See you in a bit." Picking up the clothes she put on one of the chairs.

Sam dressed quickly and unpacked his bag into the drawers and the wardrobe space that Andy had left.

Andy emerged from the bathroom fully dressed, "That bathroom is huge."

"Are you ready to go and see this city that you love so much." Sam smiled.

"Yeah you bet ya, I can't wait to see this city with the man I love." Andy circled her arms around Sam's waist, placing a kiss on his lips. "Let me get my camera, bag, jacket and we are ready to go."

Sam and Andy headed out of the hotel to the small café at the corner of their street. Sam noticed how busy the streets were with people and traffic. "This place is busy."

"Yeah it is."

Sam and Andy sat down on one of the tables outside the café; it was late winter early spring weather. They ordered a typical French breakfast of, Hot Chocolate, pastries, jelly and orange juice. Sam couldn't help looking at Andy who was busy people watching and taking in her new surroundings. She had a smile on her face as big as he had seen on her. They ate their food, which they both needed as they hadn't had anything to eat since the airport in Toronto.

Andy picked up her small digital camera, "Smile Sam."

Sam smiled, and Andy took the picture. Sam took the camera off Andy and took a picture of her.

"Ok, we ready to explore?" Andy spoke

"Yeah, lets go."

Andy placed enough Euros on the table to cover the bill.

Sam took Andy's hand in his as they crossed the road and began to walk down this little side street. They talked about little things that they were seeing. Then Andy spotted something in the sky, "Look Sam I think that is the top of the Eiffel Tower," point to it in the sky.

"You maybe right. Lets keep walking and see if we can see more of it."

Andy nodded.

They continued down this street and they came out at the jardins du trocadero, which had at the far end, the Eiffel Tower. Andy began to smile again, "Wow Sam. I didn't think our hotel was as close to the Eiffel Tower. You're amazing." Andy hugged Sam.

"You're amazing too, Andy." Sam placed a kiss on Andy's lips.

Andy took her camera out and took a picture of it with Sam in the foreground.

"When are we going to go up the tower?" Andy asked Sam.

"I was thinking that we should take one of those open top bus tours to see the sights then it will give us our bearings for the rest of the week. How does that sound?"

"Sounds perfect."

So they walked down through the famous jardins du trocadero and found the stop for the bus tours just underneath the tower.

They paid for the 2-day ticket, so they could use it tomorrow to hop on and off the bus, then. Taking their seat on top of the bus, they began their journey. Andy snuggled up against Sam, as Sam's arm was draped around her shoulder.

The first stop for them was, Saint-Louis-des-Invalides church houses the tomb of Napoleon., then they passed the Rodin museum, Tuileries Garden was the next stop across the Seine. Sam and Andy listened to the tour guide giving them bits of information to each sight they saw. They moved on to the next stop was the Louvre, then on to Notre Dame, then it took them to the Concorde square where Marianne Antoinette and Louie the 14th were beheaded at the guillotine, then they made their way down the Champs Elysees towards the Arc de Triomphe and then back to the Eiffel Tower. The tour took them over 2 hours. Andy was like an excited child and enjoyed the tour.

"This city is more beautiful than I imagined it would be. I still have to pinch myself to believe that I am actually here."

"It is beautiful and it helps to be with the most beautiful woman in the world."

Andy blushed, as they got off the bus.

"Who is that woman?" Andy teased.

"Shut up, McNally." Sam brought her into his arms and kissed her. "What do you want to do, now?"

"I was thinking we could head back up the road to our hotel but keep walking and take in the Arc De Triomphe, if that is ok with you?"

"Sounds good to me, you lead the way. You have the map." Sam put his hand on the small of Andy's back.

The walked back up the street they originally walked down and walked past their hotel up to the other end of the street to the Arc. When they arrived, they noticed how busy it was with traffic.

Sam looked at Andy, "Could you imagine this back home?"

"Nope, its bad enough but this is crazy." As cars, mopeds, motorbikes and buses all battled around it to get around it to their destination.

"It would be a nightmare to direct traffic. Do you have video on your phone or your camera, I would love to show this to Oliver, Jerry and Frank."

"Yeah, I do on both." Andy flipped her camera onto video mode and took a video of the traffic. "Done."

"What do you want to do?" Sam asked.

"What do you want to do, Sam this isn't only my vacation it is yours too?" Andy wanted Sam to make a decision.

"Why don't we go back to he hotel and have some dinner and after take a walk along the seine before having a relatively early night. Tomorrow it will be both our choices of where we want to go." Sam looked at his watch it was now nearly 5pm.

"I like the sound of that. I know it didn't sleep comfortably on the plane."

They made their way back to the hotel and were greeted by Josephine. "Welcome back Monsieur Swarek and Mademoiselle McNally. Did you have a good afternoon out, in our city?"

"Yes we did, Josephine. Thank you for asking. Its Sam and Andy by the way." Sam responded to Josephine.

"Ok, Sam and Andy it is."

"Thank you for the fruit and chocolates in our room, it was a lovely surprise along with the card."

"Your welcome Andy. We do it everyday for our guests."

"We are just heading up to our room then we will be down for dinner."

"Well, I will see you both when you return." Josephine said

Sam and Andy headed upstairs to their room to freshen up for dinner, then returned downstairs to have dinner. Before they left for Paris, Sam and Andy had agreed to stick to a budget for each day of their time in Paris with a little extra for the final night.

Once back downstairs they went to the restaurant and had some dinner from the vast menu. Josephine came across after they were finished. "I hope you enjoyed your meal. What are you plans for the evening?"

Andy spoke, "We are just going to have a walk along the river before coming back. We slept on the plane but it wasn't comfortable after spending 9 hours working before that?"

"What do you both do, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Andy and I are police officers in Toronto."

"Did you meet each other at work?"

"We did in a way, it's a long story." Andy blushed. "Thank you for a lovely meal we are going to head out now. We will see you around."

"Have a lovely evening, will probably see you at breakfast tomorrow."

They headed back down the road towards the Eiffel Tower seeing it lit up at night was an amazing sight. They walked along the bank of the River Seine for a while taking in some of the sights by night, the walked as far as the Place De La Concorde and walked back up the Champs Elysees to their hotel. They chatted about nothing much at all, plus they were enjoying people watching too.

Once back in the hotel, the tiredness caught up with then and it was time for bed. Sam turned the bed down while Andy went and changed in the bathroom.

When Andy came out, Sam's breath was caught when he looked at what Andy was wearing. It was a short black and purple chemise; it showed off her amazing figure and was just above the knees, which extenuates her tanned legs.

"Andy, you look stunning." Sam managed to speak.

"Thank you, I bought it for our trip. I am glad you like it. I have a couple more with me." Andy winked.

"If I wasn't as tired, that would be on the floor within a few seconds." Sam was so annoyed that he was tired he wanted to make love to Andy.

"Yeah me too, we have 5 more nights here." Andy said crawling into bed.

"I will be a few minutes." Sam made his way to the bathroom.

Sam quickly did what he had to do and came out to find Andy had fallen asleep. He quietly climbed into bed and turned off the lights. Andy sensed Sam had joined her and pulled herself towards Sam, Sam wrapped his arm around her and fell asleep really quickly.

**Day 2. **

Sam and Andy got up early on the second day of their vacation to Paris. They decided to use their tour tickets they paid for, so would pick up the bus after a walking along the embankment towards Notre Dame. They looked around the famous Cathedral taking in the magnificent interior, from the stain glass windows and the high vaulted ceiling, it left Andy in awe, then they sat in the small peaceful garden at the rear in each others arms.

Sam choice was to go and look at the Sorbonne University. When they looked around the building they saw, Sam commented that if something didn't happen to Sarah, he could have seen himself studying some place like the Sorbonne. The child in Andy wanted to jump into the fountain and splash around.

On the tour the next place to visit was the Jardin des Plantes botanical garden and then visited the Museum of Natural History. While in the garden, Sam and Andy stopped and had some lunch they picked up on the way to Notre Dame. Andy wished that they had time to do these things back in Toronto.

Sam was impressed when he saw the Parc de Bercy, a sports and entertainment arena. Andy wanted to get off and shoot some hoops, if they had a hoop inside.

The final stop on the tour was to Paris's city hall, the made the short walk to the Pompidou Center Museum of Modern Art. Sam observation was that it looked so different from the building around it. Andy was surprised at how much Sam was taking in and commenting. Andy loved the inside how new and streamlined it was. Outside the Pompidou Center, there was something that made both Sam and Andy laugh. It was the Stravinsky fountain, the funny shaped and coloured animals, to the pair of lips that spouted water.

They then went to have a relaxing night around the city hitting a few bars.

**Day 3. **

First stop of the day for them it was a visit to Le Grenier a Pain bakery. Then they took their first ride on the Paris Metro towards the Père Lachaise Cemetery, Sam wanted to visit the grave of Jim Morrison of The Doors and Oscar Wilde's. Then they thought to cheer themselves up from going to the graveyard that they deserve a treat. So Sam took Andy to Laduree bakery, for their famous coloured macaroons. They took some of the back streets of the city to get away from their fellow tourist. Night came and they spent it just the two of them in bed, cuddled up in each other's arms. Everything felt right in the world.

**Day 4. **

In the late morning / early afternoon they headed to the Louvre Museum, Andy wanted to see the Mona Lisa painting. When they saw it, Sam couldn't see what all the fuss was about a picture of a woman. Sam was on the other hand more happy to see Claude Monet's Water Lilies painting in Musée de l'Orangerie just a short but romantic stroll through The Tuileries Garden taking in the grand basin. As the sun was setting, Sam eventually gave in to Andy who was kept on going on about going up the Eiffel Tower. Sam and Andy made their way up to observation deck in one of the lifts in the leg of the tower. Andy took pictures of the views of the city of Paris, making sure that Sam was in almost all of them. They stopped at the side the sun was setting and Andy leaned back in Sam's arms, taking in the sight in front of her. They also visited the gift shop, so they could take back souvenirs of their trip and also for their friends. The final thing they did that day was going to be the early evening River Seine boat tour. They saw some of the places they saw during the day but at night, they listened to the Captain of the boat give them a guided tour.

**Day 5. **

They decided on their second to last day in Paris to have some fun while going and seeing the last sights on Andy's list. After having a long sleep and a much more leisurely breakfast, they headed out to see some more of the city. They spent the early afternoon into the evening in the Montmartre district of Paris. First visiting Clignancourt Flea Market they browsed the stalls that were set out. Andy was enjoying seeing the antique dresses that were on sale and she wished her bag was big enough to take a few home. Sam loved to see the furniture that was on sale; he looked at one specific bureau that reminded him of something that his grandmother had. They wandered around the fruit and vegetable market nearby; Sam loved this he would have loved to have something like that in Toronto. They purchased some strawberries and some fruit to share, while walking to their next stop. Next stop was the Sacré-Cœur Basilica taking in the stunning views from the church after climbing the many steps up to the church. Inside Andy thought it was different from Notre Dame, it wasn't as busy in the décor, which she liked it was more simple. Sam was trying to for Andy's sake more enthusiastic but he was like, once you have seen one church they almost all look the same after a while. They sat on the grass at the steps of the Sacre Coeur eating the remainder of the fruit.

Andy turned to Sam, "I don't want to go home. I just want to stay here with you."

Sam replied, "I don't want to go home either. I am enjoying this time just the two of us." Placed a chaste kiss on Andy's lips.

They made their way to a museum dedicated to Salvador Dali then they found by chance a small market square of art work called Place Du Terte. With some persuasion, Andy managed to get Sam to sit for one of the artists to draw his picture in charcoal and in the same picture the artist drew Andy.

After the drawing was completed, Andy looked at the picture, "That is amazing. Where are we going to put it?"

"You could put it up in your bedroom." Sam said but he wanted to say something else but he thought it wasn't the right time.

"Ok, then you can see it when you stay over."

They had some dinner at one of the many small restaurants in the square before heading off to their final stop of the night. Sam took more persuasion to go to this next venue of anything they had already done on their vacation. Andy had to agree to a few sexual favors for Sam to agree but he eventually relented to go to the Moulin Rouge. They went to the late show and had some champagne while watching the show. Andy was fascinated with the female dancers even though she couldn't tell what they were saying in the speaking parts. Sam eventually got into the show as the female dancers wore less clothing, which earned him a kick in the shins from Andy.

After the show was finished, they headed back to their hotel for Andy to start repaying the favors she had to work off.

**Day 6 – The Final Day in Paris. **

It was a late start for Sam and Andy the final day of their trip to Paris it wasn't the end of their vacation, they headed to London tomorrow morning. Once they got out of bed, they threw on some clothing and headed for a late breakfast. Andy wanted to go to a few of the boutique clothing stores on the Champs Elysees to pick up something for Traci, Freya and Sarah. Today for them was a sad day as they were only a few days till they headed back to Toronto and back to reality.

After they had hit a few clothing stores, they headed back to the hotel for some rest as the walking they had done was catching up with them. Tonight they were going to celebrate their last night in Paris in relative style. Sam was looking forward to tonight where they would dress up for the first time since their date back in Toronto.

Sam was dressed in a black suit with a white shirt opened at the collar. Andy loved to see Sam dressed in a suit he looked even hotter. Andy came out of the bathroom dressed in red fitted dress that came to just above her knees, which extenuates her curvy figure. Her hair was down and straight and her make up was simple.

"Andy you look, wow." Sam said as he walked closer to her.

"Well thank you. You don't look too bad yourself, Mr Swarek." Andy said as Sam stopped in front of her.

Sam smiled, "Are you ready to go?"

"You going to tell me where we are going?" Sam had arranged this all on his own and Andy wanted to know.

"You will find out soon enough. Have you got your camera and phone?"

"Yeah, they are in my purse. Why do you ask?"

"I just have a feeling that you are going to need it." Sam winked.

Andy grabbed her jacket and bag and they were out of the door of the room.

On arriving at the lobby area of the hotel, they were met by Josephine.

"Well, do you both look amazing, where are you both off to, this evening?" Josephine said looking at Sam and Andy dressed.

"Josephine, I don't know, Sam here," Andy patted Sam on the chest. " He won't tell me. He says its all a surprise."

"Well I don't want to spoil the surprise."

Sam spoke, "Josephine can you call us a cab to take us to this address." Sam pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Josephine.

"No problem Sam." Josephine turned away towards the desk to call the cab with a wink.

Sam and Andy stood together waiting for Josephine to return.

"Come on Sam tell me where we are going?" Andy pouted.

"No, you have to wait."

Josephine returned, "Your cab will be here shortly. Do you want a glass of Champagne will you wait?"

"That would be lovely, Josephine." Andy said, she needed a drink to calm the nerves in her stomach.

"I would." Sam said.

Josephine went behind the desk and came back with 2 glasses of Champagne.

"You planned this Swarek, didn't you?" Andy looked at Sam

"How did you know?" Sam smiled.

"Well I am not a trained investigator for nothing and it was too convenient for Josephine to have two glasses on stand by."

"You got me McNally."

"You have got that right, I have got you and I am not letting you go." Andy took the glass from Josephine.

"I am not letting you go either." Sam took a sip of his glass, followed by larger sip.

A middle aged French man, "Taxi for Monsieur Swarek", interrupted the teasing.

"That is us." Sam said to the driver.

"Ok. Taxi is out side." The driver said.

"Ok, Andy I am going to ask you to trust me. When we get down the front stairs, I am going to put a blindfold over your eyes as I don't want to spoil the surprise."

"I trust you but is this necessary?" Andy was now getting more and more confused.

"Yes it is necessary, lets go." Sam put his arm out for Andy to grab hold of.

"Have a good evening you too." Josephine called out to a retreating Sam and Andy.

At the bottom of the stairs, Sam stopped and produced a black blindfold. He stood behind Andy and tied it around her eyes. He guided Andy out to the cab that was waiting. After he got Andy into the cab he ran round and got in to the other side.

"Where to Monsieur?" The cab driver asked.

Sam produced another note from his pocket; he didn't want to say where they were going so not to spoil the surprise. He handed the note to the driver.

With Andy in the dark and not knowing where she was going, it made her nervous. She hated surprises and that is why she asked Sam not to keep secrets from her.

The drive to their destination was short. After paying the driver he got out and helped Andy out of the cab. Sam walked a few more paces while holding onto Andy, then stopped.

"Andy are you ready to find out where you are having dinner this evening?" Sam knew that was a silly question and deserved a silly answer back.

"Yes, yes and yes." The impatience in Andy's voice was palpable.

Sam placed his hands around the blindfold and untied the knot.

It took Andy's eyes a few seconds to adjust to being able to see.

"Look up Sam said." Gazing his eyes upwards.

Andy followed suit gazing upwards. "Sam really, we are having dinner at the Eiffel Tower?"

"Yes we are."

Andy felt like she was about to cry with emotion of how perfect this date has started out.

Sam placed a kiss on Andy's lips.

They took the short elevator ride up to the 1st floor and walked the short walk towards the 58 Tour Eiffel Restaurant.

On arriving at the restaurant, they were met by a young blonde waitress. "Welcome to 58 Tour Eiffel, how can I help you?"

"We have a booking under the name of Swarek."

"Let me go and check."

Andy looked around taking in the surroundings; it was a very modern restaurant with a metal spiral staircase. Her eyes kept bouncing around trying to take everything in.

"This is beautiful Sam."

"Yes it is but not as beautiful as you are." Sam gave a full on dimpled smile.

A second or two later the waitress returned, "We have your booking, would you follow me."

They walked up the staircase hand in hand; Sam's palm was a bit sweaty.

The restaurant was half full of other couples, families and groups of people.

They came to a halt at their window table, which over looked the Trocadero.

Sam pulled out Andy's seat while she shrugged off her jacket placing it on the back. After Andy was seated, Sam sat down himself.

"Do you like your surprise?" Sam asked Andy.

"Yes, I love it. How did you manage to pull this all together?"

"I had a little help in the name of Josephine. She helped me put the last few touches together." Sam reached across the table taking Andy's hand in his.

"Well, I will have to thank Josephine when we get back."

"Would you like a drink?" The waitress asked.

"Yes, I would like a glass of Bordeaux please." Andy replied.

"Sir?"

"Same."

"Ok, I will be right back." The waitress walked away.

"This view is spectacular." Andy said looking out of the window.

"Yes it is but not as good as my view." Sam looked at Andy.

"Sam" Andy blushed.

The waitress returned with their drinks and the menus. She placed the glasses on their table and walked away.

Andy picked up her glass, "Sam, I just want to say something to you now. So please don't interrupt."

Sam nodded.

"I can't thank you enough for bringing me here. It was always my dream to come here with the man that I love. Well thanks to you, I have come here and I have come with the man that I truly love. It's been the most special time in my life and it is something I will never forget for the rest of my life. So thank you so much and I love you a little more each day."

Sam choked up hearing these words from Andy. "It has been my pleasure and I love you too."

Andy toasted, "To us."

Sam responded with "To us."

They took a drink of their wine staring into each other's eyes. Sam could feel for the first time in his heart content, looking at Andy he knew he was in the right place with the right person.

The waitress returned to take their order. After ordering their food and eating their food, they talked about the things they had seen and done on the vacation.

Just after dessert and before the mignardises, Sam stood up took a breath and walked around to where Andy was sitting and got down on bended knee.

"What are you doing Sam?" Andy said and could feel her blushing with embarrassment.

"Andrea Marie McNally, you are the most important person in my life. I want to wake up with you every single morning and got to bed with you every night. You changed my life for the better since you barrelled your way into my life the day you arrested me. So what I am asking down on bended knee. Will you do the honor of becoming Mrs Samuel Swarek? Andy will you marry me?" Sam reached into his pocket and produced a ring.

Andy looked around the restaurant as people were looking at them. In a quiet voice she said, "Yes, I will marry you Sam."

Sam took the ring out of the box and placed it on Andy's ring finger. Then he closed the distant between them and kissed Andy.

The kiss was soft and passionate.

As soon as Andy heard the group around them clap, she broke away from the kiss. "Can you sit down, please?"

"I will do what ever my fiancée wants." Sam liked the sound of that.

Andy looked at the ring on her finger; it was a small ring with 1 slightly larger diamond surrounded with 2 slightly smaller diamonds on white gold. The smile on her face was as bright as the sparkle from the diamonds on her ring. "Sam this is beautiful."

"I am glad you liked it."

"I don't like it, I love it. Where did you get it and how did you figure out my size?"

"In regards to your first question, I brought the ring all the way from Toronto. The second part, one night you fell asleep with your arm across my chest. So I used a piece of yarn that I stashed in my nightstand and tied it round your finger. So I used that to go to the jewellers."

"Wow. If you don't want to answer this I will respect you. How did you manage to afford this vacation and my ring, you earn a bit more than me?"

"I will answer it. The department gave me some compensation for the injuries I suffered on the Brennan case, so I used that. I thought you and I were a better investment than sticking it in the bank and the interest I would get would be nothing. Compared to the investment in our future together." Sam smiled.

"I don't know what to say." Andy said quietly as her emotions were now going into overdrive.

"You said enough when you said yes."

The waitress came back with a couple of glasses of champagne and some mignardises. "The champagne is on behalf of the management, congratulations."

"Thank you." They both said in unison.

"Can you please take a picture of us please?" Andy asked the waitress.

"My pleasure."

Andy handed her phone over to the waitress after setting it up for her.

Sam and Andy sat at the table with there hands linked together with Andy ring being in the middle of the picture. They both smiled with happiness and the picture was taken.

Sam picked up his champagne glass, "To our future," Andy responded the same.

"I got to call my dad and let him know, if it ok with you?"

"It is fine with me, that is why I said you many need your phone."

Andy picked up her phone from the table and dialled Tommy's number putting it on speakerphone.

Once Tommy picked up, "_Hello." _

"Hey dad."

_"Hey kiddo. How are you and Sammy enjoying Paris?"_

"We are loving Paris. How are things with you?"

_"Things are great, I have been checking on your apartment and let Sammy know his truck is still in once piece."_

"Hi Tommy, glad to hear that."

_"I didn't know that Sammy could hear me."_

"Well you are on speakerphone. I have something to tell you, dad."

_"What is that?"_

"I am getting married, Sam has just proposed to me and I said yes."

"_That is amazing, congratulations to you both. I am so happy for you. Sammy you're a good man and welcome to the family." _ You could hear the Tommy fighting back the emotions on the other end.

"Thank you, Tommy." Sam was pleased to hear that Tommy was happy for them both.

"Dad, can you do me a favour. Can you not tell anyone, I think," Andy looked at Sam "We want to tell people ourselves when we get back from London in 3 days time."

Sam nodded in agreement.

_"I can do that for you kiddo. Right I am going to have to go as I am just heading out for my meeting, so I won't keep you too chatting. You both have got some celebrating to do. Congratulations Andy and Sam, will see you at the airport on Wednesday night."_

"Thanks dad and we will see you on Wednesday."

"See you later Tommy and I promise to take good care of your daughter."

"_I know you will Sam, you are a good man. See you." _ Tommy ended the call.

"Well it looks like your dad is happy for us."

"Yeah he is. Now its your turn to phone Sarah and let her know."

"I think so."

Sam pulled out of his pocket his phone and dialled Sarah.

Sarah picked up, _"Hello." _

"Hi Sarah, its me."

_"Hey little brother, how are you and Andy enjoying Paris?"_

"It's been great and don't shout as you are on speakerphone."

_"Ok, so what do we owe the pleasure of this phone call from over the Atlantic?"_

"I thought I would call and let you know that Andy and I are getting married."

Sam hid the phone under the napkin when Sarah began to scream.

"Calm down Sarah," Sam ordered his sister.

Sarah took an audible deep breath. _"Congrats little brother, I am so happy for you and Andy. Welcome to the Swarek family Andy. I knew from the moment I met you Andy that you were the one for my little brother and you make him happy."_

"Thanks Sarah, he makes me happy too." Andy smiled looking at Sam.

"Sarah, you can let the rugrats and Ben know. But if you hear from Jerry or Oliver, can you not mention the news to them. I want to tell them when we return to work."

_"Sure, I can do that. I have had Oliver calling to see if I had heard from you. I think your best friend is missing you."_

"What I am thinking he is missing more is the free drinks at the Penny. His wallet must be taking a hit."

Andy, Sam and Sarah laughed.

"Right sis, we have to go now. We have to head back to the hotel as we are leaving for London in the morning. It's a walk from the Eiffel tower back to our hotel. We will see you when we get back."

_"Ok, enjoy the rest of your night. We will see you when we are up in Toronto in a few weeks. Congratulations again, love you both."_

"Thanks Sarah," Andy replied.

"Love you too Sarah, see you soon." Sam hung up the phone

"Are you ready to head back to our hotel and continue the celebrations." Sam wiggled his eyebrows.

"That sounds like a plan." Andy finished of her champagne.

"Lets get out of here." Sam stood up and helped Andy stand up and help her put on her jacket. The waitress came up to them. "Are you leaving?"

"Yes we are, can I have the bill please." Sam asked.

"Ok. Will you wait here I will be back in a minute or two."

Andy stood looking out over Paris, and thought to herself, this is definitely one vacation she won't forget.

Sam stood looking at Andy looking out over Paris deep in though and smiling. He couldn't help by smile as he was looking at the woman that had just agreed to spend the rest of her life with him.

The waitress came back with the bill and Sam paid it.

Sam walked up behind Andy and wrapped his arms around her waist. He whispered into her ear, "Bill is paid, now we can go."

Andy nodded.

They made their way out of the restaurant and down the elevator to the bottom of the Eiffel tower.

Standing below the Eiffel tower between the legs Andy pulled Sam by the collar of his jacket into her and kissed him for all she was worth.

When air was needed, Sam broke away. "Wow what was that for?"

Andy shook her head. "If you really need to ask. I am so happy Sam, you have made me so happy asking me to marry you. This whole vacation in Paris has been wonderful from start to finish. Your are amazing and I love you and I can't wait to be Mrs Swarek."

"I am happy that you are happy," Sam looked into Andy eyes. "I hoped that this was not too soon. I love you too and I can't wait for us to be married."

"I can't wait for us to tell our friends the happy news."

"Yeah me too. It maybe a bit nasty but I don't care, it's perfect that Callaghan is now back, I can let him know what he threw away."

"Well it is his loss and your gain." Andy said happily even the mention of Luke's name can't dampen her very happy mood.

The walk back to the hotel was long because of Andy's heels but they didn't care.

Back at the hotel they walked up to their room and found a surprise. There was a tray sitting outside their door, with a small bottle of champagne, some strawberries, some chocolates and a card. Sam bent down and picked up the tray and Andy took the card and began to read it. _"Dear Sam and Andy, I hope congratulations are in order. If they are congratulations on your engagement, please accept this as our gift to you. Yours, Josephine and the Alice team."_

"That is so sweet, I will have to thank her in the morning." Andy said, picking up one of the chocolates and taking a bite.

"Me too."

Andy unlocked the door of the room and walked in and was surprised to see something else. There were a few rose petals scattered across the bed. "Was this you?"

"No but I wish I did do it."

"Looks like Josephine is our fairy godmother." Andy said to Sam.

"She is."

Sam placed the tray on the bed.

"I am going to use the bathroom and I will be right back." Sam left Andy standing in the room. He quickly removed his clothing apart from his boxers and exited the bathroom, to find Andy sitting on the bed in a black and red chemise. She held out a glass of champagne with a strawberry inside the glass to Sam. He dumped his clothing on the nearest chair.

Sam joined Andy on the bed, "Thanks." Taking the glass from Andy's hand.

"Sam to our future together."

"To our future."

Andy captured Sam's arm with her own and linked their arms together and sipped their champagne.

Sam and Andy fed each other the chocolate, strawberries and finished the champagne off.

"What do you want to do next?" Andy suggested.

"Do you need to ask?" Sam took the glass from Andy's hand and placed it on the floor along with the tray.

Andy was about to speak but he silenced her with a kiss. It started off slowly then the intensity, Sam held onto the back of Andy's neck gently as he moved his lips down across Andy's jaw line and down the her throat. He found the point that Andy loved to be kissed at and it made Andy gasp. Moving slowly feathering kisses across the exposed part of her skin between her neck and the top of her breasts.

Andy was getting dizzy with what Sam was doing to her and the effects of the alcohol in her system.

Sam brought his eyes up to meet Andy's while he found the hem of her chemise and brought it up and over her body. He threw the chemise on the floor and started to massage Andy's breasts with his hands, giving her already hardened nipples a tweak. He latched on to one of them and sucked on it and bit the nipple with his teeth. It made Andy squeal and fall back onto the bed. Sam took in his fiancée lying on the bed completely naked. Sam stood up and got rid of the boxers that he was wearing as they were constricting his hardened penis.

Andy smiled seeing Sam was hard for her.

Andy sat up again and grabbed Sam by the hips and brought his penis into her mouth. She began sucking on it, licking and blowing on it as well as grazing her teeth down his length; she knew that he liked that. Sam's hips thrust forward pushing his penis further into her mouth due to what she was doing to him. Andy pulled back and looked up at Sam.

Sam bent down and kissed Andy on the lips and pushed her back onto the bed. Andy adjusted herself so that her head was on the pillow before Sam joined her. Sam reclaimed Andy's lips with his then positioned himself in the correct position to enter her. He slowly entered her and Andy let out a gasp then smiled.

The pace was very slow and steady for a while so it was a steady build to an almighty climax. When Andy tightened around Sam he knew that she was close and he was close too. It was one of the rare times; they both climaxed at the same time screaming each other's names.

After a while laying in each other's arms, Andy fell asleep. Sam kissed Andy on the top of her head, "Goodnight my darling Andy." He fell asleep with his arms around his fiancée.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. See i told you there was going to be a proposal, i didn't want you waiting for too long. Almost all the places in this chapter are the actual names of the places. The only name i changed was the name of the hotel, if you want to see pictures of the hotel that inspired me PM me. The next chapter is going to be them going to London and returning home. I hope you like this chapter. If you do please let me know what you thought of it, in a review. Thanks. <strong>


	21. London & Homeward Bound

**Thanks to everyone who loved the last chapter and reviewed it. I love reading them. **

** This chapter was a lot easier for me to write as I have been going to London for more than 25 years. I hope you don't mind i have put a few references to events coming up in the UK to make some sense. Enjoy.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Rookie Blue. **

* * *

><p><strong>London<strong>

Sam and Andy had to be up early due to them heading to London for a couple of days before heading back to Toronto and their 'normal' lives. This time it is going to be remarkably different, they are going home as an engaged couple. To start planning their wedding as well as looking forward to their lives together.

Sam woke up before Andy and looked down at her sleeping with her arm resting on his chest. He caught sight of her engagement ring and smiled thinking that he was going home with his fiancée in a few days time.

Sam kissed the top of Andy's head that was resting in the crook of his neck. That kiss was enough to make Andy stir.

Andy moved her head to look up at Sam, "Morning."

"Morning how is my fiancée this morning?" Sam smiled.

"Did that actually happen last night or did I dream that you asked me to marry you?" Andy was still a bit fuzzy from sleep and the alcohol that was in her system.

"Have a look at your hand?" Sam wanted Andy to figure it out on her own, instead of him giving her the answer.

Andy looked at her hand that was resting on Sam's chest. "It did happen."

"It did and I couldn't be happier."

"Me too." Andy kissed Sam's cheek.

"As much as I would love to lay here in bed with you all day, we have a train to catch to London."

"I forgot about that, I don't want to leave Paris." Andy sighed.

"We have to but we will come back here one day, when we are old and grey."

"You are all ready grey." Andy teased.

"Yeah and I know who is to blame." Sam tickled Andy.

Andy giggled then jumped out of bed so Sam couldn't tickle her anymore.

Sam took in the view of Andy standing completely naked in front of him, it was a sight that he knew that he would see for the rest of his life.

"Right I am going to jump in the shower will be about 20 minutes or so. Can my hot fiancé pack what's still to be put in our bags?" Andy winked, then turned on her heels picking up her clothing that she laid out yesterday.

"I think he can manage that." Sam called out after her and then he got out of bed.

Sam picked up his outfit from last night off the floor and put it in his bag. Then he picked up Andy's bag and put her outfit in. He also picked up the card from the tray and put it in the bag too. He knew that Andy would want to keep that. All he had to do was put his wash bag in then he was ready to go.

When Andy exited the bathroom, she patted Sam's naked butt as she passed to put her wash and make up bags in her bag. "Don't be too long as I want to say, thanks to Josephine."

"I won't I will be 10 minutes." Sam said as he walked into the bathroom.

He showered quickly and got changed into his fresh clothing. Picking up his wash bag he left the bathroom.

Andy was looking around the room for the last time as Sam walked by her to his bag, placing his wash bag in he zipped it up.

"Are you ready to go?" Sam asked as he picked up his bag.

Andy nodded.

Andy picked up her two bags and walked out of the room, turning around to look inside before closing the door.

They tried to be quiet as they walked along the hallway as it was nearly 8.30 am and they had to be at Gare Du Nord by 9.30 for their train to London at 10.13.

They placed their luggage in a small corner of the lobby and headed to the breakfast room. Sam immediately went for the coffee, he need his caffeine hit and so did Andy. You can take the cop out of Toronto but you can't take cop away from his or her coffee. They ate their continental breakfast in silence but Sam kept on looking at his watch, he didn't want to be late. After finishing their breakfast they went to the lobby area to see if they could speak to Josephine before leaving. They were about to give up hope of seeing her but then she came from behind the staff door.

"Hey you. How are you both this morning?" Josephine asked.

"Great Josephine. Thank you so much for your help in organising last night and for the tray left outside the door, also not forgetting the petals on the bed." Andy went forward and hugged her.

"No problem, I am a romantic at heart and this is a city of romance."

"We will not forget this vacation in a hurry. If you are ever in Toronto," Sam reached into his jacket and pulled out a card. "Please give us a call, it's only fair that we show you some Toronto hospitality."

"I will, I promise. Now before you go, can I see the ring?"

Andy held out her hand and blushed.

"Oh Andy it is perfect. I wish you both a very happy life together."

"Thanks, Josephine."

"Have you checked out yet?"

"No, we were waiting to see you before doing so." Andy spoke.

Josephine went behind the desk and proceeded to check, Andy and Sam out. "Well that is you checked out and her is a copy of your bill." Handing it over to Sam.

"Do you want me to call a Taxi for you?"

"That would be great. We will wait outside."

"Well, have a safe journey to London and hope to see you two again."

"Thank you so much again, you will never know when we pop in again." Andy said.

"Same goes for me too." Sam smiled.

"Au revior, Sam and Andy."

"Goodbye Josephine." They said in unison.

Sam picked up their larger bags, leaving Andy with her smaller bag to carry and walked down the stairs to wait for their cab. There was a comfortable silence between them as they stood out in the early morning Paris sun.

The cab turned up a few minutes later, Sam placed the bags in the trunk as Andy took her seat in the back. Sam put his arm around Andy's shoulder and pulled her towards him.

The young French driver asked, "Where to?"

"Gare Du Nord"

They made their way through the mid morning Paris traffic to get to Gare Du Nord with a few minutes to spare.

Making their way through the busy station building they check in by going through the gate and went to one of the stores to get some supplies for the train journey.

They boarded the train, stored their luggage away and found their seats. Sam took the facing seat and Andy took the backwards-facing seat.

"Andy are you ok?" Sam asked, as Andy was quiet.

"I am fine, just sad to be leaving that is all." Andy said looking out of the train window.

"Good, I can't wait to get to London. I have a little surprise for you at the other end but I am not going to tell you know."

"Sam what did I say no secrets from each other."

"Just allow me one more then I will tell you everything." Sam bartered with Andy.

"Ok."

Then an officer from the UK Border Agency came up to them. "Passports and tickets please?"

Andy searched her bag and pulled out 2 passports and the tickets. "Here you go."

The officer checked their documentation, "So can I ask what was the purpose of your visit to France and what are your plans for when you reach the UK?" they questioned Sam and Andy.

"We were on vacation in Paris and we are leaving London on Wednesday to head back to Toronto." Sam responded to the question.

"Do you intend to extend your visit it while you are in London?"

"No, we have to get back to work on Thursday we have to be back for the afternoon shift" Andy answered.

"So you have jobs to go back to in Toronto?"

"Yes we do, we are both police officers." Sam and Andy looked at each other then pulled out their police identity cards from their wallets.

"Ok officers, hope you have a good time in London. Sorry but we have to check."

"That is no problem." Sam replied.

The Border Officer left them.

The train pulled away from the station and started it journey to St Pancras Station, in London. They went past on the high speed train the French countryside before entering the tunnel then emerged from the tunnel 20 minutes later on the UK side. Sam and Andy talked about how they were going to tell their friends about their engagement.

"Do you want to tell them all together or individually? Where do you want to tell them?" Andy asked Sam.

"To be honest I don't care how we tell them just as long as we tell them. We will be on the night shift though, so." Sam tried to think of the best way to tell people. "So the Penny is out. The only other option is we tell them in the bullpen as a group."

"I think your right."

"I am always right." Sam teased.

"Whatever Sam and whatever makes you sleep at night."

"I sleep fine." Sam winked.

Andy rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Just one more thing, when we get married, are you going to take my name at work?" Sam wondered, what Andy's thoughts were on that.

"I haven't actually thought about that. I will have a think about it. What do you want to do?" she turned the question back at Sam.

"I was thinking that when we get married and we are both still at 15. It would be easier to keep it McNally at work and Swarek at home. Then when the time comes and if we both make it as d's then it would be great to have 2 Detective Swareks at home."

"I like the sounds of that. I will have a think about it then I will let you know. We have just got engaged, so lets enjoy this until we got back to work and reality." Andy looked at her ring. "I still can't believe that we are getting married."

"Well I can, I have been wanting you and marriage for longer than we have been together."

"You're going to make me cry if you keep talking like that."

"Well I don't want you to cry." Sam closed his hand around Andy's hand on the table between them.

"Right, what are we going to do until we check into our hotel? I think we have a couple of hours before we can do that."

"Well, I have that covered, so when we get off the train we are going on a little ride on the London Underground."

"Where are we going?"

"I am not telling you. It will ruin the surprise." Sam wanted to add more to it but it would have given the game away.

"Ok, then it's the end of the surprises?"

"Yeah, I think I haven't planned anything else."

With that they pulled into St Pancras International Train Station in London. A voice came across the announcement system. "Welcome to St Pancras International Station. I hope you had a pleasant journey with us, and a safe onward journey. The time in London is now 11.39." Then the announcement was said in French.

Sam and Andy collected their possessions together and picked up their stored bags and disembarked the train. After going through the ticket gate they made the short journey to the St Pancras Underground station, purchased their tickets then down the very busy escalator to the Victoria line platform. Sam and Andy couldn't believe how busy it was; they hadn't seen the Toronto one as busy. The train pulled into the platform a couple of minutes later, Andy commented on how the red, blue and what used to be white train looked like a caterpillar. They jumped on to the train pulling their luggage with them, Sam stood up while Andy took a seat. Sam knew that it was only going to be 2 stops till they had to change to another train, to get to their destination. The journey took them just over 5 minutes to Oxford Circus and they got off to catch their next train on the Central line. Walking through Oxford Circus Underground station was more difficult as it was busier than St Pancras as Oxford Circus is nearly right in the middle of London and near a lot of the tourist attractions. After negotiating the tourist and the Londoners they made there way to the westbound platform for the Central line. The train was there when they got to it, so quickly jumped on.

As Andy was about to sit down, Sam turned to her and said, "No need to sit down, we have only one stop to go then we are almost there."

"Ok" Andy acknowledged Sam's direction.

They got off at Bond Street and up the escalator to street level.

"How far is it till we get where we are going?" Andy was beginning to feel tired.

"About 5 minutes walk then that is it."

Andy saw the famous red London buses and a few black cabs. They walked down a small side street which wasn't as busy with people, so Sam didn't feel as bad pulling his large bag along behind them. They turned right and then walked along a street, which had a park at the end of it, which was Grosvenor Square.

Sam looked to his left and saw something that he recognised and crossed the zebra crossing. Andy then noticed a Canadian Flag hanging over the building on the left.

"Look Sam there is a Canadian flag."

"Yeah, I see it." Sam continued to walk ahead of Andy. Then stopped outside the building with the Canadian flag.

"Sam why are we," Andy looked around to see if the building had a name. "Stopped outside the Canadian High Commissioners office?"

"Just wait and see." Sam pulled his bag up the few steps in front of the building, and then waited for Andy to come behind him.

Someone who looked like a security guard came up to them. "Welcome to the Canadian High Commissioners Office. How may I help you? Do you have an appointment?"

"Yes you can help me and no I don't have an appointment. I am here to see my cousin Stephen Joseph Swarek, who works here."

"Oh, do you mean Joe?"

"Yes, I mean Joe. He doesn't know I am in London so I thought I would surprise him." Sam looked behind at Andy who was looking confused.

"So what is your name?"

"Sam Swarek, I would like it if you didn't tell him it was me that was here."

"Sure, I will go and see if I can get him. Would you like to come into the waiting room?" The security guard ushered them into the building and into a small waiting room just off to the side. "Take a seat and I will go and see if he is available." The guard left him

Andy turned to Sam, "So this is the surprise you were talking about?"

"Yeah, I hope this is ok. I don't get to see Joe too much and I thought it would be good to see him and for you two to meet."

"Sam I am a complete mess, I don't think I look ok to meet a member of the Swarek family."

"You look amazing to me and he will love you, no matter what you look like. You're part of the Swarek family now."

"Seriously, you have to say that as I am your fiancée." Andy smiled, as that is the first time it really had sunk in that she and Sam were actually getting married. "So why does he get the name Joe? What does he do here?" Andy gesticulated with both hands out to her side.

Sam was about to answer Andy's question when someone came through the doorway. "Well, well look who we have here." The man spoke. He looked like a smaller version of Sam but had more grey hairs.

"Nice to see you Joe." Sam walked forward and gave his cousin a hug.

"What are you doing here, Sammy?" The man patted Sam on the back but looked over the shoulder. "Who is this?" He looked in the direction of Andy.

Sam broke away from the hug, "Well we were in Paris and I thought as I was in Europe I would look you up, big cousin. Where are my manners, Joe this is my fiancée Andy, Andy this is my big cousin Joe."

"Pleased to meet you Joe." Andy extended her hand to shake Joe's hand.

Joe shook Andy 's hand then gave Andy the once over. "Fiancée? When did you get engaged? Sammy, you have done well for yourself."

"Yes fiancée, we just got engaged last night in Paris. So you are the first person outside Andy's dad and Sarah to know about our engagement."

"Congratulations to you both. I am honored. So what are you doing here?" Joe looked between Sam and Andy.

"I came to see you." Sam stated. "Plus we are booked in to the Holiday Inn close by and we can't check in till 2. So I thought if you are free we could catch up over coffee."

"So you are just looking for somewhere to drop off your bags." Joe winked. "You are lucky, that I have some free time today. So coffee and a catch up would be good. If you want, you can leave your bags here and come back and pick them up later."

"That would be good, Joe. Thank you so much." Andy spoke but didn't want to interrupt the two.

"That is settled. Give me your two bags and I will put them in my office." Joe held out his hands.

Andy and Sam handed their bags to Joe and he left them.

"You didn't answer my question, why does he get the name Joe?"

"Joe, hated the fact that all the Swarek's names were all beginning with S. So when he became a teenager, he decided that he didn't want to be Stephen. So he used his middle name of Joseph and called himself Joe and ever since he's gone by that name."

"That makes sense. When did you last see him and what does he do?"

"Joe, is a member of the RCMP and works here doing god knows what. You know what the federals are like with information. I haven't seen Joe in about 3 to 4 years; the last time he was back in Toronto was when I was UC on the Hill op. So it's been a while."

Joe returned to where Sam and Andy were. "Ok, your bags are in my office. So you ready for some coffee?"

"Definitely" Andy said.

"Let's get out of here before I get collared to do some work." Joe ushered them out of the building.

They only walked about 2 minutes, when the came across a small independent coffee shop. "In here, it has some great coffee and pastries."

It wasn't like one of the big coffee shops it was small and intimate, a few sofas and a few chairs around a few tables.

"I have got these, go and sit. What do you want?"

"Black coffee for me and a muffin. Andy?"

"Coffee, creamer and a muffin too."

"They don't have creamer here, will milk do?"

"Yeah, that will do."

Sam and Andy went and sat in one of the big brown sofas in the window area.

"Awww, this is so comfortable." Andy sighed as she sat down.

"It is, that is one thing I have missed about home, is a seat to proper relax on."

Andy snuggled up close to Sam.

"Here, you two." Joe walked over with a tray full of coffees and blueberry muffins.

"Thanks" Sam put his hand out to grab the tray from Joe's hands, placing it on the table.

"So Andy how did someone as beautiful as you get mixed up with this ogre." Joe pointed towards Sam.

"Less of the ogre comments." Sam teased.

"It's a long story, Joe."

"Well we have some time so the best thing is to start from the beginning."

Sam relaxed back into the sofa with his coffee mug in his hand, waiting to hear Andy tell their story.

Andy turned to Sam and he gave her a smile of encouragement.

Andy took a breath to steady the nerves that were in her stomach. "Right I will keep this as short as possible. It was my first day at 15 straight out of the academy and I was assigned Oliver Shaw as my TO. So we responded to a call of shots fired at drug house. Oliver and I found a dead body and a victim who o'ded. Noelle Williams and Oliver asked me and my best friend and fellow rookie Traci Nash to clear the house. We started the sweep of the house and I came across a door and heard voices inside. I shouted the call of police and nobody opened the door. So I kicked it in and there were two guys inside, they made a run for it out the window. I caught up with them, arrested them and took them back to the cruiser. When we got back to the station we were in booking, Jerry came in and hugged one of them. Then I found out one of them was an UC cop and guess who it was?" Andy looked at Sam. Sam shook his head.

"Sammy she burned you?"

"She did."

"Looks, like you don't hold any grudges now Sammy. So how did you two get together?" Joe continued the questioning.

"Well I returned to station after 8 months on the Hill case and Boyko thought it would be funny to pair us up together. So I ended up being Andy's TO. So we ended up being partners. Due to the TO and Rookie no no I had to bury my feelings for Andy. It didn't help that she was dating and became engaged to, you remember Luke Callaghan?" Joe nodded and Sam continued. "Good, so you remember what a douche he was and still is." Sam looked at Andy. "Luke cheated on Andy just before the were due to be married with his ex. After a while I though that maybe there could be something between us and we almost kissed. The day of the almost kiss I was offered a UC role with GnG on trying to get Jamie Brennan. So when the kiss didn't happen I went on the UC op and then when I was out with Brennan at the Alpine. Andy turned up with Traci on the rookie scavenger hunt. We talked in the Alpine for a bit before she and Traci left. I continued to try to get on the inside to see if he was still in the life. Then Andy came back on her own and propositioned me; initially I turned her down because of the job I was on. Brennan told me to go after her, so I did, we went back to my UC apartment. I am not saying what happened there. So we continued seeing each other against the departments UC rules. So the Brennan case went down hill, due to a former colleague giving me an incomplete back-story and I got made. Andy, Noelle, Oliver and the other rookies came to my rescue, but when we got back to the station we were both suspended. That is our story."

"Sam you don't do things by halves do you?"

"No we don't and it wouldn't be us if we did thins the right way. Isn't that right Andy?"

"Normal isn't something we do." Andy half smiled.

"You got that right."

"So how are Uncle Simon and Aunt Kate?" Sam changed the subject.

"I haven't spoken to them in a couple of weeks. It has been busy at work with the Olympics and not forgetting Her Majesty's Diamond Jubilee. So I have been working long days. As far as I know they are fine."

"Where do your parents live, Joe?"

"They live in Regina in Saskatchewan. Has Sam not told you about the Swarek family?"

Andy shook her head.

"Ok, sit back and I will tell you all about the Swarek family and all about Sammy boy and his childhood."

Joe told Andy about the Swarek family and all about Sam as a kid, the things that Sarah hadn't told him about. "…, so you now know what kind of family you are marrying into. Are you up for that?"

"I think I am, its better than my family but I don't think this is the right time to tell you." Andy sat further back into the sofa.

"No rush, I will hear about it the next time I am back in Toronto." Joe understood from Andy's body language that she wasn't comfortable to share at the moment.

"I hope you make it over for the wedding?" Sam asked Joe.

"I will try, don't have it until the end of September at the earliest, until the Para Olympic games are over with."

"We will try." Sam looked at Andy to see if that was ok with her.

"So what do you do Joe here for the RCMP?" Andy asked as she turned to the questioner.

"My main role is interacting with the UK security agencies in regards to threats against Canada and the helping with the High Commissioners security."

"That sounds like a really cool job. How did you get it?"

"Well after the incident with Sarah, do you know what happened to her?" Andy nodded in saying she knew. "I was like Sam, I wanted to be a cop but when I applied to the academy out of university. They said I was over qualified due to being able to speak 4 languages and suggested that I try the RCMP I got in. So I went to work in the newly created at the time department for intelligence and they posted me here 4 years ago and I love living here."

"I can't wait to explore this city. I wish we were staying a bit longer but we have to be back at work on Thursday night."

"Ok, a couple of pieces of information walk or take the tube. Don't take a black taxi as the traffic is bad and it will cost you a bit of money. When you are heading to Heathrow I would suspect, take the tube on the Piccadilly line from Piccadilly Circus as that takes you right to the airport or if you want go by bus go to Victoria Bus Station down from Victoria Train Station to the airport. Taking a cab to the airport is really expensive and you will get stuck in traffic. Hope that helps."

"Thanks man that helps." Sam looked up at wall and saw it was after 2. "I think it is time we head to the hotel and check in, if we went to see anything of this city today."

"I see you are still the same about being places at a reasonable time." Joe commented on Sam's order to Andy.

"Joe, he is but that is good for me as I am the one that is normally running late."

"Well that is a good thing for you. Lets go and get your bags." They walked out of the coffee shop and headed back to the High Commissioners building.

Joe walked through security door and came back with their bags. "If you need anything while your hear call me, here is my card." Joe put his hand into his pocket and pulled out his business card.

"Thanks Joe, it was good to see you. See you soon." Sam hugged Joe.

"It was nice to meet you Joe, I hope we will see each other soon" Andy spoke.

"It was a pleasure to meet the woman who has managed to capture my little cousin. Congratulation again on your engagement." Joe stepped forward and hugged Andy.

Sam and Andy turned to walk out of the building, but Sam turned around "Is there a bar here in London, that I can go and watch the Leafs game?"

Joe shook his head, "You and your hockey. There is, it is just south of Piccadilly Circus tube station."

"Thanks man, bye." Sam turned back and walked down the stairs.

"Joe was nice, it was good to finally meet another member of the Swarek family."

"He's a Swarek and we are all nice guys." Sam teased thinking back to when Andy said that he wasn't a nice guy.

So Andy and Sam walked just over 10 minutes to their hotel, they crossed the famous Oxford Street and passed Selfridges. Andy asked if they could go inside, Sam agreed after they had dropped their bags at the hotel. After checking into the hotel and dropped their bags in their room, which was basic compared to their room in Paris. They decided to go and check out London; Andy grabbed a map from the desk.

They walked back down to where Selfridges department store is and had a look around. Sam grumbled at the price of the designer clothing, but Andy was in love with what she saw. Andy wanted to get one of the famous Selfridges yellow bags that she had seen in a so-called celebrities carrying when they shopped here in celebrity magazine. Sadly for Andy she couldn't find anything that she could buy in her price range, so they left. Once back on Oxford Street they headed west and came to Marble Arch. Andy commented on how it looked like a smaller version of the Arc in Paris.

They headed down the exclusive Park Lane in London, Sam spotted the a car dealership selling high end sports cars, his mouth almost hit the ground when he saw the price. Andy shook her head and thought about how true it was about men and their cars. Then Sam came across another high-end sports car store, Andy had to physically drag him away. Andy became excited when the walked further down the road and came across the Grosvenor House Hotel and the Dorchester, the big hotels where the celebrities stayed when they were in London.

The walk down Park Lane continued till the reach Wellington Arch. Andy noticed that on her map they were not far from Buckingham Palace. So they walked along Constitution Hill, which runs along side Green Park towards the palace. When they got to end of Constitution Hill, Buckingham Palace came into sight.

"I didn't realized that it was as big." Andy turned to Sam.

"Yeah, it looks huge."

"I wonder if the Queen is in." Andy looked up at the flag poll over the building. When she saw that it was the Union Flag, Andy was disappointed. "Sadly she isn't in as I can see the British Flag over the Palace." Andy knew that if the Royal standard was above the palace it meant the Queen was in.

Sam watched with interest at the members of the British Army as they went through the drill of guarding the palace. "I wonder how they cope standing still for so long in their uniform and not move."

"Must be difficult as I have a hard time standing still for too long."

"Well, I hope you are done with running."

"The only running I will be doing is into your arms and along with you." Andy wrapped her arms around Sam's waist and got on to her tiptoes and kissed Sam.

"I know," Andy pointed with her right hand to her right, "that in my research. Those gates are called Canada gate, so I think that it would be only fit that we go and get a picture of us outside them." They stood on the Queen Victoria Memorial and took some pictures of the palace. Then crossed over to the road and took some pictures of them outside Canada gate.

The next famous buildings they saw as they walked along The Mall were Clarence House the home of Prince Charles and The Duchess of Cornwall and St James Palace the offices of Prince Harry and The Duke and Duchess of Cambridge. The saw Horse Guards parade as they passed but they decided to leave it till tomorrow to go and see it properly. They passed under Admiltary Arch and came out at Trafalgar Square and saw Canada house at the top end. Sam took some pictures of Andy with Nelson's column. Andy had a bit of fun trying to get the monument to stick out of Sam's head. They crossed a busy Trafalgar square and headed up Charing Cross road towards Leicester Square. They were in need of some food, so they went for some pizza. Now it was getting late and Andy's feet were getting sore, so they headed back to the hotel on the Tube from Piccadilly Circus.

After relaxing at the hotel for a short while, they went to a local bar before heading back for some sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

**Day 2. **

They woke up just before 9 in the morning and today's places to visit list was long, so they left after a quick shower and grabbing a McDonalds breakfast to go. They jumped on the Central line. To satisfy their love of sports, they headed to see how far along the building work was for the Olympic Park in Stratford. Seeing the Olympic Stadium and the aquatic centre, they headed back into the centre of London. They then moved on to visit the Tower of London after a few changes on the Underground system. Andy loved the Crown Jewels and the Beefeaters that guard the Tower. She got her picture taken with one. Sam wasn't that overly fussed but loved to see Andy excited.

Then did the same journey on the way back to their next place to visit. Stopping off at St Paul's Cathedral before crossing the River Thames on the Millennium Bridge towards the Tate Modern Museum. Sam was more interested in the next building they saw Shakespeare's Globe Theatre a short walk east of the Tate Modern. The rest of the afternoon and into the early evening they slowly walked along the south embankment of the River Thames. Stopping off at one of the riverside pubs for a drink and some food. Even though Sam liked the French food but he loved the Pub meal that they had, it reminded him of home.

They would be on the way back home tomorrow, to tell their friends their good news. Andy then saw the London Eye Ferris wheel and asked Sam if they could go up in it, Sam agreed.

They got on one of the pods with some other tourist and made their way up to the top, Andy relaxed into Sam's arms. From the front of the pod, they could see over London, the BT tower in the distance to the Houses of Parliament close up to them.

"Sam, this is an amazing view, just like the Eiffel Tower."

"It is a great view, it helps that it is sunny."

"Weather does make things look good. Andy I want to ask you something."

"Ok."

Sam began to get nervous now. "Andy will you move in with me? I don't want to be apart from you."

Andy quickly turned to face Sam, "What?" with a look of shock on her face.

Sam tried to back track. "Forget it, it was stupid."

Andy cupped Sam's face in her hand, "No don't lets forget it. Sam please don't take what I am about to say wrong, Ok?"

Sam sighed and nodded. "OK." He didn't like the sound of where this was going.

"Sam, I don't want to move in with you." Andy placed her finger on Sam's lips so he wouldn't interrupt. "At the moment, I do want to in the future. I want to do this properly even though we don't do things like normal people do. I moved in with Luke and then we got engaged, which turned into a nightmare. My mom and dad's marriage was a joke they eloped and look at what happened to them. I want us to do things properly, for us to get married then I move in to our home or yours or mine as a married couple. I don't want to screw things up, so I want things to be different for us. I hope you understand."

Sam now understood and wasn't angry with her. "I totally understand, I may not like it but I will live with it because I love you and we will go at your pace."

"Thanks Sam, I hoped you would understand. I have been thinking about it. The other thing is that if we had the same address then Frank would have to split us up quicker at work. I want to keep you all to myself at work as long as I can before we get married."

"I totally forgot about that, if we did share then they would split us up quicker. I like your thinking." Sam tried to lighten the tense atmosphere.

"I am not rejecting you, I am just being cautious. Trust me I am not going to make you wait too long before we get married." Andy smiled.

"Really? Care to let your fiancé into your plan?"

"After speaking to Joe and him mentioning September. I was thinking that we could get married in September, as it would be the year anniversary since we got together. So how does that sound?"

"That sounds good. So we have only little over 6 months to plan a wedding. Can we do it?"

"With me and my planning skills, Traci, my dad and you we can get it done. Well Traci, you and me."

"That sounds good to me. So what date?"

"I will have a look at my date book at home, then we can pick a date. Why don't we do that tomorrow night when we get home, then tell everyone to book the date off work as part of our announcement. How does that sound to you?"

"Perfect, can't wait to start planning our wedding."

"Me neither, I can't wait to see you in a tuxedo again." Andy smiled thinking back to the fancy dress party at her house.

"Andy you going to make me wear that thing again." Sam teased.

"You bet I am. I want us to be the hottest looking bride and groom ever." Andy smoothed out the collar of Sam's jacket.

"Well, you will be most gorgeous bride in the world on our wedding day." Sam placed a gentle kiss on Andy's lips.

Andy turned around in Sam's arms to finish their ride in the London Eye. Once they were on the ground level they exited and walked across Westminster Bridge toward the Houses of Parliament. Andy took a few pictures of the building then the walked across the road to Westminster Abbey. Andy took lots of pictures of the Abbey, as she wanted to show Traci, that they had visited the place that the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge got married. Traci and Andy got up early to watch the Royal Wedding.

They took a walk up Parliament Street, seeing The Cenotaph, No 10 Downing Street where the UK Prime Minister lives and eventually walking on Horse Guards Parade. The sight of the mounted members of the Army reminded Andy of the horse training that she did a while ago. They ended up back at Trafalgar Square.

Sam found the sports bar as they walked back to their hotel, so they went in and had some food and watched a bit of an early face off game.

Finally they made it to see the lights of Piccadilly Circus and the statue of Eros. Walking up Regent Street, they saw London's biggest toy store Hamley's, taking them back to Oxford Street. Sam and Andy went into one of the late opening souvenir stores to get a few things for people back home. Tomorrow they were homeward bound.

**Day 3. **

Sam and Andy got up early as they had one last place to visit before heading to the airport. They checked out of their hotel and were lucky they allowed them to leave their luggage till they needed it.

They hopped on the Jubilee line at Bond Street and took it to Green Park and changed trains onto the Piccadilly line and stopped at Knightsbridge, to Harrods. They wanted to pick something up for Tommy, Sarah and Ben, Noelle and Frank, Zoe and Oliver, Traci, Leo and Jerry, something more mature than something from a souvenir store. They then headed back to their hotel to pick up their bags to head to the airport. Their flight home was at 6pm, so they headed to back to Green Park to pick up the Underground train to Heathrow.

When they got to the airport they walked through the terminal building and noticed that there check in desk for their flight was open.

Pulling their considerably heavy bags they walked up to the check in desk. Andy handed over their passports and tickets. "Mr Swarek and Miss McNally, I have this to give to you."

The female check in person handed Sam over an envelope. Sam opened it, **"**_**Sam and Andy, as an early wedding present. I have upgraded you on your flight home. Enjoy. Joe."** _

Sam schooled his features before turning to Andy. "Look Andy."

Andy took the card and read it. "I can't believe that he has done and we only have just met. I don't know what to say."

"Miss McNally, if I was you I would accept it and enjoy your flight back home in style."

"Looks like I have to. What upgrade have we got?" Andy asked like an excited schoolgirl.

"It is first class. Can I ask how you got this upgrade? Who would do such a nice thing for you?" She continued to work away on the check in computer.

"We got engaged a few days ago in Paris and it was my cousin Joe that has arranged this for us."

"Well you have a nice cousin for doing that and congrats on your engagement."

"That is you checked in, enjoy your flight home." She handed back their passports and their boarding passes.

"We will." Andy and Sam said in unison.

"You better give Joe a call to thank him." Andy instructed Sam.

Sam pulled out his phone and the business card for Joe. The call went to voice mail so Sam left a message on it. "Joe, its Sam. Thank you so much for the upgrade on the flight. You didn't have to. Andy is blown away. Thanks again and see you soon."

They walked through immigration and passport control and security without any problems. They went around the many stores in the departure area before settling in at one of the bars having a few drinks before boarding.

"I can't believe that's us going home, as much as I want to stay here for ever. I can't wait to get back to our friends and my dad."

"It's been a great vacation but I am looking forward to going home and to be able to drive where we want instead of walking. My feet hurt."

"I didn't think you were such a wimp, Swarek." Andy teased.

"I will show you who is a wimp." Sam got up of his stool.

Andy held her hands up in surrender, "You're not a wimp."

Over the announcement system they heard, "Flight AC1690 to Toronto Pearson Airport is about to start boarding so can you make your way to the departure gate."

"That's us, ready to go home?" Sam asked Andy

Andy nodded as she could feel a lump was beginning to form in her throat.

Sam and Andy walked through to the departure gate hand in hand. The gate staff checked their passports and boarding passes.

Walking through the gangway to the door of the plane the cold late winter, early spring weather hit them. Getting to the plane door the flight crew was there to greet them. Andy handed over the stub of their boarding passes. The young blonde female flight attendant smiled, "Come with me, I will show you to your seats." They turned left and walked down to front of the plane.

Andy's eyes were wide open when she saw first class and her jaw fell open. Sam elbowed Andy to bring her back to reality.

"Your seats are here and here." She pointed to two pods that had large comfy chairs in them on either side of the aisle. "Would you like me to help you with your bags."

"No, I think we will be fine." Sam spoke on behalf of them both.

"Ok Sir, would you both like a glass of champagne"

"Yes that would be nice." Sam answered.

"I will be back with your drinks." The flight attendant left.

Sam put his bag away in the locker and helped Andy who was having a bit of trouble. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I am fine. Just trying to take this all in."

"Me too. You better give your dad that quick call before we take off." Sam reminded Andy of her promise to Tommy.

Andy pulled out her phone and dialled Tommy, as Sam got comfortable in his seat. "Hey Dad, its me."

"_Hey Andy. How are you?" _

"Fine, dad. Just phoning you to let you know that we are on the plane, our flight is on time and we will be touching down just after 9. I can't wait to see you."

"_I can't wait to see you and my future son in law. Have a safe flight and see you soon. Love you kiddo." _

"Love you too, dad." Andy hung up the phone.

The flight attendant returned with 2 glasses of champagne on a silver tray.

"Your drink, madam." She placed Andy drink on Andy's tray.

"Thank you."

She turned to Sam, "Your drink Sir." Placing it on Sam's tray. "Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"No for me. Andy?"

"No I don't need anything else."

"Well if you need anything during the flight, just press the service button and we will try and accommodate you."

Sam took a sip of his champagne and looked across the aisle seeing Andy doing the same.

"Well, this puts a spanner in the works of me having us join the mile high club." Sam motioned to the distance between them.

Andy blushed, "Sam."

"We will have to make sure we can do it on our next flight." Sam winked.

The flight crew went through the demonstration and did the pre flight checks, while they taxied to the runway.

After taking off, Sam kicked out the seat and reclined it into the bed that it turned into and found a movie to watch, Andy did the same.

Sam fell asleep and so did Andy as the amount of walking they did caught up with them. When Sam awakened he noticed that he has a blanket over him, that wasn't there when he fell asleep.

The flight attendant came over when she saw Sam stirring. "Do you want anything, Sir?"

"Yes please, can I have some coffee?" Sam said as he stretched. "How long till we land?"

"Just over an hour. I will go and get your coffee."

"Thanks,

Sam looked over and saw Andy was still sleeping; he thought should he wake her up and allow her time to get a coffee before they got off the plane. Plus when they get back to where they were staying the night she wouldn't sleep.

Sam unbuckled his belt and walked across the aisle and bent down to stroke Andy's cheek. "Andy sweetheart, time to wake up." He then placed a kiss on Andy's nose.

Andy tried to swat Sam's hand away.

"Come on Andy, wake up. If you don't wake up now, you won't sleep when we get home." He stroked her cheek a little more.

Andy's eyes half opened. "Sam?"

"Who would it would be?" Sam teased. "We are about an hour away from landing. I thought that you would want a coffee before getting off the plane."

Andy yawned, "Thhhhhhhhhankkkkkkkss"

The flight attendant returned, "Here is your coffee Sir."

"Thanks, can we have another please."

"No problem."

Sam handed Andy his coffee, which she gratefully received.

Sam returned to his pod to await his coffee.

"Sam, I can't wait to see my dad."

"It will be good to see Tommy."

Sam's coffee arrived and he quickly drank it as he was in need of caffeine.

What was left of the flight Sam and Andy sat in silence so they didn't wake up their fellow passengers.

They touched down at the airport and got off the plane and went through passport control and collected their luggage.

Walking out of the terminal, they spotted at the pick up point a familiar grey truck and outside it was Tommy standing leaning on the hood.

Andy called out "Dad."

Tommy turned to the direction of the call, "Andy" Tommy had a big smile on his face.

"How are you dad?" Andy smiled at seeing her father, then dropped her bag and gave him a kiss and a hug.

"I am all the better for seeing you."

"Sam how are you son? Which will be the truth when you marry my daughter." Tommy hugged Sam.

"I am great Tommy, good to see you."

"Well let's see your engagement ring?"

Andy lifted her hand to let her dad see the ring. "That is gorgeous Andy, Sam you picked a nice ring for my daughter." The double meaning wasn't lost on either of them.

"Thanks Tommy, she deserves the best." Sam winked at Andy.

"That she does and I know you're a good man and will give her your best. You have always been a good man even when you were a rookie."

Sam didn't know what to say so he went with, "Thanks"

"Right lets get you two home, where to?" Tommy asked.

Sam and Andy looked at each other, Andy then spoke, "Sam's"

"Ok, Sam's it is. Sam are you driving?"

"Yeah, then we can drop you back at yours on the way"

They put their bags in the truck and Sam got into the driver seat. It felt good to be back behind the wheel of his truck. Andy and Tommy got into the back seat and the three of them talked a bit about their vacation but promised in a couple of days to tell them the full version and bring him photographs.

They arrived at Tommy's apartment, Tommy got out and so did Andy, they exchanged a hug, "Andy your work bag is in the foot well of the passenger seat. I got Traci to pack it for me."

"Thanks dad, you're a star." Andy hugged her father again.

"Sam have a goodnight and keep my daughter safe."

"I will, I don't want to lose her now I have got her."

"Right you two get yourselves to bed. See you soon." Tommy walked away.

Andy called after her dad, "Night Dad."

"Right lets get to mine, I just want to cuddle up on the sofa with my fiancée for an hour or so before going to bed."

Andy smiled and jumped into the truck and Sam drove them back to his place.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. I had to put a bit about the Shakespeare's Globe Theater in for Ben's love of Shakespeare. I hope you aren't upset with me not having Andy move in with Sam. I just felt like she needed to do things differently and try and be traditional. <strong>

**Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter, thanks. **


	22. Reality

**Thanks everyone who reviewed my last chapter and thought that Andy not moving in with Sam was the right thing to do. I hope you like this chapter. Please let me know what you think in reviews.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Rookie Blue.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Reality.<strong>

Sam stretched on in bed to bring Andy into his arms, but the side that Andy slept in was empty and cold. This caused Sam to panic, so he jumped up out of bed and padded to the bathroom to see if she was there. She wasn't so he continued the search of the house, until he saw a light coming from the living room. He looked into the living room finding Andy sitting on the floor, surrounded with the gifts for people at work.

"Andy what are you doing, its 5 am in the morning?" Sam asked.

"Did I wake you?" Andy responded.

"No, but when I woke up to find you weren't there I got worried."

"Sorry, I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep. I think my body is still on European time." She took a sip of her coffee.

"Come back to bed, you won't be able to work if you are tired." Sam pleaded with Andy.

"I will come back to bed in a bit, I just need to get this done then I will try and get some sleep after that, plus I want to get the next lot of washing done. One load is in the drier the other is in washing machine."

"How long have you been up?"

"A couple of hours. Go back to bed and I will be with you soon."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, I have got this in hand. I don't want to deprive you of sleep. One of us needs to be fully rested, it might as well be you."

Sam was still tired, so he decided to head back to bed. "Right I am going to go back to bed, don't be too long. The bed feels empty without you in it."

"I promise that I won't be long."

Sam padded his way back to the bedroom and back into bed. Now knowing that Andy was safe he fell asleep again quickly.

The next time Sam woke up, he knew that Andy was back in bed with him as she was lying on his chest. He wanted to rub Andy's back but he didn't want to wake her. He looked at the alarm clock and it was 1 in the afternoon. Gently he eased himself out of bed not wanting Andy to wake up, he walked to the kitchen and put on a fresh pot of coffee. While that was brewing he walked through to the living room to find that Andy had tided the living room up, it didn't look anything like what he saw at 5 am this morning. On the sofa, there was bag upon bag lined up along the length of the sofa. He marvelled at how organised Andy was, if she was like this with gifts for their friends then she could organise their wedding without many problems.

He heard the coffee pot almost come to an end, so went back and fixed himself a rather large mug of coffee. Leaning against the refrigerator he noticed that he needed some supplies and he wanted to go for a run too, he hadn't gone for one in a long time.

So he went into the spare room and pulled out his running clothing and put it on. He then wrote a quick note for Andy, as he didn't want her to worry when she woke up to an empty house. Grabbing his wallet, keys and phone, he left the house as quietly as possible. He jumped into his truck and headed towards, Queens Park for a few laps around it. It also gave him time to process that Andy wasn't going to be moving in with him, he was pretty certain that they would be but now he was disappointed. He totally understood where she is coming from, but he would have to accept it and move on. Lucky for him he knew how long he had to wait till they lived together as man and wife. After his run he went to the grocery store to pick up the items he needed.

Sam got home just after 2 to find Andy was awake and sitting dressed and having a coffee in the living room.

"Hey you." Andy spoke.

"Hey did you have a good sleep eventually?" Sam said walking over to Andy then bending down to give her a kiss.

"Yuck, you smell, go and have a shower. Yes I did sleep well."

"You don't like my smell?" Sam pretended to sniff his under arms.

"I like it when you smell clean, not when you smell all sweaty."

"You're not complaining when we are working up a sweat in the bedroom." Sam couldn't help but tease her.

"Yeah but that is different."

"Ok, I will go and have a shower. Then we can drop by city hall and pick up the paperwork for our marriage license, if you want. Then we can call your dad to see if he wants to go out for some food and tell him the date we decided on."

"I like that. So get your ass moving so we can go. I need to pop into my apartment to pick up my mail. Can we get some food too before we start out?"

"Yeah we can, I don't want my fiancée to waist away before our big day. Andy do me a favour and don't lose any weight for our wedding, I love you the way you are."

"Your request has been noted. Go." Andy pointed in the direction of the bathroom.

"Going, can you unpack these bags?"

"Yeah, I will."

"Thank you." Sam turned around and went to have a shower.

15 minutes later, Sam was dressed and ready to leave.

Andy picked up her jacket and the gift bag for her dad.

When they arrived at Andy's apartment, Andy jumped out. "I'll be 5 minutes." She ran to the door of her apartment block.

Sam put on a Rush CD in his truck as he waited for Andy. Tom Sawyer was on when Andy jumped back into the truck, "Anything exciting in the mail?"

"No, most of it was just junk mail and a couple of bills."

They made their way to City Hall to the Registry Office to pick up the paperwork for their marriage license. They would need to file it under 3 months before their wedding. After acquiring the paperwork, they went to have a coffee and a bite to eat before calling Andy's dad.

"It feels so good to be home?" Andy said looking out of the coffee shop window.

"Yeah it does, it's a shame that we have to go back to work in a few hours. I wish we could stay on permanent vacation."

"I would like that more than anything. The only way we can achieve that is if we win the lottery. I don't see that happening anytime soon."

"You never know."

"I better call me dad, see if he is free to have some food with us." Andy pulled her phone out of her pocket.

Sam sat back in his chair to wait to see what they were doing.

"Hey dad."

"_Hey kiddo. How are you both today?" _

"We are fine. I was just wondering if you have time to have some dinner with us. We just wanted to spend sometime with you before work tonight. I want to give you your gifts. Are you free?"

_"Yeah, I am free. Why don't you both come over to mine and we can order some take out my treat."_

"Let me check with Sam." Andy covered the mouthpiece of her phone. "Dad wants us at his and he will pay for the take out. Is that ok?"

Sam nodded; he didn't really want to go to Tommy's. It was small and cramped but it was his home and he was Andy's father and his soon to be father in law.

"Dad that is fine. What time do you want us over?"

"_You can come over anytime, I don't have a meeting tonight." _

"Ok, we will be there in about 45 minutes. We need to head back to Sam's to pick up our work bags and the presents for our friends."

"_Ok see you both soon." _

"See you soon dad."

They made their way back to Sam's and loaded up the truck with the gift bags and their workbags and headed to Tommy's.

The first part of the time they were at Tommy's they talked about their vacation and Sam's proposal. Tommy got teary when he heard what Sam had done for his daughter. Then they had some Chinese take out.

Andy was wondering how she was going to bring up the fact that they had set a date for the wedding. So she decided the best way was just get it out there.

"Dad, Sam and I have something to say to you?"

"Yeah, what is it kiddo?"

"Well Sam and I last night when we got home picked the date for our wedding."

Tommy was shocked at how quick they had decided the date after just getting engaged. "Yeah, when?"

Andy told him the date. "So what do you think?"

"An autumn wedding will be great. Now I have to start saving to pay for it."

"Well Sam and I haven't talked about the money side of it, but Dad I don't want to put all the expense on you. So what do you want to do Sam? This is the best time to discuss this all."

"I am in agreement with Andy, you shouldn't have to pay for it all. So how about this, you can either pay for the ceremony or Andy's dress. I know Sarah will want to help pay for something too, probably knowing her she will want the reception. She likes that kind of thing. I will pay for the honeymoon. How does that sound, to you?"

"I will pay for both the ceremony and Andy's dress. Since I have stopped drinking I have more disposable income. So how about it kiddo?"

Andy could feel a lump in her throat forming. "Lets do it. Why don't you call Sarah now."

Sam nodded; he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled Sarah and put the phone on speakerphone.

"Hey Sam"

"Hey Sarah, Andy and I are with her dad and we are discussing the wedding."

"_You two haven't set a date already?" _ You could hear the shock in Sarah's voice.

"Yeah we have. The date is" Sam told Sarah the date.

"_You two aren't wasting time. Ok I want to help pay something towards the wedding as Mom and Dad aren't around to help pay for it. What can I do to help?" _ There was an audible change in Sarah's voice from shock to excitement.

Andy spoke up, "Hey Sarah, we don't want to waste too much time and when we met Joe in London. He asked for it not to be till late September as he was busy with the Diamond Jubilee and things for the Olympics. I thought that would be a great time to have a wedding early autumn and I would like him to be here for it."

"_Hey Andy, so Sammy took you to meet Joe and it would be nice to have Joe there. Right what do you want me to do?" _ The impatience in Sarah's voice reminded Andy of Sam.

"Sarah, Tommy is going to pay for the ceremony and Andy's dress. I am paying for the honeymoon; we were thinking you could help contribute to the reception. I know how you like to plan your social events."

"_You know me so well little brother. Ben and I would be happy to contribute to the reception and I hope Andy will allow me to help her plan it." _

"Sarah, I will be needing all the help I can get. It will mean that we or me will be having planning trips down to St Catharines or it will give you and excuse to come up to Toronto."

"_Both sound good to me, I can't wait to spend time with my soon to be sister in law." _

"What about me sis?" Sam tried to sound hurt.

"_Sam it will be good to see you too." _ Sarah laughed.

"Sarah, we got to go. We starting shift in just under an hour and we want to break the news to our friends before parade."

"Ok, have a safe tour and will speak to you in a few day's Andy."

"Speak to you soon Sarah, take care and send my love to the family."

"_Will do." _

"Bye Sarah. Love you."

"_Bye Sam and Love you both." _ Sarah hung up.

"So it looks like the wedding plans are now in motion. Dad is this all ok with you?"

"Don't worry about me, it's yours and Sam's big day. Whatever you decide it will be fine with me. I just want to see my little girl happy."

"I am happy."

"That's all a dad wants to hear."

"Andy, I think we should head to the station, to let Frank know about our news before we tell everyone else."

"Yeah, we better tell him before everyone else. Ok dad, we will speak to you once this tour is over." Andy hugged her dad.

"Take care and stay safe tonight."

"We will try Tommy." Sam stood up.

"Right you two off with you, this old man wants to get to bed." Tommy waved them away.

Andy stood up and walked to where Sam was standing. "Ok dad. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Tommy."

They turned and walked out of Tommy's apartment.

The drive to the station was quiet, Andy was nervous about telling her friends that Sam and her were getting married. Sam was worried about what Frank was going to say.

Pulling up into the station parking lot Sam turned to Andy, "You ready?"

"Ready as I will ever be. What about my ring?"

"Keep it on, just keep it out of peoples view until we make our announcement."

"Ok"

Andy grabbed Sam's lapels of his jacket and kissed him. Sam responded to the kiss and when he needed air he broke away from the kiss.

Sam panted, "I love you."

"I love you too."

They jumped out of the truck and grabbed the many bags they had and headed into the station. Instead of heading to the locker rooms, they headed straight to Frank's office.

They were lucky Frank was already there, he was speaking to the staff sergeant for the previous shift. They knocked the door.

Frank waved them in. "Hey our two wanders have returned. Great to see you."

The other staff sergeant left the three of them together.

"Its great to be back Frank, we were wondering if we could have a word with you."

"Sure, take a seat."

Sam sat down on one of the seats and Andy sat down on the other dropping the bags on the floor and trying to keep her ring out of sight.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Frank looked at Sam and Andy.

Andy nodded to Sam for him to take the lead on this.

"Frank, we thought that you should know that, when we were in Paris. We got engaged."

Frank's jaw almost fell open, "Congratulations to you both."

"Thanks Sir." Andy kept it as professional as she could.

Frank stood up from his chair and walked around to the other side of the desk. He extended his hand to Sam and pulled him up into a hug. "So happy for you man."

"Thanks Frank. You are the first person outside of our family members to have been told. We are hoping to tell the rest of them before parade."

"Ok, I will keep it a secret until then."

Frank moved on to Andy he shook her hand. "Lets see the ring."

Andy showed him her ring.

"That is a really nice ring, Andy. Sammy here chose well."

"That he did."

"Frank, what about our partnership at work?" Sam asked hoping to get the answer he wants.

"Well, I did say when you put a ring on her finger I would have to do something about it. Well I meant to say a wedding ring. So I will keep you paired up until then."

Andy let out the breath she was holding, "Thank you so much sir."

"You are welcome. Have you set a date yet?"

"We have. Frank can you come and join us in the bullpen when we make the announcement and we will tell you the date."

"I will, right I have some paperwork to read before then. So you two go and get ready to make your announcement."

Sam and Andy both nodded.

They picked up their bags and headed towards the bullpen and dropped the gift bags under Sam's desk.

They split up and headed their separate ways to the locker rooms. Sam suited up in the quickest time ever. He didn't want to be in the locker room when Oliver and the rest of them arrived. He waited for Andy outside the female locker room; he didn't have to wait long as Andy was dressed quickly to avoid the questions from Traci. After a quick trip to the equipment room, they headed back to the bullpen to wait.

"How are we going to do this, again?" Andy tried to remember the plan.

"I think it was we give them their gifts first and as soon as they are all together in one place. We will tell them."

"Yeah that's it. Have a captive audience."

"Yip." Andy sat on Sam's chair while Sam perched on the end of his desk.

They made small talk waiting for people to turn up.

First to turn up was Dov and Chris. "Hey Chris, look who we have here?" Dov shouted across the bullpen pointing to Sam and Andy.

"Hey you two, how have you been since we left?"

Sam said "Diaz and Epstein" When the stood in front of them.

"Good, forget about us. How was Paris and London?" Dov asked like an excited child.

"Paris was fantastic and London was amazing."

"Come on Andy is that all we are going to get?" Chris was disappointed in not knowing more.

"It is all you are going to get at the moment. I thought we could head to the Penny for breakfast and I can tell you all together. Instead of having to repeat myself over and over again." Andy bartered, to stop the questions. "Sam can you get the two black bags from under this desk."

Sam nodded and bent down to pick up the two black bags.

"The black and gold one is Chris's and the all black bag is for Dov."

Sam handed them over.

Both of them looked inside. "Wow, Andy and Swarek thank you so much." Chris thanked them first.

"You are welcome."

"Andy and Swarek, you didn't have to but thanks." Dov spoke.

Next turned up was Oliver.

"Hey brother good to have you back." Oliver leaned into give his friend a hug.

"I am glad to be back, not as glad as you. Sarah told me you called to see if that she had heard from us. Were you really missing me or more likely your wallet?" Sam teased his friend.

"I was missing you but so was my wallet. Glad to see you are back Andy too."

"Thanks Oliver."

"So how was Paris and London?"

"Paris was great and London was good too."

"Sammy is that all we get."

Dov piped up. "We asked Andy the same thing and that is all we got."

"Ollie, meet us in the Penny after work for breakfast if you can then we will tell you. We don't want to keep repeating the same things over again."

" I can make breakfast. I totally understand."

"I knew you wouldn't turn down food." Sam teased.

"Sam here." Andy handed a green bag over to Sam.

"Here is something from us to Zoe, the girls and you." Sam handed the bag over to him.

Oliver looked inside. "Andy and Sam you didn't have to bother with bringing us gifts back. The girls are going to love what you got for them."

Dov turned around and saw Jerry and Traci talking. He shouted over the bullpen "Traci, Andy and Sam are here?"

Traci and Jerry walked across the bullpen, closely followed by Noelle and Frank.

"Hey nice to see my girl back." Traci reached out to hug Andy.

Andy hugged Traci with her right arm and kept her left hand firmly lodged in her left pant pocket.

"It's nice to be back. "

"Tell me how your trip was." Traci wanted to know what happened.

Jerry spoke up before Andy managed to say something. "Welcome back you two."

Noelle spoke from behind the growing crowd. "Great to see you back too."

Andy spoke up, "Noelle come and take a seat, I don't want you standing too long." Andy tried to divert attention away from them for a little while.

"Can you get those last two gift bags at your feet." Andy spoke to Sam as she made her way to stand next to Sam.

"Sure, who is who?"

"Purple bag is Traci and Jerry's, the blue bag is Noelle and Frank's"

Sam handed the blue bag to Noelle, who looked inside. "Thanks you both didn't have to." Noelle tried to fight back the tears, "Damn these pregnancy hormones." Wiping the tears away.

Andy took the purple bag from Sam and handed it to Traci. Traci opened the bag and had a look inside. "Andy you seriously didn't have to. Thanks."

"There is something inside for Jerry and Leo."

Jerry spoke over the heads of the others, "Thanks Sammy and Andy."

"He is going to love what his Aunt Andy has got for him."

Now Sam and Andy were standing next to each other and gave Sam a wink. Which was his cue to tell their friends, their news.

Sam cleared his throat, "Ok, we have something to tell you, we got engaged in Paris."

There was a stunned silence that fell over their friends.

Andy pulled her left hand out of her pants pocket and held it up for people to see.

Andy started to panic, "Is anyone going to say something?"

Frank spoke from behind, "Congratulations."

That brought everyone out of his or her shocked silence.

Dov was first up to congratulate the pair "Congratulations Sam and Andy. Rock n Roll" he hugged Andy.

Oliver was next, "Congrats Sammy brother and Andy." He hugged them both. "Zoe is going to be excited to hear this news."

Noelle stood up and hugged both Sam and Andy, "Congratulations" before she burst into tears again.

Chris spoke this time. "Congrats to you both, it means I can actually wear that suit I bought." He hugged Andy and then shook Sam's hand afterwards.

"Yes you can wear your suit." Andy responded.

Jerry hugged his friend, "Well congrats to you Sam and to you too Andy." He nodded in the direction of Andy. Jerry didn't know how to properly interact with Andy yet.

"Thanks, Jer."

"Trace are you going to say something?" Andy looked at her best friend.

"Let me see the ring again."

Andy put her hand out to let Traci look at the ring,

"You have got 3 frickin diamonds, Andy. It's gorgeous. Congratulations." Traci brought Andy into a hug. When she broke away her smile was bigger than when told Traci about her engagement to Luke.

"Are you happy and how did it happen?" Traci now wanted to know more.

"I am more than happy and it was Sunday night at the Eiffel Tower. It was so romantic. I will tell you all about it at the Penny after shift for breakfast, everyone is going."

"I'll call my mom and let her know. I am so happy for you both. I think we all are. It's about bloody time you two got this far." Traci seemed to speak for the whole group.

You are right Traci or Nash comments were spoken a few times by the group assembled.

Andy took the next announcement, "Well we have something else to tell you?"

Before Andy got a chance to continue, Dov spoke "You pregnant?"

"No I am not pregnant yet. Dov just let me finish please. You all better get your vacation requests in as on September 20th we are getting married." Andy looked at Sam and smiled.

"Frank I hope you can work that out." Sam spoke over the crowd.

"I think I can switch around the shifts so you all are off. Right I'll see you all in Parade in a few minutes. Congratulations again."

There was another round of congratulations, pats on the back and handshakes.

"So who is organising the bachelor party?" Sam asked.

"I think it will be Jerry and me." Oliver spoke. "I can't wait to start to plan this, I didn't think that I would see the day that Sammy boy would get married."

"Well he is and we are." Andy said. "I just want him to come home in one piece after it, ok."

"We will try but I can't make any promises." Oliver teased Andy.

"What about me, who is going to organise my bachelorette party?"

"I think Noelle and I can organise that one, if that is ok with you?"

"I like that."

Chris broke the gathering up, "Time to get to parade."

"Come on Chris, stop being Mr time keeper." Dov grumbled.

"The quicker we get this shift over with the quicker we can get to the Penny to hear all about Andy's and Sam's vacation".

"Good point." Traci conceded

Frank walked up behind them, "Are you joining us today are what?" then walked back to the parade room.

"Coming." Sam said as he followed the line of people heading into the parade room.

"Nice of you all to join us." Frank said from the front of the room.

Andy looked around and saw Luke standing at the opposite door.

"Oh crap, I forgot about Luke." Andy whispered to Sam.

"I didn't, don't allow him to annoy you. Just be civil with him and everything will be fine."

"Well let's get the order of business out of the way. Your ridings are up on the board. I thought it would be nice to welcome back to Officers Swarek and McNally from their vacation."

There was a cheer that went around the room.

"Also, I have been happily informed that there is congratulations in order to Sam and Andy too, on their engagement and their forth coming wedding."

Sam looked in the direction of Luke who looked like he had been kicked in the balls. Sam smiled thinking he was going through the same pain as he went through when Andy got engaged to Luke.

"So from your friends and family here congrats and may the two of you have a very long and happy marriage. Sam do whatever Andy tells you to do and you will be fine. Now let's go Serve, Protect and get home to our loved one in piece." Frank dismissed them.

The other officers came over to congratulate Andy and Sam as they left the parade room. Luke made a quick exit.

After grabbing a couple of cups of coffee Andy and Sam made their way out to the cruiser.

"That went better than expected." Andy said.

"Yeah, I was worried when everyone went quiet."

"Me too. Are you ok about heading to the Penny for breakfast to get the vacation chat over with?"

"I am. Like my old granny said to me kill two birds with one stone."

Andy looked confused then the penny dropped. "Oh I get it"

"Are you going to let your fiancée drive?" Andy pouted.

"You going to pull the fiancée card a lot?" Sam smiled.

"Only when I want something, yes. Just kidding, I just us to have equal share of the driving at work until we are married."

"Ok you can drive." Sam tossed the keys of the cruiser to Andy. "Can you remind me tomorrow after we wake up to call my insurance company and put you on the insurance to drive my truck." Sam winked.

Andy almost dropped the keys and her coffee. "You are going to allow me to drive you truck on a regular basis."

"Yeah but we will have to get you a car too."

"The car can wait till after the wedding."

A call came over the radio "There is a shots fired call at River and Dundas, any unit free to take this. Sam reached in and picked up the radio. "So 1505 on route, eta is 2 minutes."

"Copy that 1505."

Sam and Andy jumped into the cruiser and headed towards the call.

One arriving at the scene they drew their weapons as they exited the cruiser. There was a woman standing on the corner screaming over a body lying on the corner, "They shot him"

As Sam and Andy approached the scene, they saw a lot of blood on the woman's clothing and saw a pool of blood surrounding the person on the floor. Andy crouched down and checked for a pulse using her two fingers.

Andy shook her head as she looked up at Sam. Sam nodded and walked away.

"Dispatch 1505, Can we have back up, ident and homicide to our location. We have db." Sam spoke into his radio.

"Copy that 1505.

Sam said, "McNally" and jerked his head for her to follow him. Andy nodded back.

"Andy I have called for homicide, which will mean it will be Luke. You going to be ok with that?"

"Yeah I will be fine, it will be strange but this is reality and we have to work together. I am going to tape off the area, while we wait for back up and ident."

"Ok. I will start on the witness statements."

The worked together in perfect harmony, then Luke turned up.

"Callaghan." Sam addressed his colleague.

"Swarek. What have we got?"

"John Collins, 32 year old man, was walking with his friend and we believe 2 unconfirmed suspect jumped out from behind that building over there and shot him. She believes they ran across the bridge but isn't sure. Having done a quick search, we haven't found any shell casings yet. The witness is Gaynor Dobbin, she is over speaking to McNally. She has blood over her, McNally is trying to calm her down."

"Ok, I will go and see the body and then speak to the witness."

"Fine, I will brief the back up when it arrives and ident."

"Well congratulations on your engagement." Luke sneered and sniffed.

"Thanks."

"See you Swarek." Luke turned and walked away.

Sam stood at the cordon waiting for back up to arrive. Eventually a cruiser came down the road, it was Oliver and Collins.

"Sammy brother what do you need?" Oliver said as he ducked up the crime scene tape.

"We have a db, Andy is with one of the witnesses. So we need to start the canvas."

"Ok. Collins can you start the canvas of the houses across the street." Oliver ordered Nick.

"Will do, sir." Nick crossed the road.

"Damn it the first call we get when we get back is a shooting then it turns into a homicide. Why did Luke have to come back?" Sam let off some frustrations out on his best friend.

"I don't know but he is still in the doghouse and we won't let him forget what he did easily. Now you and Andy are getting married I can't wait to remind him what he has lost."

"Thanks"

"Don't mention it brother."

"Right I better go and find out what my rookie is up to." Oliver walked away.

Ident turned up; Sam briefed them before they went to look at the scene. The coroner turned up alone with one more cruiser it was Dov and Chris.

Sam directed them to start the canvas of the other houses.

Sam noticed that Andy was talking to Luke, his curiosity and his jealousy was getting the better of him so he walked over.

Luke acknowledged Sam's presence. "Swarek, can you take the witness back to the station, so that ident can process her there."

"Ok, McNally and I will do that."

"No, I need McNally here to search the bridge in case the gun has been thrown away. So you can take Collins with you."

"Callaghan, Collins is Oliver's rookie."

"I know but it will give him a different look at how someone else does and interview."

Sam knew that was a dig at his unusual methods to interviewing. "Ok, I am not happy about this but if that is what you want."

"McNally can you and Shaw start checking around the bridge and the surrounding buildings please.

"Fine." Andy huffed and walked away.

Sam followed right behind her. "You ok with this?"

Andy shrugged her shoulders, "Luke is pissed about our announcement and now is on a power trip. So once he realizes it isn't going to work then it should return to some sort of normality."

"You're being more reasonable than I am."

"Well that is one of the reasons that you're marrying me." Andy winked

"Right I better go and find Collins and take our witness back to the station. If it gets too much call me."

"I will. Where was Oliver the last time you saw him?"

"He was going to find Collins, so we can go and find them together."

Sam and Andy walked over to the houses on the other side of the street.

Sam called out to Oliver before he knocked another door. "Shaw, I am having to steal your rookie. I have been asked by Callaghan to take him back with me to interview the witness and so ident can process her. You have got my fiancée as your partner now, you have to search the building's around the bridge for the gun."

"Ok, take him. I can't wait to spend time with Andy finding out about your vacation."

"You won't get a thing out of me, until The Penny."

"You're a spoil sport Andy."

Nick approached the three of them.

"Right Collins, you're coming back with me to the station to interview our witness. Get a move on, I don't have all day." Sam snapped at having to babysit a rookie, that wasn't his.

"Ok sir."

"See you both in a bit and Oliver look after Andy for me. Andy can I have the keys to the cruiser"

"I will have her back, you don't have to worry about that."

"See you Sam, L U." Andy said pulling the keys to the cruiser out of her pants pocket and handed them over to Sam.

"L U too."

Sam walked back to the cruiser with Nick following behind, "Congratulations sir, on your engagement to Officer McNally."

"Thank you Collins. The witness is with Ident can you go and get her and bring her to the cruiser."

"Yes sir."

Sam sat in the cruiser impatiently wait for Nick and the witness to arrive. He hated what Luke had just done and it was making him mad.

Nick opened the cruiser door and helped the witness in, then climbed into the passenger seat.

Sam didn't say anything he put the cruiser into drive and drove the short distance to the station. They pulled into the Sally Port and escorted the witness into the station. Co-workers were walking by saying congratulations but he was so pissed that he walked by them.

"Collins go and see if there is a female officer available to assist with the evidence recovery. I will take the Ms Dobbin to interview room 2." Sam ordered in his most authoritative tone because he was in a mood.

"Right away sir." Nick went in search of a female officer.

"This way Ms Dobbin." Sam led the way to the interview room.

Sam opened the door to the interview room and switched into professional mode, "You can sit down while we wait for a female officer and someone from our crime scene team will be with us shortly. Is there anything I can get you while you wait?"

"Nothing officer, I just want to go home."

"We shouldn't be too long." Sam tried to reassure the witness.

Nick came into the room, "Gail – Sorry I mean Officer Peck will be with us soon."

"Thanks Officer Collins. Ok lets start this interview."

Sam started the interview will Nick looked on. Sam went in hard with the questions, to see if he could get to the truth quicker, so he could get back on the streets and back to Andy.

There was a knock at the door and it was Gail. "Officer Swarek, I hear that you need me." Gail glared at Nick.

Sam knew from that look things where still frosty between frosty and the rookie.

"Officer Peck, can you assist ident with the recovery of the evidence on Ms Dobbin's clothing and find her something to wear too."

"Yeah sure, Ms Dobbin will you follow me." Gail held the door open for Ms Dobbin to exit.

Sam's phone rang; he looked at the caller ID and answered it. "Swarek"

"Sammy brother. I don't know how to tell you this."

"Just tell me." Sam's patience was wearing thin.

"_Andy has been shot." _

Sam stood up and grabbed his jacket and glared at Nick as he exited the interview room. "What, where and how?"

"She has been shot but it has hit her vest, she is in the back of an ambulance getting checked out. We were checking the alley between Dundas and Cornwall. The shooter must have been hiding behind some trashcans when Andy spooked him and he shot her and ran. By the time I got to her she was sitting up. She is ok Sam. Sam I am sorry."

"It's not your fault, she better be ok when I get there. I will be there in 2 minutes." Sam put his phone back in his vest and jumped into the cruiser and sped towards Andy.

When he reached the scene he jumped out of the cruiser, he scanned the crowd of people. "Oliver where is she?" panic evident in his voice.

"In the ambulance on River. She is ok, Nash is with her." Oliver tried reassuring Sam, which he knew that wouldn't work.

Sam walked quickly till he reached the ambulance; a member of the ambulance crew whom he didn't know tried to stop him from entering the vehicle. "Officer, you can't go into there, it is only family."

"Get the fuck out of my way. She is my fiancée." Sam strong-armed the crewmember out of the way.

Sam jumped into the ambulance, "Andy."

"Sam, I am alright. It hit me here." Andy pointed to the spot just below her right breast.

Traci exited the vehicle to give the two of them some space.

"Let me see." Sam had to see what had happened to her.

Andy lifted her t-shirt and let Sam have a look. It was already starting to bruise.

"Your going to hospital to have that looked at." Sam insisted.

"Sam I am not going to hospital. I have been hit before and didn't need to go then and I don't need to go now. I will be fine stop worrying."

"I will always worry, you seriously need to get that checked out." Sam sat down on the gurney.

"The medic's have checked me out and they said I am ok. If I need to take anything I will take some painkillers. I have a sexy nurse to take care of me if I need help." Andy thought she would try the flattery to see if it would stop Sam from making her go to hospital.

"You do. If you get any pain you are going to the hospital. I know that I am not going to get anywhere with you."

"You are right there buddy, I am not going unless I have to. Come here." Andy put her hand out to Sam.

He took it and Andy pulled him to her and she gave him a kiss.

"Officer, I have to strap her ribs up as a precaution, so if you don't mind. Can you leave for a few minutes?"

"I am staying."

"Sam just go, I will be with you in a few minutes."

"Ok I will be right outside, if you need me."

"Fine." Andy was getting annoyed with Sam.

Sam stepped out of the ambulance and the doors were shut on him, to give Andy some privacy.

"Sammy she will be ok." Oliver came over to speak to Sam.

"I know."

Then out of the corner of Sam's eye he saw Luke coming towards him. He tried to ignore him by turning his back to him getting closer.

A voice came from behind him, "How is Andy?" Sam knew it was Luke.

He turned to him and saw red he grabbed Luke by the lapels of his coat and shoved him against the ambulance, with a thud. "How is Andy? You fucking piece of shit." Sam raised his arm and pressed it against his throat. No one stepped in to pull Sam off Luke.

"She wouldn't be in the back of the ambulance now if you weren't on a fucking power trip and made her stay behind to do the search. She is fine but you have no fucking right to ask how she is. You gave up that right the day you screwed your ex. Andy is my responsibility and if I wasn't sent back to the barn because your precious ego wasn't dented by our engagement news. Then I would have been out with her and had her back. You didn't have her back and you never did, you were only concerned with yourself. So get the fuck out of my sight before I do something that I will regret." Sam released his arm from Luke's throat.

Andy jumped out of the ambulance as Sam released Luke. "What is going on?" she stood with her hands on her hips.

"I was putting Luke in his place." Sam said not wanting to give too many details away.

"Luke?" Andy wasn't going to give up.

"Sam went off on one saying that I didn't have your back."

"Well I have to agree with Sam on that, you didn't have my back." Sam was shocked at what Andy had just said. "You were on a power trip after our announcement. But Sam you didn't have to go off at Luke like you did, it's my job and I am a big girl. So you will have to get used to it."

Sam's hated they were having a domestic in front of people. Sadly this time it had to happen in front of Luke.

"Well you are welcome to my cast off Swarek, she will be running into someone else's bed before you get married." Luke said as he walked off.

Sam was about to turn around and hit him but he was beaten to it Traci who was standing behind Sam punched Luke in the face. "Luke don't you ever speak of Andy like that again. You weren't worthy of her; she is 100 times better than you will ever be. You put work before her more times than I care to mention. Sam on the other hand, he may not be perfect but he puts Andy's needs before his own needs. He was there for her when you should have been. So get out of my sight too, before I do something that I won't regret."

Oliver came to stand beside Sam, "Luke do us all a favour, and put in a transfer request. We don't want you anywhere near 15, you aren't welcome anymore and no one has your back. We will always have Sam and Andy's back; they are better coppers than you and have a better relationship than you will ever have. So get lost."

Luke skulled off with his ego battered more than it was this morning.

"Trace, thanks for that." Andy spoke from behind everyone.

"No problem, he had it coming."

"Come here." Andy held her hands out to Traci.

Traci stepped into Andy's outstretched arms and the two friends shared a gentle hug due to Andy's injury.

Sam faced Oliver, "Thanks brother. You didn't have to do that."

"I did, he stepped over the line, plus he hurt Andy. I look at Andy as my eldest daughter, and she makes you happy. So he hurts you both he hurts me too."

"Oliver that is so sweet." Andy caught what Oliver said.

"It is true. I was fond of Tommy as my TO he was like a father to me. So when you joined 15, I thought I would take you under my wing, like your dad did with me. Even when you screwed up you managed to sort it all out eventually. So I grew to admire you as a cop and as a person. So that's enough emotional crap from me. Sammy get your girl here back to the station."

Andy gave Oliver a hug to say thanks, as she didn't know what to say.

When she stepped away from hugging Oliver, Andy turned to Traci, "Can you get my utility belt from the ambulance."

"Yeah, where is your jacket? You must be freezing."

"Its on the gurney along with my belt."

Traci stepped into the ambulance and retrieved Andy belongings.

"Andy here." Traci called from inside the ambulance.

Andy took her jacket and put it on and then she took her belt in her hand. Her vest was away with ident to get the bullet removed.

"Right lets get you back to the station. You have a mountain of paperwork to write." Sam put on his senior officer voice.

"Ok, I am in need of a coffee."

"I'll get you one, if you promise to take it easy."

"I will think about that."

"See you both back at the station." Andy said to Oliver and Traci.

"Are you going to be able to go to The Penny after shift?" Traci asked.

"Yeah, I am. Nothing is going to stop me going. I can't wait to tell you about our vacation and I want to catch up on what we have missed."

"Ok" Traci responded.

"You coming or what?" Sam was growing impatient again, he wanted to have Andy to himself for a bit.

"Coming." Andy walked towards Sam.

They walked to the cruiser in silence and Sam helped Andy in.

Once Sam was in the cruiser, Andy turned to Sam. "Sam, I stand by everything I said to you. You will have to deal with me getting injured on the job, like I will have to learn to live with you getting injured. So in the future can we just try and not over react and keep a level head. Luke could have pressed charges against you."

"Yeah, he could have but he wouldn't. What I said to him was the truth and I dented his ego by telling him like it is."

"Well, I don't need you to fight my battles for me. I can take care of myself. Now this has come up, I want us to make a promise to each other. Whatever happens at work stays at work, we can't bring our work fights home. It will only end in disaster."

"Andy, I know you can fight your own battles. I just saw red when Luke approached me. I will try my best not to bring our fights or things that happen at work home. I can't promise I will succeed every time but I can try."

"That is all I need to hear. So can you please take me back to the station."

Sam nodded and headed back to the station.

When they returned to the barn, Sam got Andy some coffee and made her sit down on her chair. He went to catch up with Nick and Gail on what else Ms Dobbin had divulged after he left. Finding out that Mr Collins was a known drug dealer and she believed it was a retaliation shooting after a deal he had made, with some wrong people. So he asked Gail to follow up on it with Guns and Gangs as well as the Drugs Unit.

Sam returned to the bullpen and his desk, when he saw Andy he was so annoyed that he allowed Luke to get the better of him. He hoped that he would do what Traci and Oliver asked and transferred out permanently. The rest of the shift involved a mountain of paperwork and him check to see if Andy was ok.

As the shift ended Sam walked to the locker room to get changed. He had offered to help Andy change too but she told him she would be fine and if she needed help she would ask Traci.

Sam quickly showered and changed and then he went to get Andy at the female locker room. Andy came out a while later, holding her side.

"You're in pain, you are going home."

"No I am not. I have just taken some painkillers so I will be fine. Stop fussing or you will be sleeping on your own." Andy knew that they couldn't sleep properly if they were apart.

Sam didn't want to think about sleeping on his own, "Ok, but if I see you are in pain I will take you home."

"Deal. Lets go I am starving."

"Well I can't keep you from your food. I don't want my fiancée to waste away. Your chariot awaits." Sam winked.

Andy rolled her eyes, "Sam do me a favour before we get married, stop with these cheesy lines."

"That will never happen, they are classics just like my jokes."

"Yeah they are old, I may have to buy you a new joke book as my wedding gift to you."

"Less of the old, or your hot nurse will not be taking care of you."

Andy laughed which almost hurt her ribs.

They left the station and headed to The Penny to meet up with their friends.

When they entered, there was a round of applause from their friends. Sam bowed and Andy blushed.

The hour or so they spent in the Penny they ate and told everyone what they had got up to in Paris and London. Andy showed the video of the traffic at the Arc De Triomphe and promised to bring in the pictures when she had them developed. They discussed what they had already dealt with in regards to the wedding. Everyone was now excited about the wedding, now they had time to digest the news.

One by one people started to leave to head home, Sam and Andy were one of the last to leave. After a quick discussion of where they were going to sleep, they headed back to Sam's, as it was closer.

Now inside Sam's home, the pain in Andy's ribs started to hit her. So she crawled into bed as gently as she could and curled up on her side and shut her eyes. Sam lay on his side and put a protective arm around Andy, just enough for him to feel her and not enough pressure to cause her pain.

"Night Andy." Sam placed a kiss on Andy's shoulder.

"Night Sam."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. I hope you liked this chapter, I brought Luke back for him to hear about the engagement and then to kick him out permanently. Please let me know in the reviews if you want me to write a wedding prep chapter. Please review thanks. <strong>


	23. 5 Pre Wedding Events

**Thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. This is just 5 events that i thought would set it all up for the wedding to come in the next chapter. I tried to keep this chapter roughly around 10k I just went over it. Some events are longer than others. **

**A.N. Can i say a big thank you to ROYALFUNKSTAR on Twitter for giving me the idea for Sam's bachelor party and to SILLYGYRL8 for helping me with the places that are contained in Sam's bachelor party. Thank you so much girls, this chapter is dedicated to you both. **

**A.N.1. Also can i say thanks to my friend Emma Logue for agreeing to have her name being used as the photographer. Well Emma is a photographer and has just moved to Toronto from the UK.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Rookie Blue.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>5 Pre-Wedding Events.<br>**

~o~o~~o~o~~o~o~~o~o~~o~o~~o~o~

**Wedding Preparations. **

Sam and Andy have got out of City hall, with their marriage license in Andy's hand. Now it felt real that they were getting married, having this piece of paper in hand. They were off to meet Sarah who came up from St Catharines with Freya, who was off school on summer vacation, Traci and Tommy at Andy's apartment, as they had a lot of things to discuss. Sam and Andy had already secured the wedding venue, but Sam had to call in a few favors to get it, as it is a popular place to get married. Traci and Andy had spoke to the pastor of the church that Traci's mom attends. Andy like him, when she attended Leo's baptism, so he was booked for the ceremony.

Once they got to Andy's apartment, which she allowed Sarah and Freya to use while they were up in Toronto instead of staying at Sam's.

Andy walked into her apartment, "We got it." Waving the marriage license in the air.

"Congrats to you both, now can we get on with what we have to do." Sarah said as she walked in to the living area from the kitchen.

"Woohoo!" was the call from Freya who came out from Andy's bedroom. "Congrats Uncle Sam and Aunt Andy." Ever since Sam and Andy called Sarah to let them know about the engagement. Freya would whenever she would speak to Andy call her 'Aunt Andy".

"Where is Traci and my dad, they were meant to be here by now?" Andy asked Sarah.

"Traci called she had picked Leo up from school and heading to her mom's so she will be here in a few minutes. Tommy also called and said he was just leaving that was 10 minutes ago, so he will be here. Coffee is on." Sarah replied.

"Thanks sis." Sam said as he headed to get him and Andy a mug of coffee.

"The caterer had dropped off some wedding cake samples to taste."

"Yummy." Andy said in anticipation.

"Why do we have to taste wedding cakes, they all taste the same to me." Sam called out from the kitchen.

Andy rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Sam, they are not all the same, everyone has a different taste. The thing is when it comes to the cake the men are usually drunk, so can't taste the difference." Sarah answered.

The intercom buzzed, Andy went to answer it. "Hello."

"Hey Andy, its Traci and your dad's just getting out of the car."

"Ok, I will buzz you in. Can you wait for my dad?"

"Yeah I will."

Andy hit the entry button.

"That's my dad and Traci." Andy walked to where Sam, Freya and Sarah were sitting around the table.

As soon as Andy approached the table the conversation between the three of them stopped. "What are you talking about?"

Sam knew that it would annoy Andy not knowing, so he decided to just tease her instead, "Wouldn't you love to know what we were, talking about. Well I am not going to tell you, you just have to find out."

"You know I don't like surprises too much and what about no secrets?" Andy stood with her arms crossed.

"Come on Andy we have to have a few secrets on the run up to the wedding. You have your dress and I have to have one surprise."

Andy hated that Sam was right again, "Yeah, you're right. I still don't like you 3 talking about something that I am not in on."

"You know I have been bugging you to tell me about your dress and you won't."

"Come on you two, I don't want a domestic today." Sarah tried to reason with them.

Right at that moment, Traci and Tommy walked through the door. "Hey."

"Hey Traci and Tommy." Sam stood up from his chair.

"Hey Andy and Sam." Tommy spoke.

"Hey dad and Trace." Andy said.

"Tommy and Traci, I would like to introduce you to my sister Sarah and my niece Freya. Sarah this is Andy's father Tommy and Andy's best friend Traci Nash."

Sarah stood up. "Pleasure to meet you." She said as she shook their hands. "Tommy it's good to meet you again, it's been a long time. The last time I saw you was just after Sam got his tie cut before I moved to St Catharines."

"It's good to see you again." Tommy lied, as he couldn't really remember meeting Sarah the first time.

"Traci its good too meet you for the first time."

"Good too meet you Mrs McBride and you too Freya." Traci said.

"Traci call me Sarah, Mrs McBride to me is my mother in law. Less said about her the better." Sarah looked at Freya, "Freya aren't you going to say hi to Traci and Mr McNally."

"Hi" a small quiet voice came from Freya.

"Sarah she can call me Tommy, Mr McNally makes me feel old."

"Ok Tommy it is."

"Right let's get this started as we have work later tonight and Sarah has the drive back to St Catharines." Sam said.

They all sat down round the table, Andy pulled out the list of things to do that Sarah, Traci and her had drawn up.

"Right the first thing on the list is, photographer." Sarah said looking at her own list.

"Well, I have spoken to Emma Logue of Logue Photography and she has agreed to do it. I have seen some of her pictures and they are great. She is British and lives here in Toronto." Andy answered.

"So have you given her the contact details of the venue so she can liaise with them due to their photography restrictions?" Sarah asked Andy.

"Yeah I have and she said that she will contact them in a few days. Her price is reasonable. We are meeting up with her 2 weeks before the wedding. So with the venue, flowers and photography it comes under the amount dad has said he is willing to pay."

"Ok, that's one thing off the list. What about the flowers?" Traci looked around the table.

"We don't need flowers for the wedding venue. So we only need flowers for Traci, Freya, flowers for the men's buttonholes and my bouquet."

"What flowers am I getting?" Freya spoke up excitedly.

"Your dress is dark blue with a lilac ribbon round the waist. So your flowers will be lilac, purples, blues and whites. Is that ok with you?"

"That sounds great, when do I get to try on the dress."

"You are coming up the last week before you go back to school so you will get to see them then. The bridal store I saw them in is getting a delivery in a week. It's a shame that you, Traci, your mom and me couldn't go when you were up this time. In regards to the flowers, Traci you and I are going to see the florist on our next day off. She has sent me a list of the flowers that are in bloom at that time of year."

"Ok, I can't wait."

"Right the next thing on the list is the men's wedding suits?" Sarah and Andy looked at Sam.

"You're now getting to something that I have an actual input in."

"Yeah, its our wedding Sam so your input is needed."

"Well if you ask, Jerry, Oliver, Tommy and I are going to a store to get our suits that Jerry recommends."

"What colour are you going for?" Andy asked.

"Now I know the colour of the bridesmaid dresses, I think I know which colour of suit I will be wearing. I want to surprise my bride on our wedding day." Sam winked at Andy.

Andy blushed.

"Sarah and Andy, I will find out from Jerry one way or another. Sarah I will tell you but Andy I don't want to spoil Sam's surprise, so I won't tell you."

"Trace, that is not fair."

"I know."

Tommy decided he needed some input, "What are you doing about wedding cars?"

Andy looked at the list, "Damn, dad. We have even thought about those."

"Thanks Tommy, we did forget about those." Sam looked at his soon to be father in law. "What do you want to do about it Andy?"

"I don't know. Wouldn't it be fun if we turned up to our wedding in cruisers?" Andy teased.

"Sweetheart, that's not going to happen, Tommy do you have any ideas?"

"Well actually I do. An old co-worker of mine runs a wedding car company; he started it after he left the force. He owes me a few favours so let me work on him and see what I can do."

"Thanks Dad."

"Your welcome kiddo."

"Hair and make up Andy?" Sarah looked at Andy.

"Traci is going to be doing my hair and make up. So she will do Freya's when she is doing mine."

Sarah nodded ticking off that off her list.

"We can have a hair and make up trial when you come back up Freya." Traci looked at Freya so she didn't feel left out.

"So we can have a girly day then, Aunt Andy?"

"Yes we can."

"Food – What do you both want, I am going to talk to the caterer in a few days?" Sarah asked Sam and Andy.

"Sam?" Andy threw the question to Sam.

"I know one thing, I don't want is small portions. 90 percent of the people that are going to be at the wedding are going to be coppers or fire fighters. So they won't want anything too picky. So make it something that they would eat, I know one person that will comment on the food."

Tommy, Sarah, Traci and Andy all called out at once, "Oliver".

Sam nodded.

"Right I will get the caterer to draw up a simply delicious and copper friendly menu. If that is ok with you, Andy?"

"That is fine with me. I don't want anything too fancy. We want to keep things as simple as possible as we aren't showy people. How is the money for the reception going?"

"Andy its fine. We have money to spare for things that my crop up. What about wines and drinks?"

"Make sure there is Amarone on the wine list. In regards to the rest, beers and Scotch for the adults and soda's for the kids." Andy said winking at Sam.

"Amarone?"

"Don't ask sis. Traci is the only other person who knows here."

"Do I?" Traci looked confused.

"Yeah you do but I will remind you later at work." Andy said to Traci.

"DJ or Band?" Sarah asked.

"Well we still haven't discussed this. I want to keep the cost low, so we will have a think about that."

"Uncle Sam and Aunt Andy, can you please not have too much old music at the reception, please?"

"I can promise you this, Freya. Not a lot of your Uncle Sam's music taste will be played."

"Thanks."

Sarah looked at the next thing on her list "Invitations?"

"Sam and I have got them picked out and ordered. So we will post them out in 2 weeks time."

"Last but not least. Now the fun bit, the tasting of possible wedding cakes." Sarah walked into the kitchen and pulled out the box from the refrigerator. Placing it down in the middle of the table. "Right there are 7 they have sent to us" pulling out the card inside. "Vanilla & Hazelnut Cream, Chocolate Truffle Cream, Raspberry Chocolate Delight, Chocolate Hazelnut Cream, Fresh Strawberry & Banana Cream, traditional fruit and Red Velvet"

Sarah pulled out the little testers from the box and put the on the table. Andy's eyes lit up.

"Something I can enjoy." Sam teased.

Silence came over everyone, as they tasted the testers.

"Right, which one do you want?" Sarah asked.

"Actually can we have two? One for those who don't want the other." Andy spoke.

"Which two then?"

"Sam which two do you want?" Andy asked Sam.

Sam pointed at the two he wanted. Andy's mouth dropped open. "Sam those are the two I want, too."

"Really?"

"Yeah really."

"Good, that is everything dealt with now, as far as I can see. Traci do you have anything?" Sarah asked.

"No, if I do. I can speak to Andy."

The rest of the time was spent talking about work and getting to know each other before Sam, Traci and Andy headed to work.

~o~o~~o~o~~o~o~~o~o~~o~o~~o~o~

**Bachelor Party**

It's just over a week before the wedding and Sam was getting ready to go to his bachelor party. Sam had asked Oliver and Jerry to go easy on him, but he didn't think that was going to happen, so he was preparing himself for the worst. Andy was at her place getting ready for her Bachelorette party. So he was alone in his apartment, Jerry told him to be ready for 7 and be smartly dressed. So he opted for a black jacket, black t-shirt and navy jeans.

Sam's phone in his pocket beeped he pulled it out of his pocket and saw it was a text from Andy. "_**Babe, have a great time out with the boys tonight and your last night out as a single man. Remember I have a license to kill ;) Miss and love you so much. Xxxxxx**_"

Sam replied back, "_**Beautiful, I will, you have a great time tonight too and remember you're mine. I have license to kill too, so behave yourself. ;-) Going to miss you tonight. Love you too. Xxxxxx" **_

As soon as he had hit send, the door of his apartment knocked, so he went and answered it. When he opened the door, it was Jerry, Frank, Oliver, Ben, Dov, Chris and Nick.

"Lets get this party started" Jerry held out a bottle of Tequila.

One by one they entered the house, "Right Sammy, where are the shot glasses."

"They are in the kitchen cupboard above the microwave."

"Ok I will get them and I will cut these lemons up too." Jerry headed to the kitchen.

"Brother, are you looking forward to your last night out with the boys before the shackles are put on." Oliver teased.

"Whatever you say, Ollie. I don't think Andy will be like that at all."

"You say that now but when kids come along it's a whole new set of rule, just take a look at yours truly."

"Yeah, balding and fat." Sam laughed.

"You are an ass."

Nick came up to Sam, "Sir thanks for inviting me to your bachelor party."

"Your welcome Nick and its Sam tonight as we are off shift."

Nick nodded, "Ok Sam it is."

Dov came up to join Sam and Nick, "Collins." Dov was still annoyed at Nick for something that he did at work. "Sam, Andy is a lucky girl to be marrying a guy like you." Dov had a few drinks before leaving his and Chris's house.

"Thanks Dov, I am the lucky one. I hope this puts an end to your man crush feelings towards me."

Dov almost choked on his own breath, "How did you know about that?"

"I have my sources."

"Andy?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

The door went again and Sam went to answer it. He opened the door to find Joe standing. "Glad you could make it, Joe."

"Not as glad as I am. I couldn't let my little cousins bachelor party go by and miss it."

"Come in." Sam stood back to allow him in.

Sam shouted, "Everyone, I would like you to meet my cousin Joe Swarek. Joe this is a few of the guys from 15 and you know Ben."

Ben came to join Sam and Joe. "Hey Joe, good to see you. It's been too long."

"Yeah, it has and how are Sarah and the family?"

"Sarah is out with Andy at her bachelorette party and the kids are back home with my mom. They are all good."

"Right where are the drinks? I am in need of one." Sam asked.

Right after he said that Jerry came back with a tray of shot glasses, a bowl full of lemons and salt. "Right lets get this show on the road. Chris can you fill these glasses. The mini coach will be here 10 minutes."

"Where are we going Jerry?" Chris asked as he poured the tequila into the glasses.

"That would be telling."

After the glasses were full and were passed out, Jerry decided it was time to make a speech. "Well I am going to be making a quick speech here, as Oliver here is going to be making the best man speech at the wedding. Sam I never thought this day would come that we would be getting ready to see you get married. We always thought that you would be one of those guys that would be old and still playing the field. That all changed when a certain dark haired rookie, arrested your ass. Come to think of it, you should be thanking me for blowing your cover as you wouldn't have become that rookie's TO." Jerry winked. "You two are perfect for each other, you both break the rules, you both follow your heart and you both care about the people you help. I wish you all the happiness in the world. So here is to you Sam, hope you two have a very happy life together."

"Sam." Rang out in the apartment and then the first shot of the night was downed.

3 more shots were taken after that then a beep of a horn. Chris looked out the window. "Mini coach is here."

"Lets go."

After locking up his apartment, Sam boarded the mini coach.

"Sam, you need to put this on?" Oliver held out a blindfold.

"No way."

"Yes way." Oliver

"No I am not putting that thing on."

"Fine, then we will have to take matters into our own hands. Cuff him." Everyone in the jumped on to Sam and pinned him down on the floor of the coach and cuffed him to the underside of the seats.

"Get the fuck off me" Sam shouted as he tried to fight them but there were too many of them.

Oliver managed to get the blindfold on Sam's eyes. "Right everyone you know what to do."

Sam could feel like his pants were coming off and something else was being put on.

Jerry said to Sam "Open your mouth, you have to drink this."

Sam had a flashback to when he was water boarded by Brennan but he was with his friends and knew they wouldn't hurt him. So he opened up his mouth and felt the warm liquid that he recognised as Scotch being poured down his throat.

The mini coach came to a stop and Ben shouted, "We are here."

Frank and Chris, unattached the ends of the cuffs from underneath the seats but held onto the ends.

Jerry spoke quietly to them, "Get his jacket off."

Frank and Chris managed to get the jacket off him and replaced it with something else.

"Samuel Swarek, you have the right to shut up and the right to remain calm. You have to follow my every instruction." Oliver ordered Sam.

"Go to hell." Sam shouted

"Nope."

"Ok lets get him off this coach."

Sam could feel himself being lifted and then when he thought that he was off the coach his feet hit the ground.

He then felt one set of cuffs being removed, which was as relief, which was short lived. He heard the click of the cuffs and feel the metal around his wrist.

"Sammy brother, your instructions are not to remove the blindfold for 2 minutes and your other instructions are in the pocket. We have taken your phone, wallet and keys. There is something else inside that may help you get to your final destination. Good luck brother and we will see you there." Oliver said

Sam could hear everyone laughing, then footsteps and finally what sounded like the mini coach driving away.

He shouted back, "You can't be leaving me here. You fucking bastards."

Sam stood there for a good minute trying to work out if they had actually left him.

Then he took the blindfold off to find out the truth and he saw that he was cuffed to a short pole and looked around and found that they had left him. He then looked down to find that he was dressed in a pink bunny outfit with a nametag around his neck. "My name is Ernie"

Sam shook his head and said inwardly, "When I get to them I am going to fucking kill them."

Now he had to get himself freed from this poll so he wrapped his legs around the poll and pull himself up to the top and freed himself from the poll before jumping back down.

His hands were still in cuffs so he tried to reach into the pocket of this stupid outfit. He managed to grab the note.

**"_Sam, you are currently in Kings Mill Park and your mission is to get to The Sisters bar on Queen anyway you can. We have left you with a bus token attached to this note. See you when you get there. Your groomsmen and friends."_**

Sam looked and found the bus token attached, it was also getting dark. He needed to get moving, as he didn't want to be walking around like a numb nut in the dark. So he started walking through the park to the roadside, as soon as he got onto the suburban streets he looked around to see if his friends were hanging around watching him. Sam was far from happy and he vowed that he wouldn't allow them to forget this in a hurry. This time payback is going to more of a bitch. He looked suspicious walking around in a Pink bunny costume and still cuffed. As he walked through the streets, he got some funny looks from the people that were out walking their dogs. He would also get the odd horn blow from a passing car. Sam was getting more and more uncomfortable as this was going on; he had guessed that he had been walking for about 20 to 30 minutes now. There was no sign of a bus anywhere. As soon as he turned on to The Queensway, he knew that his destination was not that far away.

He noticed coming the other way was a cruiser, so he decided to try and hide. He wouldn't live it down if it came out that his fellow cops picked him up on his bachelor party. He breathed a sigh of relief as they drove past, that relief was short lived.

He heard a voice come from behind him, "You in the pink bunny suit stop."

Sam stopped but didn't turn around.

"Turn around slowly," the voice ordered. "With your hands in the air."

Sam cussed under his breath "Fuck." The slowly turned around with his cuffed hands held up.

"Sir, it looks like we have a runner." The cop said to his partner.

"Looks like we do, sir can you get on your knees please." The other cop asked.

Sam obliged getting down on his knees.

The officers approached with their flashlights out and trained on to Sam's face.

As the cops approached one of the voices said, "Are you Sam Swarek?"

Sam nodded.

When the officers were where Sam could see their faces, "Jake McMaster."

"Yeah."

"Thank god."

"Sam stand up." Jake motioned with his flashlight.

His partner asked, "Why? He is a runner"

"No he isn't he's one of us. So Sam what are you doing dressed in that bunny outfit."

"It's my bachelor party and Oliver, Frank and Jerry as well as a few others for 15. Thought it would be funny to dump me in Kings Park and make me walk to The Sister bar on Queens."

"Congratulations Swarek. Geez they still don't do anything by halves. Who is the lucky lady?"

"Do you remember Tommy McNally well it's his daughter Andy."

Jake nodded, "So you're marrying a coppers daughter?"

"Well I am but she's a cop too. So I am actually marrying a cop."

"Sir, how do you know this man?" The young officer asked.

"We went through the academy together and I worked at 15 along with Sam until I transferred out."

"So Jake can you please do me a solid and drop me off The Sister." Sam pulled out the dimples.

"Yeah, we will as we don't want you to be causing an accident by people rubber necking on the highway. Simpson your in the back."

They jumped into the cruiser and headed towards the bar.

When they arrived at The Sisters bar, Sam jumped out "Thanks man, I owe you one."

"You don't owe me one, let me go in with you and wind the those 3 up. Then we can call it even."

Sam nodded.

Sam walked into the bar closely followed by Jake and Simpson, "Well look who we have here." Oliver shouted out.

"I see you made it Sammy." Jerry said.

Sam said nothing, as he played along with Jake. "Is this guy with you?" The voice came from behind Sam.

Oliver and Jerry's face dropped, when he saw the uniformed officer behind Sam.

"Yes he is with us."

Then Jake's face came into view. "Oh its you Jake, I thought Sam was in trouble."

"Well he nearly was Oliver and Jerry. He could have caused an accident with people checking out this pink bunny walking on the sidewalk along the highway."

"Sorry Jake." Jerry and Oliver said apologetically.

"Its ok. Right I have got to go, somebody needs to be out protecting while you lot are out here having fun. Sammy congrats to you and Andy. Hope to catch up with you all soon." Jake turned on his heel and left the group.

Sam noticed a few more of his friends had arrived. "Right you lot I won't forget this. You will have to be on your guard, as I will be having my revenge. Right where are the drinks?"

Oliver uncuffed him and handed him a scotch, which Sam quick downed.

The rest of the night was full of drinking, eating and telling stories about Sam. Ben and Joe told some of the in Swarek family secrets about Sam, which didn't go too well with Sam. Dov and Chris left to meet up with the girls for a few drinks before calling it a night themselves.

It was about 1 am when a very drunk Sam was bundled into a cab by Joe and Ben and taken home.

~o~o~~o~o~~o~o~~o~o~~o~o~~o~o~

**Bachelorette Party**

Andy had just received her reply from Sam to her text message. Andy had been looking forward to her bachelorette party but was also nervous about what they were going to do to her. Traci was in the kitchen with Sarah, Gail and Marissa. Noelle was coming later once her babysitter turned up as only 5 weeks earlier Noelle gave birth to her and Franks son Matthew. Some of Andy's other friends were going to be meeting up with them later on.

"Andy will you get your butt out of your bedroom, we want to get moving." Traci shouted.

"Coming." Andy put down her mascara wand and walked into the living area.

"Wow you look gorgeous." Sarah said.

"Well thank you. You look great too Sarah. Shame that Ben won't see you looking hot."

"Yeah but this is a girls night and I don't want to be thinking about Ben or the kids. I haven't had a night out like this in years, so lets enjoy it."

"Well we could have a girls night out every 3 months when I marry your brother. Being married doesn't mean life has to be boring. How about it girls?"

"I am up for it." Sarah said "Means I get to spend some time with my sister in law and her friends."

"Me too" Traci, Marissa and Gail said.

"That's settled, right can I have a drink." Andy looked around, as she needed a drink to settle the nerves that were building up in her stomach.

Traci brought out of the kitchen, a couple of cocktails in her hands.

"What is that?" Andy asked, she wasn't a fan of cocktails she preferred shots, scotch and beer.

"It is called The Last Fling."

"Well it has a perfect name."

"Right girls gather round before we head out. Can I say to Andy as your soon to be sister in law, welcome properly to the Swarek family. I know Sam makes you happy and you make him happy. So here is to Andy and hope you have many happy years with my stubborn brother."

The rest of them toasted "To Andy." Taking a drink of their cocktails.

"This is actually really nice."

"Andy, you are my best friend and I am happy that you asked me to be your bridesmaid. I have known for a long time how happy you would be with Sam. Now you are taking the biggest step and marrying him. I hope like Sarah said you have many happy years with him and maybe some baby Swareks too. So Andy have a good night."

"Thanks your going to make me cry. So lets get have a good time and let our hair down." Andy said taking a large drink of her cocktail.

The intercom buzzer went off. Traci went and answered it.

"Everyone the minivan is here. Time to go."

Everyone quickly downed their cocktails.

"Andy before you go you have to put these on." Traci held out a tiara, veil and a bride to be sash.

"Do I have to put these on?"

"Andy its tradition and you have to put it them on." Gail said in her usual snarky tone.

"Ok then." Andy put on the sash the followed it with the veil and the tiara.

"Here are your sashes too." Sarah produced a few other sashes.

The girls all put them on.

"Ok, we are all set. Lets get our going."

They left Andy's and headed to the Lula Lounge. When the arrived, Noelle, Sue and 4 other officers from 15 were all standing outside waiting for Andy's arrival.

"Come on lets get inside and get this party started."

They were taken to their table; it was a big wide-open restaurant bar with a stage at the other end. The waiter came back with a tray full of shooters called Blushing Bride.

"Now everyone is hear, lets toast to Andy on her last night of freedom before she marries Sam." Traci spoke.

"To Andy" the shots were down.

"Thanks everyone for turning up to my bachelorette party. I never ever thought this day would come that I would marry. I am a lucky woman to be marrying the love of my life and it being Sam after our difficult start."

"You're telling me." Noelle piped up "I thought that Sam would have held a grudge over your for ever, but it didn't turn out that way. He fell for you, in a big way and I haven't seen Sam as happy ever. Have you Sarah?"

"No, I haven't and I have known him my whole life. I know how happy they both make each other and I hope that I have nieces and nephews soon." Sarah winked.

Andy blushed. "Hold on Sarah. Let us get married first before kids."

"Right first round of drinks is on me." Sara stated as she stood up. "A round of shooters?"

"That sounds good, I will help you Sarah." Noelle offered.

Noelle and Sarah headed to the bar.

Andy chatted with Traci, Marissa and Sue while Sarah and Noelle were away.

"Sue, I wonder how Dov and Chris are doing at Sam's bachelor party?"

"Well when I left Dov had already had a few drinks before he left. So I bet he will be drunk pretty quickly."

"Do you know what they were going to be doing to Sam?"

Sue shook her head, "No, Dov told me they wouldn't tell him as it didn't want to get back to you."

"Traci do you know?"

"Nope Jerry wouldn't tell me. I bribed him with everything I could think of and he still wouldn't break."

"That sounds bad, I hope they don't do too much to him or I will be hearing it tomorrow."

Right at that point Sarah and Noelle returned with 2 trays full of shooters.

"Are you all trying to get me drunk?" Andy asked the two of them.

"Yeah we are. It's your night and we want you to enjoy it. So drink up Andy."

The shooters were passed around the table they had 3 each and they were quickly down.

They had some food and some more drinks, by the 9pm everyone was feeling a little drunk.

Now it was time for gifts and Traci pulled out a very large bag and handed it over to Andy. "This is a gift from us all and hope you have a happy marriage."

Andy started to pull out the items, a set of fluffy hancuffs. "What do I need these for when I already have a set at work."

"Well those cut into you, these will be a bit more gentle." Noelle spoke.

A sex game dice, a whip, a vibrator, "I am not going to need that." Andy held up the vibrator. No one dared to answer her.

Table topics game for Sam and Andy to use on honeymoon. Massage oils, candles, chocolate body paint, boxes of condoms and a few tubes of lubricant.

"You shouldn't have gone to too much trouble but most if that will come in handy. I don't think I will be using that." Andy held up the vibrator again.

The music started to get louder and then Andy heard over the microphone, "Would Andrea McNally and her bachelorette party come to the dance floor."

Andy blushed "I am not going."

"Oh yes you are." Traci grabbed Andy by the hand and dragged her to the dance floor.

"Andrea, we here at Lula would like to wish you all the best for your forth coming marriage. Now girls we are going to give you a quick salsa lesson."

Andy danced with Sarah.

The instructor took them through the dance moves and they spent a half hour dancing just them on the dance floor.

Andy managed to win an argument that she was allowed to by a round of drinks for everyone, so she headed to the bar.

Andy stood at the bar waiting for someone to come and serve her, A young guy walks up and stands next to Andy. She could tell by the smell coming from his breath he was clearly drunk. "Sweetheart, you're so beautiful."

Andy ignored him.

"You are gorgeous, come on have a dance with me."

"Sorry but I am getting married." Andy flashed her ring at him.

"So what your boyfriend doesn't know, won't know hurt him." He continued to try it on with Andy.

"He will, his sister is over there." Andy pointed out to her table.

The guy was not taking no for answer, so he tried the tactile approach he touched her on the butt. Andy switched straight into police mode, grabbed his arm and pushed his head onto the bar. Everyone looked around seeing that. "Don't you dare touch me, I could have you up for assaulting a police officer."

"Your not a cop and you and who's going to stop me." The guy muffled out.

"I am a cop and well there are 8 other police officers at my table." Andy pulled him back off the bar.

A doorman came up, "Is there a problem here?"

"Yeah there is this guy touched me inappropriately and I had to restrain him. If it wasn't my bachelorette party I would have him charged with assaulting a officer."

"Can I see some proof you are an officer?"

Andy picked up her wallet from the bar and flipped it open to reveal her Identification card.

"Ok officer. I will show this guy out and sorry for the trouble." He looked at the bar staff, "Give the officer a round of drinks on the house."

The doorman dragged the guy out before he could say sorry.

"What would you like, miss?" The young Cuban bartender asked.

"I would like another round of shooters."

"Ok"

Andy gratefully accepted the round of drinks and took them back to the table.

"What happened there, Andy?" Gail asked as she saw what had gone down.

"Some guy grabbed my ass and I pinned him down. He's now gone and let's forget it and enjoy the rest of the night."

Dov and Chris came to join them for a couple of drinks; Andy tried to get it out of them what they had done to Sam. They didn't tell her what they had done. So they all got up to dance to the band and the DJ between sets.

It was 1.30 in the morning when Sarah and Andy were placed into a cab and sent home both were pretty drunk.

~o~o~~o~o~~o~o~~o~o~~o~o~~o~o~

**Final Ride. **

It was 2 days before the wedding and Sam and Andy were getting up to go to work. Today was their final ride together as partners at work. Both of them were sad that they were not going to be riding together at work anymore.

As Andy got out of bed and headed to the bathroom, Sam decided to make the bed. They were in Andy's apartment.

Sam then heard what sounded like to him was Andy sobbing in the bathroom. He gently knocked on the door. "Andy are you ok?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm just getting emotional about today."

Sam tried the door handle and it wouldn't open. "Let me in."

"Sam I am ok, just leave me alone."

"Ok, I will go and get some coffee and make some breakfast."

"Thanks."

Sam knew that today he had to be strong, for Andy. He made some chocolate chip pancakes for Andy; he knew they would cheer her up.

Andy came up behind Sam and snaked her arms around his waist, looking over his shoulder. "They smell delicious."

"Thanks, you deserve them. Andy don't worry about today. We knew it was going to happen."

"Yeah I know but the emotions are just getting to me, with the wedding coming up in 2 days and now this."

Sam turned and placed a kiss on Andy's lips. "You eat up, I don't want my partner and bride to be fainting on me today."

"I will try. Thanks again for these."

"You're welcome, now I am going for a shower." Sam placed another kiss on Andy's lips.

Sam made his way into the bathroom and put on the shower to heat up, he leant against the sink and looked into the mirror. He tried to stop the tears that were welling up inside him, the emotions and stress was beginning to take hold of him too. Today was going to be tough as he was losing his most trusted partner on the job but in 2 days he was gaining a wife and a partner for life. Jumping into the shower Sam allowed a few tears to fall.

After he showered he took a few minutes longer to shave, so he could compose himself before going out and seeing Andy.

Sam took a deep breath and exited the bathroom finding Andy sitting at the table drinking her coffee. So to keep things light, "Did you leave any pancakes for me?"

"Yeah your lucky I did, they were delicious. I better get more of them when we are married."

"You will have to see, it will all depend on how good you are or if I need to make amends for something I have done." Sam said as he took a few pancakes from the plate.

"Well I will have to make up reasons that you have been a bad boy, so I can get my chocolate chip pancakes more often." Andy teased. "Right I am going to go and put my hair in a plait and will be back."

Sam watched as Andy walked away to her bedroom, he loved to watch her ass. When Andy was away Sam ate his breakfast and drank his coffee.

Andy returned, "Right I am ready. You ready partner?"

"I am, partner." Sam stood up and placed his plate and mug in the sink.

The ride to work was quite and there was a nervousness coming from Andy. Sam reached over and took Andy's hand in his and began rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. Andy always relaxed when Sam did that, so she looked over at him.

Pulling up into the stations parking lot, Sam turned to Andy. "Andy trust me today is going to be ok. Lets enjoy our last ride together."

"Sam I do trust you with my life and my heart, I am just sad that this is the end of McNally and Swarek at work."

"I am sad too but we will make it. Andy I have been with you from the start and I know you have turned into one of the best coppers around. Your next partner is going to be lucky to have you and they will know that you will have their back. I will have to trust my next partner will do the same for me."

"I hate it when you are right and if your next partner doesn't have your back. They will have to deal with a very pissed off Mrs Swarek."

"That goes for too, I will be pissed off at them."

"I would hate to be in their shoes. Right lets get this over with, the longer I wait the more nervous I am going to be."

"Ok,"

Sam and Andy walked into the station and went to their respective locker rooms.

Oliver was finishing getting dressed when Sam arrived, "Morning brother. It's a big day for you, the end of the McNally and Swarek partnership."

"Yeah it is, don't mention it to Andy she is emotional about today as it is."

"I understand brother."

"Do you have any idea who Frank is thinking of pairing her with?" Sam said as he continued to suit up.

"No, but I would be proud to have her as my partner, if I didn't have Collins for another month." Oliver was annoyed that he had to endure another month of Collins before ties were cut.

"I understand brother."

"See you out there." Oliver closed his locker and left the locker room.

Now Sam was fully suited up and had got his equipment he walked into the parade room. Andy was sitting with Dov, Chris and Traci.

Frank walked in and started the briefing, "Morning everyone. This is a special day today in 15. Today is the last working day for Officers Swarek and McNally before their wedding and their honeymoon. Also for Officers Swarek and McNally it's their last day of being partners. So we wish them all the best for the wedding and their life together. The rest of you, your assigned partnerships are on the board. Serve, Protect and be the best you can."

Frank left the room, Sam walked up to Andy, "Will get you at the cruiser. I just need to visit the little boys room"

"Ok."

Sam went to the rest room and then met Andy stand at the driver door with 2 coffees in hand. She handed Sam his coffee, "Now lets get this McNally and Swarek farewell tour on the road." Sam teased.

"Did you think about that when you were in the rest room?"

"No."

"Ok, I believe you others wouldn't" Andy said as she slid into the driver's seat and placed her cup in the holder and Sam climbed into the passenger seat.

Andy pulled out of the station parking lot.

The shift started off quiet, which both of them hated. They would rather be going from call to call than sitting doing nothing. They discussed what things they had left to do.

"We will have to drop the favors off at the reception venue tomorrow morning."

"Ok, is there anything else?"

"Nothing as far as I know. Do you have anything to do?"

"Yeah, I have to pick the rings up from the jewellers."

"Sam I told you to pick them up 3 days ago. I didn't want to leave them to the last minute."

Sam held his hands up in surrender.

A call came through the radio, "1519 can you respond to an suspected EDP who is up a tree at the University of Toronto campus welding a chainsaw? Campus security has called you in."

"Copy that 1519 responding." Andy said into the radio then flipping the switch for the lights and it the gas.

"Sounds like it could be your old buddy George Goodman." Andy said

"Yeah it looks like it could be him. I didn't think he was being released from the mental health facility.

"Yeah they would have announced it at parade if he had been released. Has he broken out before?"

"Yeah more times than I care to remember, each time he climbs up a tree, like the last time." Sam rubbed the back of his neck.

They arrived at the campus and jumped out of the cruiser, to be met by campus security.

"Where is he?"

"He is up that tree." He pointed to a tree right outside the main faculty building.

Sam walked up to the tree finding George sitting up the tree, still dressed in the clothing from the mental health facility.

"Hey George." Sam shouted up.

"Its King George."

"Sorry I keep forgetting, King George. Can you please climb back down, as I don't want to have to get the fire department out to get you down."

George continued the same ramble he did the previous night Sam encountered him.

It took Sam and Andy 45 minutes of talking before they had to call in for back up from the fire department, to get him down.

Once the fire department came they got him down and placed him in the custody of Sam and Andy. Instead of taking him back to the station, they took him back to the mental health facility.

Now that George was safely locked up again, Sam suggested that they headed for some food at their favorite diner for one last meal together.

Julie the waitress didn't need to take their order, as she knew it off by heart by now.

They ate their last working meal in silence; they wanted to savour the moment.

Now the meal was over it was back onto the streets to wait for their next call.

The next call came, "We have a trouble unknown at 306 Dunn Avenue, near Jamieson and King. Is there any unit that can attend?"

Sam and Andy were close, so they took the call. "1519 show us dealing with that."

"Copy that 1519."

Arriving on the scene, Andy remembered the last time she was at this address.

"Sam do you realize where we are?" Andy asked Sam.

"Yeah I do. This is where you busted me." Sam turned to Andy.

"It is strange coming back here to where it all started for us."

"Lets see what has drawn us back here." Sam got out of the cruiser.

"Yeah."

They walked slowly with their guns drawn up to the doorway and pushed it open, Sam leading the way.

"I thought they had cleaned this place up. It looks like they haven't, it looks the same." Andy said

One of the residents came out, of one of the lower apartments. "There is screaming coming from the top floor apartment. I don't know what is going on up there."

"Thanks sir. Can you get back into your apartment and close the door." Andy said.

Slowly they made their way up the stairs, watching each other's backs. They checked the apartments on the floor before heading up the stairs to the top floor. Suddenly the flashbacks of Andy's first day came back to her, remembering going up these stairs with Traci.

Sam quickly looked to Andy, "You ok?"

"Yeah I am fine, just had a flashback to when Trace and I came up these stairs on our first day."

"Ok, but keep your head in the game." Sam reverted to his T.O's voice to bring Andy back to reality.

Andy nodded.

At the top of the landing Sam and Andy could hear the shouting and screaming. As they approached apartment 301 the shouting got louder.

Sam shouted "Police open up."

Nobody came to the door but shouted, "Get away or I will kill her."

Sam shouted the call again, "Police open up or I will kick the door in."

"No, I won't"

Sam said to Andy "Stand back," As he prepared to kick the door in.

Andy stood back and waited for Sam to kick the door in.

With one kick and it was opened. He found a man with a knife to a woman's throat.

Andy stepped into the apartment and saw it was different to when she was first there.

"Sir put the knife down or I will shoot."

"No I won't she is a lying cheating bitch and deserve to die."

Andy decided to have a try, "Sir she doesn't deserve to die. What has she done?"

"I found her in bed with another guy, he escaped down the fire escape." The man said.

Andy tried to stifle the chuckle at what he had said. "Ms are you ok?" Andy asked the scared looking woman.

"Yeah officer I am."

"Sir, you don't have to do this. She may have broken your heart but going to prison isn't the answer. Let her go and then we can talk about it." Andy pleaded with the guy.

"I don't want to go back to prison, I have just come out."

"Then release her." Andy could tell the man was close to giving up. "Give my partner the knife."

The man moved the knife from the woman's throat and she ran towards Andy.

Sam grabbed the knife and cuffed the man, so he couldn't hurt anyone. Sam read him is charter warning.

As soon as they had the situation under control, Traci and Oliver came up the stairs.

"Shaw can you take this woman back to the station, she's a victim of a possible domestic assault."

"No problem brother." Oliver said as Traci moved and took custody of the victim.

Sam turned to Andy, "That's still a crappy lock"

Andy almost burst out laughing.

Andy secured the apartment while Sam took the prisoner down to the cruiser. Once Andy returned to the cruiser, she looked at Sam. "Looks like that is our last call together."

"Yeah it does and it has us coming full circle. Lets get the prisoner back to the station and finish our last shift."

They made their way back to the station and booked the guy in. Andy went to check on the interview of the victim; Sam placed the guy in his cell.

As soon as Andy had returned, Sam got the guy and took him to the interview room.

They interviewed him for an hour before placing him back in the cell. Waiting to hear if the woman was going to press charges.

They went to their desks and filled out the paperwork. Traci came back saying, "She wants to press charges. I will do the paperwork for the prosecutor's office, to allow you both to leave. Just leave me your paperwork on my desk. I have to wait for Jerry."

"Thanks Trace."

"You're welcome, get out of here before I change my mind."

They didn't need anything else to be said, they finished their last bits of their reports and headed off to the locker rooms.

~o~o~~o~o~~o~o~~o~o~~o~o~~o~o~

**Moving Out and Moving In.**

Sam and Andy had one last thing to do before their wedding tomorrow. It was move Andy out of her apartment and into their new home.

Andy had spent the last week gathering boxes for packing her stuff in.

So Andy got up early and woke Sam up with a coffee in her hand. Sam had given up his apartment the 2 days ago. So he had moved in most of his furniture into the new place. Andy's things were the last to be moved, but they weren't selling the apartment they were leasing it out, to someone they both knew. They had come to an agreement that they were going to keep Andy's apartment as an investment, so Andy would get her dream of a great place in The Beaches for when they retired. Andy hadn't told Sam that she was keeping the apartment in case anything went wrong and she had a place to run too. Sam actually knew too that was part of her reasoning for keeping it.

"Sam get up please, we have a lot to do." Andy shook Sam.

"Ok, ok." Sam sat up in bed.

Andy handed him his mug of coffee. "Once you drink that, put some clothes on and come and give me a hand."

Sam nodded and took a sip of his coffee.

Roughly 10 minutes later, Sam was caffeinated and dressed. "Right what do you want me to do? Morning by the way."

"Morning, I have labelled all the boxes of what has to go in them. So can you start in the kitchen please?"

"Ok," Sam headed in the direction of the kitchen to find a few boxes on the floor, labelled Pots and Pans, plates and mugs, cooking utensils, ovenware, kettle, toaster and coffee maker and food and alcohol.

Sam went to work emptying Andy's kitchen into the boxes that she had labelled them to go into. It didn't take him long to do so, so he threw out the perishable food and cleaned the kitchen. He double-checked the cupboards to see if there was anything missing before going back into the living area to Andy.

Andy was packing up her DVDs into a box.

"Andy that's the kitchen done. What do you want me to do?" Sam knew today wasn't a day to argue or debate with Andy on anything. So he just did what she wanted to him to do.

"Can you take these 5 boxes along with the kitchen boxes to our place? Also can you unpack the kitchen stuff while you are there? These boxes can be put into dining room." Andy looked up.

"Anything else?"

"No that is all for now."

Sam went and opened the doors that he needed to make it quick. He picked up his keys and started loading the boxes into his truck. When he packed the last box in to his truck he left and headed to their marital home. Sam unpacked the boxes Andy wanted and left the other boxes in the dining room. Then he headed back to Andy's apartment, when he got there he noticed Chris's car there. Which made Sam breathe a sigh of relief; Chris's car had a big enough trunk to help move some of Andy's belongings.

When Sam walked into Andy's apartment he saw more boxes that had been packed.

Sam acknowledged Chris. "Diaz."

"Swarek."

"Andy I have done those boxes you asked me to. What next?"

Andy spoke up from behind the pile of boxes "Can you load these boxes into Chris's car. That's the living area packed apart from the bigger items."

"Chris, do you mind?" Sam asked

"No that is why I am here to help in anyway I can."

Chris and Sam started to pack Chris's car once that was full they packed the remaining boxes into Sam's truck. They headed over to Sam and Andy's new home and unpacked the 2 vehicles.

Then they headed back to Andy's apartment and when the got there, there was Oliver's minivan and Sam recognised Sarah and Ben's car.

Sam was smiled that people were coming together to help them move in together.

Chris had already disappeared into Andy's apartment, Sam followed a few minutes later. When Sam reached the apartment, there were a new pile of boxes, "Uncle Sam" from Freya greeted him.

"Hey kiddo." Sam hugged his niece and then she disappeared to help Andy.

"Hey JJ."

"Hey Uncle Sam." JJ said.

"Ben and Sarah, I didn't think you were coming up till later this afternoon."

"We weren't but Sarah insisted that we came up to help Andy. So we are here early.

"Thanks, we need all the help we can get." Sam thanked his brother in law.

Oliver said "Sammy brother" came to Sam and Ben.

"Andy I will go and do the bathroom, if that is ok with you?" Sam asked.

"That's fine. Oliver and Ben can put the boxes into Oliver's car. Chris can you dismantle the bookshelves and help Sam dismantle the bed to be put on to Sam's truck. JJ can you help Chris?" Andy looked at JJ.

"Ok Aunt Andy."

"Sarah and Freya you can help me in the bedroom."

Sam headed to the bathroom and started cleaning it up. He found the hamper box that Andy had given him his present in. So he opened that box and put his and Andy's things together in it. Then he found the box Andy had left to put all the towels in and a smaller box for all the stuff from the medicine cabinet, putting the small box inside the larger box.

He lifted the large box and went out into the bedroom to find it was busy with Andy emptying her wardrobes along with his sister and niece. Sam smiled seeing his three favourite girls working together and laughing.

"Andy what about your lock box?" Sam said from the doorway.

"Can you get that please?"

JJ was standing in the other doorway, "Uncle Sam, Aunt Andy, what is a lock box?"

"It is a box that is locked and it is where people like your Uncle Sam and I keep our off duty gun in."

"Can I see your gun Aunt Andy?"

Sarah spoke up, "No you can't go and find Chris and or your father and do something."

"Sorry about that, he is at that stage he is interested in guns."

"Its fine I remember what I was like at his age." Andy said.

3 trips to Sam and Andy's new place in a convoy of vehicles and Andy's apartment was empty.

Andy took one final look around and lifted her bag and 2 pictures. (The one that Sam gave her as a promise of Paris and the other the charcoal and chalk drawing from Paris of her and Sam.)

Andy walked down the steps at the front of her old apartment to where Sam and the rest of them were. She placed the bag and the pictures in Sam's truck.

"You ready?"

Andy nodded.

"Right everyone see you over at our place." Sam called out.

They drove over in a convoy of vehicles Sam and Andy at the front, Ben following behind, Chris next and Oliver at the rear.

The spent a couple of hours unpacking the boxes at the new house. It was large town house just on the edge of the city centre.

It was now time for Andy and Sam to part for the last time. "Sam I have got to go. I will see you tomorrow."

"Do you have to go?"

"Yes I do." Andy stood on her toes and kissed Sam for all she was worth.

"Ok, you do have to go as I don't think I have the willpower not to drag you upstairs to our bedroom." Sam smiled.

"Everyone, I am going, I will see you all tomorrow." Andy announced. "Before I forget. Chris can you come here?"

Chris stepped forward.

"Chris here are the keys to my old apartment, it is now your new apartment. So treat her well." Andy handed Chris the keys.

"I will I don't want my landlady on my case." Chris hugged Andy.

"Andy before your leave, here is your keys to our home and I can't wait for us to keep moving forward." Sam held out Andy's keys and gave her a kiss.

One by one they all let, Chris left to head to his old apartment, Ben, Sarah, JJ, Freya and Andy left together to head to the hotel. Which left Oliver and Sam behind; Sam locked up the marital home and headed to Oliver's for some food.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.2. There are only 3 more chapters left after this chapter. The Wedding is next. Please review thanks. <strong>


	24. The Wedding

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and like the last chapter. I am glad people liked the series of 5 events. I thought the Last Ride brought the whole thing full circle. Please continue to review. I love reading the detailed reviews. **

**I am not sure about the ending of this story. I just doesn't feel right but it was the way it went. So please let me know what you think.**

**I can't wait to May till we see new episodes of the show.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Rookie Blue. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Wedding. <strong>

Sam reached out to the other side of the bed to bring Andy to him, but when he did that. The other side of the bed was cold and empty, so he woke up with a fright. Then he took in his surroundings and remembered that he was at Traci and Jerry's and then the realization hit him that it was his wedding day. The day that he is going to be marrying Andy and they would be starting a new life together as man and wife. He looked at the clock and it was 9.26am, now what was he going to do as the wedding wasn't taking place till 2pm.

So he got up out of bed and pulled on his jeans and a t-shirt, and made his way to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. When he got to the kitchen, he saw Jerry standing at the cooker.

"Morning." Sam yawned.

"Morning Sam, how are you this morning?"

"Good, how are you?"

"I am ok, but it's not my big day?"

"You have already had a big day" Sam put emphasis on a.

"Don't remind me of that day, please. Right what do you want?" Jerry offered.

"Coffee at the moment."

"I was in the process of making pancakes, eggs and bacon for you. Do you want it? You will need something to keep you going until your meal tonight."

"Ok, that will do me."

"Take a seat I will bring it over when it's ready."

Sam went and sat at the table in the kitchen to wait for his food and coffee.

Jerry brought the food and coffee over to Sam. Which he quickly ate, he didn't realize how hungry he was until he started.

"Sam, I had a text from Ollie this morning. He was wondering if you have got the rings?"

Sam then remembered, "Oh shit, I forgot to pick them up from the jewellers yesterday with moving Andy out of her old apartment. Andy would kill me if we didn't have them. I am going now to pick them up. Jerry can I borrow your car as my truck is at the house."

"Ok, the keys are on the hallway table."

"Thanks man."

Sam got up from the chair and ran to the room, picking up his wallet and phone. He threw on his sweatshirt and boots, pickup Jerry's keys and was out the door in about 5 minutes.

He drove quickly to the jewellers; on arriving at the jewellers he was lucky that it was early so there was no queue.

"Sir can I help you?" The assistant asked.

"Yeah, you can. I am here to pick up our wedding rings."

"What your name and can I see proof of purchase?"

Sam opened his wallet and pulled out the proof. "Here it is."

"Thank you."

The assistant went away and came back with a couple of boxes in his hand. "Are these your rings?" He opened the boxes one by one.

"Yeah they are." Sam looked at Andy's ring and now he couldn't wait to put it on her finger.

"When is your big day?"

"Today."

"Well good luck sir and hope you and your soon to be wife have a very happy life together." The man shut the boxes and put them in a bag and handed them to Sam.

"Thank you." Sam took possession of them. Now he had not to lose them or Andy would kill him.

Sam left the jewellers and headed back to Jerry's. He looked at the clock it was only 10.15.

When he got back inside Jerry's he was met by Oliver. "Hey brother, how are you today?"

"Good. What are you here for so early?"

"Well it's tradition that the groom and his best men get dressed and leave together. So here I am and Jerry promised me some food."

"Now that makes more sense. By the way here are the rings. You have to look after them, if you lose them you will hear it from Andy." Sam held out the bag.

Oliver took the bag from Sam. "I will guard them with my life. I know how precious women are about wedding rings. If you remember after my wedding, I lost my ring. Zoe wouldn't let me rest until I found it. Lucky for me it was down the back of the sofa. So a piece of advice from this old married man, don't lose your ring."

"Thanks Oliver. Jerry I am going to take a shower." Sam called out.

Jerry shouted back, "Traci put fresh towels in the bathroom before she left to spend the night with Andy. So just use the one's that are there."

"Thanks man."

Sam headed off to the bedroom to pick up his wash bag and then he jumped into the shower. For a man that didn't get nervous a lot, as he stood in the shower he could feel the nerves building up in his stomach.

Once he was out of the shower he took his time shaving, as he didn't want to have shaving cuts on his face. Now all he had to do was get dressed into his wedding suit. Which is a dark grey suit with a white shirt and a purple tie. As Sam began to button up his shirt, his hands began to shake. Sam thought to himself. _Come on Swarek get a grip. You are marrying the love of your life it nothing as scary as standing toe to toe with a guy holding a gun to your face. _ That didn't help him at all and as he did his tie his hands weren't doing what his head wanted them to. Now he understood why men need a drink before they get married, so that was the next thing on his list.

So he went to find Jerry and Oliver.

"Man you're dressed pretty early." Jerry spoke.

"Yeah, I know. Jerry can I have a glass of Scotch?" Sam asked.

"Sure, I will go and get us all a glass." Then Jerry left.

"You nervous?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, I am. I don't know why." Sam explained.

"Don't worry about it, we all get like that just before. I was a wreck before mine." Oliver sympathised with his friend.

There was silence between the friends.

Jerry came back with 3 Scotches in his hands. "Right Sam here is some Dutch courage."

"Thanks." Taking the glass off his friend and then taking a large drink of it. Sam then looked at his watch it was now 11 am. What was he going to do for the next 2 hours before he had to leave for his wedding?

"Sam just sit down and relax." Oliver said.

Sam nodded and sat down on one of the chairs in the living room.

"Right why don't we put last nights Jay's and Yankees game on? I have recorded it." Jerry offered.

"Yeah why not. It will help pass the time. I wonder if we beat those Yanks." Sam tried to sound enthusiastic.

They sat watching the first 5 innings of the game before Oliver and Jerry had to go and get ready. Sam was now left alone with his thoughts, which normally he would be grateful for but not today. So he pulled out his wedding vows to Andy from his pocket and started to read over them, while pacing up and down the living room.

Jerry came back in, in his light grey suit, white shirt and lilac tie, "Sam you are going to wear a hole in that carpet. So sit down before Traci kills you."

Then there was a knock at the door, so Jerry went and answered it. Sam could hear, "Flower delivery for The Swarek wedding."

Then Jerry walked back into the living room with a white box in his hands, "Looks like these are our buttonhole flowers."

"Yeah." Sam said

"Right its now," Jerry looked at the clock in the living room, "12.36. I think it will be ok if we have one more drink before we leave."

"I could do with another." Sam sighed.

"Right I will go and get the bottle and I will be right back."

Sam opened the box and saw the flowers, it was a white rose tied with a purple ribbon which matched Sam's tie perfectly.

As Jerry came back, Oliver came down the stairs at the same time in the same outfit as Jerry. "Just in time Ollie, we are about to have another drink before we leave."

"I knew I could smell something." Oliver tried to keep the moment as light as possible.

Jerry poured out the Scotch into the three glasses on the table. "Right Sam, just to say you don't need good luck but to wish you and Andy all the best for your life together. You have been a great friend to us and we are glad you have finally found the one."

"Thanks you two and you have both been a great friend to me." Sam said as he bent down and picked up his glass and almost draining it in one gulp.

"Go easy on that or Andy will have my guts for you being drunk on your wedding day." Oliver said.

"Right I better go and get my jacket and things." Sam said as he left the room. He made a quick trip to the bathroom and to splash on some aftershave. Then he headed to the room he stayed in. He put his suit jacket on and picked up his wallet, keys and phone. He would get the rest of his things when he and Andy returned from honeymoon.

When he returned downstairs about 15 minutes later, Oliver and Jerry were ready too. All he had to do was get his buttonhole and wait for the car to come and pick them up. His hands shook as he picked up the buttonhole.

"Sam, let me do it." Oliver offered after seeing his friend's hands shake.

"Thanks Oliver, I didn't think I was going to be this nervous." Sam conceded his inner feelings.

"Don't worry about it, once the ceremony is over then they will go." Oliver tried to calm his friend's nerves.

Then there was a knock at the door, as it was Jerry's house he went and answered it.

"Car for the McNally Swarek wedding." Sam heard.

"Sam and Oliver the car is here." Jerry called out.

"Coming." Sam shouted back then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then he walked to the door and when he saw the car in the street. His jaw almost completely fell open; he was looking at a Black Bentley Continental Flying Spur car.

Neither Jerry nor Oliver could actually speak

"Tommy has pulled this one off." Sam said to break the tension.

Oliver and Jerry just nodded.

They walked down the stairs and into the car. Sam was in awe seeing the interior of the car.

The chauffeur offered them some champagne, but they all refused. So they made the ride to the Allan Garden Conservatory, the venue for the ceremony. Sam checked with Oliver 3 times to see if he had the rings on him. Oliver wanted to joke with Sam saying that he had left the rings behind, but he didn't want to get on the wrong side of Sam today.

When they arrived at the conservatory, a few of the wedding guests were already outside waiting. Outside were Gail, Nick, Dov, Chris, Zoe Shaw and the three Shaw girls. Plus Emma the photographer was there taking pictures of the guests as they arrived. She took one of Sam and his best men. Then took a picture of Oliver and his family.

Sam went over to speak to his co-workers; Dov as per usual was the first one to speak. "Swarek, how are you?"

"Epstein I am fine. Thanks for asking." Sam wanted to keep things short as the closer it was getting his nerves were getting worse. "Gail are you ready?" he asked.

"As good as I can be." Gail replied.

Dov and Chris looked between Sam and Gail "What are you two talking about?" Chris asked.

"You will find out, Chris." Was all that Gail told them.

A few more cab's came with Leo Nash and Traci's mom, Noelle, Frank and their baby son Matthew, Mark Durham and his now fiancée and partner Sara Smith and the Pastor. Marissa and her boyfriend Jamie then came Joe with Sam's Aunt Kate and Uncle Simon.

Sam had a brief discussion with the pastor before Sam walked over to speak to his cousin, his Aunt and Uncle. "Hey Uncle Simon and Aunt Kate. Glad you could come."

"Samuel, I wouldn't have missed your wedding for the world. I can't wait to meet my soon to be niece in law." Aunt Kate said then gave Sam a hug.

"Me too Samuel, me too." Uncle Simon echoed his wife's comments.

The three of them caught up with each other, which was good for Sam as it took his mind off what was going to happen. Then came the Ben, Sarah and JJ.

"Hey little brother, I am not going to ask how you are. I can tell how you are looking at your face." Sarah said.

"Thanks but how do I look?"

"You look scared but its only natural. So just relax, Andy is a bundle of nerves too when I left her. So someone will have to stay strong."

Sam just nodded.

Ben gave Sam a pat on the back, "Good luck but you are not going to need it."

JJ piped up, "Uncle Sam, I saw Aunt Andy she looks beautiful."

Sam smiled and it made him relax a bit, "Does she?"

"Yes she does."

The Swarek family chatted for a bit then when the car with the bridesmaids turned up, a Mercedes Benz S class. That was the cue that everyone had to make his or her way inside. So they all walked into the conservatory to wait for Andy.

Now it was even closer, Sam hands began to get sweaty. Jerry and Oliver noticed this and Jerry produced a small silver hip flask. "Take a sip. It will help".

Sam quickly took a sip and then handed it back to Jerry.

Then through the sound system, the wedding march song they picked started to play, Bach – Air on a G-string. Sam began to get more nervous, so he turned round to face the pastor who gave him a smile, then he turned back to wait for his bride.

First came Freya, who had a huge smile on her face and winked at her Uncle. She was beautiful in her bridesmaid dress; Traci closely followed her in the same dress. Traci smiled at Jerry.

Then through the displays of flowers came Andy with her dad. As soon as Sam saw Andy in her wedding dress, his mouth went dry and his heart almost stopped. Andy wore a white strapless dress that was plain at the top, ruffled from her tight waist to the floor and she had on a short veil, carrying a small bouquet of white roses.

As Andy stood next to Sam, he turned to her and said, "You look beautiful." He could also feel a tear coming to his eye.

"Thank you, you look amazing." Andy said from behind her veil.

Everyone stood behind the Sam and Andy.

The pastor turned to Sam and Andy and asked, "Are you ready?"

"I am." Andy said her voice was a bit shaky.

"I am." Sam said too.

The pastor spoke, "Everyone, we are gathered here to witness the joining together of Andrea and Samuel in holy matrimony. Who give's this woman to this man?"

"I do." Tommy said handing over Andy's hand to Sam, then lifted Andy's veil.

Andy had her hair curled it cascaded over her shoulders and a small diamante tiara on.

"Andrea and Samuel are about to give themselves to each other in marriage. It isn't something that is entered into lightly. So before we go any further is there anyone here things these two should not be joined in holy matrimony. Come forward now or forever hold their peace."

Nobody did so, so the pastor continued, "Do you Samuel Timothy Swarek, take Andrea Marie McNally to be your wife, to love, honour and cherish her as long as you both shall live?"

Sam turned and smiled at Andy, "I do."

"Do you Andrea Marie McNally, take Samuel Timothy Swarek to be your husband, to love, honour and cherish him as long as you both shall live?"

Andy smiled at Sam, "I do."

"Andrea and Samuel have written their own vows to each other but before they say them to each other. Ms Gail Peck and Ms Traci Nash are going to sing Amazing Grace."

Sam and Andy turned to face Gail and Traci.

Traci counted them in, "1.2.3"

**Amazing grace! How sweet the sound**

**that saved a wretch like me!**

**I once was lost, but now am found;**

**was blind, but now I see.**

**Twas grace that taught my heart to fear,**

**and grace my fears relieved;**

**how precious did that grace appear**

**the hour I first believed.**

**Through many dangers, toils, and snares,**

**I have already come;**

**'tis grace hath brought me safe thus far,**

**and grace will lead me home.**

**The Lord has promised good to me,**

**his word my hope secures;**

**he will my shield and portion be,**

**as long as life endures.**

**Yea, when this flesh and heart shall fail,**

**and mortal life shall cease,**

**I shall possess, within the veil,**

**a life of joy and peace.**

**When we've been there ten thousand years,**

**bright shining as the sun,**

**we've no less days to sing God's praise**

**than when we first begun.**

After Gail and Traci sang, there was a small round of applause. Andy mouthed to them "Thank you." They both nodded.

"Samuel, would you like to say your vows to Andrea?" The pastor said.

Sam took a breath, took Andy's hand in his and looked at her. "Andy, you are everything to me, you are the light to my dark. You complete me and I feel whole. I knew from our auspicious start that we would be great together; it took us a long time to get to where we are now. I wouldn't change it for anything in the world. Andy I promise from this day on, to love and protect you with every fibre of my being till my last dying breath. I love you Andy and I will be glad to be known from this day on as your husband. I love you sweetheart."

Andy began to cry, so Sam handed her a tissue from his pocket. She wiped the tears away trying not to ruin her make up.

"Andrea, would you like to say your vows to Samuel?"

Sam gave Andy an encouraging nod of the head, the one that she knew from the times they worked together. "Sam, as I stand here before our friends and family as I am about to become your wife. I couldn't be any happier than I am right now. Sam, when I turned up to work my first day after the academy. I didn't think it was going to be leading me to here right now. I didn't think I was going to come across the love of my life in such strange circumstances. Now I am living the dream that I always wanted, with you and my friends and family. I don't ever want to wake up. Sam I know from this day on you will have my back as my partner in life and I will have yours. I also know my heart will be safe in your strong loving arms. I love you Sam, always have and always will."

"Can I have the rings please?" The pastor asked.

Oliver pulled them from his pocket and placed them on the bible the pastor was holding. Andy's ring was a white gold band with 3 diamonds inserted into it, Sam's was a platinum and titanium band with three grooves around the ring.

"These rings are a symbol of the unbroken circle of love. Love freely given has no beginning and no end, no giver and no receiver for each is the giver and each is the receiver. May these rings always remind you of the vows you have spoken. Bless these rings that Andrea and Samuel, who give them, and who wear them, may ever abide in unity, love and happiness for the rest of their lives. Samuel will you take Andrea's ring and repeat after me."

Sam took the ring.

"I Samuel, take you Andrea to be my wife."

Sam repeated the words, "I Samuel, take you Andrea to be my wife."

"To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow."

Sam repeated again. "To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow." As he pushed the ring up Andy's finger.

"I promise my love to you and with this ring, I take you as my wife, for as long as we both shall live."

"I promise my love to you and with this ring, I take you as my wife, for as long as we both shall live." Sam said as he managed to get Andy's ring on her finger.

"Andrea will you take Samuel's ring and repeat after me. I Andrea, take you Samuel to be my husband."

Andy took the ring and placed it on Sam's finger.

Andy repeated, "I Andrea, take you Samuel to be my husband."

Pastor. "To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow."

Andy repeated, "To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow." Andy pushed Sam's ring up his finger.

"I promise my love to you and with this ring, I take you as my husband, for as long as we both shall live."

"I promise my love to you and with this ring, I take you as my husband, for as long as we both shall live." Andy said as she got the ring on Sam's finger finally.

The pastor said, "With the giving and receiving of rings. I am now pleased to announce you as man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Sam didn't need anymore of an invitation to kiss Andy. He cupped her face and placed a kiss on her lips, gentle at first but became more heated. Then they were brought out the kiss with the round of applause from their guests.

"Now it is with great pleasure I can be the first to introduce the newlyweds Mr Samuel and Mrs Andrea Swarek."

There was more applause.

Sam and Andy kissed again.

"Well, looks like we did it Mrs Swarek."

Andy smiled. "Looks like we did, Mr Swarek."

Tommy came over to Sam and Andy, "Congratulations Andy and Sam. Welcome to the family Sam or now should I call you son."

"What ever is fine with me, dad." Sam teased his father in law.

"You can call me dad if you want, it will be a pleasure to call you son." Both men shared a hug.

Oliver came over to Sam and Andy, "Well congratulations you two, I am going to check on my girls."

"Thanks Oliver." Sam said

"Tell Zoe, I will catch up with her at the reception."

The Swarek family members all came across the same time, "Congratulations little brother and now little sister." Sarah said as she hugged Sam and Andy.

"Sarah thanks." Sam responded to his sister.

"Sarah can I say thanks for all the help at the hotel, I couldn't have done it with out you."

"What are sisters for?" Sarah asked.

Andy nodded.

"Andy, can I introduce you to my Aunt Kate and Uncle Simon, Joe's parent's. Aunt Kate and Uncle Simon, my wife Andy." Sam smiled at saying wife.

"Well, its nice to finally meet you, you look beautiful. Joe has told us all about you. Samuel you look dapper yourself." Aunt Kate said to both of them.

Andy blushed and Sam nodded at his Aunt and gave Joe a look.

"I hope you didn't say too much, Joe?" Sam asked.

"I promise you its all good." Joe put his hands up in surrender.

"Well thank you Mr and Mrs Swarek." Andy said.

"You can call us Aunt Kate and Uncle Simon now, you are family." Uncle Simon said.

"Ok, I will. Sam we better go and get our photographs taken before our time is up." Andy looked at her husband.

"Lead the way, Mrs Swarek." Sam said as he followed his wife.

Sam was stopped on the way by the Pastor to give him the marriage certificate.

They spent about 15 minutes getting their photographs taken in the conservatory.

Sam spoke to their guests, "We will see you back at the hotel." As he guided his wife out of the conservatory to their awaiting car, which was a Rolls Royce Phantom.

"Andy, your dad's friend has gone all out for the cars."

"Yeah he has and it's all down to his friend. Who has given us the use of these cars for free. He must have owed my dad some big favours."

"He must have, these cars would have cost us a fortune."

Sam and the chauffeur helped Andy get into the car and then Sam got in. Emma took some photographs of Sam and Andy in the car.

They accepted the champagne that the chauffeur offered them.

"Well Mrs Swarek, here is to us and our life together."

"Yeah, I still can't believe that we are now officially married."

"Well, I have the piece of paper to prove it." Sam patted his inside pocket.

They took a sip of their champagne as the chauffeur started the car and took them to their reception.

The driver took them from the conservatory along Gerrard and down Parliament past the station, down to Lake Shore to the Marriot Hotel at the Rogers Centre.

Sam and Andy were enjoying this short time alone in the car, before their friends swallowed up their time. On arriving at the hotel, the doorman opened the door. "Welcome to the Marriot Toronto Downtown."

"Thank you." Andy said as she got out of the car.

Sam got out of the car to help Andy get completely out of the car.

They walked into the hotel, "Sam, I would like to go up to the room to fix my make up, so we can make our entrance and allow our families and friends time to come back."

"Ok, do you have the key?" Sam asked.

"No, Traci left it at reception."

"Right."

Andy walked up to reception; "Hi can I have the key to my room?"

"Yes, what your room number?"

"341"

"Here is your key." A member reception handed it over.

"Thank you."

Sam and Andy made their way to the elevator to head up to the room. They rode the elevator up to the floor and made their way to the room. Andy put the key into the door and opened it then walked into the room and placed her bouquet on the bed. Sam walked in behind her.

"Andy come here." Sam wiggled his index finger of his right hand.

Andy smiled as she walked towards her husband. "Yeah Sam what?"

Sam placed his hands on Andy's waist and kissed her. Andy reciprocated the kiss allowing Sam access to her mouth. They took their time not rushing the kiss, they both knew if they allowed it to got much further they wouldn't make it to the reception. When air became needed for both of them, Sam broke away first.

"Well Mrs Swarek, this is a good start to married life." Sam smiled then winked.

"Yeah but you have to wait till later for us to consummate our marriage. Right I better fix my make up now or we will be late for our own wedding reception."

Sam huffed, "I would love to consummate it now. I can't wait to have you all to myself."

"Well you will have me all to yourself for the rest of your life, you're my husband now." Andy said as she stood at the mirror with her lipstick in her hand.

"Yeah and you are my wife." Sam said as he moved up behind Andy circling his arms around her waist.

Sam stood watching Andy fix her lipstick and her mascara.

"You ready now to go and meet our guests." Sam asked as he placed a kiss on Andy's shoulder.

"Yeah I am." Andy said as he removed her veil from her head and picking up her bouquet.

Andy picked up the key and made her exit with Sam. They made their way down from the room for their reception. When they got to there, their guests were waiting for them. Sam and Andy were guided into the room with by the staff of the hotel. They were lined up along with Sarah, Tommy, Freya and Traci, to shake the hands of their guests.

Guests were announced and Sam and Andy shook and hugged each of them as they passed them.

Once the line up was completed, Frank was given the privilege in announcing the bride and groom. "Would you be upstanding for 2 of 15's finest the newly married Mr and Mrs Swarek."

There was a round of applause as Sam and Andy walked towards the table. Sam, Andy, Traci and Sarah, though that as the guests for the meal was small, that they would have everyone sitting together, just like having a family meal. The table was set out with white and purple cloths and the flowers were white, purple, lilacs and blue. The favours were for the women a candle in a small jar and the men were given a miniature bottle of scotch, except for Tommy.

Sam spoke first, "Everyone we are going to have the meal first then we will have the speeches afterwards. The meal is going to be a family meal as you are our family. Our first course is going to be tapas, then my wife and I," Sam looked at Andy, "wanted to bring something from our vacation to Europe to our wedding. So the next course is going to be good old fish and fries or if you're Joe, fish and chips. Followed by a selection of French desserts. So lets get the food going so we can get the speeches over with."

The first course of Tapas was brought in, Patatas bravas, a selection of meats, aloli, tomatoes in olive oil and oregano, cheese and Chorizo al vino. Each course was served with a different wine. Then fish and fries followed it with peas. Finally when they all got to French desserts, of mini chocolate éclairs, a rich dark chocolate slab cake and macaroons with different fillings.

When the food was cleared from the table, Sam gave Oliver the nod to start. Sam took Andy's hand in his.

Oliver stood up and hit his glass with a spoon to get everyone's attention. "Ladies, gentlemen, kids and coppers even the feds." Oliver looked at Joe. "I have the privilege of being the first to speak. We are here today to celebrate Sam and Andy finally getting their act together and for that we are grateful. I think everyone who works with you both at 15, can say it's about bloody time you two got married. From Day 1 we knew it was inevitable that this day would come. I have known Sam for many years and I didn't think that this ass would ever get married. Now I am happy to be proved wrong. I could go on and on about Sam but I won't as I don't want to get on the wrong side of the new Mrs Andy Swarek. Most of us know that she can handle herself, which will come in handy for when she and Sam have a domestic. Sam and Andy you are prefect for each other and we wish you all the best for your married life together. So everyone raise your glasses to the bride and groom."

Everyone stood up and toasted the happy couple. "Sam and Andy."

Sam stood up to give his speech, "Andy can I say, thank you to you for marrying me today. I love you as much today as yesterday and I can't wait to see where this goes. Oliver you are right we know Andy can look after herself, and also can get into trouble easy. I think we can say that our life together will not be dull or anything close to normal. Which will do us good as normal is boring. Can I say thank you to Tommy my father in law, my sister Sarah and Traci for helping us organise this wedding. My wife and I couldn't have done this without you. So thank you so much. It's traditional to thank the bridesmaids now. So Traci and my lovely but pretentious niece Freya you look beautiful and thank you for agreeing to be in our wedding party. So please raise a glass to Traci and Freya."

"Traci and Freya." Was heard spoken by all the guests.

Jerry stood up, "Thank you Sam for the toast to the bridesmaids. I do agree with you they look beautiful," Jerry looked at Traci. "So last but not least, I have the pleasure of introducing the father of the bride, Tommy McNally." Jerry sat down.

Tommy stood up from his position next to Sam, "Thank you Jerry, I am not great with speeches, so I am going to keep this short and sweet. Andy can I say I am so proud of the woman and copper you have turned into, despite me. I know you didn't have the best childhood but you made something of yourself. You will be a better copper than I was and you will have someone to have your back. Andy I love you kiddo. Sam, I remember you turning up after graduating the academy; I thought you had the good instincts and you turned into a great copper. Sam you make my little girl happy and that is all I can ask for. As long as you both work together as a team and love each other in the good times and the bad you will have a good marriage. So please for the last time raise your glasses to my beautiful daughter Andy and my son in law Sam."

Sam and Andy rang out for the last time.

Sam and Andy stood up and made their way out to the bar to wait till the room was turned around for the evening reception, where more people were attending.

As soon as they walked out of the room, Sam noticed a group of people standing at reception. He then recognised a few of them, he saw it was the players of the New York Yankees.

"Andy look over there, there is the Yankees team." Sam pointed over to the reception area.

"Wow, Sam can we go over please, I would love to get my picture taken with Derek Jeter, CC, Mariano Rivera and A Rod."

"What you want your picture taken with them."

"Yeah I do, I went on a road trip to New York and went to the old Yankee stadium after university. They maybe our rivals in the division but come on it's a once and a life time chance to get a chance. To speak to some of the guys which will end up in the baseball hall of fame. Sam it's our wedding day, it will be something to tell the kids and grandkids one day. Do you have your phone with you?"

"I do, but if Jerry and Oliver find out that I am doing this then I will never hear the end of it." Sam took Andy' hand in his and they walked over.

Andy nudged Sam to make him speak first, "Excuse me Mr Jeter, I was wondering if you would mind having your picture taken with my wife."

Derek Jeter turned to face Sam and Andy, "Sure. I can see that this is your wedding day. Congratulations to you both." Derek put his arm around Andy. Sam took the picture on his phone. "Do you both live here in Toronto?"

"Yes we do." Andy replied.

"Is there anyone else you would like your picture with, what is your name?" Derek asked Andy.

"My name is Andy McNally sorry Andy Swarek, this is my husband Sam Swarek. I would love to have a picture taken with CC, Mo and Alex."

"Nice to meet you Sam." Derek reached his hand out for Sam to shake, which he did. Then Derek called out to CC, Mo and A Rod to come over. "So how did you both meet?"

"We met at work." Sam replied.

"What do you both do?" Derek asks as CC, Mo and A Rod walk over.

"We are police officers here in Toronto." Sam responded.

"Well it's good to meet two of Toronto's finest."

Andy had her picture take with the three others. Then Derek said, "Do you want a picture of you both with the whole team?"

"That would be lovely Mr Jeter." Andy said.

"Guys, come over here." Derek asked his teammates.

Once everyone was in the same area, "Guys this is Sam and Andy and its there wedding day. They are two cops here in Toronto. I asked if they would like a picture of them with us and they said yes. So can you all gather round and Kevin can you take the picture please." Kevin Long is the Yankees hitting coach.

Sam and Andy stood together and the Yankees team gathered around them. Jeter standing next to Sam and A Rod standing next to Andy. Kevin took the picture on Sam's phone. The team dispersed to head to the coach, Jo Girardi came up and said "Congratulations and all best for your life together."

Andy was in awe of what had just happen, Sam had a bit of grump on. "Don't you dare mention what happened there to Oliver and Jerry please? Don't you go become a Yankees fan!"

"I won't turn into a Yankees fan, also your secret is safe with me." Andy winked.

"Right lets see if Oliver will open his wallet again and buy us a drink." Sam said as he took Andy's hand and walked to the bar.

As soon as they entered the bar area, Sam and Andy were accosted by Ben, Sarah, JJ, Freya and Joe. "Congratulations to you both. You both look amazing. You glad the ceremony is now over Sam?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, I am. Didn't realize how nerve wracking it is. Reminds me of my first time standing in the witness box in court."

"Thanks again Sarah for all the help you were in dealing with the wedding preparations we seriously couldn't have done it without you." Andy thanked Sarah.

"No problem what is family for? Andy if there is anything you need or want to talk about, just call me." Sarah said as she hugged her sister in law.

"I will hold you to that our life will not be simple." Andy looked at Sam.

"Joe, thanks for coming across for the wedding." Sam spoke to his cousin.

"Sam it's been a pleasure, it's also been good to catch up with my parents and Sarah and her family. I hope to see you both back in London some day."

"You can count on us being back in London." Andy said.

"Good, the next time you come. You can stay with me, instead of staying in a overpriced London hotel."

"We will take you up on that." Sam accepted Joe's offer. "Where are Aunt Kate and Uncle Simon?"

"They are up in their room having a little nap before the evening festivities."

"Freya and JJ thank you for accepting me into the family and when your uncle and I get settled into our place. You both can come up and stay the weekend, to give your mom and dad sometime on their own, would you like that?" Andy offered her now niece and nephew.

"I would love that Aunt Andy." JJ said as he hugged his aunt.

"Me too, Aunt Andy."

"Good that is settled. How is that for you Sarah and Ben?" Andy realized that she hadn't asked their permission yet.

"Andy that would be great thanks." Ben accepted Andy offer.

"Sam I am going to go and speak to the rest of our guests." Andy pointed to them in the corner of the bar.

"Ok I will come and join you." Sam placed a kiss on Andy's lips.

Andy walked over to the group from 15.

"I am going to the bar and get us a drink. I will see you all in a while." Sam said as he left his family.

Sam went to the bar and found Jerry, Frank and Oliver standing there.

"Well, well look who we have here. The man of the moment." Oliver teased his friend.

Sam did a bow. "Thanks"

"So how does it feel to be an old married man?" Frank asked Sam.

"It feels good." Sam replied then looked at his wedding ring.

"Well, what do you want to drink?" Frank offered.

"Can I have a scotch and Frank can Andy have a glass of red wine?"

"Yeah you both can have what you want."

Frank drew the bartender's attention and gave him the order.

Frank handed Sam his and Andy's drink, "Right now we have our drinks, I think we should go and join the bride and the rest of the 15 family."

Everyone nodded and walked over to where the rest of the guests were.

When they arrived, Sam noticed Andy was talking to Sara, Marks fiancée.

"Andy here is your drink." Sam held it out to Andy.

"Thank honey." Andy took the glass off him.

Sam took a seat beside Andy on the sofa. Andy put her hand on Sam's leg.

"I forgot to say in the speech, thanks to Gail and Traci for the singing in the ceremony. You two were great, Andy told me you were great."

"Thanks Sam, it was an honour to sing at your wedding." Traci said.

"Sam your welcome." Gail responded.

Sam took a drink of his scotch and relaxed back in the sofa, glad to be surrounded by his friends and Andy's friends.

Chris asked Sam where he was taking Andy on honeymoon. Sam didn't tell him, as he wanted it to be a surprise when they turned up at the airport in the morning.

A member of the hotel staff saying that more of their guests were arriving and the room was ready for the evening reception interrupted the chat.

Sam and Andy made their way from the group to meet the other guests that had arrived. They were friends of Sam and Andy from their time at the academy and also some friends from school.

They walked into the room and seeing that the dance floor was ready and the tables were set up with the buffet and the cakes were set out.

Sam and Andy greeted their new guests in the line up again. Once it was cleared they made their way to the DJ and asked him for the microphone.

Andy took this time to speak to the guests, "Everyone, thank you for coming to celebrate our big day. I hope you enjoy your time and my husband and I will try and come round and speak to you all. Lets get this party started."

Andy handed the microphone off to the DJ. "Right everyone its time for the first dance of the evening. Please welcome to the floor the newlyweds Mr and Mrs Swarek."

Sam and Andy walked onto the dance floor and then the music started. They chose Aaliyahs One in A Million as their first dance as it spoke to them. Sam circled his arms around Andy's waist pulling her towards him, as they moved to the music.

"Andy, you look so beautiful and I am so happy that you are my wife now. I love you so much."

"Sam, you don't look half bad yourself, I am happy to be your wife. I love you too."

Sam placed a kiss on Andy's lips as they moved to the music standing in the middle of the dance floor. Andy put her hands on the back of Sam's neck to deepen the kiss, oblivious of everyone around them.

The applause from their guests got louder, which broke the bubble around them. Andy blushed and Sam smiled.

The song was almost over as they danced their way around the floor.

When the song ended Sam went to dance with Sarah and Andy danced with her dad. They danced to My Girl by the Temptations.

"Sam you look happy." Sarah asked as she danced with her brother.

"Yeah I am." Sam looked over to see Andy and her dad dancing together.

"Good, I am glad. So I can now stop worrying about my little brother."

"You can but I know you wont."

"You know me too well."

"That I do. Sarah thanks for being the best big sister in the world. You don't know what you mean to me. I will never forget what you have done for me."

"Sam don't your about to make me cry. You have done more for me than you should have. I am so grateful for that and I love you little brother and I love Andy too."

"Andy loves you too."

The song ended and Sam went and got his wife from her father.

The evening wore on and Sam and Andy made their way around the tables to speak to their guests in between trips to the dance floor.

The DJ announced it was time for the cake to be cut. Sam and Andy walked over to the dance floor as the cake was being brought out to the centre.

Andy picked up the knife and Sam covered her hand with his as they cut through the cut through the Chocolate and Hazelnut cream cake, with a load of flashes going off.

They cut through the Red Velvet cake as well so the people who wanted that cake would have the same pleasure.

Sam picked up a piece of the Chocolate and Hazelnut cake and Andy picked up a piece of the Red Velvet cake. They fed each other with the cake and another round of flashes from cameras went off.

The music started again and the older members of the wedding party left. Sam's Aunt and Uncle and Tommy headed to his room. Andy and Sam thanked him again and both hugged him. Noelle, Frank and their baby closely followed them.

The DJ after about another hour announced it was time for the bouquet toss and the garter toss.

A chair was brought out and Andy sat down. Sam got down to his knees and prepared to take the garter off by his teeth. The single men all gathered around watching the event unfold. Andy helped him a little by moving her long dress up, to her knees. Sam used his head to move the dress up further so he had the garter insight. He gripped it by his teeth and pulled it down Andy's leg. A loud shout clap was heard. Then Sam stood up on the chair that Andy had vacated. The DJ counted down "5, 4, 3 , 2 , 1" Sam threw the garter over his head and Jerry caught it.

Sam said, "Nice one man. Looks like it could be you next up the aisle."

Now it was time for Andy to toss her bouquet, all the single girls gathered behind Andy. The DJ counted it down, "5, 4, 3 , 2 , 1" Andy tossed the bouquet over her head. She turned around and it was Traci that caught it.

"Trace, remember I am your matron of honour at your wedding."

"I will."

A few more songs were played after that and Sam and Andy took to the dance floor for the last time before they left. The song that was played was We Go Together from Grease.

They bid their goodbyes to their friends and family as the song played. When the song finished they managed to get to the door.

"Well Mrs Swarek are you ready to have a bit of alone time with your husband." Sam wiggled his eyebrows and brought out his signature-dimpled smile.

"You read my mind, Mr Swarek. So let's go." Andy grabbed Sam's hand and dragged him to the elevator. The ride to the floor felt like it was taking forever.

Once on the floor they ran to the room, Sam pulled the key card out of his pocket and put it into the slot but he couldn't get it to unlock because his hands were shaking. Andy tried and she managed to get it open. As soon as the door was open Andy pulled Sam in and started kissing him for all she was worth, her hands were everywhere. Grabbing onto Sam's buttons and opening his shirt and pushing it down to the floor. Sam hands went to the zip of Andy's dress and started to unzip the dress as soon as it was over her hips the dress pooled at her feet.

Sam broke away from the kiss to see Andy standing in just her underwear of white lace. Sam breath was taken away seeing his beautiful wife standing there. He couldn't wait to get them off her as quickly as he could.

Andy moved forward and placed kisses on Sam's neck and moved her way down his body to the top of his pants. She undid the button and pulled the zip down allowing the pants to fall. Sam helped Andy by kicking them away along with his shoes. Andy then removed Sam's boxer briefs to reveal an already hard penis; his socks were discarded, then pushed him onto the bed. Then she crawled on top of him.

Sam sat up and pulled Andy onto his lap and started kissing her neck down to the top of her bra, he then unhooked it and threw it on the floor and took her breast into his mouth and sucked, lick and bit her hard on her nipple which Andy yelled Sam's name out loud. Andy bent back as far as she could to allow Sam to kiss the rest of her body. Then she stood up and removed her panties, she then rejoined Sam on the bed.

Sam wasn't in the mood to have any foreplay tonight; he needed to be in her now. So he lay next to Andy running his hand down to feel if she was wet and hot. When he found out that she was, he moved himself in between her legs and entered her. He kissed her and pushed himself into her pouring out all the love he had for Andy. As soon as he felt Andy's walls tighten around his penis, he reached down and gave her clit a squeeze and Andy climaxed screaming his name, which pushed him over the edge. He fell on top of Andy.

Sam pulled himself out of Andy and repositioned on the bed pulling Andy to him.

When their breathing returned to normal, "Well our marriage is now fully legal." Andy said with her head on Sam's chest.

"It is now." Sam smiled then kissed Andy on top of her head.

"What time do we have to be at the airport tomorrow?" Andy asked as she rubbed her hand over Sam's chest.

"We have to leave here about 3am to get to the airport for 4."

Andy head shot up, "Sam really did you have to get a flight that early."

"Sweetheart, I tried but it was the only flight that would get us in to our destination at a reasonable time."

Andy huffed, "Looks like round 2 is off the cards now." Placing her head back on Sam's chest.

"You're not as disappointed as I am." Sam conceded.

"Looks like we have to go to sleep now." Andy sighed.

"Yeah. Do you still love me thought?" Sam asked.

"You know I do." Andy lifted her head and kissed Sam on the lips.

"Good, I thought I was going to be in the dog house the first night."

"We will see when I find out where we are going." Andy winked at Sam.

"Goodnight Andy Swarek." Sam said as he returned the kiss.

"Goodnight Sam Swarek." Andy replied.

Sam pulled the cover over them and closed his eyes, with a smile of his face.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter is The Honeymoon and then one more which will be the epilogue. Then that's this story at an end. I am going to be sad to see this one go. I have a one shot in my head so that will come when I have finished this one. Please take time and review, thanks. <strong>


	25. The Honeymoon

**Thank you, thank you so much to everyone who loved my wedding chapter in the reviews. Now this is the sad bit. I have only the epilogue to do then this story is complete. I have loved and hated writing it in equal measure but it's been my baby since September last year. I hope you all like this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sam and Andy or Rookie Blue. If i did they would have been together from the end of season 1.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Honeymoon.<strong>

**Day 1.**

Sam woke up with the sound of a phone going off in the room; he reached across to pick up the room phone. He said in a sleepy voice, "Hello"

"Morning Mr Swarek, this is your 2.30 am wake up call." The voice on the other end said.

"Thanks" Sam had arranged this wake up call at some point during the reception.

He put the phone down and saw Andy stirring.

"Morning sweetheart." Sam said to Andy.

"Morning" as she stretched, "Who was on the phone?"

"It was our wake up call."

"What for?" Andy's brain was still fuzzy from sleep.

"To go to the airport to go on our honeymoon."

"So we did get married? I thought I dreamt it."

"You didn't dream it. As much as I would love to stay in bed all day with my beautiful wife, we have got to get up. Our flight is at 6.30." Sam said as he kissed at the top of Andy's head.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"I will tell you once we are in the cab on the way to the airport. So please get up."

"Ok." Andy huffed, moved herself off the top of Sam and out of bed.

Sam followed right after and stretched out in his naked glory.

"Right what do we have to do?" Andy looked around the room.

"Ok, first thing is first coffee. I will put the coffee on and you can jump into the shower." Sam suggested.

"Yeah, ok." Andy said as she walked by Sam and into the bathroom.

As Sam waited for the kettle to boil in the room, he picked up and folded his clothing that was on the floor. He laid Andy's dress out on the bed. He thought to himself back to all the events of yesterday. He found his one of his bags that Andy had brought with her to the hotel and pulled out his clothing and wash bag. He put the discarded underwear in that bag. One the kettle was boiled, he poured the water into two cups and added horrible instant coffee into it.

Andy walked out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of skintight jeans and tank top and Sam handed her, her coffee. "Thanks."

"Your welcome, I have started packing the bag that Traci is taking home with her. Can you put your things in there?" Sam was trying to be the practical one.

"Ok, I don't have much." Andy said.

As Sam picked up his things and as he passed Andy he gave her a kiss.

Sam quickly showered; he couldn't be bothered shaving, so he just left his day old stubble. When he exited the bathroom, he found Andy packing the bag for Traci.

"How much have you to pack?" Sam asked as he stood leaning on the wall.

"I have just got to put my wash bag and my make up bag in my airport bag then that is me. What about you?"

"Wash bag in my airport bag."

"Ok." Sam walked over and put his wash bag in his airport bag, took out the envelope containing the tickets and zipped up his bag. "That's me done."

"I just need to grab my wash bag out of the bathroom then we can get going." Andy walked by Sam.

Sam drank what was left of his coffee and put on his leather jacket, placing the envelope in the inside pocket. He was going to produce them at the airport but now he had to tell her in the cab. Then he remembered he hadn't got his phone or keys. So he searched around the pockets in his suit till he found them. He put them in his jacket pocket.

Andy left the bathroom with her wash bag and opened up one of the pouches and put it in there. She then threw on Sam's police academy hoodie.

"Isn't that mine?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it's yours, I took it from our place as I needed something to remind me of you the night before our wedding." Andy said looking at her husband.

"Aww that is so sweet." Sam closed the distance between him and Andy. He grabbed Andy around the waist and placed a kiss on her nose. "Well from now on, you won't be separated from me ever."

"I like the sound of that."

"Mrs Swarek, are you ready to go on our honeymoon?"

"I like the sound of Mrs Swarek and yes Mr Swarek I am more than ready."

Sam stepped away from Andy and picked up their two bags and Andy picked up their carry on bag. They exited the room, Andy left Sam for a few seconds as she ran along the hallway and slipped the key to their room under Traci and Jerry's room door.

Sam was standing in the door of the elevator when Andy returned. They made the short ride down to the reception area.

Arriving at the reception desk, "Morning Sir and Madam, are you checking out?"

"No, my best friend will check me out later, I have left some items that she needs to take with her."

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Can you please call us a cab to take us to Pearson Airport" Andy asked.

"Sure, you can wait in the lobby until it arrives. It's a cold morning out there."

"We know, we are used to being out in this weather at this time of the morning."

The receptionist picked up the phone, "Can we have a cab from the Marriot Renaissance Downtown Toronto to go to Pearson please?"

"What is the name?" she asked.

"Swarek." Andy said.

"Swarek."

"Your cab will be with you in a couple of minutes. Is there anything else?"

"No, thank you." Sam said.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed your stay here and we hope to see you again."

Sam quipped, "The only way you will see us again, is if you have any trouble and you call the cops." Then walked away.

"What did you say that for?" Andy nudged Sam in the ribs.

"Well its true, we live here in Toronto and we will only be back here unless they call us in."

Sam and Andy didn't wait that long for their cab. "Cab for Swarek."

"That's us." Andy said.

They walked out of the hotel and Sam put the bags in the trunk.

"Where to?" The cab driver asked.

"Pearson."

The roads were quiet at that time of the morning. Half way through the journey to the airport Sam pulled out the envelope from his inside pocket and said, "Andy here is where we are going on our honeymoon." He handed the envelope to Andy.

Andy took the envelope and opened it; she looked at the tickets and then found the destination. "Hawaii. We are going to Hawaii on honeymoon."

"Yeah we are, so I hope you have packed a lot of bikini's?" Sam said, as he couldn't wait to see Andy in a small bikini.

"You are lucky I did. I can't believe you have done this, you're an awesome husband." Andy said as she kissed Sam.

"You're worth it and if I am awesome, you're awesome too." Which earned Sam another quick kiss.

The rest of the journey to the airport, Andy snuggled up in Sam's arms. Arriving at the airport, Andy paid for the cab after a small disagreement with Sam. Sam uploaded the bags from the trunk. They walked into the terminal building and up to the check in desk. Andy had the passports in her bag.

Andy pulled out the passports, she opened the first one that was Sam's then she opened the next one it was hers. It was the first official thing in her married name, Mrs Andrea Marie Swarek. This made her smile.

She handed the passports and the envelope with the tickets in it to the member of the check in staff. After processing the tickets, getting their passports and boarding passes back. "Have a enjoyable flight Mr and Mrs Swarek" The staff member said.

"Thank you, we will." Andy said.

"Right lets get the whole security thing over with. Then I can get something to eat, I am starving and I need a proper coffee." Sam said to Andy.

"Yeah I could do with a proper coffee too. You don't have anything in your sock this time?" Andy teased her husband.

"No I don't"

They got through security and then headed to a coffee store to get some food and some much needed coffee. Then the announcement of the boarding of their flight came across, "Flight UC385 to San Francisco is now boarding, please make your way to your departure gate." Sam and Andy had to make one change on the way to Hawaii at San Francisco. After boarding and taking off, the decided to catch up on some sleep before arriving in San Francisco.

Sam woke first and had a quick look at the map of where they were on the back of the seat in front; they were just entering Nevada airspace. Andy was lying on his shoulder and with her hand splayed across his chest. He looked down a caught a glimpse of her engagement and wedding rings. This made him smile that now Andy was all his and he was telling the world that she was off the market.

The flight attendant asked if he wanted anything and Sam shook his head. He didn't want to wake Andy up by moving her and he didn't want to move her.

Half an hour before the flight was due to land Andy woke up and looked up at Sam. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sleep for so long." Andy reached up and rubbed Sam's face.

"It's ok. I am only awake about 40 minutes or so myself."

Andy moved off Sam's chest and he moved and went to the toilet. He splashed some water on his face, then he went back to join Andy. Once they landed Sam and Andy made a quick run to catch their next flight, which is due to leave in 50 minutes. Now aboard the flight to Honolulu, they talked about the wedding and their guests. They also sat and watched one of the in flight movies and had the in-flight meal.

After they landed, they went through the usual immigration, security and customs checks. They picked up their rental car and Sam drove them with the help of satnav, to their hotel Embassy Suites Waikiki. When they arrived at the hotel, the parking attendant took their car and the bellhop took their luggage. Inside the hotel they were presented with a traditional lei. After checking in they were shown to their room by the bellhop, Sam tipped him and he left. Andy walked through the lounge area and into the bedroom. Andy walked over to the window of their room and saw they had a view of the ocean.

"Wow Sam, this view is gorgeous." Andy said as she looked out the window.

"Well my view is spectacular." Sam said as he looked at Andy.

Andy looked back and saw Sam was starring at her and then she blushed.

"Well, it looks like I can still make you blush Mrs Swarek." Sam said as he approached Andy.

Andy turned back to the view from the window, not answering Sam.

Sam wrapped his arms around Andy's waist and looked out to their view. "You are right it's a gorgeous view." Sam placed a kiss on the back of Andy's neck.

"So what are your plans for this honeymoon?" Andy asked Sam.

"Well I just want us to relax on our honeymoon and enjoy our time together. Plus I think that bed is going to be used a lot." Sam said as he lifted up Andy's top and began massaging her stomach.

Andy relaxed into Sam's touch. "Yeah I like that plan."

"Good we are on the same page." Sam's hands had a life of their own and began the downward direction to the top of Andy's jeans.

That made Andy break out of her relaxed state, "Not just now Sam. Definitely later."

Sam wasn't happy about it but he knew that if it continued they wouldn't make it out of their hotel room at all.

"I am going to change into something a bit more suited to this weather. Then we can go out exploring." Andy suggested.

"Ok"

Andy broke out of Sam's arms and picked up her bag, placing it on the bed then started to pull out all it contents to find what she was looking for. When she found what she was looking for, she began to strip off. Sam sat down on, one of the chairs in the room enjoying seeing his wife strip off in front of him. It was the first time that she got changed in front of him, she would normally get dressed in the bathroom or throw on one of his t-shirts. Andy put on a white bikini; Sam couldn't take his eyes off Andy, she looked gorgeous. He was having trouble sitting on the seat and not grabbing Andy and removing that tiny white bikini off her body.

Andy looked up and saw the 'I want you' expression on Sam's face and she turned to him and smiled. He smiled back.

"You seeing something you like?" Andy teased Sam; know he was using all the self-control he had in him.

" You have no idea, baby how beautiful you look and yes, I do see something I like." Sam stood up from the chair.

"No way buddy." Andy saw Sam standing and looking like he was about to remove the bikini. "You have got to get yourself change. What delights are you going to show me?" Andy winked.

"I will show you." Sam picked up his bag and pulled out a pair of washed out blue chino shorts, a white ribbed tank top and his sneakers. "What do you think?"

"I won't know unless I see them on you." Andy winked as she pulled on her short denim shorts and her white tank.

Sam quickly undressed and threw on his top and shorts. Andy looked up and saw Sam as she put on her strappy sandals. "Wow. You look amazing. Looks like I am going to be having to fight the women off you."

"I doubt that Andy. I know for a fact that I am going to be fighting the men off you. You look, amazing darling. I can't express what you mean to me."

"Well, I feel the same honey. We have our whole lives together to show each other what we mean." And smiled.

"That we do, that we do."

Sam couldn't go out of the room, they way it looked, so he began to unpack his bag and Andy did the same with hers. Once they were unpacked, they exited the hotel room hand in hand and went exploring the hotel. They found the pool and where the manager's reception was at night where they could have free drinks for a couple of hours at night. Then they exited the back of the hotel to find a relatively good-sized shopping mall and walked a block to the white sandy beach near their hotel.

Andy took off her shoes and walked down to the sea and began to walk along the beach. Sam wanted to throw Andy into the water but he didn't want to end up in the doghouse on the first day of the honeymoon. They walked along to Kuhio beach park and the saw something that both of them recognised. It was a Honolulu Police cruiser.

"Oh, Sam policing in place like this would be heaven." Andy looked at the cruiser and the surroundings.

"Yeah, it would be. No standing out in freezing weather, no snow. Pure bliss."

They walked by the small station just off the beach and saw The Cheesecake factory. "Sam can we go for something to eat there please." Andy put her best pout on.

"Yeah, we can."

They sat in the restaurant enjoying their first meal together as a married couple.

After their meal they walked back along the beach hand in hand in the moonlight towards the other end of it, which was a mariner. They then walked back to their hotel, just in time for a drink before heading up to their room. They sat around the pool taking in the atmosphere and just enjoying being in each other's company. They didn't have a care in the world; just two newly married people starting their lives together.

A couple of drinks later, Sam said, "Well Andy are you ready to go to bed?" Sam wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"I think I am. I could do with a massage before bed." Andy suggested.

"Ok, I think I can do that. Lets go." Sam extended his hand to Andy. Which she took and they left the pool area.

Now in the confines of their room, the atmosphere changed. It was a strange atmosphere, more like nervousness, as neither knew what to do.

Andy bit her lip, "Sam, what's up?"

"I don't know. I just feel nervous for some reason." Sam looked at Andy as he sat on the sofa in the lounge area.

Andy let out a sigh of relief, "I thought it was just me."

"What?" Sam looked at Andy in disbelief.

"It's just strange, I know we have been in hotels and in each others homes together. Just something feels different now. I can't put my finger on it."

"Are you having second thoughts about us being married?" Sam began to worry that Andy was already getting cold feet.

"God no. It's not that. It's like, how can I put it." Andy searched for the words to say what she was feeling. "It's nervous excitement. I just feel content for the first time in my life and I feel loved too. Just like tonight is like when you first meet someone for the first time and you have those butterflies in your stomach. So for us, it's us now, not Sam and Andy or Swarek and McNally. It is now just Swarek. It's like for me that we are getting to know each other all over again but not as individuals but as you know." Andy tried to convey what she was meaning and hoping that Sam would understand.

Sam stood up from the sofa, "I totally get it Andy, if feel the same." Sam let out a breath that he was holding. "It's going to take us time to get used to being married and living together." Sam placed his hands on Andy's hips. "We are going to be rookies together in this marriage, there will be no TOs to help us. Unless we ask Zoe and Oliver or Ben and Sarah for advice! We will muddle through until we find our way and make it. There are no rules and no teaching manual, we will have to make our own rules and hopefully pass on a good teaching manual to our kids. So Andy we will make it and we won't have to fake it, trust me." Sam looked into Andy's eyes.

"I trust you and I love you." Andy placed a gentle kiss on Sam's lips.

"I love you too."

"That's a good thing. Now time for my massage." Andy changed the subject.

"Ok." Sam said as he released Andy.

Andy skipped into the bedroom and pulled out of one of the drawers a bottle of massage oil, dangling it in front of Sam.

"Where did you get that?" Sam enquired.

"Well, it got it in my gift bag from the girls on my bachelorette party."

"Really? What else did you get?" Sam was now curious.

"Not telling you. Most of what I got you will have the pleasure of actually using." Andy teased.

Sam's eyebrows shot up and his eyes got bigger. "You're such a tease."

"Yeah and you love me." Andy said as he began to strip off. "Can you grab us a couple of towels from the bathroom."

"Sure." Sam stepped into the bathroom pulling off 2 towels from the shelf in the bathroom. When returned Andy was sitting on the bed just with her bikini on.

Sam laid out the two large towels on the bed and then patted the bed where he wanted Andy. Sam stood up and kicked his sneakers off and pulled off his top. Andy lay on the bed and unhooked her bikini top and pulled it off, discarding it on the floor.

Sam straddled Andy and picked up the massage oil, pouring the oil on to his hands. He lifted his hands to his face to smell the oil he recognised the smell as passion fruit. He began massaging Andy shoulders, which made Andy moan in appreciation. Then he started to massage down her back to the top of her bikini bottoms. Now these were getting in his way, so he took hold of them and began to move them down her legs and threw them on the floor. He then put some more oil on his hands and began to work on her butt then down her legs before moving back towards her inner thighs. His hand rubbed against her pussy, which elicited a moan from Andy, which made Sam smile.

"Andy turn over." Sam knelt up so Andy could turn over.

When Andy turned over, she looked up at Sam and smiled. "You are good at this. I think we will have to do this more in our home."

"Well that is something I can live with." Sam said as a matter of fact. The thought of doing this with Andy more in their home and on their bed made Sam smile. It was another way he could get Andy naked.

He poured more oil on to his hands and began massaging her stomach and up her sides before moving onto her shoulder and down to her breasts. As soon s his hand came in contact with her breasts, her nipples became hard. Sam fought off the urge to bend down and kiss Andy and take her breasts into his mouth. So he continued down her body again, down her legs and purposely this time rubbing her pussy with his hands.

Andy arched her body off the bed when he did that, she knew that if he kept doing it, it would lead to them having mind blowing sex. Sam saw this and did it again.

Andy then said, "Your turn." As she sat up even though she didn't want to.

"Fine." Sam swapped places with Andy. He lay face down on the bed as a naked Andy straddled him.

Andy poured some oil on to her hands and started to massage his back. She loved how well defined it was. She came to the annoying shorts, so she reached around and unbuttoned them and unzipped them with a little help from Sam pushing himself off the bed. Once they were thrown away, Andy massaged Sam's butt and purposely slipped her hand between his legs and rubbed the back of his balls. Which made Sam moan with pleasure. When she had finished with Sam's legs. "Flip over."

Andy lifted herself up so Sam could turn between her legs. She then went to work on his torso, purposely running her thumb over his flat nipple. When she got to his stomach area, she looked down and saw that his cock was getting hard. Andy smiled and shook her head. She knew that he was almost ready for the main event. She massaged around his cock and his balls, which made his cock, stand up.

"Looks like you are ready for me now." Andy teased Sam.

"Baby, I am always ready for you." Sam spoke from the heart.

Andy pumped Sam's cock a few times with her hand.

Sam sat straight up and placed his lips on Andy. It started off slow, but the longer the kissing went on and the more tonguing that they did to each other the hotter it became. Sam placed his hands on Andy's hips and she guided his cock into her. As soon as she felt him inside of her, she felt a tingling sensation, which she put down to the massage oil. Andy moved up and down Sam's cock, while not breaking the kiss. Sam supported Andy with his hands on her butt. It wasn't rushed it was slow and sensual. When Sam felt Andy' was close to her climax he reached down and pinched her clit which sent Andy into her climax screaming Sam's name. Andy kept moving up and down Sam until he came inside of her.

Andy fell onto Sam and the bed with him still inside her. After few minutes when their breathing came back to normal, Sam rolled Andy over and pulled out. He threw the towels onto the floor and stood up his legs were numb. Andy pulled the covers of the bed down and crawled in. "Right which side of the bed is going to be yours from now on?" Andy asked.

Sam looked on wondering where this came from in his wife's head and smiled. "As you are left handed I will sleep on your right side. I don't want to get a punch in the middle of the night."

"Ok." Andy moved over to the left hand side of the bed. Sam climbed into the right side.

When Sam was lying down, Andy put her head on Sam's chest and closed her eyes. "Goodnight Sam."

"Goodnight Andy." Sam said as he placed a kiss on the back of Andy's head. He closed his eyes and thought of what was to come for the two of them.

**Day 2. **

They woke up and went and showered together which led to them making love in the shower. After they got themselves together they headed down to the restaurant and had breakfast about 9am. After eating the buffet breakfast the hotel gave you, they headed to reception and got the directions to their first port of call. They then headed to get their rental car they headed towards Pearl Harbor and the USS Arizona memorial, with Sam driving.

They spent just under an hour at the sight before heading back to the hotel to drop of the car. After quickly changing, they left the hotel to go and lay on the beach. Andy changed into her purple bikini, tank top and her shorts. Sam put his shorts on and a black top. On the way to the beach, they went into one of the stores and bought an orange and blue Hawaiian shirt, much to Andy's disgust. It was a lazy day for them; they lay at the beach and went to one of the beach side vendors for water and food. When it got dark they headed back along the beach to their hotel and had a few drinks to relax. Then they headed upstairs and made love over and over again.

**Day 3.**

Both of them woke up sore the next morning after making love for most of the night. After breakfast they headed up to the north shore of Oahu. To Waimea Bay Beach park, where Andy did some rock jumping before, managing to get Sam to join her. They then had a 2-hour surfing lesson with a Hawaiian instructor; the instructor could keep his eyes off Andy in her white bikini. Sam just scowled at him the whole time, not really listening to his instructor. Sam completely failed at riding the wave but Andy seemed to be able to take to it like a duck to water. She managed to stand up and ride the wave into the shore. She jumped off her board in excitement and straight into the arms of Sam, who congratulated her with a kiss.

He was so proud of his wife and her talents, was their nothing she could turn her hand to. After a quick swim in the sea, with a lot of kissing and fooling around, Sam dunking Andy in the water and her doing the same back to him. They made their way to Waimea Valley to the botanical centre and the Forrest.

This is where Andy showed outdoor skills, as she navigated them through the forrest, to the Waimea falls. Andy kept looking back at Sam saying, "Come on city boy."

Sam would say, "Shut up. Like I said I can fix your car blindfolded and cuffed."

"Well, you will have to teach our kids that and I will teach them my outdoors skills. Then if they are either stranded in the city or out in the outdoors then they know what to do."

"You want kids?" This is the first time they actually had a proper talk about kids.

"Yeah, I want kids, I don't know what kind of mother I would be. I didn't have a good role model for mine."

"Andy you will be a great mother, I see what you are like with kids on the job. You're amazing with Leo, JJ, Freya and Noelle's boy. The thing is that you won't be doing it alone, I will be with you every step of the way."

"You can't promise me that." Andy insecurities came to life.

Sam reached out to grab Andy pulling her towards him when she looked at him he said. "Andrea Swarek, I promise you that I won't leave you. You won't be like your mother and leave your kids, she was selfish and you are far from selfish. You're the most giving person I know and you care. Your mom didn't care. So Andy I don't want to hear you being insecure about yourself, you're a strong capable woman with a lion's heart. I love you and all your little flaws and I haven't run away, I have run into your arms. It helps that you are seriously smoking hot." Sam winked to try and lighten the mood.

Andy blushed and gave Sam a chaste kiss. She pulled back from Sam for a second and looked down. "When do you want to start trying for a family?"

Sam lifted Andy's chin to look at him. "Baby, it will happen when it happens. So we have no rush, we have plenty of time to practice." Sam brought out the full on dimpled smile.

"Good, but I don't want to be an old mother that can't play with their kids and isn't cool."

"You will be the best looking mother on the school run." Sam winked and kissed Andy.

"Well you will be a hot dad too on the school run." Andy stopped then placed kiss on his lips and moving out of Sam's grip "Shame you will be old." Andy teased before running off into forest giggling with Sam hot on her heels.

Sam grabbed Andy as they reached the end of the forrest and when they saw the waterfall. Both of them stopped tickling and giggling to take in the beautiful sight in front of them. Andy quickly dropped her bag, removed her clothing down to her bikini that she had on and jumped into the water pool at the base of it. Sam removed his top and jumped in after her. Lucky for them it was quiet and their weren't many people around.

Sam swam up to where Andy was just underneath the fall and when he got there Andy wrapped her legs around him. Then they shared a kiss. Andy then though back to one of her fantasies about her and Sam. So she whispered into his ear, "Sam remember this is one of my fantasies."

"Yeah I do remember." Sam smiled as he remembered the discussion when they went to visit Sarah.

"Well how about a quickie here and now. So we can tick that one off the list."

"How are we going to do that?" Sam was curious how they were going to accomplish this.

"I know I can't take my top off but you can just move my bottoms aside and you know." Andy had put a lot of thought into it.

"You seriously have thought about this one a lot." Sam smiled.

"Yeah, a little too much for my liking. It got me hot and bothered."

"Really?"

Andy just nodded then reached down into the water and pushed Sam's shorts down just far enough to release his cock and started to pump it with her hand.

Sam put his hand in down the space between them and moved her bikini bottom aside and started rubbing her clit.

When Andy felt that he was hard enough she released his cock from her hands and allowed Sam to guide it into her. They began kissing and Andy move up and down Sam's cock, the water splashing down on her back. When Sam felt that Andy was about to moan out loud he silence her with a kiss. Water and sex wasn't a new thing for them but this was and to make it even more kinky people were around. So it heightened the experience of possibly getting caught. Being cops be damned. Andy came first followed by Sam. They clung onto each other for a few minutes allowing the water to take over the buoyancy aid they needed, till they recovered. When the got themselves together and sorted down below the waterline. The exited the pool area of the waterfall and picked up the bag.

Sam said as he looked up at Andy wrapping the towel around her, "Who would have thought I had married such a minx?"

Andy raised her eyebrows, "Well, let's say there could be more of that kind of thing to come in the future for you." The smile on Andy face was pretty big.

"You're such a tease." Sam said as he pulled on his top.

"Yeah I know and you love it." Andy pulled off her bikini bottom and pulled on her shorts.

Sam couldn't believe what they had actually done; he always thought that what they had done was for exhibitionists not people like him. He actually got a kick out of it.

One Andy had her top back on and put the towel and her bikini bottom in the bag. They headed back through the forrest to their rental car.

On the drive back from the north shore, they stopped off at one of the many beach side restaurants and had a meal, while watching the sunset.

Once they drove back to the hotel and hung up their wet clothing and towels. After a quick change of clothing hey headed to one of the bar's in the complex behind the hotel for a drink or two. After sitting talking about life in general and what their friends were going to be up to, they headed back to the hotel room. This time it was only sleep that they did.

**Day 4. **

It was just lazy day pretty much for them, they walked around the stores and ate when they wanted to and lay by the pool at the hotel. The only thing that took them down to the beach was to have a go at kayaking.

**Day 5.**

They woke up early and headed down to breakfast and then took the car to Honolulu Zoo and the Aloha tower and a walk around Chinatown. Then they headed back to go to the Waikiki Aquarium a short walk from their hotel. They headed to the Royal Hawaiian Centre again not too far from their hotel to have a hula lesson. Sam couldn't get his hips to move as well as he wanted which made Andy laugh. Andy again excelled, using her super flexible body and her hips she managed to get the hula to go. Sam smiled looking on at Andy, as he knew what those hips could do to him. After a quick change of clothing and a quick drink at the bar, they headed out about 6pm. They watch the lighting of tiki torches along Kuhio Beach, then watched an amazing sunset from Kapahulu pier. Then they went to a Hawaiian Luau. Andy loved the dancing it reminded her of the time they went to the Moulin Rouge in Paris. Sam wasn't really interested in the dancing but would occasionally watch, he was looking at his beautiful wife across the table through the candlelight. They then walked along the beach after the luau was finished bare feet and hand in hand in the moonlight.

**Day 6. **

Today was the last full day they were going to be having on their honeymoon. They couldn't get more than a week off for the honeymoon. Tomorrow they would be heading home to their own home and their lives together. So Sam got up and had a quick shower and Andy followed behind him stepping into the shower. "Good morning." Andy said

"Well it is a good morning now." Sam said as he stood facing his naked wife and put on a stupid grin.

"Get that grin of your face, not just now Sam." Andy warned Sam.

"What I thought you loved that stupid grin." Sam teased.

"I do but your not getting any at the moment. I have plans for that later." Andy knew this would peak Sam's interest.

So he pulled Andy towards him, "So tell me." He grabbed Andy's butt and squeezed.

Which made Andy yelp. "No way. Torture isn't going to get it out of me." As soon as Andy realized she said torture she clasped her hands over her mouth.

"Andy its fine, don't worry about it that was a year ago and I am over it now."

"Sam I am so sorry. I'm sorry." Andy apologised.

"Sweetheart don't worry about it, I know you are sorry." He kissed her to shut her up before she made herself sick.

Andy didn't say anything after that for a bit, she was ashamed. So she washed Sam's back and front before he could touch her. Then Sam took his turn to wash Andy and then he washed her hair for her. Andy relaxed again into Sam's touch but she couldn't open her mouth in case she put her foot in it.

After shutting off the water, Sam grabbed Andy by the wrists gently. "Come on Andy, speak. I know you too well you are wanting to talk but don't trust what is going to come out of your mouth. It was a simple mistake and so don't make a bigger deal out of it than it already is. I am thinking I now an allergy to silence." Sam tried his best to lighten the mood.

"Ok I will speak. Just allow me some time to get over the shock of what I just said to you." Andy said as he grabbed a towel off the rail.

"Whatever you want." Sam knew that it would be a while before Andy spoke properly again. So he thought that shopping would help lighten the mood and then hit the beach for one last time. "So how does a bit of shopping and lazing around the beach sound to you?"

"That sounds great, I want to get something for Traci, Dad and Sarah for all their help in organising the wedding. Plus I would like to get something for Leo and our niece and nephew." Andy smiled inwardly when she said our.

"Yeah they would love that."

After breakfast and shopping they dropped the bags off in their room. They picked up the snorkels they bought and headed to Kailua Beach Park where President Obama is normally photographed. They sat on the beach with their snow cones watching the boats and windsurfers. After a quick dip in the sea with their snorkels they headed back to do a bit more sunbathing.

Suddenly they heard someone shout "Help" Sam looked up and couldn't work out where the shouting was coming from. Then he heard it again, he stood up and saw someone waving down at the waters edge. Sam said to Andy, "Someone is shouting for help. I am going to find out what's going on."

"Ok." Andy said as she sat up and watched Sam walk away.

Sam walked up to where the person calling for help was; he noticed a body lying down there. He bent down and switched into police mode straight away and felt for a pulse with his two fingers. He couldn't feel one, so he knew this was either going to turn into a police investigation. In his head he thought, _great this had to happen on my honeymoon. _He waved over to Andy to ask her to come over. Sam asked the woman to step back. Sam saw Andy walk towards him in her black bikini.

"Andy can you find someone and get them to call law enforcement, we have a db here." Sam whispered into Andy's ear.

"Ok, there is a restaurant just up there. I will go and make the call." Andy said before she walked away.

Sam tried to keep the scene as secure as he could as he waited for Andy and the local police to come.

Andy walked away and walked into the restaurant. "Is there a phone around here?" she asked a member of staff.

"What do you need the phone for?" The staff member asked.

Andy silently asked them to follow her. "There is a body on the beach. We need to call the police."

"Ok, you can use the restaurant phone." The staff member said.

They showed Andy the phone; she picked up the phone and dialled 911.

"Hello Hawaii Police. How may I help you?" the female voice said on the other end.

"Yes you can, there is a db on Kailua Beach."

"How do you know it's a db?" the woman questioned Andy.

"I am a police officer from Toronto and I know a db when I see one." Andy snapped back at the woman not believing her.

"OK, I have sent out a message for the nearest units to respond. Is there anyone keeping an eye out on the body?"

"Yeah, my husband he is a cop too. So I think he will have secured the scene by now." Andy told the dispatcher.

"Ok, can I ask your name officer?"

"My name is Andy McNally, sorry it's Andy Swarek now. I am here on my honeymoon."

"Ok Officer Swarek thanks for calling it in there is a unit coming."

"Ok, thanks. I will wait for the officers." Andy put the phone down.

Back at the beach Sam had to move the body out of the water, as he didn't want it to be washed out to sea.

Andy stood in the parking lot of the restaurant and beach waiting for the police to show up. A cruiser came in and stopped. Andy walked over to them. "Hi Andy Swarek, the body is over here."

Andy walked with the other officers back towards Sam. "My husband is with the body at the moment."

"How did you come across the body?"

"My husband and were sunbathing and he heard someone shout help. So he went to find out what was the cause of the alarm. He then waved me over to tell me that it was a db and asked me to call you."

"Ok, on the dispatch log it says that you are an officer? Is that correct." The female officer asked.

"Yeah, my husband and I are both police officers back in Toronto."

"So what are you here in Oahu for?"

"We are here on our honeymoon. Just our luck that we can't have a normal honeymoon."

"Yeah you are never really off the job."

"You are telling me."

They arrived at the body and Sam. Sam extended his hand. "Sam Swarek."

One of the officers introduced himself "Ken Nakoa"

The female officer introduced herself "Jenna Lukela."

Ken did the check again to see if the body was a db. He backed Sam's initial inspection of the body. Ken walked away.

Jenna looked at Sam up and down, which Andy didn't like so she walked around and stood next to Sam. Jenna was the spitting image of Monica. "I hope to god that the five 0 task force don't get involved in this case."

"What do you mean? And what is the five 0 task force?" Andy asked her.

"Well, as this body has washed up on the beach the president uses, it will be a high profile case. So the governor will insist that the five 0 task force will take the lead. The five 0 is a special task force set up by the governor to deal with high profile cases and serious crimes on the island. It's basically this islands state police. The just waltz up and take over our cases and get the glory." Jenna explained.

"Well we kind of know what it is like, the RCMP do that with some of our cases too. No wonder I hate the feds." Andy stated.

"Watch it McNally, you remembering your cousin in law is a member of the RCMP." Sam teased Andy.

"Oops I forgot Joe was an fed, he is too normal to be a fed." Andy tired to bite back the chuckle that was about to erupt from her throat.

Ken walked back, "Jenna looks like this case is now in the hands of the five 0 task force. McGarrett and his team are on their way. The coroner is on his way too"

"Oh great." Jenna said as she put her hands on her hips. "Looks like you two will have to hang around for a bit longer before you can go. Did you have any plans tonight?"

"I don't know. My wife here wouldn't tell me." Sam said as he put his arm around Andy's shoulders.

"Oh, it's one of those honeymoon surprises." Ken said as he felt like he was being left out of the conversation. "My wife did a few of those on our honeymoon. One piece of advice, to keep the marriage alive is to have little secret projects and then surprise the other. It keeps you on your toes don't allow yourselves to become boring. Spontaneity is a great thing. "

"Thanks we will keep that in mind." Sam said to Ken.

They spent about 10 minutes just chatting then Jenna turned round and saw Dr Max Bergman the coroner coming towards them. Sam and Andy stood back while Ken and Jenna spoke to Max.

"Typical us we get involved in a potential homicide on honeymoon." Andy said to Sam.

"Yeah,"

A few minutes later, a tall dark haired guy and a smaller blonde haired guy walked down with badges attached to their belts. They went and spoke to Jenna and Ken.

Then the tall guy came across to where Sam and Andy were standing.

"Commander Steve McGarrett, five 0. I understand that you are the two that called in this. I also here that you two are officers." Steve said.

"Yeah we and we did." Sam said. "Sam Swarek by the way."

Steve looked at Andy and smiled, which made Sam feel uncomfortable that he was looking at his WIFE like that.

"Andy McNally, oops sorry Andy Swarek. I need to get used to saying that."

"Ok can you talk me through what you saw and did?" Steve asked them.

Sam and Andy recalled the whole situation to Steve.

"Ok, can you Sam you go with Danno, I mean Detective Danny Williams and give him your statement. I will take Andy's here."

"Ok, are you going to be ok Andy?" Sam wanted to make sure Andy was comfortable being left with Steve.

"Yeah, I am." Andy made it clear to Sam she was ok.

Sam walked away looking back at Steve talking to Andy. He knew that Andy was going to be ok with Steve and he was secure in their relationship. But he was still jealous at the way Steve looked at Andy.

Sam went and spoke to Danno and gave him, his statement of what he saw and did. Max took a DNA swab of Sam's inside cheek to rule him out of the investigation.

Sam walked back over to where Steve and Andy were. Andy was laughing at something that Steve had just said. Unconsciously or consciously he put an arm around Andy's shoulder and said, "Are you done with us Commander?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I am, if we need to contact you we will. When do you leave the island?"

"Tomorrow." Sam stated.

"Right. So where else can we contact you both?"

"You can get us at Metropolitan Police Service Division 15 in Toronto." Andy said.

"You two work together?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, we were partners." Sam said. "Until a week ago."

Steve was surprised, "How did you get any work down with a good looking partner like Andy?"

"We just made it work but like in all partnerships we had our ups and downs. Didn't we sweetheart?" Sam placed a kiss on Andy's nose.

"Yeah we made it work. Right are you ready to go Sam. I have a surprise waiting for you."

"Yeah like what?" Sam pulled Andy further into him and looked into her eyes.

"You will find out later, babe." Andy winked.

"Right I will let you go on and enjoy the rest of your honeymoon. Congratulations."

"Thanks Steve" Andy said.

"Your welcome."

Sam just gave him a nod.

They walked away and picked up their belongings and headed back to their hotel. Annoyed that their honeymoon ended up with them doing some work.

After a quick shower and a change of clothing, Sam and Andy headed back out towards the surprise that Andy had lined up. Sam and Andy were picked up from their hotel and driven towards the mariner to begin their sunset dinner cruise.

Sam and Andy set sail and made their way out into the Pacific Ocean. They sat looking out over the ocean. "Andy this is brilliant surprise. Thank you."

"Your welcome." Andy smiled then took a drink of her wine.

They both enjoyed their meal and went up to the deck of the boat to watch the sunset. Andy leaned into Sam with his arms around her waist.

Once the cruise was over they were driven back to the hotel. It wasn't the end of their night; they went to one of the bars close to the hotel and had a few drinks before heading to the beach for the last time.

At the beach they found a secluded spot, Andy was now in a mischievous mood and decided to strip off her clothing, "Come on Sam. Join me."

"No way." Sam said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Come on I will make it worth your while." Andy teased as she stood there with just her panties on.

Sam looked at Andy standing there in the moonlight she looked beautiful.

"Come on baby, I know you want to." Andy bent down and pulled off her panties and ran into the sea.

Sam now became powerless thinking about Andy naked in the sea. So he gave in and stripped himself completely naked and ran to where he last saw Andy run into. He then saw her just barely in the moonlight and swam towards her.

"You are going to be the death of me, you know that?" Sam said as he approached Andy who was treading water.

"Yeah but what a way to go out." Andy said as she wrapped her legs around Sam. Then kissed him with all that she had in her.

Sam was having a hard time keeping them both a float in the water. He broke away from the kiss. "Come on Andy lets get back to the beach."

"Ok." Andy said as she unlocked her legs from around Sam.

They swam ashore to where their clothing was. As Sam bent down to pick up his clothing Andy tackled him to the ground. Sam hit the sand with a thump.

"Ouch." Sam said. "Are you trying to kill me?" he turned around to face Andy.

"Nope I tackled you and now I am going to kiss you." Andy said as she moved her self up to straddle Sam. Andy placed her lips on Sam's and bit his lip so she could put her tongue in his mouth.

Sam gasped as she slid her tongue in rubbing his palate. They kissed for a while before it became heated and Andy became hot and wet and Sam's erection could be felt on Andy's stomach. She lifted herself so she could guide him in and began riding Sam. Sam looked up and saw Andy smile but Sam wanted to be on top. So he grabbed her waist and flipped her onto her back while he was still inside her. Sam bent down and kissed Andy and thrust into her softly to begin with then as Andy began to tighten around him, he picked up the pace. Andy put hand over her mouth to stifle the sounds that were about to erupt from her throat and not to draw attention to them.

He knew that Andy was struggling and he was struggling too not to call out too, so he slowed the pace again to allow both of them to recover enough. That wasn't enough for Andy she grabbed Sam's butt and pushed him deeper into her. That was a sure sign for Sam that this slow pace was something that Andy didn't want. So he picked it back up. Andy reached out and managed to grab her dress and bit into it as she came. Sam flopped down onto Andy and bit her shoulder as he came inside of her, spilling his warm seed into her.

They lay there on the beach for a few minutes in each other's arms before quickly dressing and headed back to their hotel room giggling. Another thing ticked off the fantasy list. A quick shower to get the sand off them and they went for round 2 in the shower.

Then when they got into bed, Sam initiated round 3. Afterwards, Sam then thought he had to complete another fantasy list. He had to think of a way to get that one. He went to sleep thinking of how to accomplish this.

**Day 7 – Going home. **

Both of them woke up around the same time and both felt sore from their activities the previous night and the affects of the alcohol too. Sam looked at his watch it was close to 8 am he pulled himself out of bed and pulled on some clothing.

"Andy you better get up, if we want to make breakfast." Sam said as he threw Andy something to wear.

"Yeah ok." Andy grabbed the clothing, slid out of bed and put it on. "I need a shower."

"We can do it after breakfast before we pack our bags. So get that ass moving." Sam put on his old TO voice.

Andy liked it when he put that voice on, "Ok, sir I am moving." Andy teased as she found her sneakers and put them on.

After a much needed coffee and food, Andy and Sam made their way back up to their hotel room for a quick shower and packed their bags. They had to be at the airport by 10 am to get their flight at 1 pm to head back to Toronto.

After packing up their bags, both Sam and Andy looked around the room. "You ready to go home to our house, Andy Swarek?"

"Yeah I am, Sam Swarek."

Sam picked up their bags and they headed down to reception to check out. The parking attendant brought down their car to the door and they loaded them in to the trunk.

They handed the rental car back and headed into the terminal building and checked in.

After going through the usual security checks at the airport. Sam and Andy had time to get a quick bite to eat at one of the airport food outlets. An announcement came across the address system. "Would passengers for flight UC 912 to Los Angeles International is ready for boarding. Can you please make your way to your departure gate?" Which was Sam and Andy's flight as they were changing at LAX this time before heading home to Toronto.

The both boarded the flight with reluctance, as they knew that they were heading back to cold weather in Toronto. Now they were in the air they had just over 5 hours in the plane before touching down in Los Angeles. Andy curled up beside Sam and they watched one of the in flight movies. After touching down at LAX they had just over an hour lay over before next flight on the homeward stretch of the journey. It didn't give them much time to look around the stores, it only gave them time to stretch their legs. Sitting at the departure gate the announcement came that they were boarding. "The departure gate for flight AC 2456 to Toronto Pearson is now open."

Sam and Andy went through the gate and were surprised when they got to the plane door that they didn't go right they went left. Once they were up in the air and the cabin lights went out and Sam noticed that some of the flight crew went to their seats that were designated for them and shut the curtains around. He knew that it was time to put his plan into action.

He turned to Andy, "Andy I am going to the toilet."

"Ok" Andy said not getting what Sam was meaning.

"Andy look which toilet I go into and come and knock on the door." Sam hoped that Andy would get what he was meaning now.

"Oh." Finally the penny dropped for Andy, "We can't do that Sam. We will get caught."

"No we won't the flight crew have gone to sleep." Sam pointed to the curtained off area. "Are you going to join me?" Sam asked hoping that Andy would join him and they would cross off another thing in the fantasies list.

"I will." Andy wanted to give Sam one of his fantasies as they had done two of her fantasies on honeymoon.

"See you in a minute." Sam unbuckled his seat and headed towards the toilets.

Sam sat down on the toilet and waited for Andy to knock with his jeans around his ankles. He was hard thinking about joining the mile high club with his wife. About 30 seconds later there was a knock at the door and Sam heard a voice coming from the other side. "Sam it's me."

Sam reached over and unlocked the door. Andy stepped in and shut the door quickly. She noticed Sam was already, ready for her. So she quickly dropped her jeans and her panties. Sam stood up in the cramp toilet and hoisted Andy up onto the small sink, which made her giggle. He then guided his cock into Andy and began thrusting into her. He knew this wasn't the most romantic or hygienic place in the world but it was his fantasy. 20 minutes later Andy exited the toilet and went back to her seat Sam followed about 1 minute later.

They pulled the cover over them and tried to stifle the giggles they were now consumed with. Sam couldn't believe that they had actually joined the mile high club and he had a smile on his face. They had a quick nap and prepared themselves for landing. The head of the flight crew came over the speaker system as they landed, "Welcome to Toronto Pearson International Airport. The time is now 6 am. I hope you had an enjoyable flight with us and hope to see you again. Have a safe onward journey."

Sam looked at Andy and smiled, he had a brilliant flight back. They disembarked the plane and went through security again and picked up their bags. They headed through the terminal building and picked up a cab to take them to their home together.

When they arrived outside their home, they saw Sam's silver truck in the drive, which meant they were home. Andy paid the cab as Sam got the bags out of the trunk. Andy exited the cab and walked behind Sam looking up at their home. Sam pulled out his keys to their place out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He dropped the bags down in the hallway. Andy was about to walk in behind him but he said "Stop, I have to do this properly."

"Sam we don't need to do the whole carry the bride over the threshold thing."

"Oh yes we do." Sam insisted.

Sam flipped on the light and walked out the door. He stood next to Andy and picked her up bridal style, which made Andy giggle. Sam walked through the door carrying his wife.

"Welcome home Mrs Swarek, welcome home." He said then kicked the door shut with his foot.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know there is a lot of sex in it, but what do most couples do on honeymoon. I picked Hawaii as i wanted to bring in Steve McGarrett into unsteady Sam a tiny bit. So i hope you will enjoy the epilogue that i will be working on soon. <strong>

**So please let me know what you think in a review, thank you so much. **


	26. The Epilogue

**Well this is this story at an end now. I am so sad to see it end but onwards to new stories about our favourite couple. Thank you so much to everyone who has taken their time to read this story from my head. Thank you to those who reviewed it. Thanks to those who encouraged me when I was struggling with it, you know who you are. I am so happy that this story got over 200 reviews, please review this last chapter. **

**I am so excited for May 24th when Rookie Blue starts back. After seeing the Global Promo my cheeks are hurting from smiling.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Rookie Blue. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Epilogue<strong>

**Thursday Night. **

Sam walked into the station and was greeted by everyone in the station with Swarek. Instead of heading to the locker room, which he had done for years he headed straight to the parade room. He saw Oliver standing at the back and went over to speak to him.

"Hey Ollie, how are you?" Sam asked his best friend.

"Hey Sammy brother, I am good. All the better for seeing you." Oliver replied.

"I see nothing has changed in my absence. Dov and his rookie still bickering like an old married couple?"

"Yeah they are and driving us all insane. Diaz and Collins aren't speaking at the moment due to something that Collins said on the job. So they nearly came to blows, so Frank has moved Collins temporarily to shift 2 to allow the dust to settle. Peck is being Peck. I am surprised that Andy hasn't told you this." Oliver said.

"We haven't seen much of each other these last couple of weeks due to my current shift schedule. Today is the first time we are actually working together in a long time."

"Ok, but do you know, what this is all about today?" Oliver asked, as he hated to be kept in the dark.

"Yeah I do but I can't divulge at the moment, you will have to wait to hear it from Frank."

"You're no fun brother now." Oliver huffed at what Sam said.

"I was never fun." Sam chuckled.

The parade room went quiet and in walked Frank, Andy and Joe, Sam's cousin.

Sam gave Andy a smile and she returned it.

"People can I have your attention." Frank called the parade room to order. "Tonight is going to be not a normal shift. I am going to need all your help on this one. Right what we are about to say in this room doesn't get talked about outside this room, got it."

The officers that were in the room said, "Got it." Then it became quiet.

"Well most of you know the newly appointed Superintendent Joe Swarek of the RCMP, he is here to ask for our help on a case, that he is working on. So Joe would you like to brief us." Frank stepped back and Joe stepped forward.

"Thanks Frank, normally this would be a case that would be handled by us at the RCMP but as this started off as case from the Met. We are going to allow you to run with it. The background of this case is Detective Andy Swarek." Joe looked at Andy. "From the Sex Crimes unit. Came in contact with a woman from outside the Canada calming she had been raped by her boss and wanted out. Further into the investigation we found out that she had been trafficked into this country. Her boss was James Johnson the notorious leader of the James boys. Which brought in Detective Sam Swarek from Guns and Gangs, with his CI's he found out that he had ties to European and Asian warlords. Which sparked our interest and we came aboard to help. So tonight there is a shipment of maybe 2 containers that has been flagged up as coming from these warlords. So you are all going to be helping with this case along with officers from the RCMP, members of the sex crimes unit, guns and gangs, and help from those at the Port Authority in this. We believe from the intelligence that we at the RCMP have gathered that there are guns and other ammunition being transported into Toronto in these containers along with possibly other women. So this case is going to have to be handled with the upmost care. Detective Swarek would you like to continue." Joe said.

Sam and Andy stepped forward and then Joe spoke again. "I mean Andy, not you Sam." Joe looked at Sam.

Andy spoke, "Thanks Joe. These women have more and likely been sexually abused before they even got on board the boat. So they will be more likely be starving and scared when we come across them. So when we actually stop the containers and we find the women, I want Officer Peck and Detective Traci Barber to be in charge of getting the women out of the container and into custody. No male officers can have any contact with the women; we don't want to scare them. They may have been abused too on the ship, but we don't know that until we interview them. Interpreters are on stand by to help with the interviews. They will be brought back to this station to be interviewed. Sam do you want to take over now."

Sam nodded, "Right the plan is for us to watch the port. We will not be stopping the containers at the port; we want to get James Johnson and his crew, plus the others that are involved in this. Some of you will be in cruisers in one dotted around the exit on streets that we think that they may use to take them to their destination. Some of you will be posing as port workers at the port to make sure these containers get off without a problem. Once the containers have been off loaded they will be gps tagged, so we can trace them. When they get to their destination we will arrest the person's responsible for the trafficking and for possession illegal firearms. Ok, Officers Shaw, Diaz, Epstein along with Detective Jerry Barber and I will be tracking the movements of the container in unmarked units. Can you meet me in interview room 2? Go and get changed out of your uniforms and be in your civilian clothing in 5 minutes. Can the female officers go to interview room 1 with Detective Swarek and she will brief you all there. That includes you Traci. Joe and Frank will give you the rest of you all your duties. So do not call anyone that is not in this room. We don't want Johnson and any of his associates to be tipped off. Rookie's I am sorry but this is too dangerous for you to be out, so you will be confined to the station, we will need your help when we return."

There was an audible annoyance from the 4 new rookies that they had been benched for this operation.

"Right that is it, for now. We have 45 minutes to be down at the port. The cargo ship will be arriving in about an hour. So get to it." Sam ordered the officers and walked out of the parade room.

Andy followed behind him, "Sam" she called out.

He turned around to face Andy "Hey, how are you?" Sam asked.

"I am good. I can't wait for this case to be over and then we can spend some time together. I feel like I haven't seen you in ages." Andy said as she pulled Sam into her.

"Yeah I know. I just want to get back to being some what normal."

"At least when we have made the arrests, Joe and the RCMP will be taking over the case afterwards. This is the only time I will be glad that the feds have taken over. I just want to crawl into bed and sleep for a few days." Andy said then yawned.

"I don't think we will get much sleep, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah that is true. I need to go and brief the girls and I will see you." Andy placed a kiss on Sam's lips. Then walked away.

Sam shouted Andy back, "Andy are you sure about this?"

"Yeah I am, if it gets too much you know where I will be."

"Ok."

Andy walked away and Sam went in the direction of the interview room designated for his briefing.

Sam stood waiting for Chris, Dov, Jerry and Oliver. Oliver was the first to arrive.

"So this is the big case that you have been working on?" Oliver asked Sam.

"Yeah, it is. I will be so glad when it's over. It's taken it out of Andy the hours that she has been putting into this case. She just wants to help these women escape from the horrible conditions that they will be living in." Sam said as he placed his head on the wall closest to him.

"Yeah, we know how passionate she gets when there is something she needs to fix."

Chris and Dov came in, Chris acknowledge Sam with a nod and Dov just said "Swarek"

They were now just waiting on Jerry to turn up then they could get the briefing done and get out.

Jerry turned up a few minutes later, "Sammy."

"Oh come on Jerry don't you have something else to wear, you scream detective in that." Sam looked at Jerry he was still dressed in his white shirt and aubergine suit.

"No Sammy, we all don't have the good fortune like you to be able to wear, what ever you wear." Jerry gestured his hands up and down pointing at Sam.

"I have a spare pair of sweats and non branded t-shirt you could wear." Dov offered Jerry.

"Epstein, thanks for the offer but I will pass." Jerry turned down his offer.

"Jerry this is my op and you can't go out like that. You are taking Epstein here up on his offer."

Jerry nodded not to argue with Sam just before an op.

"Right here are your folders of the main players in James boys and their rap sheets." Sam handed around the black folders. "I want you to memorise them, as these files aren't allowed to leave the station. This is a dangerous op and we are going to be on the front line of this. Jerry you are with Oliver in the brown sedan, Chris and Dov you will be in the black sedan and I will be with Joe in his car. We will tail the trucks out of the port to where ever they go. A member of my team will be back at base keeping tabs on the GPS of the containers in case they split off in different directions. Andy and the other females will be in 2 vans. They aren't going to be directly involved in the take down. Stay in radio contact with everyone who is on this op and direct them to where you are for back up. We will be using channel 5 for this op, so please make sure that your radios are set on that channel. SRU and ETF are on stand by too. It could get messy and be aware of who is around you and have their backs. I don't want 6 months of my life to be wasted, got it. Meet you all out front of the station in 5 minutes." Sam dismissed everyone.

Now this operation is close, the nerves in Sam's stomach were heightened. He wanted this operation to be over with so he and Andy could get back to their normal life. He missed his wife. After what she has just went through, she needs the time to recover and enjoy this time too.

Sam walked out the station and waited by Joe's silver Hyundai Tucson. Joe came out of the station talking to Frank who was in charge of getting the uniformed officers and those working as port workers in position.

"You ready to go?" Joe asked Sam who was leaning against the hood of the car.

"More than ready, I seriously can't wait for this to be over. I would like to get back these 6 months. I have missed so much." Sam said.

"Yeah, Andy was telling me that, when we spoke over the phone a few months ago to discuss this case." Joe unlocked the car and jumped in to the driver seat.

Sam jumped into the car and they headed off to the rendezvous spot in the parking lot at the Bar and Grill just near the Port.

When they got to the parking lot, Sam went out and spoke to Oliver and Chris who were driving the other cars. "Remember the rules of tailing keep about 3 cars width back and don't make it obvious. If you think that you are being watch drop back behind another car or allow one of the other's to take the lead. Joe and I will be the first car out, followed by Chris then Oliver. Got it, remember no heroics I want every officer to come back in one piece. Now just sit on your radios and wait for the signal."

"What is the signal Sam?" Oliver asked.

"Trust me it's not going to be Bohemian Rhapsody. It just going to be a simple on the move and go."

They both nodded.

Sam walked away and got back into Joe's car. "Right everything is set on my end. How is everything on your end?"

"My guys are in position and the port authority guy is saying that the ship is just coming by the far side of Tommy Thompson park. So should be here soon. Now we just have to wait." Jo said as he looked out of the windscreen. "You looking forward to this weekend?"

"Yeah I am, Andy is a bit nervous but she will be fine. Shame Uncle Simon and Aunt Kate couldn't make it."

"Yeah I know they wanted to come but as you know dad hasn't been well for a few weeks. So they decided not to risk it."

"Yeah I totally understand. I will have to give them a call when this is all over. We may take some time and go and visit them."

"They would love that, getting a chance to spend some time with you and Andy. I think they love you more than they love me." Joe teased his cousin.

"What isn't to love?" Sam joked back.

"I would say that there is more to love now, you seem to have put on a bit of weight Sammy, since you got married." Joe pointed out.

"I hope to god I haven't as Oliver went the same way after he got married to Zoe. So how's your love life now? You got anyone in London?" Sam changed the subject away from himself.

"Yeah I have, she couldn't get time off work so couldn't come back with me for this trip. She would have been bored anyway with me having to do work for this case. Why did you have to call in a family favour to ask for information?"

"Well Joe, after finding out about the international aspect, I knew you were the only man I knew in intelligence and with ties to Europe."

"Yeah, my contacts are trying to get enough information together to take it to the ICC at The Hague. To hopefully they can get an indictment against them for international crimes against humanity. So it looks like this may help."

"Your welcome. Right," Sam looked at his watch. "How long do you think that it will be before the ship comes in?"

"Let me check with my guy?" Joe said then picked up his radio. "RC1 to RC3 what is the status of the ship?"

"RC3 to RC1, the ship has just passed Wards Island beach. So will be pulling into the Port very soon. Over."

"Thanks."

"Now we just sit and wait. I hate waiting." Sam said.

"Yeah, I know but you waited for 2 years to get Andy and you got her. So just a few more minutes won't kill you."

Sam didn't say anything he kept staring out of the windscreen.

Then the radio kicked into life, "RC3 to RC1 the ship is now being docked. Stand by."

"Copy that." Joe said into his radio.

"Looks like we are almost a go." Sam said into his radio.

There was a bit of radio chatter then the radios went dead, waiting for the call. Nothing was said in the car for a few minutes.

"So are Sarah and the family up at the moment?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, they are. They are at our house." Sam answered Joe.

Then the radio came into life. "The ship has now docked and the trucks are being lined up to take their cargo. I don't know which ones our drivers are on."

"Copy that." Sam responded into the radio, "Sam to Andy, do you hear that?"

Andy's voice came through the radio, "Yeah, I hear that. We are at the station at the moment."

"Ok, just stay where you are. We will call you just before we go in for the take down."

"Copy that. Stay safe both of you." Andy said to both Sam and Joe.

"We will try."

Then the radio went silent again but not for long. "Right the containers are being off loaded now. I am walking up the side of the ship to get a better eye view of the containers."

"Right everyone get ready."

The tension in the air could be felt.

"Swarek, our two containers are the next to be off loaded. We are just approaching the side of the two trucks lined up to take them."

"Ok, be careful we don't know if the drivers are packing." Sam responded to the call.

"Copy that."

Sam looked at his watch and it was just after midnight. He began to think if this thing goes down quickly then he might get some sleep tonight but then he thought he wouldn't.

"Swarek, the first truck is being loaded now. So stand by."

Then there was radio silence.

"First truck has been loaded and hasn't driven off. So it must be waiting for the next truck."

A minute or so later the radio came into life. "Right both trucks have been loaded. I am just going to walk by and put the tracker on them."

"Ok."

"The trucks license plates are Oscar Tango November 456 and Mike Quebec Delta 841"

"Copy that."

"The trucks are on the move."

Sam and Joe sat waiting a few seconds before the trucks rolled by them.

"Everyone it's a go." Sam said into the radio.

So the convoy of vehicles pulled out of the parking lot and followed them at a discrete distance. Then Sam realized that they were going a really familiar route, then past a very familiar building.

"What the hell is going on?" Sam asked Joe.

"I don't know." Joe said as he drove behind the truck.

Then the two trucks pulled into a parking lot next to an abandon building. There was James Johnson and 3 other guys standing waiting for the truck. Sam recognised then as Johnson's henchmen, Robert Willis, Michael Green and Albert Dixon.

"Frank is seriously going to be pissed that James Johnson has been doing his business right just outside the back entrance of the station. I better radio this in." Sam said as he picked up his radio. "Frank, just to let you know we have tailed the trucks to the abandoned building on Front right behind the station. Can you get everyone in position now? Once we see the cargo container opened we are going in."

Frank's voice came over the radio, "Sam are you serious?" you could hear the anger in his voice.

"I am Frank." Responded to Frank over the radio.

"Ok, I will get Andy and all the officers in position. How long are you going to hold off before calling it a go?"

"2 minutes, it will give the team time to walk over from the station."

"Copy that."

"Oliver, Jerry, Dov and Chris do you see any look outs around the building or in the windows?" Joe asked.

"Negative" came from Oliver

"Negative" was Chris's response.

"Ok, you heard we are a go in less than 2 minutes. Stay safe guys and lets clean the trouble from your own back yard." Jo said to

Sam and Joe waited to see if the containers doors were opened. Sam looked at his watch then looked through the wing mirror seeing officer's approach on foot. Andy was with the girls just behind the other officers in full gear.

Sam stepped out of the car and Joe followed him, they walked over to the assembled officers. "Right you know what to do. We go in 10 seconds." Sam looked around the corner seeing the 6 of them still standing there.

"RC1 to all RC come to Front and wait for my instructions." Joe ordered his guys.

Sam had one final look and picked up his radio "Go."

Sam, Oliver, and Joe were the first to make their appearance, "Police stop don't move." The drivers, Johnson and his 3 guys didn't stop.

Sam notice Johnson reach around to his back and Sam let off one shot. Which missed, which was unusual for Sam. There was a gun battle for about 5 minutes, the detectives and officers all moved forward and the Johnson gang retreated into the building. Then there was another round of gunfire for about 5 minutes. There were more of Johnson's men inside along with other's which Sam thought these could have been his associates. The gun battle stopped, the detectives', the officers that weren't injured advanced to find that 6 associates had died and the two drivers. Johnson and his 3 henchmen surrendered.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief, "Joe, these guys are yours now. You taking them to London?"

Joe took a breath as this was his first operation in a while, "Yeah they are mine but I won't be taking them to O division headquarters in London, Ontario. I am sticking around for your thing and heading back to my London in Britain."

Joe called for his officers to come into the building and to take the 4 men away and start questioning them.

"Right lets go and see what is contained in these trucks." Sam said as he put his arm around the shoulder of his cousin.

Outside the abandon building there was a hub of activity from the EMTs treating the officers that got injured with bullet grazes or bullets in their vests. Then there were guys from Guns and Gangs and Sex Crimes unit. Sam looked into one of the containers and saw flat wooden case upon flat wooden case. The guys from Guns were opening the cases. "Right what have you found so far?" Sam asked one of the guys.

"So far 6 AK 47s, 4 Remington 870's and 2 Remington 1100's. That is only 6 cases we have opened up." The guy said from the container.

"Right, good work. Make sure they are safe before you off load them into the van."

"Will do."

Joe spoke from behind Sam, "Well it looks like you have done a good job here. My bosses are going to be happy to see these weapons off the street."

"So will mine, Joe"

"Right lets go and see what is in the other case and see if Andy has got any illegal's." Joe suggested.

Sam had totally forgotten about Andy and the possible women. So he called out "Andy." To get Andy's attention like he did on the almost kiss night.

Lucky for him Andy heard Sam, "Over here Sam." Andy was standing by the other container.

Sam and Joe walked over. "Hey." Andy said.

"Hey, what have you found?" Joe asked Andy as Sam was checking to see if Andy was all right.

"We have found 8 women and 3 children. They were right at the back of this container behind what looked like legitimate freight in front. They have been taken off and walked back to the station. Gail and Traci are starting the interviews along with some of my sex crimes co-workers. Looks like we did a good job, huh?"

"Yeah we did a good job." Sam said then placed his hands on Andy's waist bringing her close to him. "Right you have done your job. Now it's time for you to go home." Sam ordered his wife.

"Yeah, I just wanted to see my case through. I will go back to the station and see what is going on then I will go home." Andy promised Sam.

"Ok, I will see you at home." Sam said as he placed a kiss on Andy's lips.

"See you for dinner tonight Joe?" Andy asked her cousin in law.

"Yeah, I will see you all. Goodnight Andy. I better go and check in with my guys." Jo said as he left to go and speak to his fellow RCMP officers.

"How long are you going to be?" Andy asked Sam.

"I don't know, I hope it will only be a couple of hours. Just need to speak to Frank and give my bosses an update. Then I will be home to you." Sam placed a quick kiss on Andy's lips. "Now Mrs Swarek, go home."

Andy nodded, then walked away.

Sam went to get a situation report to find out how many injured officers there were, how many guns and any other ammunition was found at that stage. He then walked back to the station to find out the situation and see if Andy had actually gone home.

Back inside the station, it was a busy with activity; the rookies were running about doing the jobs the senior officers were asking them to do. Then Sam went and spoke to Frank and gave him the latest information he had. Frank was understandably pissed off that this was going on in his own back yard. Sam bid his goodbye to Frank to allow him to calm down and said to he looked forward to seeing him on Saturday.

Sam then asked Traci, "Has Andy gone home?"

"Yeah, she has. I saw her leave in her car about 20 minutes ago when I was outside speaking to my mom. Harry wasn't settling back to sleep so she called and tried to get me to help settle him down."

"Ok, Goodnight Traci. See you on Saturday."

"Yeah see you Saturday I can't wait neither can Leo. He's looking forward to seeing JJ again. Night Sam."

As Sam walked away to pick up his truck, Oliver stopped him. "What a night buddy?"

"Yeah it was busy. Glad it's over." Sam said then started to yawn.

"You able to come to the Penny for a quick bite?" Oliver knew if he didn't get a break now he wouldn't get food till his shift was finished.

"No, sorry brother. I just want to get home but we will see you on Saturday."

"See you Saturday and goodnight." Oliver said as he turned away and headed back to work.

Sam walked out of the station and jumped into his truck and headed home to Andy.

When he arrived home, Sam silently made his way into the house, trying not to wake anyone up as it was just after 4am. As he entered their bedroom, Andy was just getting into bed.

"Hey you." Andy said then smiled.

"Hey yourself. I thought you would have been in bed by now and asleep." Sam said then yawned.

"I would have but I had something to take care of." Andy said as she crawled into bed.

"Right I am going into the shower and then I will be in bed in about 10 minutes." Sam said as he made his way towards the en-suite bathroom.

"Ok." Andy put her head on the pillow.

Sam quickly got undressed and had the quickest shower he has ever had. He wanted to wash that night's event off him.

When he walked back out he found Andy was already slightly snoring, she must have gone out when her head hit the pillow. Sam put on a t-shirt and shorts and crawled into bed. Andy like she always did sensed Sam and reached over to him and put her head on his shoulder. Sam put off the nightstand light and shut his eyes. Sleep claimed him shortly after.

Friday

They both were awoken at about 7 am with a sound of crying; Andy made her way out of bed, when she heard this. So she made her way to the crib in the room and picked up her 2-month-old son, Sebastian. Sam sat up watching his wife with his son in her arms as she came across to the bed.

"Looks like he didn't want us to have a long sleep." Andy said as she sat down on the bed, so she could feed him.

"Yeah, he seems to know when we need sleep and wake us up." Sam said as he stroked his son's head.

"I am now glad that I can enjoy my maternity leave properly. I just wanted to see that one case to its conclusion." Andy said as she lifted her shirt to start to breastfeed him. Andy managed to persuade her bosses to allow her to come back for one shift to see her case through, on the understanding that she wasn't going to be on the front line.

"We did good and I bet the higher ups will be happy too. We got guns that were destined for the streets before they hit them. My boss will be happy when I go back to work on Monday." Sam looked on as his son fed.

"Now I can enjoy this weekend and look forward to the two parties we have going on." Andy said looking down on her son, who looked the spitting image of his father as a baby.

"Yeah, I can't believe that we have made it to 3 years of marriage already. It has gone by quickly. I can't wait for Sebastian's baptism on Sunday." Sam put his head against the wooden headboard.

"I can't wait either. It should be a lot of fun." Andy rocked her son to stop him falling asleep while feeding.

"I love you Andy." Sam said as he moved behind Andy and looked over her shoulder.

"I love you too Sam. I love our little family." Andy turned her head and kissed Sam on the side of the cheek.

After Andy had finished feeding Sebastian she went to change his diaper on the changing station, which was moved into the bedroom to allow JJ to sleep in the nursery.

Then all of a sudden the door of the room flew open and in ran shouting "Dadda" it was their nearly 2-year-old daughter Savannah. Savannah was born on the exact date of Sam and Andy's year anniversary; she looked so like Andy and had her temperament. They came back from honeymoon pregnant.

So this weekend was going to be a busy one, with Savannah's 2nd birthday party, their anniversary and Sebastian's baptism.

"Hey baby." Sam said as he held out his hands to his daughter who then jumped onto the bed.

"Dadda" then made some noises trying to put a sentence together.

Sam dutifully nodded.

Sarah came rushing into the room, "Hey you two, sorry I tried to keep her as long as possible so you could sleep."

"Its ok, Sarah. Sebastian wouldn't allow us to get much sleep anyway." Andy said as she rocked her son in her arms.

"Do you want me to take both of them, so you can get more sleep." Sarah offered.

"No Sarah, it is fine. We haven't spent time together like this in a couple of weeks. Go back to Ben and we will see you later." Sam said.

"Ok, you know where I am if you need me." Sarah left the four of them together. Sarah adored her niece and nephew.

"Savannah, do you want to sleep in here with Daddy and me?" Andy asked her daughter.

Savannah eagerly nodded and pulled the duvet up around her. Andy put Sebastian back in his crib, as he was asleep. Andy sat back on the bed and Savannah lay in between her and Sam.

"Mama." Savannah sat back up and turned to her mother with her arms out for a cuddle. Andy stretched out and brought her daughter to her chest.

"Mommy loves you." Andy said as she kissed her daughters dark hair.

"Daddy loves you too." Sam stroked his daughters back as he moved beside his two girls.

Sam put his head on the pillow looking at his two girls sharing a mother and daughter moment. This made his heart fill with pride at the family he and Andy created.

Andy drifted back off to sleep and so did Savannah. Sam stayed awake for a while watching then fell back asleep.

Savannah stirred a couple of hours later, "Dadda, pee pee." She shook Sam.

Sam rubbed his eyes and lifted his daughter up and carried her to the bathroom. Once he placed her on the toilet he stood watching his daughter until she was finished. He saw Andy was still asleep, so he lifted Sebastian out of his crib and walked out of the door to allow Andy some more sleep.

When he got downstairs, Ben who was in the kitchen making some breakfast greeted him. Savannah clung onto Sam's leg.

"Morning Sam. Morning Savannah" Ben said as he stood at the stove.

"Morning." Sam said sleepily.

"How did the op go?" Ben asked.

"It went fine, we got the guys we were looking for."

"Good, coffee has just finished. Sarah and Freya are in the living room. JJ is still asleep."

"Thanks, I will go and say hi to them. Savannah come on we will go and see your Aunt Sarah and your cousin Freya." Sam looked down at his daughter.

Savannah ran off in the direction of the living room and Sam followed behind her.

"Morning Uncle Sam." Freya said as she saw Sam enter.

"Morning kiddo."

"Morning again Sam, sorry about earlier." Sarah was apologetic.

"Don't worry about it Sarah. You looked after them until we got home. Now we are home its time for us to look after our kids."

"Uncle Sam do you want me to look after Savannah and Sebastian until you get some coffee." Freya loved spending time with her little cousins and she also knew her uncle couldn't function without his coffee.

"That would be nice. Thanks" Sam said as he handed Sebastian over to his now 16-year-old niece.

"You got him." Sam worried that she hadn't got a proper hold of him.

"Yeah I have, it's not the first time I have held him."

"I know. Savannah stay here with your Aunt, until dad comes back. I will be drinking something hot and I don't want you to get burned." Sam looked at his daughter.

His daughter nodded, just like both her parents did.

Sam walked back into the kitchen and picked up his mug for his coffee. Once it was poured Sam leant against the counter top and drank it, enjoying the much needed caffeine fix.

Ben then asked, "Is Andy still asleep?"

"Yeah, she is. I thought she could do with a bit more. She has been doing the job of two parents for a couple of weeks as I was tied up with that case. She has been amazing." Sam smiled.

"Well working right up till 2 days before Sebastian was born and caring for Savannah. She does need a bit of down time. When are you taking a break for paternity leave?"

"After I tie up the loose ends of that case then I will take it. So hopefully by the middle of next week."

"Ok, what will I do with Andy's breakfast?" Ben asked.

"Put it on a plate and she can heat it up when she gets up." Sam said.

"Right I am about to plate up. Can you go and ask Sarah to go and get that lazy son of ours out of bed."

"Ok," Sam said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Sarah, Ben is about to plate up the food. So he has asked you to go and get JJ up."

"Fine." Sarah said handing Sam, Savannah then headed to go and wake JJ up.

"Freya you can put Sebastian in his car seat, till after breakfast." Sam spoke to his niece.

"Ok, Uncle Sam." Freya got up off the sofa and placed Sebastian in his car seat and fastened the straps shut.

"Right time for breakfast Savannah, were is your high chair?" Sam asked his daughter.

Savannah ran over to where her high chair was just in the corner of the dining room.

"Good girl." Sam bent down and kissed his daughters head. Then picked her up and put her in the chair.

Ben started to bring through the breakfast plates; Sarah came down with JJ behind.

JJ didn't speak to anyone he was at that awkward just gone into his teenage years stage.

Over breakfast Sam caught up on what was happening with JJ at school and Freya who had just got her first proper boyfriend Darryl. Sam also helped feed his daughter her toast and scrambled eggs.

Andy came into the dinning room and saw her family sitting around the table. Ben spoke to Andy and then went and heated her plate up. Andy sat down and took a cup of coffee, "Sorry guys for sleeping as long."

"Its ok, Andy you needed sleep." Sarah sympathized with Andy.

"How is my little girl?" Andy looked at her daughter who had a piece of toast in her chubby hand.

Savannah tired to speak but spat toast all over.

Sam and Andy giggled, and then Sam went to work to clean up the mess.

After Andy had eaten, Sam went and showered and changed. Then he got Savannah dressed and waited for Andy to finish feeding Sebastian before changing him. Once Andy was showered, Sarah unceremoniously kicked the 4 of them out of their home to have some family time. Sarah wanted to concentrate on cooking the meal that the Swarek family would be having that evening. It was just going to be the 8 of them and Joe. Tomorrow is going to be the extended family day.

After packing up Andy's car they headed off to the one of the local parks. Sam pushed Savannah on the swing and Andy pushed Sebastian back and forth in his car seat stroller, watching Sam push his daughter on the swing. Once Savannah got bored they headed towards the Zoo. Sam pushed Sebastian and Andy carried around Savannah on her hip, pointing out the animals as they went around.

Savannah was so excited to see the animals she kept jumping up and down on Andy's hip; her favourites were the elephant, the wallaby, the Gorillas and the penguins. Sam loved the lions, Andy just loved everything. Se was a big kid at heart and having her own kids it brought it out of her even more.

Sam bought his two kids a soft toy, a penguin for Savannah and an elephant for Sebastian. They all headed back to their house for the family dinner. When they got there Joe was already there in the kitchen helping Sarah with the dinner.

"Sam and Andy, can I speak to you both?" Joe asked.

"Ok, Freya you take Savannah and get her sorted for dinner. Ben can you put Sebastian down?"

Freya took her little cousin's hand and took her away to get her ready for dinner. Ben took the car seat from Andy and headed towards their bedroom.

They walked into the living room, "Right I know Sarah doesn't want any shop talk over dinner. So I thought I would give you both an update on what my guys have found out. Johnson confessed to the trafficking and the possession of illegal firearms. Plus he has given us the names of his suppliers and we have passed these onto Interpol. So you guys have done some real good, so you should be proud of yourselves."

"Thanks Joe for the update. I am glad that he has confessed. Now I hope we can find the girls that he has trafficked into this country illegally and get them somewhere safe." Andy said.

"Yeah, thanks for the help Joe. We couldn't have done it with out you. I am glad that there is one less gang out on the streets of Toronto tonight." Sam said as he patted his cousin on the back.

"Your welcome. Right lets get some food, I am hungry I haven't eaten a proper meal since last night." Joe said.

The rest of the evening and into the earlier part of the night the Swarek's and McBride's spent time laughing and joking. Then Sam and Andy went to put Savannah to bed, so she would be ready for her party tomorrow afternoon. Sam bathed her while Andy put Sebastian down in his crib. When Savannah was ready for her bed, Andy read her a story and when she fell asleep they both kissed her goodnight and walked out of the room.

Joe left about 9 as he was getting tired, as he didn't get much sleep after the operation. Then after sitting discussing Savannah's birthday party, Andy went for a long bath and Sam went to bed. Sam was asleep by the time Andy got to bed. So she kissed Sam's nose and said "Goodnight" before placing her head on his shoulder. Sam brought his arm around her.

During the night Sam and Andy were up 3 times with Sebastian. Sam wanted Andy when both children were born, for her to express milk so he could help with the night feeds. Andy didn't want that she wanted to do the night feeds too.

**Saturday.**

A knock at their bedroom door up awaked Sam and Andy; it was Sarah, Freya and Savannah. They came in with a tray of food which looked like it anniversary breakfast.

"Sorry for waking you. This is Savannah's anniversary gift to you, breakfast in bed." Sarah walked over to the bed with the tray.

"Well thank you Savannah, Sarah and Freya. How is our birthday girl this morning?" Andy spoke still sleepy holding her hands out for her little girl.

Savannah scrambled onto the bed towards her mother. "Mama." Then hugged her mom.

"Morning baby." Sam said ruffling his daughters' hair. "Happy Birthday Savannah."

Savannah turned to her dad and gives him a hug around the neck.

"If this is ok with you, we will take the kids till you have your breakfast. Then we can do presents afterwards?" Sarah asked them.

"That is fine with me. How about you Sam?"

"I like it."

"Right that is settled, Savannah come with me and we can have some pancakes." Sarah held out her hand for her niece.

"Go Savannah, with Aunt Sarah and Freya." Sam urged his daughter.

Savannah crawled off the bed and jumped into her aunts' arms. Freya picked up Sebastian and walked out saying "Happy Anniversary Aunt Andy and Uncle Sam."

As the door closed, Sam placed the tray between them. "Happy Anniversary Sweetheart." He lent across the tray and placed a kiss on Andy's lips.

"Happy Anniversary baby" Andy said picking up the coffee on the tray. "I can't believe that we have been married for 3 years now."

"Yeah, time has flown by but we have 2 beautiful children too." Sam smiled then took a drink of his coffee.

"They are beautiful and we made them. I didn't think I would be a good mother but I trusted you and look we have made it 3 years."

"Andy and here is to more years together and maybe 1 or 2 more children." Sam suggested.

"Can we just get used to having 2 children before thinking about anymore. I want to reclaim my body for a bit." Andy picked up her fork and started on the scrambled eggs on her plate.

"Well I would like to reclaim your body, just for me at some point too. I know you have to feed Sebastian but I want your body all to myself again."

"Aww you're jealous of your son. That is so sweet." Andy laughed.

"Shut up you."

Sam and Andy ate their breakfast in silence, enjoying it just being the two of them for a little while before the house became filled with their friends.

After breakfast and Sam placed the tray on the floor, Sam and Andy cuddled and kissed for a bit before getting out of bed. Sam gave Andy his anniversary present of an eternity ring similar to the one that he got her when Savannah was born. Andy gave Sam his present a Track day with Oliver and Jerry.

When they got downstairs, everyone including JJ was up. They sat around on the living room carpet watching Savannah open her many toys, that her mom and dad and uncle and aunt got her. To be honest she was more interested in the boxes that they came in rather than the presents.

The late morning and into the early afternoon, the 6 grown ups helped put together the things for the party together. Sam, JJ and Ben put the tables up and Freya, Sarah and Andy put the food together. Then Andy set Freya and JJ to work to put the party bags together.

Then Tommy turned up with gifts for Sam and Andy and also his granddaughter who he loves so much. He took his grandkids a walk to the local park just so he could spend sometime with them. He promised Andy that he would be an active part in their lives and he has done so since Savannah was born.

When Tommy and the kids returned, the guests for the party started arriving. First as per usual was Dov and with his fiancée Sue, Chris and his current girlfriend Rachael, Gail and Nick who decided to give it another shot and have been together for 1 year. Oliver, Zoe and the Shaw girls came next; Jerry, Traci, Leo and their year old son Harry closely followed them and then Joe. Last like usual was Frank, Noelle, Matthew and their 4 month old daughter Eliza.

The party went by really quickly with their friends and family. They didn't have time to have party's or anything recently due to the births of Harry then Eliza and finally with Sebastian.

Sam made a speech, holding his daughter on his hip "Thanks to everyone who has come for our little girls birthday and our anniversary. We love you all and thanks for all your support. I love Andy more than I did 3 years ago when we said our vows. She has given me 2 beautiful children and her love every single day. I am proud of her and what she has achieved in her job. So here's to many more happy years together sweetheart and here's to Savannah Annie Swarek." Sam lifted his glass of scotch in toast to his two girls.

"Sam and Andy and Savannah." The crowd assembled said.

One by one they all left with either an adult party bag or a children's party bag. Then it was only Joe, Tommy and Sarah's family and Sam and his family left in the house.

Joe, Sam, Tommy and Ben went to work to clean the house, so that they could relax for the rest of the evening without tripping over something. Freya and Andy went outside to shoot some hoops, Sarah looked after her niece and nephew.

Joe and Tommy left after the house was back to normal and promised to see them at the church in the morning. Once Savannah and Sebastian were put to bed, Sam and Andy curled up on the sofa together and watched a movie with Sarah, Ben Freya and JJ who went to the den to play some video game.

Sam fell asleep on the sofa and Andy had to waken him to get him to bed, "Sam, you better wake up. Time to go to bed." Andy pinched his nose to help wake him up.

Sam swatted Andy's hand away, then his eyes gently opened. "Huh?"

"You fell sleep watching the movie, time to go to bed." Andy poked Sam gently in the ribs.

"Ok, ok, I am getting up." Sam stood up from the sofa and extended his hand to Andy. "You coming?"

"Yeah, I am." Andy said as she grabbed Sam's hand.

They bid Sarah, Ben and Freya a goodnight and headed up the stairs to their room. Sebastian was sound asleep when they crept in.

Andy undressed quickly brushed her teeth and jumped into bed, Sam did the same. They were too tired, so they gave each other a few kisses before.

Sam said "Goodnight Andy I love you"

Andy responded with, "I love you too, Goodnight babe."

Sam shut his eyes he was asleep within seconds.

Lucky for them that Sebastian only woke up twice during the night so they got a bit more sleep. He must have sensed his parents needed their sleep.

Sunday

In the house it was a hive of activity on Sunday morning. Andy tried to get Sebastian ready for his baptism in the white suit that Tommy bought for him. Sam tried to get Savannah dressed too but she was having one of her stubborn days like her mother and wouldn't allow Sam to dress her. Eventually after a bit of persuasion he did so, putting her in a purple dress, white tights and purple strappy shoes.

Andy quickly got herself ready and Sam too. Sarah and Ben were packing up there car as they were heading off home after the after baptism meal.

They made their way to the church where the pastor who took their wedding, preached. He was also responsible taking Savannah's baptism too. After Sam and Andy said their vows of responsibility as parents. Jerry and Traci said their vows of responsibility as Godparents. Sarah and Ben are Savannah's Godparents.

After the service at the church was over with, Oliver and his family, Jerry, Traci and their family, Frank, Noelle and their 2 kids, Joe and finally Ben, Sarah and their 2 kids headed off to a small restaurant for the meal. The other former rookies couldn't get the day off work to attend but promised to come by the house later after shift.

Once the meal was over, Sarah Ben, JJ and Freya left and headed back to St Catharines. Sam and Andy promised them they would see them pretty soon. Then the Shaw family headed home followed by the Barbers and then the Bests.

Sam and Andy with their two children headed home to enjoy their time together, alone in their home. Savannah was put down for a nap as she was tired and Sebastian was put in his crib. Sam picked up the baby monitor and headed to the living room to find Andy crawled up in a ball on the sofa.

"Hey baby." Andy said as she looked up from the sofa.

"Hey beautiful." Sam said as he walked over to the sofa and sat down.

"What a busy few days, but I wouldn't change them for the world." Andy slid over the sofa and put her head on Sam's shoulder.

"I wouldn't change it for the world either." Sam placed a kiss on top of Andy's head.

Andy looked up, "Sam I love you."

Sam looked down at his wife, "I love you too Andy." Then kissed Andy.

When they broke for air Andy spoke to Sam, "I am so glad that I didn't want to go back." Andy smiled.

Sam said "Me too." He pulled his wife into his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>That is the end people, I hope you liked it. So please review this story for the last time. Now I can start to work on the one shot that i have in my head. Hopefully I will get it out soon. <strong>

**Dreamer1978 x  
><strong>


End file.
